The Royalty in Me
by scarletfiery
Summary: Jinx is a rebellious supernatural hybrid. She can't remember the first ten years of her life and spends most of her time in a gang. She has been in a psych ward for the past year when she is broken out. She is brought to the royal family of the Supernatural world. What happens when she starts remembering things? Will Jinx find out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this is my first story so bare with me! I've been writing this story for awhile but never finished it, so I thought posting it on here would give me some motivation to finish it. I really hope you guys like it! I welcome constructive criticism but no insults. Thanks for giving my story a chance! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone takes the little things for granted, like being able to feed yourself and unlimited movement. Or being able to breathe fresh air or seeing the sun. I haven't done any of these things in almost a year.

The second I sent things flying I was put in this stupid white, padded room. I wasn't crazy or unstable, it wasn't necessary to lock me away.

It wasn't even my fault. I'd told Ruby time and again that I had a phobia of touch. Yet she ignored me every time. This time I had lost it. She'd wrapped her around me in a hug and I literally sent her flying across the room. Then tables and chairs started flying.

I found out I had telekinesis when I was eleven. I've never shown people in fear that I would be taken to some kind of science lab for testing, but I couldn't control myself and snapped.

When the guards saw all of the objects flying I was tackled. I was out a few minutes later because I panicked being touched by so many people and I woke up in this stupid, white, windowless padded room.

I can't feed myself because I'm constantly in a strait jacket. They're all afraid I'm going to attack them and think my powers come from my hands. If only they knew that my powers came from my mind. They also have me on heavy sedatives. On good days I can barely feel my powers.

I was also given limited movement. I didn't leave my padded room often. If I did it was in shackles. There was a toilet and a small shower in the room. I had to have a person with me whenever I needed to use the bathroom or when I showered. Using the bathroom and taking a shower were the only two instances when I was allowed to be without the strait jacket when I was inside the padded room.

Most of the time I wasn't allowed to leave the padded room for good behavior. I was allowed out of the room only if they were feeling really nice, which was rarely never. I was taken out in shackles and surrounded by guards.

Even when I was allowed out of the padded room it was just to another room that had a TV, some books and an old computer. There wasn't even a window for me to look outside. I wasn't allowed to use the computer but sometimes they let me out of the strait jacket to let me read. Most of the time I just watched TV.

Since there weren't windows in any of the rooms I spent my time in I haven't seen the sun and since I haven't been outside in almost a year I bet I looked as pale as an albino or a vampire. I wasn't a monster, but I guess that's what I get for being different. Or more specifically, that's what I get for being a telekinetic.

Want to know the worst part? When this whole thing went down I only had two more weeks in juvie. I had been so ready to get out of there. The only reason I was even in there was because some stupid bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Obviously I wasn't human, so when I took drugs they didn't work on me, but that didn't mean I couldn't sell them every once in a while. Well, one day I'd gone in place of someone else to make a deal. I'd given the girl her drugs and a few days later I was being picked up for drug dealing because she was a fucking tattle tale. She didn't even have to go to jail. She just had to do some community service for a few months.

All I have to say is when I get out of here, because it's not about if it's about when I get out of here, she's going to pay.

Even though I was confident I was going to get out of here, sometimes my hope was nonexistent. I hated being cooped up like this, dependent on other people. I hated being watched like an animal. I hated when they took my blood to see if they could find something that made me the way I am. I hated when they hooked machines up to me to see if something in my brain made me the way I am.

In reality I hated all of them and if I wasn't so doped up on enough sedatives to kill a horse I would totally kill every single one of these assholes.

This place also had any kind of psychologist and therapist come talk to me. They wanted to know everything about me. They want to know about my past, my family, and my gang relations. They want to know if I know why I am the way I am.

Too bad I was an orphan, too bad I couldn't remember my past, too bad I would never tell them about my gang relations, and too bad I had no idea why I was the way I was. They didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth, so technically I could tell them anything. But I was a good little supernatural and I never lied to them. Just because I wasn't going to lie didn't mean I was going to tell them everything. My life was my business and they were not going to be given a play by play.

Some of them think I'm insane. Honestly I wasn't, but if I had to spend the rest of my life in this damn place, I was going to go insane.

I tensed when I heard the door open and cracked my eyes open. It was never good when someone walked in. I didn't want another therapy session.

I heard the person gasp and almost smirked. They were probably new. The newbies were always surprised when they saw me, especially the strait jacket. I mean you don't see a girl in a strait jacket every day.

"Jinx, you have a visitor," said an annoying voice. I frowned. I hated Mr. Jones. He was a complete dick.

"Who is it?" I asked without looking over at them. I didn't really care, it's not like I was actually going to talk to them.

"This is Ms. Jenny Kyles, she's here to talk to you for a school project," he told me. School project? What kind of loser comes to talk to a prisoner for a school project? She kind of makes me want to punch her in the face. If only I had my arms.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Mr. Jones asked in a mocking voice. No scratch that, he made me want to punch him in the face. I didn't care what Ms. Jenny Kyles wanted to do.

I turned my head towards the door and saw her standing there with Mr. Jones. Her grey eyes were wide open, like she's never seen a person in a strait jacket before. A lot of the doctors I saw thought I was schizophrenic, some even thought I was bipolar, but my favorite were the ones who thought I had multiple personality disorder. I loved playing along with that one because it freaked them out so much.

I promise, I'm not crazy…much.

Ms. Jenny Kyles was a little bit taller than me, maybe 5'4" or 5'5", with blonde hair. Right now that blonde hair was up in a tight bun. Honestly, it looked like it hurt. She was wearing a blue pencil skirt with a tucked in white button down and red pumps. Her makeup looked like it was done professionally.

I could tell that she was nervous and it made me smile. Her eyes wondered around the padded room and I found myself wondering what she thought. Did she imagine herself in here? Could she imagine the pain of being confined in a strait jacket for almost a year? Could she imagine the misery of never seeing the sun or the moon, or bring able to breathe fresh air?

I bet she couldn't. No one could imagine that type of pain. You only knew that type of pain when you actually experienced it.

She tensed when she realized that I was staring at her and I grinned at her. She looked over at Mr. Jones and he lowered his eyes at me threateningly and I rolled mine before sighing.

"You want to study me Ms. Kyles?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. A blush broke out on her cheeks and down her neck. Maybe I could scare her out of this.

"Ms. Kyles would like to ask you some questions Jinx," Mr. Jones snapped. I looked back over at him and glared.

"And if I don't want to answer the questions?" I hissed at him. Ms. Kyles tensed up and Mr. Jones stepped closer to me.

"You're going to answer the questions Jinx," he said clenching his fists. He always got like this. He thought he could control these sessions. If I didn't want to talk then I wasn't going to talk. Everybody already controlled everything else I did.

"I'm not an experiment, and I refuse to be treated like one. So if she wants to study someone, maybe she should go find someone who's actually crazy and not just someone who is being kept here against their will," I growled at him. Ms. Kyles' eyes widened and I glared at her. She shrunk into herself nervously and I fought to keep the grin from my face. I hope she ran out of this room screaming, that would be entertaining.

"You attacked…"

"Yea, I did, so you could have added the offence to my sentence, which should have ended months ago, but here I am, in a padded room, in a strait jacket, treated like I'm about to go off the deep end!" I yelled at him. He made me so angry sometimes! When I got out of here he was going to be the first person I went after.

"You have gone off the deep end!" he yelled at me. Please, he wishes I'd gone off the deep end. If he would have seen me a few years ago then he would have some really reasons to be worried. My stunt in juvie a year ago was nothing.

"Oh really, and when did that happen because I don't seem to remember!" I yelled back.

"I don't have time for this. If you're not going to answer Ms. Kyles' questions then she's going to leave," he threatened. Like I cared. It's not like we were going to have a conversation I wanted to be involved in.

"I don't care if she leaves," I said rolling my eyes.

"You won't be getting any more _human _contact anytime soon, so you might want to take this opportunity," he said emphasizing the human part. See what I mean, he's a complete dick!

What he said wasn't even true. I would have to use the bathroom eventually, and I showered every night so I would be seeing someone soon. Someone would also have to come and feed me since I was getting pretty hungry.

I hated how they treated me like I was an animal, but I knew it was just because they were afraid of me. But that didn't change anything, because I was still a person and I had rights. I guess I just thought society was better than this. I guess I was wrong.

"I think I'll pass," I told him annoyed. Mr. Jones sighed and looked over at Ms. Kyles, who looked thoroughly disappointed about not being able to talk to me. I don't see what she was so disappointed. I clearly wasn't a very nice person and you could probably feel my rebellious nature oozing from my body, so it's not like I would have taken her questions seriously anyway.

"It was very nice meeting you Jinx," Ms. Kyles said softly and I rolled my eyes. I'm sure it was. I would never want to meet myself. I know what an asshole I am.

Her voice kind of reminded me of bells. It was oddly comforting. She really needed to leave.

"If you change your mind about seeing me, just tell Mr. Jones and I'll come back," she said with a small smile. Yea, like that would happen. Why would I bring back a psych student to psychoanalyze me? I shrugged in response so that she would leave and she nodded before turning to look at Mr. Jones. I really, really hate him. I hate him so much that in my free time I imagine different ways that I could kill him. I've gotten pretty creative.

Mr. Jones extended his arm towards the door and Ms. Kyles walked out. Before he closed the door he gave me the evilest of looks, that if I were a mere mortal I would be cowering on the floor in fear. But I wasn't a mere mortal and I didn't feel fear often, so I just looked back at him with my eyebrow raised. If I didn't have my strait jacket on, he would have gotten the finger. He clenched his jaw in fury before slamming the door. Well wasn't that visit productive?

* * *

It was lunch time and I was waiting for one of my nurses to come and feed me. I really hated having to depend on people.

Like clockwork I heard my door unlock and Minnie walked through with a small smile on her face. She wasn't too bad. She was actually one of the few people I tolerated.

"Hi Jinx," she said in her usually peppy voice. She was wearing scrubs, light green scrubs. It looked good with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was up in a bun, like always. The workers were required to wear their hair up because some of the inmates liked to pull hair.

Minnie got engaged recently. She told me last week, after telling me all about her boyfriend. He was a lawyer, and she planned on having her wedding in the spring at his family's ranch. I've never been to a ranch before. She promised me pictures.

"Its Thanksgiving today Jinx, so the cooks thought they'd give you a traditional meal. The cooks made some turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, all that good stuff," she said grinning. I just shrugged.

"Have you never celebrated Thanksgiving before?" she asked me shocked. I blinked before shaking my head. I was an orphan, none of the people I lived with every really cared. They probably didn't even have enough money to afford Thanksgiving food.

Most of the time I wasn't even at my foster home. I spent most of my time with the gang. I don't know if I celebrated Thanksgiving with my family since I didn't remember the first ten years of my life. The doctors called it retrograde amnesia.

When I was ten years old I was found wondering in a forest in Colorado. Well, that's the age the experts said I was. I was malnourished and injured and didn't remember a thing so technically I might not have even been ten.

I don't even remember being found in the forest. A family found me, and they brought me to the hospital and there I fell into a comma. When I woke up I didn't remember anything and I didn't even know my own name. Waking up is the first memory I have. I've had to make new memories since then.

I stayed in the hospital until I was healthy. I had multiple broken more, bruises and cuts so it took a few months. No one had claimed me and so I was put into the system.

I had to see a therapist and I was diagnosed with a laundry list of psychological disorders: PTSD, retrograde amnesia, extreme anxiety, haphephobia, claustrophobia, and lygophobia.

I started having nightmares the first time I went to sleep. I never remember them but the extreme terror I experience makes me never want to sleep again. When I was discharged there was one time I forced myself to stay awake so that I wouldn't have the nightmares.

I was taken to the hospital for extreme exhaustion and they had to tranquilize me so that I could go to sleep. They gave me sleep medication to get me to sleep but nothing they did made the nightmares go away.

I've tried to kill myself multiple times but I've never been to a psych ward. I guess it's kind of ironic that I'm in one now. It wasn't even for any of my human tendencies.

"How have you never celebrated Thanksgiving? I know you lived in a foster home but they must have celebrated it," Minnie said stunned.

"I didn't spend a lot of time there, and as I got older they stopped caring. They were lucky if I slept there," I told her shrugging. She gave me a disapproving look and I just opened my mouth so that she could feed me. The quicker I finished my lunch, the quicker she would leave. As you could see I wasn't a very talkative person. I was also starving.

I didn't have breakfast this morning; the nurse who fed me in the morning despised me for some reason. She sometimes "forgot" to come and feed me. She was such a bitch.

"After this I'll be going home to my fiancé and we'll be having dinner with his family," she said grinning. I could tell she was excited. She claimed to love this guy.

I didn't know what love felt like, but it was a weak emotion to feel. From what I've seen of it, it makes you vulnerable and stupid. Love makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do. It was better to be on your own, because then you only had to be worried about one person.

Minnie's fiancé and his family were rich. I used to wish I came from a rich family so that I could have whatever I wanted, but I didn't wish for much anymore. I got over not having a family. I wouldn't want a family to want me anyway. I wasn't worthy of a family. I had serious issues and they didn't need to live with that.

"I heard that a psych student wanted to talk to you today," Minnie said changing the subject when I didn't comment on her having dinner with her fiancé and his family.

I snapped out of my daydream and rolled my eyes as I chewed what she fed me.

"Yea, Ms. Kyles," I said annoyed.

"Why didn't you want to talk to her?" she asked me cautiously. She was privy to some of my anger outbursts so she was cautious whenever she asked me something she thought would upset me. If she was so in tune to my feelings, why does she ask the questions?

"Because I'm not crazy and she wanted to interview a crazy person," I said sighing.

"I see, well I don't think you're crazy Jinx," she said smiling softly at me. Sometimes I believe her when she tells me that, other times I just think she's bullshitting me so that I don't lash out at her. It was a smart move.

"If only everyone had the same opinion as you," I said rolling my eyes. She gave me a sad smile and we finished the rest of my meal in silence.

"I convinced Mr. Jones to let you out to watch some TV, so after your shower they're going to give you some free time in the activity room. You'll be able to read or watch TV," she told me shrugging. I looked over at her and she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

I know what that look was for. She wanted me to show some kind of emotion besides anger or no emotion at all, like I was right now. I blinked for a second and her smile slowly started to fall.

"I guess I should thank you," I told her.

"Oh it was nothing, I just told him that you'd been on your best behavior and I thought you deserved it," she said shrugging. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. I didn't think I've ever been on my "best behavior" before. I wonder what was considered "best behavior."

"I hope you have fun with your fiancé and his family," I told her and she brightened up, just like every other time she talked about him. It was kind of sickening.

"I will and I hope you have fun outside of this room. Make sure you listen to Mr. Jones or whoever watches you, I don't want you getting in trouble," she warned. Sometimes it felt like she was my mother, even though I was nineteen. I guess better late than never. The thing was, I didn't want a mother. If my own mother didn't want me then I didn't want another.

She kissed me softly on my hair and I tensed. She always did this, showed me affection. I didn't really like it, it made me feel uncomfortable and with my fear of being touched it made everything worse.

"Be good," she said waving before walking towards the door. I watched her leave before laying back on my bed. I guess I would have to wait another hour until I was allowed to shower. I was kind of looking forward to this free time.

* * *

I finished drying my hair before putting on the white pants and shirt they gave me to wear. The undergarments were white cotton. I didn't look very attractive in this outfit. Well, it's not like anyone attractive was going to see me.

I put my hair up in a ponytail before walking towards the female guard. Only female guards were allowed in my padded room when I was using the bathroom or showering. She took the towel from me before shackling me. Since I was leaving the room and getting relax time I was allowed to go without the strait jacket. I was also given another dose of the sedatives, so they weren't too nervous. I felt like a convict with the handcuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I looked down at the woman's head as she checked my cuffs. I could attack her in the position she was in right now but I didn't think the others would react well to that.

I didn't like her very much. Her name was Jordan and she had light brown hair, always in a braid, and blue eyes. Her blue eyes were the only part about her that I liked, and that was only because I liked blue eyes.

She was wearing her security uniform, and it looked to be a size or two too small. Who was she trying to impress? She was a little on the heavy side and her shortness didn't exactly help her. She didn't wear makeup often, but when she did it looked like a toddler did it. I could do her makeup better blindfolded.

"I was told you get free time," she said amused. I hated her voice. She always sounded like she was making fun of me, or like she was better than me, she wasn't. She worked in a correctional facility as a security guard, who wants to do that?

"I just go where people take me," I told her in a monotone. She smirked a little at me and I just wanted to deck her.

"Let's go," she said yanking on my chains. I almost tripped but I caught myself on the wall.

The whole way to the activity center I pictured different ways I could kill her. If only I could act out these fantasies.

She unlocked a door and ushered me in before locking it behind us. There were two other guards in the room, both of them males. I didn't know either of them but they both disliked me immediately. They clearly knew who I was-the crazy freak.

"You have an hour and a half, use it wisely," Jordan said annoyed before walking over to one of the other guards.

I looked around the room. It was one of the smaller activity centers. Towards the back there was a TV on top of a table up against the wall, a wraparound couch in front of it, with a small table in the center.

To the right there were some computers and a small little library area. I'd been in here before; it wasn't any better than being in my padded room. There were no windows and the walls were white. I knew it would be a pain to try and read with the cuffs on my fingers.

Maybe they would let me take some books back to my room and let me out of my straight jacket for a while. They've allowed me to do that a few times.

I walked over to the TV area and sat down on the cushion directly in front of the TV. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. I left it on whatever channel it was already on, cartoon network. I didn't really like the shows on here, but I didn't feel like wasting my time flipping through channels.

A movie was on, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." I've never seen it before, but I've heard of it.

I sat back, putting my feet up on the table in front of me and relaxed. I could hear the guards talking quietly behind me. My senses were better than human senses, which came in handy sometimes.

I concentrated on the movie and found myself enjoying it. Percy Jackson was quite amusing.

It was at a good part and I laughed out loud, when all of a sudden the lights went out. I screamed immediately and covered my face.

My breathing picked up and I felt faint. I heard the guards cursing behind me and then I heard three thuds. I tensed and held my breath. _I was going to die._

* * *

**Just in case people don't know what some of these things mean: PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), retrograde amnesia (a loss of memory access to events that occurred or something that was learned before a traumatic experience), extreme anxiety, haphephobia (fear of touch), claustrophobia (fear of tight spaces), and lygophobia (fear of the dark). _  
_**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped it's caught your attention and you'll keep reading! I'm open to criticism and suggestions, also if you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell me in a review!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2! I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I tried looking around but in my panic my heightened eyesight meant nothing. I couldn't focus on anything but my blinding fear of the dark. Someone's hand landed on my shoulder and I screamed bloody murder. Their arms immediately went around me and I thrashed as hard as I could. This couldn't be happening!

"Let me go!" I screamed.

I couldn't do much in my restraints and my heart was beating so fast I was sure I would have a heart attack. I was sedated so I couldn't use my powers to hurt him. Paired with my fear of darkness, this guy touching me was quickly bringing me into a full blown panic attack. I knew that I was going to pass out soon, but I was trying to stay awake so that I would know where he was taking me.

Everyone in the facility knew of my fear of touch, which meant that this guy was not a guard. This guy had most likely caused the power outage. But what I couldn't figure out is why? Why did this guy sneak into the psych ward and why was he in here with me?

I could hear him trying to talk but I was screaming so loud that I couldn't understand him.

He lifted me over the couch and I tried to get out of his arms, but he was too strong. He didn't put me down like I thought he would, but continued carrying me. I struggled and tried to grab onto something, which let me tell you, trying to grab onto something while in handcuffs is not the easiest thing in the world.

I heard the door open and went to grab it but he restrained my hands with one of his arms, while holding me with the other. Damn, what did this guy do for a living? It almost felt like he had supernatural strength.

He walked for a long time, and I struggled the whole way. I was in so much fear that I couldn't use my heightened senses to figure out where we were going or what was happening around me. Eventually, I wore myself out and I fainted.

* * *

I was groggy. But it wasn't a usual groggy, like the grogginess I felt from being sedated. I lifted my hands up to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and froze. I could actually move my arms. Where was my strait jacket? Where was my padded room? Where the hell was I?

I tried to remember the last thing that happened but my thoughts were still fuzzy. I closed my eyes and concentrated. What was the last thing I did? I remember taking a shower and walking somewhere with Jordan. If Jordan had anything to do with this I was going to be pissed.

The next thing I remember is being brought to one of the activity rooms and being allowed to watch TV. I'd been watching some movie about Percy Jackson when the lights went out. Suddenly it all came back to me. The lights had gone out and then someone had taken me out of the room, but it hadn't been one of the guards I was sure about that.

Had I been kidnapped? How could someone kidnap me from a heavily guarded facility? I mean I was in a psych ward in a prison, how was that even possible?

My next question is, if I was kidnapped, who kidnapped me? Why had they kidnapped me and where have they brought me? I didn't like being out of the loop. I knew this wasn't my gang because if it was, I wouldn't be asking myself these questions.

The only plus to this situation is that I wasn't in my white padded room and I wasn't wearing that stupid strait jacket. Hopefully whoever had kidnapped me did not have one of them. I really hope they didn't have any of those sedatives the psych ward liked to use on me. Now that I was out of that place I was going to get my powers back.

I sat up slowly and looked around. There was a window in the room but all I could see were trees, so it looked like we were somewhere in the forest. But what forest, I didn't know. The walls were painted a light blue color and only the necessary things were in the room, like a dresser, the bed of course, side tables, a TV, a closet, and a door which I think led to the bathroom.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. Since someone kidnapped me maybe I could use this to my advantage and escape. Even though the guy who took me out of the psych ward was freakishly strong, once I was completely off my sedatives I would be able to take care of him. I was done being a captive and I was done walking around like a human with no powers. I've been different since the moment I woke up in the hospital alone and I hated this feeling of being weak.

I froze in my search when I heard the door behind me open. Damn it, if I hadn't of been sedated I would have heard whoever it was coming. My heart sped up in response. Even though I knew if wasn't them, I couldn't help but have hope that when I turned around he would be standing there. I wanted it to be them who got me out. I wanted my gang to be the ones who saved me.

"You're awake," said a voice that reminded me of bells. I felt my heart drop in response and I gasped and twirled around to see Ms. Kyles standing there. What the literal hell? Am I dreaming? There's no fucking way she was the one who orchestrated this whole event.

She looked different. Well she was wearing completely black; black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. She didn't look like a freaking librarian anymore. This chick was insane!

"_You _kidnapped me?!" I asked shocked. She seemed stunned by my outburst and a little wary. She should be! When I was off these sedatives I was going to kick her ass to China and get the fuck out of here.

"I thought of it more as freeing you," she said clearing her throat.

"Freeing me?" I asked glaring. Yea, I'm sure that's what she thought.

"Yes, I helped you escape," she said grinning. What was her deal?

"Why?" I asked her, looking around for something I could hit her with and run.

"Because you shouldn't have been in that facility," she said with a scowl on her face and I tensed. I looked back over at her and stared.

"You're like me aren't you," I said. A normal person wouldn't have taken me from a highly guarded prison, especially if there was a chance they were going to be caught. Her eyes widened at my statement. Bingo.

"How…"

"A normal person wouldn't have put their life on the line just to get some stupid teenager out of juvie," I told her sighing and she looked at me a little confused.

"Yes, I'm like you," she said with a small smile.

"How'd you find me?" I asked her. Maybe if I kept her talking I could distract her and get out.

"I didn't, someone else did. People have been talking about you, people in high places. The president knows about you. My boss works alongside the president and he told him about you, and I was assigned the mission to free you," she explained. Who was her boss? And why did the President of the United States know about me? It would have been interesting if he would have visited me in the psych ward.

"Why didn't he just ask the President to release me if it was so important to have me free?" I asked her.

"You were being kept in Area 51. Scientists have been studying you for months. There was no way anyone was going to let you go. Everyone wanted you locked up in that cell. We've never allowed the humans to study our people and since they had a reason to keep you detained they were going to use it to their advantage. Most people are afraid of you, and want you kept locked away from society," she said sadly. All that I got from that speech was that I was being kept in Area 51. When was I transferred?

"Area 51? I don't remember ever being taken to Area 51. Are you sure?" I asked her confused.

"Yes. Where did you think you were?" she asked me.

"In a psych ward in prison," I told her.

"Why would you be in prison?" she asked me and I just stared at her. She clearly didn't have all the facts. This means she doesn't know how dangerous I am.

"Why would I be at Area 51?" I asked her. If she didn't know, I wasn't going to tell her. She could figure it out when she woke up after I attacked her and left.

"You've been sedated for the past year, it would make sense that you are a little confused," she said softly and I blinked. The only thing I'm confused about is why the hell I was at Area 51. I didn't think they did studies at Area 51 anymore.

"Are you hungry?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts. If I ate that meant I would have to stay here longer. I didn't want to stay here longer than I had to. I wanted to go back to Cristof. But I guess it would be good to look around first so that I could find the best escape route. And I was hungry and it would feel nice to be able to feed myself again. 

"Sure," I said looking at her blankly. I wonder what was going to happen now that I was out of that damned place. Would Ms. Jenny Kyles be letting me go? I hope so.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked her. Might as well ask. It would be a shame to kill her if she was just going to let me go.

"You're going to meet my boss later on today and he's going to figure it out," she told me as I followed her out of the room. That didn't sound like I was going to be let out into the world.

"Where are we?" I asked Ms. Jenny Kyles as we walked down a hallway.

I was guessing it was either late at night or very early in the morning since all the lights were off and no one was walking around. I wonder why she came to check on me earlier. Maybe she was coming in to give me more sedatives. Now that I was awake and out of the psych ward there was no way anyone was ever giving me another sedative.

"We're in a safe house," she said. Why did we need to be in a safe house?

"Are there others here?" I asked her.

"Yes, a few," she said. She didn't give up a lot of information. I wonder how good of an agent she was. I needed to know what I was up against.

"Was being a psych student a cover for your mission?" I asked her. The questions I asked her the more information she would give up.

"Yes, but I'm actually a doctor. I went to med school," she said proudly and I gaped at the back of her head. Why the fuck was she a spy if she went to med school? I was right, this chick is crazy.

"If you went to med school, why are you a spy?" I asked her.

"I finished med school before I was recruited," she said shrugging.

"But why aren't you somewhere being a doctor? All that hard work has gone to waste," I told her confused. She probably spent eight or more years studying to be a doctor and then she doesn't even become one.

"I'm a doctor for our people. I'm not on missions all the time. Back where a good portion of us live, I work as a doctor," she explained. Well as long as she's a doctor sometimes.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked her.

"It's complicated, but everything will be explained. But we have a portal in New York, so that's where we'll be going. New York is the most popular place of reference but we have other places as well. My boss will explain everything to you, I promise," she told me as we walked into the kitchen.

The house looked to have a lot of windows, so there weren't many lights.

Ms. Jenny Kyles turned on the recess lighting in the kitchen and I immediately relaxed. Most of the furniture in the kitchen was light hardwood, and the appliances were all stainless steel. I could see this room being very open and bright in the morning.

Why was this house a safe house? There are too many windows. It looks like there are more windows than walls in this place.

On the left there were some cabinets, a fridge, a freezer, and a microwave. At the other end of the kitchen there was the sink and dish washer, along with some counter space and little racks filled with cook books and such. I really hoped we weren't staying in this house long enough that we would need to use those cook books. I was going to break out of this place long before that happened.

In the middle of the kitchen there was a big island, which had some drawers and a stove. On the right side of the kitchen, beside the bar, there was a big dining room table that fit ten people. Behind the table there was a wall made mostly out of windows.

I could see lots of trees outside. Maybe this place was considered a safe house because it was in the middle of the forest, so it didn't matter that it had a shit ton of windows.

I walked over to the table while Ms. Jenny Kyles went into the kitchen. If she thought I was going to help her cook she was wrong. I couldn't cook to save my life.

"What would you like to eat, I can make you anything," she said. I looked over at her from my chair and shrugged. At least she could cook. Well I would hope so. If someone was smart enough to be a doctor I would hope they could cook.

"You can make me whatever you want," I told her. I really hoped she made something good. I should have just told her what I wanted. I'm a really picky eater. I really hope she doesn't make eggs or I was going to have to refuse to eat her meal.

She nodded and opened the fridge, looking around. She pulled out some milk before going over to one of the pantries. I watched her make me pancakes. Score, I love pancakes. I don't remember the last time I had pancakes. I guess it was more than a year ago. They didn't feed me very well in the padded room.

"What would you like on your pancakes?" Ms. Jenny Kyles asked me as she brought over my plate. She put another plate in front of me that held more pancakes. I wonder how much food she thought I could eat.

"We have different types of syrup, we can put powdered sugar, butter, strawberries, cool whip, whatever," she said shrugging.

"I'll just have some regular syrup please," I told her. She nodded and went back to the fridge.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said taking a bite of my pancakes. Why not?

She nodded and handed me the syrup before going to make me hot chocolate. I poured the syrup around my pancakes and felt my stomach rumble. I was so ready for this meal.

"You're doing it wrong!" I jumped at the voice and looked up to see a guy standing there in some sweat pants with a gun holster around his shoulders, a gun in each side. Who the hell is he? And why does he get a gun?

"Excuse me?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I said you're doing it wrong," he said looking down at my pancakes. Well fuck you too.

"Brandon, leave her alone," Ms. Jenny Kyles snapped. I wonder if her real name was even Jenny Kyles. I bet it wasn't. She was a freaking agent who pretended to be a psych student. There was no way Jenny Kyles was her real name.

"But she's doing it wrong," he said before walking over to me. I was about to shove my fork into his eyes if he didn't shut up.

"You're supposed to pour the syrup on the pancakes, not around them," he said sighing as he sat beside me.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," I snapped and he smirked. I gripped my utensils in my hands and practiced a huge amount of self-control by not stabbing him.

Brandon looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes, standing at least over six feet. He was slowly making his way towards looking like a body builder, but he wasn't exactly there yet and he still had enough muscles to make him look attractive.

"This is Brandon, he's the one that carried you out," Ms. Kyles said nodding at him and I gritted my teeth. I guess I had another reason to hate him.

"So what's your name?" he asked me as he grabbed one of the pancakes from the plate in front of mine, ignoring my glare. He rolled it up and took a bite. He was so disgusting.

"Jinx," I said.

"That's an interesting name. Why are you called Jinx?" he asked me. None of your fucking business I thought annoyed.

"Why are you called Brandon?" I asked mimicking his voice and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't think your parents named you Jinx," he said.

"What if they did?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then they are seriously messed up," he said chuckling.

"Well I wouldn't know," I snapped before I went back to eating my breakfast.

"You don't know your parents?" he asked.

"No, I don't," I said through clenched teeth as I gripped my utensils. This Brandon guy was really testing my patience.

"So you're a supernatural like us huh," he said changing the subject.

"It seems so," I told him taking another bite of my pancake. Ms. Jenny Kyles walked back over and put more food on the table.

She made some eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage, hash browns, there was some yogurt and granola and different kinds of juices. I guess people would be waking up soon. I wonder how many people were here. It looked like she had cooked for an army.

I grabbed a biscuit and some cheese and took a bite. This was probably the best breakfast I'd ever had in my life. My foster home didn't even make breakfast this good.

"They don't feed you so good in the loony bin do they?" Brandon asked grinning as he saw me basically piling food into my mouth. I shook my head, not really caring how I looked with so much food in my mouth.

"I think she likes your food Greyson," Brandon said looking over at Ms. Jenny Kyles. I guess her real name was Greyson, although it did sound more like a last name.

"Good, I'm glad you like it," she said smiling over at us. I shrugged before taking a sip of my hot chocolate. It was warm by now. I grabbed another cup and poured myself some apple juice, I love apple juice.

"It's like she's never eaten before." I looked up and saw a group of people standing at the opening of the kitchen. Now that the sun was starting to come up, I could see more.

The living room and the kitchen had an open floor plan, so I could see the couches and flat screen TV from here. There was an older man and woman standing surrounded by a group of what I was guessing body guards. They weren't that old, maybe late thirties early forties. They aged well, that's for sure.

Brandon and Ms. Jenny Kyles, or should I be calling her Greyson now, both stood at attention when they saw who was standing there. I saw Brandon sneaking glances at me but I just ignored him and continued eating. I was starving.

"When was the last time you ate sweetie?" I looked up and the woman standing in the middle of the guards was talking to me. She looked familiar, but I've never met her before. I continued staring at her, trying to figure it out.

She had brown hair, almost honey colored, with green eyes and she was very fair. She was beautiful. She was 5'5" at least. She was wearing a red wrap dress with some black pumps.

"Yesterday afternoon, but that was the only meal I had," I told her.

"They only fed you once a day?" she asked appalled.

"Not always, the nurse who feeds me breakfast didn't like me very much and so she sometimes "forgot" to feed me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well now that you're free, you'll be able to eat as much as you want whenever you want," she said as she walked over to sit at the table. Does this freedom she mentioned include getting away from all of them? It was so weird being here.

Brandon tensed up and angled his body towards me the closer she got. What, did he think I was going to leap up and tackle her? I didn't even know who she was.

"You can stop that Brandon, I'm not going to attack her," I said giving him a look. He tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"She's right Brandon, calm down," the woman said patting his shoulder as she went around the table and sat on the other side of me.

"They told me that you go by the name Jinx. My name is Isadora," she said smiling kindly at me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. I felt comfortable around her, something I've never felt before. I wasn't sure if I liked this feeling. It also wasn't very nice to meet her. Why was she being so nice to me?

"Why are there scars around your wrists?" she asked me concerned. I looked down at my wrists and saw the scars from the handcuffs.

"They liked to keep me in handcuffs," I told her shrugging before taking another bite of my food and she looked appalled. I reached across the table for some bacon and she grinned.

"Everyone likes Lily's bacon," she said giggling and I looked at her confused. Who the fuck is Lily?

"Who's Lily?" I asked her.

"I'm Lily." I looked over at Ms. Jenny Kyles and rolled my eyes. Of course.

"I guess Jenny Kyles was an alias," I said.

"Well she wouldn't use her real name on a mission," Brandon said annoyed. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. I bet I could take him. I've fought guys bigger than him and won.

I participated in a lot of underground fighting; I was one of the best actually. I missed it. It was an outlet for all my anxiety and anger. "_He's not worth it. Only attack him if he attacks first," I heard Him say in my head. _I looked back over at Isadora.

"All of her food is very good," I told her.

"It is indeed," she said grabbing a plate and piling food on it. The man walked over and sat down next to her and the guards took the other chairs.

"I'm Derek," the man said. He was blonde and had blue eyes, and very tall at 6'5". I liked him, mostly because he had blue eyes. He was wearing grey slacks and a black button down with some black dress shoes. He was attractive for an older man.

Who are these people and why were they talking to me?

"Why are we in a safe house?" I asked Isadora.

"So that we can protect you," she said and I snorted. Protect me from what? Once I was off these sedatives I'm sure I could protect myself better than any of these people could. She didn't even look like she could protect me.

"You should treat our Queen with respect," Brandon said annoyed. I looked over at him quickly and he was glaring at me, before I looked over at Isadora. Things don't usually shock me, but I was shocked. She didn't really look like a Queen. Was Derek her King? They looked nothing like a King and Queen. Isadora laughed softly at my expression. Well I guess that explains all the guards.

"When will we be going to New York?" I asked them. They weren't my King and Queen so I didn't really care.

"In a few days. We have to get everything prepared before we can travel," Derek told me. I nodded and dipped my hash brown into some ketchup. I think I was going to eat until I exploded.

We are in silence for a few minutes until Derek's phone rang. I jumped slightly and a few people looked at me. I hadn't heard a phone ring in a year, they should cut me some slack.

"You alright dear?" Isadora asked me softly.

"I'm fine," I told her. Derek and two other guards stood up and they walked out of the room. Isadora watched him leave.

I could see the same look in her eyes as when Minnie talked about her fiancé. I guess Isadora loved Derek, and they didn't have some kind of arranged royal marriage.

"Derek and I would like it if you stayed with us until we get everything settled," Isadora said placing her hand on my arm softly. I tensed and gripped my utensils and Brandon shot up, pointing a gun at me.

"Brandon!" Isadora yelled and I gritted my teeth. This guy needed to be taught a lesson. I shot up from my chair and felt my power surge, finally I was getting somewhere. I sent his gun flying.

"I don't know what your problem is with me Brandon, but it needs to stop. You don't want me as an enemy," I growled, looking into his eyes.

He gripped his throat, panicked as I took his breath away, and dropped to his knees.

"Jinx, stop," Lily said firmly. I looked over at her and she looked nervous. Why should I listen to her? She wasn't my Queen, I didn't owe her any loyalty. I looked her in the eye and I saw fear. I wasn't sure if she was afraid of me or afraid for Brandon. I clenched my fists in anger before letting Brandon breath again. I sat back down and picked up my fork.

"Never point a gun at me again," I told Brandon before I took a bite of my pancakes. He took deep breaths as he glared murderously at me.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them," he hissed.

"I wasn't doing anything threatening, you just wanted to point your gun at me," I told him shrugging. He needs to learn that he was no match for me. If I wanted him or anyone else in this room dead they were going to be dead.

"I've heard that you're violent," he said.

"I don't like it when people touch me, but I wouldn't have attacked her," I told him in a bored voice. I didn't have any desire to hurt Isadora. I liked her for some reason.

"I didn't think you were going to hurt me Jinx," Isadora said smiling softly at me before giving Brandon an angry look. At least she was on my side. I didn't care about Brandon.

"I'll make sure I don't touch you Jinx. I wasn't aware you didn't like that. If I knew I wouldn't have done it," Isadora said softly. I nodded and finished off my apple juice.

"Are you done?" she asked me and I nodded. Lily came over and grabbed my plates.

"We brought some clothes for you. They'll be in the room you woke up in," Lily told me before walking into the kitchen to put my dishes in the dish washer. I nodded and stood up. I looked at Isadora for a moment before walking back to the room I woke up in.

I went over to the dresser and opened the drawers. All of them were filled. I looked through all the drawers before deciding on what to wear.

I haven't worn anything but this white uniform in more than a year and before that I had to wear another uniform which was mandatory for anyone staying in juvie. I grabbed a black chiffon blouse; it was kind of big and baggy, so I wore a black tank under it. I paired the outfit with a pair of camo skinny jeans and black combat boots.

I walked into the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair. It didn't look terrible but I wouldn't mind a brush right now. I looked through the cabinets and found a few things.

I grabbed the tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth before brushing my hair. There were some ponytails and so I braided my hair and put it up in a bun.

I'd seen Minnie use this hairstyle a lot so I thought I'd try it out.

When I was done freshening up I walked back downstairs to go find Isadora. I wonder how long we would have to stay here before leaving. If it was longer than a few days then I was out of here. We probably weren't allowed outside and I would get bored easily if I had to stay in here.

"You look very nice Jinx." I sat down next to Isadora in the living room and thanked her.

The couches were white, along with most of the walls except for a few that were painted grey. It looked very nuvo, especially with the lime green shelves hanging on the grey walls.

"What are we going to do while we stay here?" I asked her.

"Whatever you want," she said shrugging.

"But we can't go outside," I told her.

"Unfortunately, no," she said, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to watch some movies? We have a theater here, and you can find any movie you want on Netflix," she offered.

"Sure, where's the theater?" I asked her.

"I'll show you," she said standing up. I followed her down the hall. The clicking of her high heels was a little soothing.

We went down a hallway and she opened up some double doors. Inside there was a big leather couch with a table in front of it. On the wall across from it there was a very large flat screen TV. It spanned almost the entire wall.

Around the TV were various speakers and devices. Along the left wall there were thick curtains. On the ceiling there was recess lighting and the floor was made of hardwood. The walls and ceiling were painted grey.

Isadora turned on the TV and connected to Netflix.

"Do you know how to use Netflix?" she asked me.

"No, but I've heard of it," I told her shrugging.

"Just type in any movie or TV show you want to watch and click on it. Click play and it will play on the screen," she explained to me.

"Ok, thank you," I told her softly.

"Would you like me to turn off the lights?" she asked me standing at the door. I looked over at her and thought about whether or not I should tell her that I was afraid of the dark.

"I can leave them on if you want," she said and I nodded.

"Alright, just come find me if you need something," she said before leaving.

I browsed through movies and TV shows and put anything I thought I would like in my favorites. I started out by watching the James Bond movie, "Sky Fall." It was pretty good. I then spent the rest of the day watching "Gossip Girl."

When I went to public school I used to hear girls talking about this show but I'd never watched it before. I thought I would try it out. It was an interesting show. It seemed like a stupid thing to like, but it reminded me of when I used to wish I came from a wealthy family.

It was around ten o clock when there was a knock on the door. I paused the episode of Gossip Girl I was watching and looked over to see Isadora standing there.

"Have you eaten since this morning?" she asked walking into the room and I shook my head.

"Would you like some dinner?" she asked. I stood up from the couch and that's when it happened.

I'd been thinking about where I'd seen Isadora all day, and I finally figured it out. I looked just like her before I changed my appearance. I was a hybrid witch/shape shifter. Being able to shape shift meant more than being able to shift into animal form, I could also change my human form into anything I wanted. I was kind of like that blue girl from X-Men.

I shifted forms after leaving my first foster home. That time of my life was a nightmare and I never wanted to be associated with anything from that time, and so I changed my appearance.

As I looked at her I realized how much I looked like her and then I was thrown into a flashback.

"Jinx!" I heard Isadora yell before I fainted.

* * *

**Next chapter we're going to get a taste of Jinx's flashbacks. Also Jinx curses a lot, sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable. The blue girl she refers to at the end, from X-Men, is Mystique. Jennifer Lawrence plays her in some of the recent X-Men movies. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank Tillymilly901 for favoriting me and Natasha (a guest) for reviewing! Thanks guys, you really made my day! In this chapter you get to experience one of her flashbacks and her nightmares. Now here's the third chapter, it's a little shorter than the previous two but I was typing this up before class and didn't want to be late, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_I heard giggling and I froze. Where was it coming from?_

_The childlike sound repeated and I realized it was coming from me. I don't giggle. I can't even remember the last time I laughed. _

_I was running around in a maze. I could smell the fresh cut grass. Everything was beautiful. There were flowers of every color. I could hear water running close by. _

_Someone was chasing me, but we were just playing. I heard another laugh, but it sounded older. I looked behind me and Isadora was chasing me. _

_She looked younger for some reason. She was wearing a blue summer dress and white flats. Her honey colored hair was in soft waves and flying out behind her as she chased me. There were no frown lines on her face, no long time sadness in her eyes. She looked carefree. _

_She was getting closer and my laughing was slowing me down. Eventually she caught me and her arms went around me. _

_She picked me up and twirled us in circles. We both laughed as we fell to the ground. The grass was soft and slightly warm from the bright sun. Where were we? _

_"I love you baby," she whispered into my hair as I wrapped my small arms around her neck. _

_I gasped and my eyes shot open._

"Oh thank heavens," Isadora exclaimed relieved. She was leaning over me and the guards were surrounding us, but thankfully no one was touching me.

I expected to be confused the moment my eyes opened. I expected to wonder what had happened to me because that's usually what happened after I had a flashback. I hadn't had them while in juvie or while I was in the psych ward at Area 51.

I was used to never remembering my flashbacks. My doctor's said it was because I had experienced something so terrible when I was younger that my brain was stopping me from remembering.

"I was so worried Jinx," she said with concern in her eyes. I can't remember the last time someone was concerned for me. Usually people just overlooked me or ignored me because I was an orphan, and a rebellious orphan at that. Why did she care so much?

"Jinx, are you ok?" I looked over at Lily and she looked worried. I nodded and sat up. I needed to get my act together or they were going to send me back to the psych ward.

"What happened?" Isadora asked me.

"Is it because she hasn't eaten?" she asked Lily.

"No, I had a flashback," I told her shrugging.

"A flashback, of what? Why are you having flashbacks?" Isadora asked.

"When I was ten I woke up in a hospital, that's the first memory I have. They don't know what happened to me and I don't remember. I have flashbacks, but I never remember any of them," I explained.

This was the first flashback I remember though_. _I was slightly worried that I remembered. If I was remembering something then did that mean I was going to remember everything? If whatever happened to me was so terrible that my brain was blocking it, did I really want to remember it?

Why was Isadora chasing me in my flashback anyway? She told me she loved me, but why? I was at least five in the flashback, so why was I with her? Did she know me? Surely if she did she would say something. Well I did change my appearance so that's probably why she doesn't recognize me.

"Why don't you ever remember any of your flashbacks?" Lily asked confused. I hated explaining this. Mostly because people tended to not believe me. They thought I was faking to get attention.

"The doctors say because I went through some kind of really traumatic event and I'm not ready to remember it yet. But certain things trigger them, although we don't know what they are since I don't remember my flashbacks," I told her.

"Have you ever taken medication for it?" Lily asked me.

"At one point I did, but it didn't work so I stopped," I said.

"How often do you have your flashbacks?" she asked.

"I don't have them regularly, they happen randomly," I told her shrugging.

"So you've never remembered anything from before you were ten?" Isadora asked me sadly and I nodded.

"That's awful," she said. I didn't want her pity I thought annoyed.

"I got over it. I'd rather not know what happened if it's so terrible," I told her.

"I guess that's true. You don't have to deal with nightmares of what happened," she said with a small smile.

"I have nightmares every night, but like with my flashbacks I never remember any of them," I told her and her eyes widened. Yea, it's so much fun being me.

"Every night," she said shocked and I nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I've learned to deal with it," I told her as I stood up. We really needed to change the subject. I hated thinking about my nightmares and my flashbacks.

She stood up with me, as did Lily.

"Would you like some food?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I cooked some chicken curry with rice. If you don't want that I can make something else," Lily said.

"That's fine," I told her as I followed Isadora to the kitchen. We both sat down and Lily made me a plate.

"So there's no way to stop your nightmares?" Isadora asked me and I shook my head.

"Has anyone ever tried? Maybe some kind of regression therapy or hypnosis?" she asked and I shrugged.

"The system only offers regular therapy unless you're seriously fucked up. I wasn't fucked up enough for intense therapy, especially since most of the time the people thought I was faking my problems," I told her.

"But that's wrong," she said sadly.

"They have better things to worry about and besides I hate therapy so I wouldn't have wanted it anyway. Therapists are such assholes, they think they know everything," I said rolling my eyes.

"Here you go Jinx," Lily said placing my plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I said before digging in and they looked at me amused. I'm kind of surprised I still knew how to use utensils since I haven't used them in a year.

"Can I ask you something Jinx?" I looked up at Lily and I saw the wary look on Isadora's face. I knew she was going to ask some kind of personal question.

"I don't want to anger you but I just wanted to know something," Lily said cautiously.

"Go head," I said sighing.

"You seem to have some anger problems," she started and I rolled my eyes. That was an understatement. My anger problems had anger problems.

"Have you ever had any therapy or taken some kind of medication for it?" she asked me. Was therapy or medication really the answer for everything? God, I really hate therapists.

"I've been in therapy and I've taken various medications. The therapy wasn't for my anger but we talked about it. The medications never worked and I think it has to do with the fact that I'm not human. Whatever is in my bodily makeup is stopping the medication from taking effect," I told her shrugging.

"Did your therapist give you ways to help you with your anger?" she asked me.

"I meditate sometimes. I also did kickboxing, and karate," I told her.

"Karate is good for discipline," Lily said impressed. I also did Krav Maga, but they didn't need to know that. It's one of the reasons why I was one of the best fighters in the gang.

"Would you be willing to continue them?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I enjoy karate," I told her. I enjoy Krav Maga more.

"When we get to where we're going I'm sure I can find someone you can train with," she told me and I nodded. I just agreed since there was a chance I wasn't going to stay with them. But I didn't want them to know of my ideas of escaping.

"Did you finish schooling?" Isadora asked me.

"I dropped out," I told her and she looked shocked.

"Why?" she asked. She didn't look angry per say but she wasn't exactly happy with my answer. I felt a little embarrassed now.

"I wasn't very good in school," I told her shrugging. That wasn't really the reason but I just didn't want to tell her I couldn't control myself and I had a problem with being expelled.

For some reason I didn't want them to know how awful I was. I didn't want them to know that I was a monster.

"Would you like to continue schooling? We can get you a private tutor," she asked me.

"That would be fine," I told her and she nodded happily. Why were they making all these plans for me? Why were they even being so nice to me? They probably knew at the back of their minds that there was a chance that I would leave and never see them again.

Did they think I was afraid of assimilating back into the human world? I wasn't afraid of much, and most of the things I was afraid were things I couldn't control. I was afraid of them because my mind was subconsciously remembering something from my childhood and making me feel these emotions.

I didn't want to be afraid of the dark, I knew I could handle anything I came up against. If anything, I was the scariest thing in the dark.

I finished my dinner before going back upstairs to my room. It would be weird making my own decisions now.

I could choose when I go to bed, when I wake up, when I have breakfast, lunch, and dinner, when I shower. I didn't have those choices for more than a year, and now that I had them, I didn't know what to do. I guess I would just get out of bed the moment I wake up.

I took off my combat boots and put them by my dresser, before changing into some sweat pants. I took off my jeans and blouse, but kept on the tank to sleep.

I closed the blinds and curtains before turning on both the lamps on my side tables. I didn't feel like watching anymore TV since I'd been watching movies and shows all day, so I turned off the main light.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I could shower in the morning.

I took my hair out of its bun and braid and ran my fingers through it. It was really wavy, almost curly. I turned off the bathroom light and walked back into my room.

I shut the door and debated on whether or not I should lock it. I knew I was going to have nightmares, and I know I scream. I didn't want them to break down the door if I woke someone up with my screams. But I didn't want people just walking into my room.

I sighed and decided to leave it unlocked. I pulled back my purple sheets and crawled in.

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. In my foster home I used to have glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. It was one of the ways they tried to get me to sleep with the lights off. Apparently leaving the lights on all night was using up precious electricity. They thought the light from the stars would calm me. It didn't work. I kept the stars up on my ceiling because I would count them if I couldn't sleep. It was very calming. I wish I had them there now.

I tangled my fingers together on top of my stomach and closed my eyes. I was slightly afraid that I would start remembering my dreams now that I had remembered a flashback, but I was too tired to stay awake.

* * *

"Jinx! Jinx wake up! Come on Jinx!" I heard screaming as I started coming out of my nightmare.

They were terrified, whoever was screaming. It sounded like someone was being murdered. Then I realized it was me and I shot up in my bed panting.

Lily was sitting beside me, and Isadora was on my other side. I tensed and they both slid their hands away from me.

"You were screaming, and we were trying to wake you up," Isadora said in explanation.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lily asked me.

"I never remember," I told her falling back on my pillow. I really wish I could enjoy sleeping. Everyone I knew loved sleeping. The only reason I slept was because I needed it to survive. I hated sleeping.

"Are you alright Jinx?" Isadora asked me softly and I nodded. I wanted to cry, but crying made me weak so I pushed the feeling away.

"I'll go get you some water," Lily said standing up. I opened my eyes and watched her leave. There were two guards in the room with us and a few others standing outside. I could see Derek by the door and he looked concerned.

"Why did you fall asleep with the lights on Jinx?" Isadora asked me. She was sitting cross legged beside me and her hands were in her lap. She looked so small. I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know I was afraid of the dark. They would think I was weak.

"Because when I wake up, I sometimes feel like I'm still in my nightmare and if I have the lights off, it takes me longer to get back to reality. So I just sleep with the lights on," I told her shrugging. That was a good explanation, right? I mean, it didn't make me sound like a five year old.

"Do you always scream when you have your nightmares?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Since you'll be staying with us, would you like us to put in sound proof walls?" she asked me and I tensed slightly. She wanted me to stay wither them? Where do they even live? They keep mentioning New York, but Lily also mentioned some kind of portal. Where did that portal take us? Did I want to live there?

"Sure, I don't want to wake you guys up every night, or give the guards a heart attack every time I start yelling my head off," I told her. If felt strange having someone worry over me. My foster parents never even worried about me.

"Ok, we'll get that done," she said nodding at Derek. Maybe they already had a room for me and they were just waiting for me to move in.

"Do you have any children?" I asked her. I wanted to change the subject. I didn't need to worry about moving in with Isadora and Derek until later.

"We have two," she said kind of sadly. I opened my eyes to look at her again and there was deep sadness on her face. I wonder if one of her children died or something.

"I have a son, Landon, he's twenty five, and a daughter Vanessa, who is your age. Neither of them live with us," she said shrugging. She seemed really depressed about that, and I wondered if she wanted me to move in with her because she missed her children. I was not going to be her new child.

"Here you go." I looked over to see Lily back in the room with a glass of water. I sat up slowly and she helped me drink the water.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around four thirty," Derek said. I think I wanted to get up now.

"Do you have a gym here?" I asked them.

"We have one in the basement," one of the guards told me.

"May I use it?" I asked him.

"Sure, I can show you where it is if you want," he said.

"That would be nice. Just let me get dressed," I told him. I slid out of bed and wiped the sweat off my face. I would take a shower but I was going to go work out and I didn't want to take two showers.

"You going to be ok?" Isadora asked me.

"Yes, thank you," I said. The people at juvie didn't really care when I had nightmares and my guardian in the foster home stopped caring.

"Ok, come find me or Lily if you need something," she told me softly. I nodded and everyone left my room.

"I'll wait for you outside," the guard told me before he shut my door.

I locked my door and turned on the main light before going in search of workout clothes. I slid off my sweats and put on some black running shorts.

I hoped they had a treadmill down there, because I really needed to run. I haven't run in a year.

They never let me workout when I was in that padded room. The only other place I was allowed to go was the activity center, and that was rare.

I took off the bra I was wearing and put on a sports bra and a blue t shirt. I looked around for some socks and some tennis. When they were on I put my hair up in a ponytail and opened my door.

"You ready?" the guard asked me and I nodded.

He looked older than Brandon. He had black hair, in a buzz cut, and brown eyes. Very buff, and he stood at 6'3". I guess everyone here was taller than me. But I guess everyone was taller than you when you were 5'3".

We walked down stairs and then down another flight of stairs, into the basement. The room was big, with at least ten machines, a couch and TV, a punching bag set up, and an area to spar. I was going to have fun in here. I hope they had a gym where we were going.

"There are some water bottles and towels over there," the guard said pointing to a corner. I didn't even see that. There was a small fridge, which I guess held the water, and then a shelf with towels and then a little laundry basket.

"Thanks," I told the guy.

"The room is sound proof, so you can turn on the radio or the TV as loud as you want," he said.

"Ok cool," I said nodding. He bowed slightly before leaving. I heard him close the door and I looked around. _What should I do first?_

* * *

**In case someone doesn't know: Krav maga is a type of martial arts. If you want to check it out here's a link: watch?v=IjmBPFPTq-g (it starts at 58 seconds if you want to skip the intro). **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you guys think of Jinx so far? By the way is anyone doing anything for Valentine's Day? Anyone going to see that 50 Shades of Grey movie? If I don't update a chapter on Valentine's Day, I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So originally I wasn't going to upload this chapter because I was exhausted from staying up until 2 am doing laundry, but you guys have been favoriting and following my story all weekend and I woke up to a review this morning so I was excited! Thank you Aisha'Ash for reviewing, I'm glad you love my story! Also thank you maddienoel24, aishaayibongwe, yukiko yuki, and synthtic for favoriting/following my story! You guys are honestly the best! **

**So since I'd planned on possibly updating tomorrow, I might put up another chapter tomorrow as well. But no promises. Maybe if I get some more reviews I'll definitely update tomorrow ;) I was also thinking of making a Pinterest for this story would you guys be interested in that? **

**Anyways you meet a couple new characters in this chapter and learn a little bit more about Jinx's past! I even added a scene that wasn't originally in the story when I first wrote this, so I hope you enjoy! Now on to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I looked around the gym for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. I noticed a stereo over by the TV and went over to turn it on. The music blasted through the speakers and I grinned.

Since I haven't worked out in over a year I would need to take it easy. I decided I would start out with the treadmill. I hope it didn't take me too long to get back in shape.

I was a great fighter and it would suck if I lost everything. I remembered how to fight, I would never forget that, but I lost all my muscle mass and my speed. I would need to get those things back up to speed, and I would also need to work on my stamina.

Turning on the treadmill at a low speed, I started jogging. I didn't want to wear myself out in the beginning. I needed to work off my anxiety and fear from the nightmare and if I got tired fast I wouldn't be able to do that. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

I jogged for an hour on the treadmill on the low level. The whole time I had to force myself not to put it on a high speed so as not wear myself out.

Maybe after this I could do a workout with the punching bag. Then I could take a break and maybe do some weights. I nodded to myself before getting off the treadmill.

I gulped down some water before wiping the sweat off my face. I looked around for some gloves before stretching. Once I found some gloves I set off on the punching bag.

When I was fifteen I dropped out of school because I couldn't control myself around other people. My touching phobia was so much worse when I was younger. It was so bad that I couldn't even sit next to someone without freaking out.

When I was thirteen I'd gotten involved with a gang. We called ourselves Drachenfeuer, but others just called us Drachen or the Dragons for short. **(Drachenfeuer means dragon fire and Drachen means dragon in German)**

Our leader's name was Cristof. He was kind of like our King. Cristof had lower level bosses in different parts of the L.A. Cristof was the first person I'd met who was like me, not human. I'd met him when my boss had me deliver something to Cristof. He'd sensed right away that I wasn't human.

Cristof is almost running two gangs, he has one section that is human and one that isn't. We all know that they're not human but he still keeps us separate. He asked if I wanted to join the other supernatural but I already had a place in the human side so I declined.

Cristof used to send me to the punching bag whenever I got out of control. I used to get expelled a lot for getting into fights, and he usually found out from my boss. Since I never had a family Cristof tended to look after me more than the others. I became one of his favorite people.

He said I was so volatile because I didn't know how to control my powers and they needed an outlet, and so they fed on my anger. He's the one who got me involved in Krav Maga. I missed him.

Cristof had been so pissed when I'd been sent to juvie. He knew it wasn't my fault what happened. Even though I was ratted out for selling drugs, he was the one who sent me to the girl. The person who was originally supposed to sell the drugs had gotten injured and so he'd sent me in their place. I didn't usually sell drugs, because I didn't take them. I've tried drugs, in fact I've tried all of them but they don't work on me.

I wonder what they were thinking right now. I wonder if they missed me. If these people weren't making me go with them to wherever this portal in New York was going to take us, then I would be going back to L.A. to be with Cristof. Maybe I could sneak out once we got to wherever we were going. The only thing is, the longer I stayed the longer I felt comfortable around these people.

I didn't usually feel comfortable around people this easily, but for some reason I did. This feeling was making me want to leave even more.

I wonder if they knew about my gang involvement. I didn't really want them too. I didn't want them to know how terrible I was. They already had a taste, but I didn't want them to send me away like everybody else does. I was used to being ignored and shipped off somewhere. This was the first time I've been around people who aren't human. I was different from humans so I understood that they didn't like me. Some people could feel that I was different on a subconscious level and steered away from me. But these people were like me, and I wanted them to keep me around even though I was fighting with myself to leave.

I wanted to know why I had a flashback of Isadora. I needed to find answers. Maybe once I had them I could go back to Cristof. I needed my gang to stay in control. I needed the structure. The only reason I didn't go completely insane in juvie is because I was locked up most the time. I didn't have a chance to lose it. But here, with no rules and so much freedom, something bad was going to happen. But here, with no rules and so much freedom, something bad was going to happen.

I guess I'd made my decision. I was going to find out why Isadora was in my flashback and then I was leaving. I've had so many questions about my life, with no one to ever give me any answers. Maybe I'd finally found someone to answer them.

"Jinx, you're been down here for a few hours. Are you hungry?" I stopped hitting the bag and looked behind me to see Isadora standing there worried.

She was dressed different now than in her night dress. She was dressed in grey slacks and a white blouse, with blue pumps. Very classy.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight o clock.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," I told her.

"Ok, we have breakfast ready. So you can shower and then come eat or you can just come to the dining room," she told me with a small smile.

"Thank you, I'll probably shower first," I told her.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," she said. I nodded and walked over to my water bottle. I took a few gulps before wiping my face.

I could still go around with the punching bag. I was proud of myself. I still had my moves. I was kind of exhausted, but I was glad because I worked out all my frustration from the nightmare.

I turned off the music before I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. I placed my hands on my knees and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

One of my therapists told me that meditating would be a good stress reliever for me. Cristof used to meditate with me sometimes.

I counted as I took deep breaths. The silence helped me calm down. After a few minutes my heart had stopped beating erratically from my workout and I was calm. I stood up and took another drink of my water. It was time to shower.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. There was no one nearby so I didn't have to talk to anyone. I made it halfway up the stairs to the second floor when I saw shoes.

I looked up and a guy was standing there looking at me. He was blonde and had light blue eyes. He reminded me of Derek. This must be Landon. I didn't know he was in the house.

"It's nice to meet you Landon," I told him, stepping aside. His eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know I was Landon?" he asked me.

"You look like your father," I told him shrugging.

"You're Jinx right?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said with a small smile. He seemed nice enough.

"Are you going down for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yes, I just arrived about thirty minutes ago," he told me. Oh, so I was right, he wasn't in the house.

"I guess I'll see you down there then," I told him.

"Ok cool, I'll see you after your shower," he said. I nodded and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

I grabbed some white undergarments, a pair of grey skinny jeans, a grey tank, a striped white and pink long sleeved t shirt and a pair of grey converse. It was causal and comfy. I took the clothes with me into the bathroom and placed them on the sink.

I turned on the shower and while the water heated up I took off my grimy clothes. I bet I smelled. I took my hair out of my ponytail and stepped inside the shower. It already had some shampoo, conditioner and soap so thankfully I didn't have to go in search of any.

I stood under the water for a few minutes, letting it relax my muscles, before I grabbed the shampoo. It smelled like coconut. Just like the conditioner and body wash did. I guess I would smell like coconuts for the remainder of my stay here.

I dried myself off quickly before putting on my clothes. My hair was still relatively wet so I blow dried it for a few minutes. I didn't feel like standing there to completely dry my hair so I stopped after ten minutes and put my hair up in a bun.

I put everything away and put my clothes in the hamper and walked down stairs.

Everyone was at the table, and there was one chair left open for me. I sat down and started putting food on my plate.

I looked up and Landon was smiling at me. I gave him a small smile back before digging into my pancakes. Lily made different kinds of pancakes today. There were blueberry, strawberry, cinnamon, chocolate chip, and a few others that I wasn't sure of. I guess the body guards liked to eat. I poured myself some apple juice and took a sip.

"How was your work out Jinx?" I looked up at the sound of Derek's voice.

"It was good thank you," I told him nodding.

I felt eyes on me and looked over to see a blonde girl sitting next to Landon. She was glaring at me. What the fuck was her problem?

She had blonde hair but I could see the brown roots on the top of her head, which clearly showed she dyed her hair. She also had blue eyes, and this was the first time that I hated someone who had blue eyes. She looked like a bitch.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she stuck her nose up at me. Oh maybe that's why, she didn't want someone non-royal sitting at the table with her. But the guards were sitting at the table with them so I don't know what her problem with me is.

"My son Landon, which he said he already met you, and his fiancé Penelope, will be staying with us as well until we can leave," Derek explained to me.

So that girl is his fiancé, well why is she glaring at me?

I wonder why they came to stay with us, they can't go outside. They should have just stayed away. I grabbed a croissant and put some butter on it.

"How much food is she going to eat?" I heard Penelope whisper to Landon. She knew we were all supernatural here, so she would know that we could all hear her, so I don't know why she tried to whisper that. She probably wants to humiliate me by calling me fat for eating all this food. Unfortunately the insult wouldn't work since I've lost a ton of weight from being starved in the psych ward. I was basically a stick.

"She just finished working out Penny, so lay off," Landon said quickly. Well I can see he's the smart one in that relationship. I can tell that we would be having problems. I never did anything to her and she already hated me. I was going to have to stay away from her so I didn't hurt her.

"We're going to be leaving the safe house in two days Jinx," Isadora told me.

"Will we be flying to New York?" I asked her and I heard a snort. I looked over and Penelope was giving me an ugly look. She may be gorgeous, but her personality was ruining that.

Landon snapped his eyes over to her quickly before giving me a contrite look. I rolled my eyes before looking back over at Isadora. She didn't look so happy at the outburst either. Maybe she didn't like "Penny."

"Yes, we'll be flying to New York. It should take us a little over five hours to get to New York from one of the private airports here in Nevada," she told me and I nodded. Shouldn't be too bad.

I've only been on an airplane once and I hated it, but I only disliked the takeoff, once I was in the air I should be fine. I finished my breakfast and took my plate into the kitchen. I placed it in the dish washer before going to sit back down at the table.

Almost everyone was done, except for a few of the guards who were still pilling food into their mouths. I wonder if Isadora and Derek live in a castle. Maybe just a really big mansion or a fancy high rise skyscraper.

I wonder what it's like being a King or Queen. I bet it's a lot of work. There's a lot of pressure to do the right thing too. I don't think I'd be a good Queen. I didn't usually do the right thing.

I wonder why it was taking three days to get everything settled. I was going to die of boredom. I don't think I want to watch TV for the next two days. I was getting antsy just thinking about it.

I needed something to do, someone to fight. I haven't fought someone in more than a year. I wish I was back with Cristof. We would be training right now.

"Excuse me," I said standing up from the table. I figured it wouldn't be very nice for me to just get up and leave. Isadora looked at me worried.

"Are you alright Jinx?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I told her. She nodded and I walked out of the dining room.

What could I do? I couldn't really do anything. All I know how to do is fight, I've literally been training since I dropped out of high school, but I can't do that right now.

I went up to my room and took off my jeans and shoes and put on some sweats.

I had enough room so I could work on my katas. Karate was one of the other martial arts, besides Krav Maga, that I partake in. I did all the sequences of movements, but without the yells since I didn't want anyone to be worried something was wrong with me.

I practiced them for about an hour before I stretched. I then moved into some basic workouts, like crunches, pushups, sit-ups, and planking. I relaxed for a while and decided to watch some regular TV.

I flipped through the channels before stopping on TNT and watching a show called _Bones_. It was about twelve in the afternoon right now and the TV guide said that Bones would be playing for the next four hours. Since there was really nothing else to do I guess I would be watching Bones until four o clock. I would have to find something else to do in four hours. Great.

It was five o' clock right now. I watched four hours of Bones and then an hour of _Castle_. I'd been lying in my bed for the last five hours and now I was getting antsy. I really needed to do something. I needed to be outside. Why the hell couldn't we go outside? I mean this safe house was basically made out of windows yet we couldn't go outside. If someone wanted to attack us they would know where we are.

It was painful being so close to the outside but not being able to cross the threshold. I'd been locked up in a white padded room for the last year, with no sunlight, and now they put me in a safe house that was almost completely made of windows and they tell me I can't go outside. This was complete torture.

There was a knock on my door and I stopped pacing. I took a deep breath before walking over and unlocking the door.

"Did you need something?" I asked Landon. I was kind of shocked that he was at my door. I didn't think Penelope would be too happy if she knew what he was doing.

"Well I wanted to apologize for Penny's behavior this morning. I don't know why she was acting like that," he said softly.

"Its fine, I'm used to people not liking me," I told him shrugging.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with it anymore, not from us," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Would you like to come hang out with us? We're watching movies in the theater," he asked me. I almost agreed, but then I realized they would be sitting in the dark.

"No thank you, I just finished watching five hours of TV. I'll probably go crazy if I watch anymore," I told him rolling my eyes. He looked kind of disappointed that I said no. I hope I wasn't giving off some kind of vibe that I liked him, maybe that's why Penelope was hating on me. But why would he respond if he was engaged? Does he not want to be engaged to Ms. Penny anymore?

"Oh ok, well if you change your mind, you know where we are," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks Landon," I said with a nod. He looked at me for another moment, like he was studying me, before he walked back down the hallway. That was so weird. Penny must be doing something else for him to have come up here to apologize to me. She never would have allowed that.

I watched him walk down the stairs before shutting my door. One more day of this agony and then we'll be on our way to New York. I can walk outside again. I can breathe fresh air. I can feel the sun on my face again. Oh I've missed the sun. I missed the moon, I missed the stars. I missed everything about the world.

I felt a deep sadness come over me. In all the time I spent in that white padded room I never cried once about my situation. I somehow always had hope that I'd get out.

Being in this room now, I realized that I'd always hoped that Cristof would rescue me. He knew how long my sentence was, he knew I shouldn't have been in juvie for more than two months, yet I was kept in that white padded room for a year.

When I opened my eyes yesterday, and I realized I wasn't in the white padded room, there was a little part of me that was wishing Cristof had been the one to kidnap me from that horrid place.

I was hoping that when I turned around at the sound of a voice, Cristof would be standing there, not Lily. In the whole year I'd been in there, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I knew Cristof would eventually have someone get me out. I knew it would happen because I trusted him. I knew he would always be there for me.

Right now it hurt that I was here and he wasn't the one who orchestrated my escape. Someone else was, someone I didn't know, someone I didn't care about. I was here, alone, trapped and lost.

I felt tears coming on but I swallowed them. Crying wouldn't change anything. Crying wouldn't make me feel better. I opened my eyes and looked out the window in my room. The sun was setting so it would be dark soon.

If someone were going to attack us they would have done it already. No one knew we were here. I wasn't sure if the windows had an alarm on them so I didn't chance opening the window. But I had other ways of getting out of here.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I felt the particles that made up my body explode and soon I was out of the room and teleporting into the forest a few feet away from the house.

I was crouching on the ground when I got my bearings again. I've never been very good at teleportation and I was out of practice so that actually hurt a little. I rubbed my muscles and stretched for a minute before turning around.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. It smelled so good. It felt good to feel the breeze again. That's when I started running. I wasn't leaving I just needed to be outside. I needed to do something and being cooped up in that house was going to drive me insane.

* * *

**There you go! I actually had to split this chapter in half. I was writing this before class and when I stopped I realized it was twelve pages long so I just had to find a good place to stop for this chapter. **

**What do you guys think of Penny? She's going to be one of the antagonists in this story, although not the main one. She's not as mean as someone you're going to meet in a few chapters. **

**Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! Also, I hope you all had a fantastic Valentine's Day! I know that some schools get President's Day off so enjoy your day off! My university made us go to class today unfortunately :( **

**\- scarletfiery **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was only able to update once this week, I was really busy! But I'll be updating twice today so hopefully that will make up for it :) Only two more chapters, including this one, until they leave the safe house. Now onto the story!**

* * *

_Previously:  
_

_I wasn't sure if the windows had an alarm on them so I didn't chance opening the window. But I had other ways of getting out of here. _

_I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I felt the particles that made up my body explode and soon I was out of the room and teleporting into the forest a few feet away from the house. _

_I was crouching on the ground when I got my bearings again. I've never been very good at teleportation and I was out of practice so that actually hurt a little. I rubbed my muscles and stretched for a minute before turning around. _

_I took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. It smelled so good. It felt good to feel the breeze again. That's when I started running. I wasn't leaving I just needed to be outside. I needed to do something and being cooped up in that house was going to drive me insane. _

**Chapter 5 **

I don't know how long I was outside but I don't know how they found me. They couldn't have known that I left the house.

But I knew it was them the moment they surrounded me. I mostly knew it was them because Brandon was standing there glaring at me.

"Hey Brandon," I said waving and his glare deepened.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped clenching his fists.

"I'm becoming one with nature," I said smirking as I patted one of the many trees around us.

"Well maybe you should do it on your own time and not when we practically have the whole royal family here!" he yelled at me and I laughed.

"It's not my fault you brought "practically" the whole royal family with you on a mission," I said shrugging and he growled.

"You're pretty stupid you know. You've been out here all this time and you didn't take the chance to escape," he said smirking at me.

"One who said I was trying to escape and two I thought I wasn't a prisoner," I snapped back and he scowled.

"Then why the hell are you out here?" he asked.

"I was kept in a room for the past year and was never allowed outside! Why the fuck do you think I'm out here?!" I yelled at him and they all flinched. Yea, that's what I thought.

"Well are you done frolicking in the forest?" he asked me and I glared at him. I do not frolic.

"I wasn't actually but since you ruined my peace and quiet I might as well just go back!" I yelled at him before walking in the direction of the house.

One of the guys grabbed on to my arm, for what reason I don't know, but I fucking lost it.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled turning around and punching him in the face. His nose broke on impact and blood sprayed everywhere. My hand was almost covered in his blood and I had to resist the urge to lick it off.

I wasn't a vampire but I was part shape shifter and could get benefits from drinking blood like the vampires. But I wasn't sure if they knew I was part shape shifter so I just wiped his blood off on his shirt before walking away.

Asshole. Didn't they know about my no touching rule? Brandon flipped a shit when Isadora touched my hand the first time she met me so I thought he would have spread the word or something.

I reached the house a few minutes later and I saw Isadora waiting through the class. She looked worried. How did they know I'd left the house?

I walked into the house and just stared at her.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked me. That's when it happened.

"Oh shit," I said gasping and the last thing I heard was her screaming my name, "Jinx!"

_"Phoebe, what are you doing?" I looked behind me and she was there. She was always there. She was like my protector. _

_"I want a cookie mommy," I said pouting. _

_"But it's almost dinner angel. How about you have two after you eat your dinner," she said crouching down beside me. _

_"Daddy said I could have a cookie," I said crossing my arms. _

_"Did he now?" she asked raising an eyebrow. _

_"I did," daddy said walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. _

_"Daddy!" I said running up to him. He stuck his arms out and I jumped into them. _

_"Hi angel," he said kissing my cheek. _

_"Hi daddy," I said giggling. _

"Jinx wake up!" "Please Jinx!" I gasped and and shot up.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched pushing someone's hands away from my face.

"Nein, nein, es ist unmöglich!" I murmured under my breath. How could this be? I must be hallucinating. **(German for: No, no, it's impossible)**

"Jinx, calm down! You're safe," Lily said. I looked up and I saw everyone standing there. Isadora looked scared. Derek looked worried. But all I could see were their faces in my flashback.

Why were they in my flashbacks? I called them mommy and daddy. That would mean they were my parents. But they had a daughter, and I wasn't their daughter. I'd been gone from their life since I was ten years old.

If I was their daughter, why did they replace me? Maybe they didn't love me. Maybe they wanted a better daughter. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. If what I was seeing in my flashbacks was true then my own family didn't even want me.

Lily tensed for a second before placing her hand on my head softly.

"Ich will nicht mehr, hier zu sein," I murmured before I closed my eyes and went to sleep. **(German for: I don't want to be here)**

The next time I opened my eyes it was late at night. I was breathing quickly and I felt the terror that always accompanied me with my nightmares. Lily was sitting in a chair beside my bed, looking worried. Someone must have brought me to my bed after I fell asleep on the floor in the living room.

"Would you like some water?" she asked me as the door swung open. I looked over and Isadora was standing there. It looked like she ran here. Lily handed me some water and I sat up. She helped me hold the cup and I swallowed.

"How did you know I wasn't in the house?" I asked Lily and she tensed before placing my water down on the side table.

"Well…"

"There's a tracker in you. We put it there just in case something happened and we lost you. We wanted to be able to find you again," Isadora said quickly and I froze. There was a tracker inside me?

"I want it taken out," I told her and she nodded wide eyed.

"We can get it taken out when we get home," she told me. If they wouldn't get totally freaked out I would take it out myself, right now. When did they even put a tracker in me? Half the time I've been here I'm awake and I think I would have woken up if someone was putting something inside of me. It was probably when they "kidnapped" me from the psych ward that they put it in me.

"When are we leaving for New York?" I asked.

"If everyone is up for it we can leave late tonight, or we'll just leave tomorrow morning when everyone wakes up," she told me. I nodded and fell back against the bed. I looked over at my side table and there was a clock there. It read three thirty.

"You didn't eat almost all day yesterday. Are you hungry?" Isadora asked me softly. I was but I didn't feel much like eating.

I'm not sure what I want. I wanted to be with Cristof but on the other hand I wanted to find out if Isadora and Derek were my parents. But I also didn't want to be around Isadora and Derek if they were my parents and gave me up. If they did, then that means my life went to hell because of them.

"I'll go make her something. She looks like she's in shock," I heard Lily say.

"Ok, I'll wait here with her," Isadora said. They sounded far away, but I knew they were right next to me. What was wrong with me? I closed my eyes for a moment and when I reopened them Isadora was sitting in Lily's seat.

"Are you ok?" she asked me. She looked sad. Maybe it's because she regrets giving me up.

"What's your daughter like?" I asked her and she tensed.

"I don't want to talk about her, let's talk about you," she said quickly. Maybe she doesn't like her new daughter.

"There's nothing to talk about," I told her.

"What was your foster home like?" she asked me. Which one?

"I didn't stay there much. Towards the end I was rarely even there," I told her shrugging.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I didn't like it there," I told her. Who would?

"Were they mean to you?" she asked me softly. In the second one, no. Most of the time they just didn't care.

"No," I told her and she nodded. It's not that they were mean; it's just that after a while they stopped caring. I couldn't get what I needed from my foster home but I couldn't really leave the place since I wasn't eighteen.

I found what I needed in Cristof but I couldn't stay with him indefinitely until I was eighteen. I couldn't wait until I turned eighteen because then I could have a real place with him, and not always have one foot out the door. I didn't think that was going to happen anymore.

It was all I wanted in life, to be with my gang without having to be in the system. They were what kept me going, they helped me be normal. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"I wish I could help you," Isadora said sadly. No one can help me. If Cristof couldn't help me, then she can't help me. I shrugged and pulled the blankets closer to my body.

"Have you ever talked to someone about your nightmares?" she asked me and I nodded.

"It doesn't help though. I can't be helped if I don't even know what I'm scared of," I told her.

"You'll be safe where we're going Jinx, I promise. No one will be able to get you," she told me softly. I've never been unsafe from anyone, just myself. I heard someone coming down the hallway and looked over to see Lily walk back into my room.

She was carrying a bowl and a cup on a tray. I sat up again.

"I made you some potato soup," she said softly as she placed the tray on my lap.

"Thanks," I said picking up the spoon. The soup was creamy and quite good. In the cup was hot chocolate.

"Did she say anything?" Lily asked Isadora softly.

"We were just talking about her foster home," she told Lily who nodded.

I took another bite of my soup before drinking some hot chocolate.

"Is this your own recipe?" I asked Lily. Her hot chocolate tastes different than any hot chocolate I'd ever tasted.

"It's my mom's actually," she said with a blush.

"You like to cook," I told her.

"Yes. If I hadn't of become a doctor I would have become a chef," she told me grinning.

"I can't cook," I told her.

"I can teach you if you want," she offered. That would be nice.

"When we get back home I can give you cooking lessons," she said with a smirk and I nodded. It would be a good thing to know how to cook unless I was ever on my own. I never thought it would be an option to be on my own since I was always going to be with Cristof, but now I knew that wasn't going to happen. They weren't going to come for me.

"What's wrong Jinx?" I looked up and Isadora was looking at me worried. I felt something wet on my chin and realized a tear had slipped out. I wiped at my face and put my spoon down.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I told her.

"It's ok sweetie. We're just glad you have something in your stomach now," she said reaching for the tray. She put it on my side table and kissed my head. I fought between wanting to flinch and not flinching.

Yesterday I wouldn't have wanted to flinch because she had an oddly calming feeling about her, but with what I saw in my flashback I don't want her to touch me.

"Do you want to go back to sleep Jinx?" Lily asked me.

"Were you sitting beside me as I slept?" I asked her. When I woke up she'd been sitting in a chair beside me. I'd meant to ask her if she'd been watching me sleep. Cristof used to do that sometimes. It made me feel safe to know that he would be there when I woke up.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that you were ok and that you didn't accidentally hurt yourself. You tried to hurt yourself earlier," she told me and I looked up at her shocked.

"You were trying to pull your hair out," she told me softly. I've tried to hurt myself before, especially after my nightmares or flashbacks, but I thought I'd gotten control of it. I hadn't done that in a while. Maybe since I was feeling so out of control of my life it was happening again.

I never did it in my white padded room because I never had flashbacks but I did have nightmares, but I still felt a little bit of control because I knew that Cristof would come to save me, but I guess I was wrong about that. Maybe he got tired of me too. Maybe he was glad I was gone. He was giving me up just like my parents did.

"I used to do that, but I haven't done it in a while," I told her.

"Why do you think you did it?" she asked me. She sounds like a shrink. I would know, since I've been seeing shrinks since I woke up in the hospital.

"Because I feel out of control of my life," I told her.

"You'll have control again soon. Just wait one more day and we'll be home. This time tomorrow we'll be there, I promise," she said.

"Why couldn't you just bring me straight to wherever this home place is?" I asked her.

"Because the people who were keeping you would be watching the airports. We're going to be driving to another airport that is less known so that there will be less of a chance of them finding you. Derek has a private plane so we can drive straight to the plane and not have to worry about them seeing us on cameras. We're not going to let them take you back there. It wasn't right of them to keep you there. We have treaties to stop things like that from happening, so I don't know why it happened," she explained to me. Maybe someone just really hates me.

"I think I want to work out," I told her.

"You're so skinny. You work off all the food you eat. You need to gain some weight and some muscle," Lily said disapprovingly.

"They didn't feed me very much in the psych ward, nor did they let me out of my white padded room," I told her shrugging.

"They never let you out," she said shocked and I shook my head.

"Only to go to the activities center, but that was rare," I told her shrugging.

"You won't be treated like that here Jinx. You'll be able to go whenever you want, you'll be free," she told me.

"I can see the sun again," I told her. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"How long has it been since you've actually been outside of a building?" Isadora asked me.

"More than a year," I told her. They only let you outside in juvie if you were good and I was never good so I rarely went outside, and then I was thrown in that white padded room and never let out.

"Can I go outside?" I asked Lily.

"When the sun comes up?" she asked and I nodded.

"I just want to sit out there," I told her.

"I'll see what the others say," she told me.

"What do you want to do now?" Lily asked me.

"I'm going to meditate," I told her sitting up. Both of them stepped away from the bed and I slid out. The sweat from my nightmare was cold on my skin now.

"I think I'll shower first," I told them.

"Ok. Do you want me to leave the food here?" Lily asked me.

"Sure," I said and walked over to my dresser. I found a simple white dress and took it out. I don't think I've ever worn a dress like this before. I've worn club dresses before, but that's it.

I took out another pair of underwear and a strapless bra, since the dress had spaghetti straps and you would be able to see my bra. I turned around and both of them were watching me.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up," I told them softly.

"It's ok sweetie," Isadora said.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you. I'm sure I can find my own place," I told her.

"Nonsense, you'll live with us," she told me sternly. I nodded and stood there awkwardly.

"I guess we'll let you shower now. Come find us if you need anything," Isadora said smiling. I nodded and watched them both leave. Lily looked back once and I just stood there holding my clothes. I felt so lost.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review with a comment or criticism, I'm open to both :) **

**\- scarletfiery **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so here is the second chapter I promised you guys for today! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

After my shower I walked back into my room. I closed the door and sat on the floor. Sometimes I would listen to music as I meditated, but I didn't have any with me and I didn't think they had any calming music on the stereo downstairs in the gym.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes as I placed my hands softly on my knees. I spent a long time in the shower. I was thinking about everything. I didn't know how I should act around Isadora and Derek.

I tried to convince myself that my visions of them when I was a child were just hallucinations, that I was wishing they were my parents and so my mind was making up memories to placate me.

But then I thought about my real appearance. In my real form I looked like a younger version of Isadora. I changed into my real form in the bathroom for a few minutes to make sure I still looked the way I did.

My hair was light brown, almost a dirty blonde, a combination between Isadora's honey brown hair and Derek's blonde. My eyes were blue like Derek's. I was a shifter like Derek and I had inhuman powers like Isadora. She wasn't exactly a witch; she was more of a mutant. She could conjure up the elements, as could I. I was a mix of the both of them.

I wish they knew I was their daughter. I wish I could be certain I was their daughter. I was 90% certain that I was. Why else would I be having flashbacks of them? Because I'm crazy that's why. Why did I look like them? I must have been four or five in both flashbacks.

When I was ten I woke up in a hospital with no memories. So at least five years went by when I left them. Why did I lose my memory of the time I wasn't with them? Because terrible things happened to me. But how terrible that they would make me forget everything about myself and my life? Why couldn't I remember anything? I was stuck between wanting to remember and not wanting to.

All my doctors said that I would remember eventually, but it's been almost ten years and I've only remembered a few things things and it's been in the last two days. I was nineteen right now, and I know nothing about my past life, besides the fact that Isadora and Derek might be my parents.

I wonder what they would do if I just walked up to them and told them I was having flashbacks about them. Would they believe they were my parents? Would they want to? They already have a daughter, why would they want me to disrupt everything? I wanted answers but I didn't have to tell them anything. I could find out the truth and then leave them be. They didn't have to know anything.

"You bitch!" I jumped up when my door slammed against the wall. What the hell?

"Penny stop!" Penelope was standing there furious and Landon was behind her looking embarrassed. Great, what did she want?

"Why did they take her from the loony bin, she clearly belongs there!" Penelope screeched looking at Landon. Hey, I'm not crazy!

"You woke me up with your obnoxious screams this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep! They should just take you back to the crazy house because that's where you need to be!" Penelope screamed at me.

"I'm so sorry Jinx…"

"Don't apologize for me Landon! I'm serious!" she hissed at him.

"Penelope go back to your room." I looked over and Isadora was standing at my door with a scowl on her face. She did not look happy. I was kind of glad that she was on my side. This girl was crazy. Where did Landon find her?

"Don't tell me what to do!" Penelope yelled at Isadora and my eyes widened. What was her problem? She didn't need to take her anger about me out on Isadora.

"Don't talk to her like that," I snapped and everyone looked at me shocked, except for Penelope. What? I can be nice sometimes.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, freak!" Penelope hissed, flashing her fangs at me. I did not know she was a vampire; well I could take her anyway.

"I've seen scarier things than you bitch," I said crossing my arms. Maybe if she knew I wasn't afraid of her she would leave me the hell alone.

"You don't get to speak to me like that," she growled.

"Fuck off Penelope, the only reason I haven't dropped your ass is because Landon seems to like you and I don't want to hurt his feelings," I hissed.

"But I'm crazy remember and crazy people do crazy things, so watch out," I said sarcastically.

"You hurt me and you'll go back in the crazy house," she said smugly.

"Oh don't worry, it would be worth it," I said grinning back. She glared at me murderously before stomping out of the room.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I've dealt with worse Landon, you don't have to apologize," I told him sighing.

"She's never acted like this before, I don't know what's wrong," he said sadly. Maybe she's caught a bad case of super bitch.

"You won't have to speak with her when we get back home. She lives with Landon and Landon has his own place in New York City. She rarely comes through the portal to stay with us unless we have family dinners," Isadora told me and I nodded.

"Thanks for what you said," she said with a smile.

"I don't want her to be mad at you because she hates me. I mean you have to deal with her for the rest of your life since she's marrying your son," I told her shrugging.

"Still, it was nice of you," she said softly and I nodded.

"Would you like to go outside now Jinx?" Lily asked me. I looked over at her shocked.

"I can go outside?" I asked her and she nodded. I grinned and walked to the door.

"Let's go," I said excited. She smiled and turned around. I followed her downstairs and through the living room.

We approached the sliding glass door and I grinned. I'd gone outside yesterday but that was in the evening so it wouldn't be the same.

There were lots of trees out here and the ground was made of brick. There were some chairs, tables, and lounges out here.

Lily opened the sliding door and stepped outside. She looked around cautiously and then motioned for me to follow her. I stepped out cautiously. The trees blocked a lot of the sun and made shadows everywhere, but I would still be able to feel the heat and see the sun through the breaks in the leaves and branches.

The ground was kind of hot but I enjoyed it. I hadn't felt the heat of the sun in so long. I stood in the middle of the patio and closed my eyes as the sun's rays hit me.

It was beautiful, it felt refreshing. I sank to the ground and everyone rushed me.

"Jinx, are you alright?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she hurt?"

I smiled as I felt the sun's heat on my face.

"Jinx sweetie, are you alright?" Lily asked touching my hair softly.

I gasped and sat up. It was like being born again.

"I'm fine, it's just kind of overwhelming," I told her shrugging.

"Do you want to stay out here?" she asked and I nodded.

"Did they never let you outside?" Landon asked me.

"No," I said shaking my head as I closed my eyes again.

"Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" Lily asked me.

"You can eat out here," she told me.

"Yes please," I told her. She nodded and stood back up to go inside. Isadora and Landon sat on each side of me. If Isadora and Derek were my parents, then that meant Landon was my brother. My eyes shot open and I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Penelope won't like the fact that you're out here with me," I said lying. I wonder what it would have been like growing up with him being my brother.

"I guess she'll have to live with it," he said shrugging and I smiled. I wish I was his sister. Lily walked out just then with a tray holding two plates, one holding different kinds of pancakes and one holding hash browns, croissants and bacon. Also on the tray was some apple juice. She knew what I liked. We all stood up and went to one of the tables.

She placed the tray down and I sat in front of it.

"Should we give her some sunscreen? She hasn't been in the sun in a year, I don't want her to burn," Lily said and I scrunched up my nose. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I hate sunscreen," I said in explanation and they laughed.

"I guess that's a no," Isadora said still giggling. I dug into my pancakes. I loved Lily's pancakes. Maybe she could come over every day and make them for me. That would be nice.

In between bites I would stick my hand out in the sun so that I could feel the heat. It felt nice. Everyone watched me with amusement and I kept my smile hidden. I liked being out in the sun again. I bet I looked as pale as a vampire.

Maybe where we would be staying I could work on my tan. Maybe there will be a pool or something.

"Do you have a pool?" I asked Isadora.

"At home? Yes," she said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So that I can work on not being so pasty white," I told her and everyone laughed.

"Yes, you'll be able to work on your tan when we get home," she said. I nodded and took a sip of my apple juice. It felt a little strange for her to say that she was taking me home. Of course if she were my mother then technically she was taking me home. But right now I wasn't 100% sure if she was so it was weird.

I finished the rest of my breakfast as I listened to Landon and Isadora talk. Landon had just come back from the Bahamas with Penelope, no wonder he looked so tan. Penelope didn't because she was a vampire and it was apparently hard for them to tan.

"I've never been to the beach," I told Landon and he looked at me stunned.

"Never?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"But aren't you from L.A.?" he asked and I nodded.

"I just never had the chance," I told him shrugging.

"Have you ever been anywhere else but L.A.?" he asked.

"Well, I woke up in Colorado. An old couple found me wandering in the forest and brought me to the hospital. I don't remember this but that's what everyone told me. I stayed in a foster home in Colorado for a year until I was transferred. They decided to move to California and I had to go with them," I explained.

"You woke up in Colorado," Isadora said sadly.

"Did they ever tell you what forest you were found in?" she asked me.

"I was found in Pike National Forest in one of the wilderness areas, I think it was in Lost Creek," I told them. Isadora looked like she had seen a ghost, and Landon was looking at her concerned.

"Did something bad happen to you in Lost Creek?" I asked her confused.

"It was a long time ago," she said, coughing to clear her throat.

"What happened?" Landon asked worried.

"Oh, there was just an attack there. It was very scary," she said shrugging. She was lying, I know she was. Maybe she'd been there when I was there. But why would she be, unless she was dropping me off there. Did they drop me off in a forest and then leave me there? If they didn't want me why didn't they just give me to an orphanage? If they couldn't have me, no one could, is that what they were thinking?

"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories," I told her.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago," she said shrugging. I drank the rest of my apple juice and smiled. That was fun. I couldn't wait until we got "home" so that I could do this every day.

"Can I eat outside every day at your house?" I asked Isadora.

"Of course, you can eat wherever you want," she told me.

"You actually have a balcony, so you could even eat there," she said grinning. This might actually be fun.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter :) They leave Nevada next chapter and Jinx has a talk with Derek. Don't forget to review! **

**\- scarletfiery **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I would just like to thank taisiyabarabanova for following and favoriting my story!**

**PLEASE READ: Now I can see that people are reading my story but it makes me sad that you guys aren't reviewing. I know that at least some people like my story since they favorited and followed my story and I really love and appreciate it, but it would honestly make my day if you guys reviewed :) It doesn't have to be a long review or anything. Like what's your favorite or least favorite part of the chapter or if there is something you want to happen. You can tell me anything, as long as it isn't mean or rude, or ask me anything. I hate to do this but can I get at least 3 reviews before I next update, please :) **

**Next Saturday I'm going on a service trip that will last a week so if I get at least 3 reviews I'll update a really long chapter since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update when I get back from my trip the next Saturday or Sunday. I really enjoy writing, it is one of my favorite things in the world! But I love getting feedback from you guys! So thank you for reading my story!**

**Now onto the next chapter! They leave the safe house in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Did something bad happen to you in Lost Creek?" I asked her confused. _

_"It was a long time ago," she said, coughing to clear her throat. _

_"What happened?" Landon asked worried. _

_"Oh, there was just an attack there. It was very scary," she said shrugging. She was lying, I know she was. Maybe she'd been there when I was there. But why would she be, unless she was dropping me off there. Did they drop me off in a forest and then leave me there? If they didn't want me why didn't they just give me to an orphanage? If they couldn't have me, no one could, is that what they were thinking? _

_"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories," I told her. _

_"It's ok, it was a long time ago," she said shrugging. I drank the rest of my apple juice and smiled. That was fun. I couldn't wait until we got "home" so that I could do this every day. _

_"Can I eat outside every day at your house?" I asked Isadora. _

_"Of course, you can eat wherever you want," she told me. _

_"You actually have a balcony, so you could even eat there," she said grinning. This might actually be fun._

**Chapter 7**

An hour later I found myself in the library. I think it doubled as a study but no one was in here when I walked in so I decided to just look at all the books. I haven't read in a while since they didn't bring me many books when I was locked in my white padded cell. They had lots of books in here; maybe they would let me take some with us to wherever they were taking me.

"Do you like to read?" I turned around startled at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Yes, but they didn't give me many books to read when I was locked up," I told him sighing.

"Did they give you anything to do?" he asked me.

"Rarely. Mostly they would just have doctors come in and talk to me," I told his shrugging.

"Did you feel like an experiment?" he asked me and I nodded.

"They took my blood sometimes," I told him and he blinked shocked.

"We have a library back home, it's bigger than this and has all the books here, so you'll have plenty of books to read," he told me smiling.

"Was it your idea to get me out?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was," he said softly.

"Thank you. I wasn't crazy when they put me in there, but I was sure I was going to go insane if they didn't let me out," I said sighing.

"You're welcome and I'm glad we got you out in time so that didn't happen," he said chuckling.

"Do you like being King?" I asked him. He looked off guard at the question.

"Yes, I like helping my people," he said smiling.

"Will Landon be King?" I asked him.

"No, he won't," he said and I looked at him confused.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"There are many different kinds of us. There are vampires, werewolves, fey, shifters, witches, people who were just born with inhuman abilities like my wife, and many others. We used to have Kings and Queens for each species but that caused wars. So we came up with a system. The specie who rules changes every generation. I'm a shifter, so the next king will not be a shifter. My time as king will be up soon, I have about a year or so left. The next king will be a vampire, his name is Roman," he explained to me.

"How is the next specie to rule decided?" I asked him.

"It's chosen at random. The specie that ruled is taken out of the raffle. If one species continues to win then they take that specie out of the raffle as well. There are some people who want to go back to the way it was before and are trying to get the rule changed. There is a chance that once Roman becomes King, his entire line will rule. But there are still a lot of people who like the way it is now. We have a council with one person from each species on it, and I consult them. I have been training Roman to be King and he can continue to come to me for advice when he becomes King if he wishes," Derek explained.

"Can I meet him?" I asked him.

"If you want. But you'll probably have to fight for his attention from every unmarried girl. He has not taken a bride and so everyone is fighting for that position. My daughter is unfortunately trying to fill that position as well. Thankfully I don't think he likes her," he said.

"Why thankfully?" I asked him.

"It's not that I don't like him, I do. He is a fantastic man and is one of my son's best friends. I'm best friends with his father and have been since I was a child. I'm confident that he will be a great King and if the rule is changed and the rest of his line takes the thrown then I'm sure the future of the vampires will be in good hands. It's just that Vanessa is fragile. She would not do well as Queen," he told me sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The power would get to her. My daughter, she was taken from us when she was very young, around six years old. We did everything in our power to find her, and we did everything we could up until she came back to us. There wasn't an attack in Lost Creek; that was just one of the places where we had tracked her. She came back to us about a year ago. She didn't want to live with us, which wounded my wife. She doesn't come around often, and Isadora is always sad. We would have never gotten over the loss of Phoebe, but I think it would have been better if she hadn't shown up. It hurts my wife, and me, to be close to her, yet feel no emotional connection from her. She spends her time with her friends, shopping, out with boys. One day she came out of her room and Roman was there with me. She saw him and it was like she became obsessed with him. I could tell he was wary of her, because I'd confided in him about my worries about her. I didn't think she was handling coming back to us very well. He spent time with her because he just wanted to be nice, but over time she became jealous and possessive whenever he was with someone else. I told him he didn't have to spend time with her if he didn't like her and that's what he did. He's been avoiding her like the plague, it's actually quite funny," he said chuckling at the end.

"She's not going to like me," I told him and he sighed.

"No, she won't. She's good friends with Penelope as well," he told me and I sighed.

"We won't let them do anything to you. Isadora doesn't particularly like Penelope, never has. The only reason she tolerates her is because Landon is marrying her, and well because she's a friend of Vanessa," he told me.

"Who's Vanessa?" I asked him.

"My daughter. We named her Phoebe when she was born, but when she came back to us she called herself Vanessa. She told us she didn't want to be called Phoebe and so we just went along with Vanessa," he told me sadly.

When I first woke up in the hospital I had periods of darkness when I slept and in those periods I could hear someone yelling for me. It's a woman, and I know now that it's Isadora. She'd yell my name. She'd call me Phoebe.

I used to go by the name Phoebe, when I was in my first foster home. But when I was transferred, I didn't want to associate myself with anything of that time, and so I changed my form and my name. I started going by the name Jinx because I made bad things happen.

Even though I liked blue eyes I couldn't stand to look at them on myself in the mirror and so I changed them to green eyes. Then I darkened my hair, it was a dark brown now. I changed my bone structure slightly, but not by much. Besides that, I was the same height and weight.

Another thing I did was cover up the scars. The scars I got from my time in the forest, my scars from the things I endured in the first foster home, and the scars I gave myself. I never wanted anyone to see them.

I've shown my real self to Cristof and my boss, but I've only ever shown my scars to Cristof. It was in the beginning when I was still out of control. I'd completely lost it once and accidentally lost control of my form. He was shocked when he saw the scars. The shock on his face sobered me and I ran. He of course caught me and wanted to know what happened.

"I'm sorry Vanessa treats you so terribly. If I was reunited with my parents again I would never leave them," I told him. Except it wasn't true, because I knew there was a very good chance that Isadora and Derek were my parents and I would eventually leave them. Once I got all of my answers, I was going to leave.

"I just hope she warms up to us. She never told us what happened to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it. She seems fine besides the fact that she hardly talks to us," he told me shrugging.

"I'm sure she'll come around. Maybe she's just overwhelmed with everything. She probably went from living in terrible conditions to living the life of a princess and doesn't know how to handle it," I told him softly. Or maybe she wasn't really their daughter, and she wasn't very good at pretending.

"Hopefully, it would make us very happy," he told me with a small smile.

"Your Majesty." We both turned our heads to see a guard standing there.

"Everything is ready and it seems we're ahead of schedule so if you would like to leave we can. I can call the pilot to get the plane ready," he told us.

"Can we go?" I asked him pleading.

"You don't like it here do you?" he asked.

"I was in a white padded room for the last year and I haven't been able to go outside. If I'm at your house I'll be able to go outside whenever I want. I'll be able to do things I haven't been able to do in a year. I feel trapped here," I told him.

"I understand. Call the pilot and tell him to get the plane ready, we'll be there in a few hours," Derek told the guard with a nod.

"Of course Your Majesty," he said with a bow before turning around and walking out of the library.

"We have clothes for you at home, so you don't need to take anything with you, but you can change if you would like," he told me.

"Ok, thank you Derek," I said grinning. If I could tolerate touch, I would have hugged him. He gave me a smile and I ran off to my room.

I looked through the dresser for something practical to wear. We would most likely be on the plane for a long time, I mean we are going from Nevada to New York City. We were on opposite ends of the country.

I grabbed a pair of dark orange skinny jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve blouse with a jean jacket, and a white and orange flowered scarf with a pair of black and blue riding boots.

I walked into my bathroom and put on deodorant, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I brushed it out and then just did a simple fishtail braid. I didn't have any makeup and didn't really feel like applying any so I left my face clean. Now that I was done I walked downstairs.

The guards are all standing around, waiting for everyone to get ready. They all turned when I walked downstairs.

"The last time I went on an airplane I was eleven and I don't really remember the experience, so is this outfit fine?" I asked them.

"Your outfit will be fine," Brandon said sighing and I nodded.

"At least you're not dressed looking like you're going to a fashion show," one of the guards said rolling his eyes. Did people do that? Why, you're going to be cramped in a tiny space for who knows how many hours.

"What car are we taking?" I heard Penelope say. I turned around and saw why the guard made the comment about the fashion show.

Penelope was wearing this little dark blue dress. It was short and tight, and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. On her feet was a pair of four inch black sandal heels. She had on a diamond necklace with diamond earrings, and on her finger was her big engagement ring. Her hair was curled to perfection and she looked like she was going to a fashion show.

I felt so bad for Landon. Why was he doing this to himself? She better as hell be good in bed, because he can't like her for her personality.

A few minutes later Derek and Isadora walked down stairs with Lily and the other guards. I wonder what it's like having guards follow you around for most of your life. I think I would get tired of having someone with me 24/7.

"Ok, we'll be taking a few different cars. Jinx, you will be coming with me, along with Isadora and Lily and a few guards. Landon, you will be going in a car with Penny and some other guards and the third car will carry the rest of the guards. It should take us about an hour to get to the airport. We will be driving right onto the airstrip and getting on the plane. It should take us around five hours to get to New York, so we should be there by late afternoon," Derek explained.

It looked like he and Isadora were wearing bullet proof vests. I really hope we weren't attacked on this drive.

I think it's easier to travel during the day though, because we can see an attack coming and not have to worry about someone attacking us in the dark.

The guards got the cars ready. When I walked out I saw that they were black Cadillac Escalade SUV's with very tinted windows.

Brandon got in the driver's seat of the SUV I would be riding in. Lily and two guards jumped into the back rows and Derek, Isadora and I rode in the middle row. Landon and Penny got into the truck behind us and when everyone was ready we drove off.

The safe house was literally in the forest. I looked around at all the trees and flowers, hoping that I might see a deer or something. I haven't been in a forest since I was found in one. It was so beautiful with the sun shining through the leaves.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Isadora said watching me and I nodded.

"Do you think we'll see any animals?" I asked her hopefully.

"Maybe," she said with a small smile. After twenty minutes we drove out of the forest and hit the highway. Unfortunately we didn't see any deer, but I did see lots of squirrels.

We drove on the highway for about an hour. It was lunch time right now, so there was a little bit of traffic. Brandon seemed to know a back way into the airport and soon we were all on the airstrip.

I saw the plane before we stopped and I was in awe.

"That's your plane?" I asked Derek shocked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Derek asked grinning and I nodded.

"That is so cool. I've only been on a plane once, when I was eleven," I told him.

"Well this will be a better experience, since it's a private plane," he told me. I laughed and looked back out the window. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside.

The guards in the third SUV got out first and boarded the plane. They must be checking to make sure there were no unwanted passengers. When they came out to give us the ok, Brandon and the other guard got out and opened the doors for us. We were immediately surrounded by guards.

I tensed up from being so close to the guards. Hopefully it wouldn't take us that long to get onto the plane.

One of the guards went up first, followed by Derek, and then Isadora and then me, Lily, and another guard. The rest of the guards went back to help Landon and Penny onto the plane.

I looked around the inside like a kid in a candy store. It was beautiful. It was like being in a small hotel.

The floor was covered in beige carpet. There were three sections on the plane. To the left there was a door which I'm sure led into a bedroom. On the left and right of the door were smaller doors which I'm sure were bathrooms.

To the right was a lounge. There were couches, chairs, hardwood tables, and even a flat screen TV. The wall that the TV was hanging on was a separator. On the other side was a dining room table that sat at least ten, I think it doubled as a place where you could have a meeting or a conference call. Beyond the dining room were three doors, which I'm guessing were bathrooms and the cockpit.

I sat down next to Isadora on the blue couch. In front of us there were two more blue chairs, and then on either side of us there was a blue chair. In the middle was a hardwood table. Derek went off to speak to the pilot and Lily sat in front of us in one of the blue chairs. Landon and Penelope sat across the plane from us in two beige chairs that were facing each other with a small hardwood table between them.

Beside me was a hardwood trunk, and beside that a beige couch with a beige chair beside it. In front of them there was a crème table with cup holders.

There was recess lighting all along the plane and the windows were covered in blinds, which were all rolled up right now. I think the two couches in this section of the plane doubled as pull out beds.

I could feel a stare on me and looked over to see Penelope glaring at me. I turned away from her and towards the TV.

"Can we turn the TV on?" I asked Isadora.

"We have to wait until we're in the air," she said apologetically.

"That's fine," I said.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked me.

"Do they have strawberry lemonade?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said and waved over a stewardess. She told the stewardess what I wanted along with her order and Lily's and the girl went in search of our drinks.

"What's it like in the place you're taking me?" I asked them.

"It's different than the human world. In ways we aren't as advanced as you guys are but that's by choice. We don't have sky scrapers and all those fancy buildings. The people live very simple lives. The royalty live in castles and only the very rich have mansions, but besides that everyone has very normal houses or even cottages. There are no cities. The people live in villages and they have center squares where everyone gathers for meetings or where the vendors sell their products. It is also unfortunately very segregated. Every specie likes to live with their own, so vampires don't live with witches or werewolves. It's why we're happy that Roman is going to be King. He isn't against any of the species and he wants all of us to come together,  
she explained.

Derek and Isadora both seemed to be happy that Roman was becoming King. It was strange, usually I didn't think that a King would be happy to step down. Usually Kings are so corrupted by power that they will do anything to get their opponents out of the way.

"Derek told me that when Roman takes power there is chance that he will be King indefinitely and that his son or daughter will take over after him. How will that affect all the species?" I asked her.

"Yes there are rumors that the ruling system is going to break apart and that we will go back to having rulers for every specie. I personally think it is better that way. I'm only one specie so I don't know what is best for the others. I like the idea of everyone coming together under one ruler but in reality we're all different and we need our own monarchy to keep everyone happy," she explained and I nodded.

"Is it cold in this place?" I asked her, changing the subject. I wasn't big on politics so I didn't see the point in continuing this conversation.

"We are in winter, so yes it will be cold. But we have clothes for you, so you don't need to worry," she explained and I nodded. Derek walked back into our section with a smile.

"We should be ready to take off," Derek said taking a seat beside Isadora.

I heard the engine start and tensed. I remembered this part from my first time in a plane. I closed my eyes as the plane started moving. This was going to suck. Once we started moving quickly down the runway I gripped my seat tightly and held my breath. I felt the plane take off and remembered how much I hated flying. The feeling of not being in control bothered me. I hated the nothing under my feet as we left the ground and gritted my teeth.

After a few minutes the plane leveled out and I opened my eyes. Lily was talking with Derek and Isadora, so no one noticed me fight my fear of flying. I finally breathed and shook my head. Holding my breath that long made me feel kind of light headed. I was going to need that strawberry lemonade, and soon.

If only alcohol worked on me, then I could get buzzed and my fear would be moved to the back of my mind.

The pilot came over the intercom and told us we could remove our seat belts if we wanted.

"We can turn the TV on now if you want Jinx," Isadora said turning to me. Derek opened up the armrest and took out a remote, handing it to me.

"You can watch whatever you want," he told me smiling. I nodded and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels when the stewardess handed me my strawberry lemonade.

"Thank you," I said before taking a sip. It was very tasty. I placed it on the trunk next to me and went back to the TV. I reached TNT and they were playing Bones and I smiled. I think I was becoming obsessed with this show.

Unfortunately I started watching Bones at one so I only got to watch three episodes. I was kind of drowsy but I didn't want to fall asleep on the plane and have nightmares.

I was done with my strawberry lemonade and so I got up to go ask a stewardess for something with a strong content in caffeine. Hopefully it would keep me up for the next few hours.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" she asked me softly.

"Do you have any mountain dew?" I asked her.

"Of course, we have a few different flavors. Which one would you like?" she asked me.

"Just the regular," I told her. She nodded and I followed her to the kitchen. She opened up a fridge and I saw all the drinks they had, quite a few. She grabbed a can and poured it for me in a glass.

"Thank you," I sad taking a sip and she nodded.

"You're welcome," she said smiling and I walked back to my seat. Unfortunately Penelope was sitting in it.

Landon was still sitting where he was when he boarded the plane so I walked over and sat in Penelope's seat.

"Hey," Landon said with a smile.

"What's up," I said.

"Nothing, kind of tired," he said shrugging and I felt bad.

"Sorry if I woke you with my screaming," I said apologetically.

"That wasn't a problem, I could have fallen back asleep but Penelope kept me up," he said shrugging.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Penelope screech. I turned my head and saw her glaring murderously at me.

"Get out of my seat," she hissed standing up. I stood up with my drink and sat down in my previous seat as she seethed in hers. She was really getting on my nerves. Why did she even hate me so much?

Isadora gave me an apologetic look and I just shrugged. I kind of hoped Landon dumped her so that I could beat her ass. That would make me very happy.

I haven't beaten anyone up in a year. The most violent I've been is when I had that spat with Brandon a couple days ago. I wonder how good the guards were at fighting. Maybe I could train with them. I know they carry guns, I can usually tell when someone is. But they must know hand to hand combat; I would be surprised if they didn't.

Right now Castle was playing.

"You like these kinds of shows," Lily said smiling at me.

"Yes, they're very interesting," I told her and she laughed.

"Isadora told me that you practice karate, what level are you?" Derek asked me.

"I'm a black belt," I told him and he looked impressed.

"How long have you been practicing?" he asked.

"Since I was thirteen," I told him.

"And kick boxing?" he asked.

"The same," I told him.

"And you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Yes, it helps with my anger," I explained and he nodded.

"Yes, those activities are good stress relievers. Do you enjoy running?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"We have an indoor track that you can use if you'd like," he told me smiling.

"That would be fun to use. I'm used to running on a treadmill or just on the street," I told him.

"I assume since you said they never let you out of the padded room that you were never allowed to exercise," he said and I nodded.

"Yes, which sucked. I love exercising, it helps me stay calm," I told him.

"How far could you run?" he asked me.

"Depends where I was running. On a tread mill, if I paced myself I could run for a few hours. On the street or on a trail, I would run five or more miles," I told him shrugging. For the rest of the plane trip I divided my attention between watching Castle on TV and talking with Isadora, Derek, and Lily. Around six thirty the pilot came over the intercom and told us we would be landing.

Everyone put their seat belts back on and I finished the rest of my second mountain dew. Hopefully I would be able to sleep tonight. If I couldn't, I would just go to the gym and work off all my energy.

I felt the plane starting to get lower and turned in my seat to look out the window. It really was beautiful up here. Within ten minutes we were landing on a small New York runway. Another five minutes and we could get off. We all unbuckled our seat belts and I stood up to stretch. Sitting on that couch for the last six hours straight was not the most comfortable thing in the world.

One of the guards opened the door and let down the stairs. I could see five black Cadillac Escalade SUV's waiting for us on the runway. One of the guards walked down the stairs first, followed by Penelope and Landon and then another guard.

Lily and I went next with another group of guards and then Isadora and Derek came down last with the rest of the guards. We rode in the same arrangements as we did when we drove to the airport in California.

"How long until we get to where we're going?" I asked Isadora.

"It depends on traffic. There is always a lot of traffic in New York City so it depends how much there is," she told me and I nodded. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window as we drove.

When we reached the city thirty minutes later I looked up at all the buildings and lights, and all the people in wonder. There were tall buildings in California, but they had nothing on New York City. I would love to run on these sidewalks. It would be fun to look at all the people.

It took us another thirty minutes to drive through the city to get where we were going. We pulled into the parking garage of a high rise and Brandon stopped in front of the elevators.

Isadora mentioned something about a portal. Was this portal in the building? Could they open up the portal just anywhere or did it have to be here?

"So you know we have to take a portal to get to our home, right Jinx?" Derek asked me and I nodded.

"Well the portal takes us to a different dimension. Our home is in a place called Avalon," he explained. Avalon is an interesting name.

"Where is the portal?" I asked him.

"There are portals all over the world, but the one in New York City is here in this building," Derek explained to me.

I wonder what this place looked like. Isadora gave me some information about it earlier but she didn't say what the place looked like. Was it desert like or were they surrounded in forests?

"The portal is going to take us straight into our palace," he told me and I nodded. Brandon opened my door and I stepped out. Followed by Isadora and Derek. Lily and the other two guards got out after them.

Landon and Penelope were already waiting inside the glass area in front of the elevators. We all walked inside and Penelope held Landon's arm possessively. She needed to get over herself.

One of the guards pushed the up button and we waited for the elevator. The doors opened and I followed Derek and Isadora inside. Landon, Penelope and a few guards got in with us. I was glad it was a big elevator because I was claustrophobic and I didn't want people to touch me if they were too close.

Derek took out a special key and plugged it into a slot. I gasped at the feeling that occurred. It was like falling through water and then coming out on the other side. A few seconds later the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

The first thing I see is a long red carpet and lots of stairs. The guards step out first and then I'm ushered out. The floors are crème and ceramic and the walls and ceiling look like gold. It looks very majestic.

You can go left and right down the hallway we are in but the guard in front of me goes straight up the stairs to the first floor, under an archway in front of us. The stairs are lined in a dark red carpet, the crème ceramic peeking out on either sides, and as we walk into the main room my mouth falls open in shock.

I've never been in some place so beautiful before. There were stairs on either side of the ones we just walked up, leading up to the second floor, and they continued behind us and in front of us.

There were light posts on the railings as we reached the main floor. The ceiling was high and it arched up into a dome with pictures of angels and gardens. I think it was depicting heaven. Railings lined all along the second level, with archways above them, as well as lamp posts.

There were a few people walking around and they all looked at me as we passed. We continued on up the stairs in front of us until we get on the second floor. There are windows all along the walls and I can see the world of Avalon. There is snow on the ground.

"Winter is from October to February here. Spring starts in March and goes to June. Summer starts in July and goes until September," Isadora explained.

"You don't have a fall?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No we go straight into winter from summer. It snows all throughout winter here, so one day it will be super-hot and then next day it will be snowing," she said shrugging. That's extreme.

We walked down beautiful hallways that had statues and paintings. We reached a room where there was a beautiful ivory water fountain right in the center. It had two tiers and then there was an angel on top. I'm not sure if the angel was supposed to be someone important or if it was just a generic angel, but it was very nicely done.

There was a big diamond and gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which reflected off the gold on the ceiling and walls and almost seemed to make the red carpet brighter. There were four archways, the one we were coming from and then three more.

Landon, Penelope and a few guards went one way and I followed Isadora, Derek, Lily and the rest of the guards.

"We have your room all set up. They put in sound proof walls so you don't have to worry about waking everyone up at night," Isadora told me sadly and I nodded.

"You have a new wardrobe, and anything else necessary. If there is something else that you want just come ask me and we'll get it for you. It's kind of late and I think we'll be having dinner soon, so tomorrow we can go explore Avalon," she told me. I just wanted to see my room.

"Our room is just around the corner from yours, so if you need us you can just walk a few feet," Isadora explained as she walked up to a door. She opened it and let me in and my eyes widened.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**So Jinx is going to be living in a palace now! How cool is that? If you have any questions about the chapter feel free to ask me. **

**I'm putting together a Pinterest board for this story, so I'll post the link on the next chapter!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I got the three reviews I wanted so thank you! Thank you to booskimama, elm, and rumzzz for reviewing I'm glad you guys like my story :) Rumzzz asked when would Jinx tell Derek and Isadora that she is their daughter and when she would remember everything. Jinx isn't going to tell them until later in the story and I actually have no idea when Jinx is going to remember everything. When I first started writing this I hadn't gotten to that point in the story. **

**So I probably won't be able to update until next Sunday, maybe even later depending on how tired I am. But I want to get at least three reviews again before I update :) **

**Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"We have your room all set up. They put in sound proof walls so you don't have to worry about waking everyone up at night," Isadora told me sadly and I nodded. _

_"You have a new wardrobe, and anything else necessary. If there is something else that you want just come ask me and we'll get it for you. It's kind of late and I think we'll be having dinner soon, so tomorrow we can go explore Avalon," she told me. I just wanted to see my room. _

_"Our room is just around the corner from yours, so if you need us you can just walk a few feet," Isadora explained as she walked up to a door. She opened it and let me in and my eyes widened. _

**Chapter 8**

"This is mine?" I asked her as I looked around and she grinned.

"Do you like it?" she asked and I nodded, speechless.

The walls were white and crème, with gold edgings. The ceiling was carved out with a gold edging and hanging in the middle was a gold and crystal chandelier.

The floor was crème carpet and then another brown patterned carpet in front of the bed. The bed was queen sized with a gold head board. The head board was two tiered, having an extra extension that went to the ceiling and draped blue curtains.

On either side of the bed were nightstands made of dark hardwood, with crème and white lamps. In front of the bed there was a white and gold bench.

To the left of the room there was a hard wood desk with a lamp on it. It was paired with a gold and white chair. On the wall in front of the desk there were two pictures with angels.

To the right of the room were double doors which led out onto a balcony. They were covered in blue curtains. To the left of the doors there was a lounge chair.

Straight across the room there was a door and through it I could see my bathroom. To the right of that door was another door, which I guess was my closet. The whole room was gorgeous.

"This is beautiful Isadora. I've never lived in a place so nice," I said looking around.

"I'm so glad you like it Jinx!" she said excited.

"We weren't sure what you liked so we were trying to just go with natural colors. If you don't like it or you want to change the colors, just tell us," Isadora said smiling.

"Oh no, this is perfect," I told her.

"Your bathroom is through that door, and your closet is through the other door," she told me. I was right; the second door was to my closet.

I walked into my bathroom and gasped. It was almost as big as my room.

The floor was white with little gold squares. The bath took up most of the room. It was up against the back wall and was under four pillars. The tub looked like it could fit four people. In front of the tub there was a white lounge couch. The wall it was up against had three windows, each covered by gold curtains.

On the right side of the room was a dark wood cabinet. It took up most of the right side of the room. All along it was a mirror. In the middle there was a sink, with cabinets under it.

On the left side of the room, was basically the same thing, except it was a vanity. There was a smaller sink, and a chair in front of the mirror.

Hanging from the ceiling, in front of the tub was a brass and crystal chandelier. There was a door on either side of the room. I opened the door on the right first and it was the toilet. The door on the left was a door into a very spacious shower. It had many shower heads and jets all over the place, which would be nice to use.

I looked into the cabinets and found make up, soap, shampoo, conditioner, towels, tooth paste, tooth brush, comb and brush, lotion, bath salts, nail polish, and hair supplies. Everything was very nicely stocked. I don't think I've ever had this much stuff.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my closet. It was possibly one of the most fantastic closets I'd ever seen. Now I didn't usually dress as a girl, mostly in black with jeans and sweats because I fought a lot. But at some point in my life I'd wished for nice things, and to be able to buy nice clothes. Seeing all the clothes in my closet was a surprise.

The floor was white tile squares and the walls were painted beige. There were at least ten shelves in the room, creating aisles and aisles of clothes. At the end of the aisles there were cabinets in the shelves. I opened one of them and they contained accessories. There was an aisle for everything and there were more shoes than I could count.

There were crystal chandeliers lining the room and three square lounge couches. On the right side of the room there was a little stage with a three piece mirror so I could check out my outfit. If there were a kitchen and a TV in the room it would be like a small apartment. I turned around and Isadora was standing there smiling at me.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many clothes in one place," I told her stunned.

"We didn't know your style, so we just bought you a little bit of everything. But don't worry you'll be able to go out and by more things. We can throw out anything you don't like and even make more space if you need more room," she told me shrugging and I gaped at her. More space, why would anyone need more space? This was more than enough.

"You like it?" she said smirking and I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad," she said.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't really deserve this, but thank you. Thank you for saving me. I was starting to wonder if I would ever get out of that place," I told her.

"You deserve this Jinx, after everything you've gone through, you deserve this and more. We're glad we were able to get you out and we're sorry if wasn't sooner. What they did to you was wrong and whoever had it happen will be punished," she told me sternly and I nodded. I hope so. If only I could be the one to punish them but I didn't think that would happen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok, let's go, I think dinner is ready," she told me. I followed her out of my closet and out of my room and down the hallway.

Isadora pointed out her room to me when we passed the hallway. It was the room at the end of the hallway. It had double doors and four guards were standing in front of it. Two guards were standing in front of the double doors and one guard was standing against the wall on either side of them.

We passed the hallway and continued down on for a few turns before we came upon a staircase. We walked downstairs and down another hallway. Two guards opened up the double doors for us and we were inside the dining room.

It was big, with high ceilings and brightly lit chandeliers. The wood was mostly dark wood with two pillars in front of every window. The hardwood floor was covered in a green carpet, as many of the pictures in the room had green undertones to them.

To the left there was a big fireplace against the wall. It was burning right now. All along the walls and windows were guards. Everywhere you looked you could see one. It was kind of uncomfortable.

The table in the middle of the room was humongous; looking like it could fit twenty or more people. It was covered in a white table cloth right now, and the table was set in blue with crystal glasses.

Derek, Landon and Penelope were already seated at the table. Derek was at the head, with Landon on his right and Penelope next to him. Isadora sat down in the seat to Derek's left and I sat next to her.

Behind the guards I could see outside into Avalon. The snow was really pretty. I could see mountains in the distance. With all the snow, it felt like we were in a castle in the clouds. It really was beautiful here. I wonder what it would have been like to grow up here. I wonder if I did, but I just don't remember it.

They were pouring some kind of gold liquid into our glasses. It didn't smell like champagne, but it was something sweeter.

"This is our version of alcohol. Human alcohol doesn't work on us so we created our own," Isadora explained to me before taking a sip of her drink. I reached for my drink and took a sip. It was quite good. It tasted of oranges and was kind of bubbly.

I put it down and watched everyone converse. All the guards looked very tense. I wonder how often there were attacks. All of the guards were shape shifters. I wonder if that was because Derek was a shape shifter.

Would Roman's security detail be completely vampires? I wasn't sure who would be a better fighter, shape shifters or vampires. I knew I was fast, being a shape shifter, but Cristof told me that vampires were faster.

I've never met a vampire before. Cristof didn't have his human gangs do business with the supernatural world. A section of his empire was made of supernatural gangs and they dealt with supernatural business, but he never had the human groups or supernatural groups mix.

I wasn't part of the supernatural group because I was placed in the human group before he found out I was a shape shifter. I didn't want to switch groups so he let me stay. He always told me that one day, when I got older he would let me meet some of the supernatural agents he had working for him but I never got to do that.

I wanted to learn all about this world. He didn't tell me much. I wonder if he knew about Avalon, I'm sure he did. I wish he would have told me about it. Maybe he was afraid I would want to come here.

Derek said he had a library here; maybe he had history books I could read. I wanted to know about every species. I wanted to know everything.

A hand passed in front of my face and I tensed. I blinked and saw that a server was placing a dish in front of me.

"Thank you," I told them.

"You're welcome," came a soft voice before they passed on. It was a small Caesar salad. I wonder if this would be a three course meal. I picked up my fork and started eating.

I watched Landon and Penelope interact. Penelope did most of the talking and he just watched her. He looked kind of tense as he sat beside her, almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but it sounded like she was complaining. I tuned her out and continued eating.

Why was he engaged to her? Maybe at one point she was nice. I wonder if he loved her. Maybe their meeting was arranged. Landon was the prince and she was probably some important royal's daughter. Their marriage would probably be beneficial in some way. I don't know why since Landon wouldn't be a prince soon. I wonder what his and his parents' title would be when Derek was done being King. Maybe they would be Dukes or something.

The chicken in the salad was very tender and the cheese gave it a great taste. I finished before everyone else, mostly because I wasn't talking and everyone else was. I put my fork down and took a sip of the orange drink. I liked it a lot. I wonder if they have other flavors. I hope so. I wonder how long it would take to get drunk off of this.

When everyone finished their salad a soup was passed out. It was potato soup with little bits of bacon. It would probably be a heavy dish. I wonder what the main course would be. I took sips of my drink between some of my bites to pace myself. This food was really good. I wasn't used to eating this much food. I wonder if they ate like this every day.

I could take this much food since I worked out often but not many people did, like I didn't think Penelope was going to the gym every day. I wonder how she stayed so skinny. At the moment I was skinnier than her because I hadn't been fed well in the loony bin. I was slowly regaining the weight I'd lost but I was still skinny.

I finished my soap around the same time as the others and felt proud of myself. They refilled our glasses and we had a bit of a talking period before they brought in the main course. I guess they wanted us to digest the food we'd eaten before we ate more.

I had a small conversation with Isadora about how I would be going around the castle. She told me that I could have a guard show me around if I wanted. I wasn't sure if that would be awkward or not. Maybe I could just have a tour and then see if I could find my way around after that. The castle couldn't be that big. If I did get lost I could just teleport back to my room.

I wasn't fantastic at it, but Cristof was helping me when I'd been with him. I wonder if Isadora could teleport.

After twenty minutes the servers brought out our main course. It was sirloin steak with rice and vegetables. I felt someone's stare on me and looked up from my plate to see Penelope glaring at me. Why did she hate me so much? I never did anything to her. I blinked at her before going back to my food and taking a bite.

The steak was great and I loved the sauce. I don't remember the last time I had steak. I had Lily's chicken for dinner a few days ago, and turkey the day before that, but this was yummy.

"Why is she sitting at the table with us?" I looked up at the sound of Penelope's voice and saw Landon's eyes were wide in horror. His head flew to the right to glare at her. I clenched my utensils and stood up. I saw the guards in front of me tense.

"I don't know what your problem with me is, but I've never done anything to you so you need to get over yourself," I told her before I put my napkin on the table and walked out of the room. I hate her, I hate her so much.

I didn't see anyone when I left the dining room and when I rounded the corner I started running. I didn't want her to get to me, because then she would win but if I stayed there any longer I would do something not very nice.

I stopped running after thirty minutes. I didn't even have to go outside to run; I could just run in here.

I didn't know what to do now. On one hand I didn't know where I was and so I couldn't get back to my room. I could teleport there, but I didn't really feel like going back to my room. Maybe I could find that library Derek was telling me about. I couldn't really just wander around looking for it since it would be behind closed doors and I couldn't really just open every door I passed. I was going to have to ask someone where it was. The next time I saw someone I would ask.

I rounded the corner and almost ran into a guard. I stepped back quickly and he raised an eyebrow. He looked a little bit older than me.

"Can you tell me where the library is?" I asked him.

"You must be new," he said.

"Just got here today," I told him.

"I'll show you the way," he said turning around. I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

We went up to a third floor and I realized how easy it would be to get lost. I was going to need a map.

"Here it is, enjoy yourself," he said pointing to the double doors in front of us.

"Thank you," I said pushing open one of the doors. He nodded and went back in the other direction.

My eyes widened when I saw how big the library was. There were two floors and the ceilings were arched, with everything being hardwood. There were at least twenty sections of books on each floor, with little tables and chairs in each one.

In the walking section there were benches. There were a shit ton of books in this library.

I walked around trying to find the books on vampires, but it wasn't on the first floor. I went to the back of the library and walked up to the staircase. Halfway up, I heard someone walk into the library.

I stopped on the stairs and held my breath. Maybe they would leave. I walked up the rest of the stairs quietly and hid in one of the sections where I wouldn't be seen.

I saw a guard walk by looking around and then a few minutes later he walked back downstairs and left the library. I let out the breath I was holding and went in search of the vampire information I was looking for.

I found it in one of the middle sections. I pulled a few books off the shelves and sat down at one of the tables in my section and started reading.

"I was told no one was in here." I looked up shocked and tried to keep my jaw off the floor.

He was gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review! So Jinx has met a guy...who do you guys think it is? **

**Here is the link to the pinterest board I created for the story if you guys want to take a look: ea628724/the-royalty-in-me/ **

**I hope you guys have a great weekend and a fantastic week!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update at all this week, I had an Italian midterm on Tuesday and a Sociology project that is kicking my ass. But there is a hot guy in this chapter so hopefully that will make up for it :) **

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited/followed my story, you guys are great and always make my day! Rumzzz thanks for reviewing and your first guess was correct! Pokadota12 and Taisiyabarabanova I'm glad you guys like my story! Taisiyabarabanova I'm glad you think the only downside of my story is that I don't update fast enough, I'll make sure to work on that :) Damonadark-hunterfan69 and Mcosta4581 thanks for favoriting/following my story! J. Cros thanks for following my story and I'm glad you love it! Hi Navy, thanks for taking your cousins advice and reading my story, I'm glad you like it! **

**Now on to the chapter, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Previously_

_There were a shit ton of books in this library. _

_I walked around trying to find the books on vampires, but it wasn't on the first floor. I went to the back of the library and walked up to the staircase. Halfway up, I heard someone walk into the library. _

_I stopped on the stairs and held my breath. Maybe they would leave. I walked up the rest of the stairs quietly and hid in one of the sections where I wouldn't be seen. _

_I saw a guard walk by looking around and then a few minutes later he walked back downstairs and left the library. I let out the breath I was holding and went in search of the vampire information I was looking for. _

_I found it in one of the middle sections. I pulled a few books off the shelves and sat down at one of the tables in my section and started reading. _

_"I was told no one was in here." I looked up shocked and tried to keep my jaw off the floor._

_He was gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen._

**_Chapter 9 _**

He smiled at me and I shook myself out of my shock. The guy was a vampire and one of the first vampires I'd seen around the castle, beside Penelope. He had very dark hair that I wasn't sure if it was brown or black, with blue eyes.

He was tall, much taller than me, even though I was sitting down. He hadn't shaved today yet and the stubble was very attractive. It took everything in me not to stare.

His black jeans, white t shirt and black leather jacket did nothing to hide his great body. He must work out constantly to look that good. It should be illegal for him to be this attractive. His clothes looked expensive so he probably wasn't a guard. I wonder who he was.

"I was hiding," I told him after a second.

"You were hiding?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to talk to anyone," I told him shrugging. Who was this guy? I stared at him for a moment and then it dawned on me.

"You're Roman," I said pointing at him with a grin on my face. No wonder that guard was in here, he was checking to make sure no one dangerous was around to kill the future king. He blinked for a moment, like he was confused.

"Wait, you didn't know who I was?" he asked.

"No, why would I know who you were? I just assumed because Derek was telling me about you. I just put things together right now," I told him. I wonder what he was doing in a library. He was carrying a few books with him so maybe he was going to study. Why did he need to study?

"What's your name?" he asked sitting down next to me. I tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Jinx," I told him, trying to look at the books he was holding. I wonder what he was studying. He froze before looking at me stunned.

"You're Jinx?" he asked. He looked me over a few times, like he couldn't believe _I _was Jinx.

"Yes, why?" I asked him and then he looked embarrassed.

"He kind of told me about you too, but I didn't expect you to look like this," he said looking uncomfortable and I blinked. I see I thought narrowing my eyes, he was expecting a crazy person.

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're thinking. I was put in the loony bin because I made things fly," I told him annoyed.

"There are rumors," he said quickly, trying to defend himself.

"A future king listens to stupid rumors? What do they say?" I asked him crossing my arms and he blushed.

"That you're schizophrenic or that you have multiple personality disorder," he told me and I laughed. A good laugh, the kind where you hold your stomach and try not to fall out of your chair. Roman probably thinks I'm crazy now. But who cares.

"I love the last one; that one is fun to play along with. Don't worry; I don't have some kind of psychological disorder. The doctors that came to see me thought I did and I would play along with them. The crazier I acted the faster they left me alone," I told him trying to stop my laughing.

"So nothing they say is true?" he asked.

"Don't believe everything people say Roman, it will get you in trouble. My doctors were just trying to find a reason as to why I could do what I can do," I told him shrugging.

"I'm sorry I assumed things Jinx, it was rude of me. Will you forgive me?" he asked softly and I rolled my eyes. I didn't really care what he thought of me.

"If it will make you feel better, than sure," I said and he nodded.

"Thank you Jinx and welcome to Avalon," he said smiling. His teeth were really white, considering he was a vampire. I wonder how vampires stopped their teeth from being stained red or brown from all the blood they drank.

"Will you live here when you become King?" I asked him curiously.

"In this castle, no. They make a new one every time a new King comes into power," he explained.

"Does that mean Isadora and Derek will continue to live here?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you live here now?" I asked.

"No, I live in the human world. I have an apartment in New York City," he told me and I nodded.

"Why do you call yourself Jinx?" he asked me. I thought about his question for a moment. The last time I answered that question honestly Brandon decided I was a flight risk.

"I was eleven when I started calling myself Jinx. It was the name of a character in a show I liked," I lied. Sounded good.

"Oh, well I like it," he said grinning.

"Thanks," I said kind of shocked before looking back at his books. No one had ever told me they liked my name. Most people were just freaked out or tried to get me to change it.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"I'm reading up on the history of past generations," he told me. I guess knowing the past would be necessary when becoming King. He wouldn't want to repeat their mistakes.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm reading about vampires. I don't really know anything about this world so I thought I'd start learning. The next King is going to be a vampire and so I thought I'd start there," I told him shrugging.

"If you have any questions you can ask me," he said and I nodded.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your reading time. If I knew your guard was trying to clear the place I would have left," I told him.

"It's fine. He was just checking for security purposes. If he found you here he probably would have just checked you for weapons," he told me.

"Will he be in trouble for not finding me?" I asked him.

"No, I'll let it go since you're not a threat and because I enjoy talking to you," he said winking and I rolled my eyes. I'm sure I was one of the most threatening things in the castle.

"You're nice to talk to too," I told him. I heard a commotion downstairs and we both stood up.

There was running and soon there were a whole lot of guards in front of us. They all looked at me and one lunged for me. Oh shit!

"No, don't touch her!" someone yelled from down the hallway. I jumped away from the guard but he continued trying for me.

"Benjamin, stop!" Roman yelled firmly. The guard stopped immediately and I froze. We both looked over at Roman and he did not look happy. I couldn't tell if he looked more attractive angry or not angry.

"Jinx!" Isadora yelled running up to us with Brandon. Brandon must have been the one to yell not to touch me.

"What happened?" Isadora asked looking between everyone.

"I breathed the same air as Roman," I said with a straight face. Brandon coughed to hide a laugh and Roman smirked.

"How did you get in here?" Benjamin snapped at me. Someone needs to take a chill pill.

"Through the double doors," I said like a smart ass and smirked at him. If he was going to be an asshole about it then I wasn't going to be nice. Clearly Roman was fine and I hadn't done anything.

"I checked the library and no one was in here," one of the guards said glaring at me. I looked at him and saw he was the guard I hid from.

"That's because she was hiding from you," Roman told him crossing his arms over his chest. The guard looked shocked before anger took over his features.

"Why did you hide from me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you. I didn't know you were part of his personal security detail. I didn't even know he was here," I said glaring at him.

All of his guards were vampires. I guess that answered my previous question about whether or not his security guards would all be vampires.

"I didn't hear you in here," he said narrowing his eyes. I guess he's talking about my heart beat.

"I know how to slow down my heart beat so no one can hear it," I told him shrugging and they all blinked at me.

"Within seconds?" he asked and I nodded.

"You're the crazy chick," one of the guards said and I glared at him. That's it, I was going to find the person who started that rumor and hurt them. I was not crazy!

"I'm not crazy," I said through clenched teeth. Was every person I come across going to think that? I guess that's what happens when you're put in the loony bin.

"She's not crazy. Come on Jinx, you're probably still hungry," Isadora said glaring at everyone. At least she was on my side.

"Can I just go back to my room?" I asked her. She gave me a concerned look but nodded. I turned around and grabbed the books I was reading.

"Have fun studying," I told Roman with a small smirk.

"You too," he said waving. I followed Isadora down the hallway and downstairs.

"Guards don't like it when you hide from them, it's suspicious," Brandon said when we left the library.

"I didn't know he was clearing the place, I just thought he was looking for a book or something," I told him shrugging.

"If I knew what he was doing I would have shown myself," I told him.

"Did he tell you who he was?" he asked me.

"No, I knew who he was. Derek told me about him," I said.

"He did?" Isadora asked me.

"Yea. The day we left he found me in the library in the safe house. I was asking him about being King and he told me about Roman," I explained.

"Oh, that was nice," she said smiling.

"Sorry for running out earlier. I didn't want to do something I shouldn't," I told her apologetically.

"Its fine sweetie, I was just worried," she told me softly. I nodded and followed her downstairs. I made sure I could remember the way back to the library and to my room.

"Here you are. If you get hungry, just ask one of the guards to show you the way to the kitchen and someone will make you something," Isadora told me as I placed the books on my desk.

"Thanks Isadora," I told her.

"You can call me Izzy if you want," she said smiling.

"Izzy, ok," I said nodding. It was kind of a strange nickname, but whatever floats her boat.

"I'm sorry the guards tried to attack you," she said kind of embarrassed.

"Its fine, I guess they kind of had a right to. They didn't know I was in there," I told her.

"Still, I told them you weren't dangerous but they didn't believe me," she said sighing. I wonder what they would do if they knew how dangerous I really was.

"Maybe because of all the rumors saying I'm crazy," I told her annoyed.

"We didn't tell anyone you were crazy. We didn't even tell people where we were bringing you, except that you were coming from the human world. No one but our guards and the people that were at the safe house with us knew that you'd been staying in a mental hospital," she said.

Then someone at the safe house told people. I didn't think it was any of the guards, and definitely not Landon. That left one person.

"Do you think Penelope told someone?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked before an angry look crossed her face.

"I really don't like that girl. I've been trying to convince Landon not to marry her, but he won't listen to me," she said clenching her fists.

"He was so angry at the comment she made tonight at dinner. He doesn't think you're crazy. Maybe this will make him see the light and he'll finally break off the engagement," she said hopefully.

"I hope so," I said with a small smile and she giggled. I wonder why she hated Penelope so much. I thought Penelope was just a bitch to me, but maybe she was like that with everyone. If she was, I was starting to question Landon's judgement. Why was he dating such an awful person?

"Have a goodnight Jinx. I'll see you tomorrow morning. We can go sightseeing if you like," she said as she walked to the door.

"Sounds like fun," I told her. She waved and I nodded at Brandon as he closed my door.

I walked over and locked it. Now what do I do? I guess I could continue reading. I hadn't been able to read that much since I was talking to Roman. He seemed cool. Maybe I could talk to him again tomorrow.

Later that night there was a knock on my door. I had just finished taking a shower and I was in my satin robe. It wasn't too short, and I really wanted to know who was at my door.

I opened the door and was a little shocked. How did he find out where my room is? He probably asked someone.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

* * *

**So you've finally met Roman, what do you think? I have a picture of him on the pinterest page if you want to see how I picture him. The guy is a little older than I wanted him to be but it was the best I could find. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading! **

**\- scarletfiery **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know it's late! But I wrote an extra long chapter today since the last few have been short and this chapter is late :) Thanks to Skittles1, Rumzzz, and Navy for reviewing! Also thank you aliibear23 for following my story! You guys are awesome! Hi Rumzzz, I've posted the link to my pinterest on my profile if you still want to check it out! **

**Now, onto the story! I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Previously_

_Later that night there was a knock on my door. I had just finished taking a shower and I was in my satin robe. It wasn't too short, and I really wanted to know who was at my door. _

_I opened the door and was a little shocked. How did he find out where my room is? He probably asked someone. _

_"Roman, what are you doing here?" I asked him. _

**Chapter 10**

I think he was a little distracted checking me out in my robe. He snapped out of it after a moment and looked at my face.

"Sorry," he said with a boyish smile. I shrugged, I didn't really care if people looked at me. At least he didn't deny it.

"I wanted to come apologize for how my guards treated you," he said. I nodded and stepped aside. He looked uncertain for a second before walking inside.

He looked around my room for a moment and I stared at him. He smelled really good. I wonder what kind of cologne he was wearing. Probably some kind of expensive one from an upscale store in New York City. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"They don't normally react like that. I think it was just because of the rumors," he told me apologetically.

"Its fine, we have an idea of who started the rumors," I told him sitting down in one of my chairs. He looked at my legs for a second before sitting down as well.

"Who?" he asked.

"Penelope, Landon's fiancé," I said rolling my eyes. Well I guess he would know who that is since he's best friends with Landon.

"You don't like her," he said smirking.

"I don't really care about her, but she's hated me since the moment she saw me and I don't know why," I told him shrugging.

"I don't like her either. Personally I think she's marrying Landon for his title," he said sighing.

"Does Landon love her?" I asked him.

"I think he used to. We've been best friends since birth, since our parents are best friends. When they met she was all he talked about. She was kind of shy at first, which I think was just a ruse to attract him. Landon's never dated girls who were super outgoing. Once they started getting serious it was like her whole personality changed. I've never really liked her but I went along with it because he's my best friend," he told me shrugging.

"Does Landon live in New York City too?" I asked him.

"Yes he lives in an apartment with Penelope, near mine," he said.

"Is it hard being watched all the time?" I asked him.

"I got used to it. Derek was King by the time I was born and since my father is best friends with Derek they spent a lot of time together and so I was used to the security. When I got older my father got us our own security detail. They didn't follow us around everywhere but we had them. When I decided I wanted to become King my security detail got bigger and when I won the election it became permanent," he explained.

"Do you ever have time by yourself?" I asked him.

"When I'm in my apartment they don't always follow me around everywhere I go. But they'll be nearby. Two guards stand outside my door and a few stand along my windows. The windows are tinted most of the time and they're bullet proof," he told me shrugging.

"I don't think I'd like it if someone had to follow me around 24/7," I told him scrunching up my nose.

"If you're going to be hanging out with Izzy you're gonna have to get used to it," he told me smirking.

"Yea but they're not guarding me, they're guarding Izzy," I told him.

"But they wouldn't let anything happen to you, especially since you're important to Izzy and Derek," he told me. I couldn't be that important to them. I was just a girl they'd saved from some unfortunate circumstances. It's not like they had some kind of emotional connection to me. Besides, I didn't want to be important. If I was important then people would watch me.

"Well, hopefully nothing bad will happen," I said.

"The guards are good. They wouldn't let her out of the palace if they thought something bad was going to happen. After what happened with Phoebe, Izzy doesn't leave this place unless she has at least five or more guards," he told me.

"Derek told me that she was kidnapped," I said and he nodded.

"Yea, she was. Landon was devastated when it happened. He adored her. I remember when it happened. He was super overprotective of her, because he understood the dangers of everything. It happened on a day when he and his father were in New York and Izzy and Phoebe were here. There had been some kind of threat down in the market but it was taken care of and Izzy wanted to go out. Apparently Phoebe was really antsy and wanted to be outside. They took three guards with them, because that's how many guards they usually took. They'd been in the market for an hour when it started looking like it was going to rain and so Izzy decided they should go back. On the way back they were attacked. All three guards were killed instantly and Phoebe was taken. Izzy ran after them but she wasn't fast enough. She blamed herself for years and still does. A little of the guilt went away when Phoebe came back, but the way Vanessa acts angers me. It's like she doesn't care. All she wants to do is party and shop," he said annoyed.

It was kind of strange how he referred to her as Phoebe and Vanessa all in the same sentence, it was like he couldn't figure out what to call her.

This girl was clearly trying to pretend to be their daughter but wasn't very good at it, considering she wouldn't even allow them to call her by the name they gave their daughter. It was very stupid on her part. I was actually kind of surprised they hadn't figured out that she wasn't their daughter.

"Derek told me that she was obsessed with you," I said softly.

"She is. She once asked me if I would marry her," he said sighing and my eyes widened.

"I've never liked her that way. I would never date my best friends little sister, especially after all that trauma she went through. She doesn't need a guy to confuse her even more, especially so close to when I'm going to become King. That will stress her out and would probably make it worse. She needs to be with her parents, but she refuses to connect with them. Derek asked me to talk about it with her, because she likes to spend so much time with me, but she just dodges the question every time. Landon used to get so annoyed because she liked to spend so much time with me, but when he realized she was obsessed with me, he realized it was probably part of her healing process. She doesn't tell us about what happened to her, but she told us that they kept her locked away for most of the time and she had no contact with people. I was one of the first people she saw. They kept her in her room for the first few weeks after she came back because Izzy was so afraid someone would come back and take her. When they finally let her out I was there visiting Derek and she saw me. I don't know why she became attached to me. I tried to let it go at the beginning but she started getting really mean and possessive, and she started treating everyone I hung out with like they were the enemy. I mean I never asked her to be my girlfriend and I never lead her on. I don't even hang out with that many girls because I've been concentrating on the transition into becoming King. But it seems every time I'm with a girl, even if I'm just talking to her, she's there and she just goes off the deep end," he said sighing.

"Do you think she's sick?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I don't want to think she is. Maybe she just doesn't know how to handle her emotions. She never saw me with a girl before and I let her hang around me so maybe she assumed I liked her or something. She's never had something to call her own before and I guess she thought I was hers and got confused when I wasn't. I didn't handle it very well I'll admit. When she got really crazy I just kind of stopped seeing her and did everything in my power to avoid her. Derek basically told me to avoid her. I don't think he wants me to date her either," he said rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't," I said smirking and he looked at me shocked.

"Don't worry, it's not because he doesn't like you. He spoke very highly of you. He just doesn't think Vanessa would be a good Queen. He said he thinks the power would go to her head," I explained.

"That would happen too. The way she treats the common people is atrocious. I would never want my Queen to treat other people like they were below her," he said scrunching his nose and I nodded.

"Penelope does that. At dinner today she asked me why I was sitting at the table with them. I ran off and I ended up in the library. It's why Izzy was so worried. She told me that Landon was really angry over her comment, and she hopes he calls off their engagement," I said grinning.

"She said that to you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, she hates me for some reason. Sometimes I think it's because she thinks I like Landon but I've never given her the impression that I do. I don't even hang out with him. I've talked to him a handful of times and most of the times it's because he has to apologize for something she said to me," I told him shaking my head.

"I'm sorry she's so terrible to you. I hope he breaks the engagement with her. Maybe something good will come out of this and he'll see how terrible she is and break up with her," he said sighing before looking at me strangely.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked and I just stared at him. Is he asking me out on a date? I've never been on a date before.

"Here in Avalon?" I asked him.

"Wherever you would like. We can go to New York City if you would like," he said.

"I've never been to New York City before," I said grinning.

"New York City it is, I know some good places," he said smiling. Wow his teeth were really bright. I could see his fangs a little bit when he smiled. I think they made him even more attractive.

I inwardly chuckled at the fact that he assumed that I would say yes, I mean I never answered him on if I wanted to have lunch with him or not. Maybe all the girls said yes when he asked them to lunch.

But if I was going to get a free tour out of this outing then why not.

"Are you going to show me around New York City as well?" I asked while starring at his fangs. I wonder if it felt strange to have fangs. Do they get in the way of talking, or smiling? I wonder if there was some kind of etiquette.

"Yes…is there something on my face?" he asked confused and I froze. Oops. I guess I should have been more stealthy in my observance of his fangs. I've just never got the chance to see fangs before since I've never been around vampires.

"Oh, I was looking at your fangs," I told him and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually show them," he said standing up in horror. I blinked at him confused. It wasn't a big deal. Maybe there was some kind of etiquette with fangs.

"I don't care, I've never seen fangs before," I said standing up as well. He really needed to calm down. I walked up to him and his eyes widened again.

"It's considered bad form to show your fangs to other people, especially to a lady," he said softly. Well I wasn't the most ladylike person around.

"I don't care. Can I see them?" I asked him. His eyes widened at my question.

"You want to see my fangs?" he asked and I nodded.

"I told you, I've never seen fangs before. You're the first vampire I've had an actual conversation with," I explained.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding and opening his mouth. I watched in awe as his fangs grew. Wow, that is so cool. I bet they could do some serious damage. I wonder how pointy they actually are.

I reached up a hand to touch them but he grabbed my wrist and I froze. I looked up at his eyes and they were darker than before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said pulling my wrist tighter as I tried to pull away. Why couldn't I touch his fangs? It's not like I was going to hurt them or something. He pulled me against him and my eyes widened.

That's when I turned my back to him and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on the floor on his back with a groan. He blinked for a second before looking up at me shocked.

"I don't think I've ever been flipped by a girl before," he said pushing himself up on his elbows.

"I don't like to be touched," I told him as explanation and he nodded confused.

"I have haphephobia," I told him and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said pushing himself off the ground. Did he know what haphephobia is? Most people don't. Maybe he knew someone with it.

"It's alright, now you do," I told him.

"Is that why Brandon yelled at my guards not to touch you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, he knows of my problem," I said.

"It's not a problem Jinx. Lots of people have phobias, it doesn't mean something is wrong with you," he told me softly and I looked at him stunned.

No one had ever told me that before. They always said something was wrong with me and wanted to figure out how to fix it.

"Sometimes you can't get rid of phobias, but that doesn't mean you need to stop living a normal life," he said and I sighed. It wasn't that easy, especially when I've never lived a normal life.

"Thanks, but I don't know how much of a normal life I can live when every time someone touches me I pass out," I told him and his eyes widened.

"It's that bad?" he asked and I nodded.

"I can barely tolerate small touches but if someone were to hug me, I would pass out," I explained.

"You just need to find somebody you're comfortable with and practice hugging them," he said and I chuckled. I would never be that comfortable with anybody.

"I could be your practice dummy," he said grinning with his arms open for a hug and I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you want to end up on the ground again, I don't think so," I told him and he chuckled.

"It was worth a shot," he said shrugging before sighing.

"I should probably go, I don't want to worry my guards," he said rolling his eyes and I nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you later," I said walking him to the door.

"I can pick you up here for lunch tomorrow," he said.

"That's fine," I told him.

"Alright well have a good night," he said leaning down to kiss my cheek but then he stopped.

"I wanted to kiss your cheek but I don't want you to freak out," he whispered. I clenched my teeth at his proximity. I didn't usually let people this close to me.

"It'll be soft, I promise," he whispered before leaning the rest of the way. I closed my eyes tightly as his lips brushed my cheek. It was like they barely touched me. I opened my eyes when he pulled back and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Was that ok?" he asked concerned and I nodded.

"Ok, sleep well," he said with a small smile. I wouldn't worry him more with the knowledge of my nightmares.

"Of course, you too," I told him. I watched him walk down the hallway and when he reached the corner the guards fell in step behind him. There were five, all dressed in black. Damn. I closed and locked my door before walking into my closet. What would I wear to bed tonight?

* * *

I woke up the next morning covered in sweat. My throat felt raw. It was probably because I screamed all night and no one came to wake me up. I was thirsty.

I pushed the hair out of my face and crawled out of bed. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have these damn nightmares. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the sink. Putting my hands under the water I took gulps of water. Once my thirst was quenched I turned off the water and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked terrible. My hair was all over the place and there was blood on my face. My eyes widened and I looked down at my nails. Shit, I hurt myself in my sleep. I haven't done that in a long time. I quickly washed my hands and face free of the blood. I healed quickly so I wouldn't have any wounds, but some of my nails were broken.

I'm sure there was a nail clipper around here somewhere. I slipped off my night dress and walked into my shower. It was like walking into a tiny room. I turned on the water as hot as it could go and stood in the center. It felt so good.

I quickly washed my body free of the sweat before washing my hair. I would smell like vanilla and strawberries all day. Not an awful combination. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I hated having to get out of the hot water but I would get pruny and I needed to find a nail clipper.

I wrapped the towel around myself before stepping out of the tiny room. My hair was still dripping wet and so I looked around for another towel. I looked at myself in the mirror as I dried my hair.

I wish I could dream about something else, something interesting, like Roman or Roman shirtless or Roman naked. I could totally get down with a naked Roman. I shocked myself at these thoughts. I've never wanted to see a guy naked before. I groaned annoyed before throwing the towel in the sink. I shouldn't think about him, it was weird. I mean if my flashbacks were true, that would mean he would be my brother's best friend. You don't think about your brother's best friend like that.

I walked into my closet and to my underwear drawer. I pulled on a white thong and matching push up bra. I knew what I wanted to wear today. I looked around yesterday. There were lots of dresses in here. I've never worn a dress before, besides a slinky party dress.

I chose to wear this beige cable knit long sleeved sweater dress. It was very nice. I was pairing it with, beige stockings, black knee high heeled boots, a blue scarf, and a leather jacket. It was very stylish. I put the outfit on before going into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I didn't usually wear makeup because I worked out all day, but I wouldn't be doing that today and I looked terrible. I sat down in the vanity and looked at my hair. It was still kind of wet. I sighed and grabbed the blow dryer. I didn't like blow drying my hair, but it was necessary.

I spent about thirty minutes blow drying my hair when I decided I was done. My hair was mostly dry so I think I was good. My hair was wavy, so I wouldn't really have to do anything with it.

After my hair I started on my makeup. I put on the basics first, concealer, foundation, blush. Then I put on some slightly shimmery gold eye shadow and plain black eyeliner. I stared at the mascara for a moment before sighing, why not? I blinked a few times at myself in the mirror and smiled. I still got it.

I put all the supplies away before going in search of deodorant and perfume. I found some in one of the cabinets. I put a little bit of both on before deciding on jewelry.

I've never worn jewelry before. You didn't wear jewelry when you fight and I was always fighting. I decided against jewelry and walked out of my bathroom.

I looked over at the clock on my side table and it read six thirty. I was kind of hungry but I didn't know where the kitchen was and I didn't feel like wandering around the castle looking for it. I guess I could go ask one of Isadora's guards.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Izzy said that her room was just around the corner so it shouldn't be too far. As I got closer to the corner I heard whimpering noises.

I stopped for a minute and looked around. No one was in the hallway, where were the noises coming from? I continued walking and as I rounded the corner I saw Izzy's room at the end of the hall.

I remember there being four guards standing in front of the double doors when we walked by it the other day, right now there were two unconscious guards on the ground. They were dead. Shit, what was happening? The whimpering noises were coming from inside the room.

I sprinted down the hallway and threw open the doors. Two guys turned towards me. One of them was standing, holding a gun, and the other one was trying to restrain Izzy. I wasn't sure what species they were but I knew they weren't vampires since they weren't pale.

"Why hello there," the one with a gun sneered at me.

"Jinx run!" Izzy screamed at me. **(I almost ended it there, but I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter!) **

"Shut up bitch!" the guy on top of her yelled slapping her across the face. She sobbed loudly and fell back against the bed. They were both going to die.

"Do you want to die too?" the one in front of me asked grinning.

"I'm not the one who's going to die," I told him softly.

"Oh and exactly who is going to die?" he asked smirking.

"You," I said before I gripped his arm and twisted. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. I twisted around and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. I grabbed the gun off the floor and shot him in the head.

Izzy screamed and I turned, thinking the other man had hurt her again. She had a bag over her head now so she couldn't see. She probably thought I was the one to get shot. I pointed the gun at the second guy.

"Get off of her now," I told him. He was looking at me wide eyed. I knew what he saw; it was what everyone saw right before I killed them. They saw nothing, because I felt nothing. I felt no remorse when I killed.

"Don't make me ask you again," I told him in a deathly quiet voice. He scrambled off the bed with his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," he pleaded. No amount of pleading would make me change my mind. He hurt Izzy and so he was going to die, it was as simple as that.

I looked him in the eye and grinned, showing him that I didn't care about his pleas. I pulled the trigger. I watched his body drop to the floor before I dropped the gun and jumped up on the bed.

"Izzy, are you ok?" I asked her concerned. It looked like she was tied up too. I didn't have any weapons on me but I was sure the guards did.

"Wait here for a second, I need to find something to cut the ropes," I told her. Technically I could burn the ropes off of her but I didn't want to accidentally burn her.

I ran towards the two guards outside and found a knife on the closest one. I ran back over to Izzy and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"My guards are dead," she whispered when she was free and I'd taken the bag off her head.

"Yes," I said helping her off the bed.

"Where is Derek?" I asked her.

"He's in New York, he should be back soon," she said softly. I think she was in shock.

"We need to find some other guards," I told her.

"Jinx, I think they're might be more in the castle," Izzy told me scared and I froze. What were these guys doing here? Who were they?

"Do your guards have walky-talkies or some other kind of communication devices?" I asked her. I ran over to the dead guards' bodies and pulled them into the room before shutting the doors. I looked around for a big piece of furniture and pushed it in front of the doors.

"They have ear pieces," she said. I nodded and knelt down beside their bodies. There were earpieces in each of them.

"Do you have a code name and does the castle have a code name?" I asked her. I looked through their bodies for the radios. They were in their pockets.

"The castle's code name is Switzerland and my code name is Heart," she told me. She was shaking.

"Ok," I said as I put one of the ear pieces in my ear. I heard gun shots nearby and Izzy jumped.

"We're going to be ok," I told her. She nodded and I pressed the button on the radio.

"For whoever is listening Switzerland has been breached, I repeat, Switzerland has been breached. The Heart is safe with me, but Switzerland has been breached," I said into the radio. I heard yelling outside in the hallway.

"Go into the bathroom," I told Izzy.

"Jinx no…"

"Izzy trust me," I said grabbing all the guns.

"I don't want to leave you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know but I need you to go in the bathroom. Shut and lock the door. Don't let anyone in but me. I'll knock on the door and say the word "dragon," do you understand me Izzy? The password is dragon, now go," I told her. She nodded and ran into the bathroom.

I heard the door being locked and I backed up from the doors. There was really nowhere to hide in this room and if I went behind the bed, the people who charged into the room would be closer to Izzy.

If only there was some kind of big desk in here. The desk in here was too skinny for cover. The armoire I put in front of the doors was the heaviest and biggest piece of furniture in the room and it was about to be destroyed. I hope Izzy didn't have anything important in there. Thankfully all the dead guys in the room were carrying machine guns on them.

I stepped back from the door so that if the armoire fell, it didn't fall on me. Why haven't the guards spoken to me yet?

"Guardian X, this is Omega, tell us your location, over," came a voice in my ear. Finally, where the hell have they been?

"I'm with the Heart, over," I told him.

"Is the Heart intact, over," he asked.

"The Heart is safe, over," I told him just as they started shooting through the armoire.

"Shots have been fired, shots have been fired, over," I said jumping to the side so I didn't get hit. Two guys stepped into the room and I crouched.

I haven't fought in over a year and I've never fought someone who wasn't human. I fought Cristof a few times but not enough to know that I could hold my own against a supernatural, especially two supernaturals. Hopefully I could just use the guns.

"Hello dove," one of the men said smiling. What the fuck? I was no dove. I pointed my machine gun at them and he raised an eyebrow.

I could hear Omega yelling at me in my ear but I didn't want to give the two guys in front of me the knowledge that I was talking to another guard.

"Do you know where the Queen is?" the man asked stepping towards me.

"I don't believe I do," I told him and he glared.

"I know there's another person in here with you. I also know they're in the bathroom. I don't like being lied too," he snapped at me. Someone needs to take a chill pill.

"Yea well, I don't like being shot at," I said before I let them have it. They didn't even have time to grab their guns before they were both dead on the ground.

"Omega, you have the loudest voice I have ever heard!" I yelled into the radio.

"What the fuck is going on X?!" he yelled into the radio.

"I was being shot at, but I took care of it, so calm down," I snapped at him. I stepped up to the door and peaked into the hallway. I didn't think there was anyone there. I would have to ask Izzy if there were any secret passage ways. We needed to get to the elevator that would take us back to New York City. I quickly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Dragon," I said and Izzy threw open the door.

"Jinx!" she said. She almost threw herself at me but then she remembered my aversion to touch. It's a good thing too because I would hate to pass out and have someone come in and take Izzy while I'm unconscious.

"Are there any secret passage ways? We need to get to the elevator that will take us back to New York City," I asked her.

"I have a key to the elevator, but there isn't a passage way that will take us directly to the elevator. There is one close by but we will have to go through the Red Room to get to the elevator," she told me.

"Where's the Red Room?" I asked her.

"The Red Room is the room we come into when we exit the elevator," she told me. Oh I guess it's just called the Red Room because of all the red carpet, fitting. Damn it, that room was too open, anyone could get a shot at us. We would have to try it since we were sitting ducks here.

"Ok, we'll do it. Where's the passage way?" I asked Izzy. I bent down and grabbed the extra magazines from the two new dead guys.

"It's in here," she told me.

"Good, where is it?" I asked her looking around.

"In my closet," she said walking into the door next to the bathroom. Her closet was twice the size of mine and it had two floors. Damn. She ran up to the second floor and I followed her.

She pulled apart a grouping of clothes and there was a door there. She unlocked it and we both walked through. On a hook on the wall was a key.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"That's the key to go back to New York," she told me. I nodded and put it around her head.

"Whatever happens, I want you to go back to New York City," I told her.

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"Izzy you're the Queen of Avalon, I'm not important, so just listen to me, ok," I told her sternly.

"You are important and right now I'm no one. In a few months I won't be anyone! Roman will be King in a few months, so it doesn't matter if I die," she said with tears falling down her face.

"You're still important Izzy. Derek is in New York right now, probably freaking out! Do you think he's going to be ok if you die? He's not that old, do you think he wants to live the rest of his life without you?" I asked her and she cried harder.

"You're going to New York City whether I'm with you or not, do you understand me Izzy?" I asked her in the most threatening voice I had. She nodded and cried into her hands. I think the only reason she agreed was so that we could continue on. I really hoped she got back to New York City or I was going to be so pissed.

It took us about ten minutes walking through the passage way to get to the Red Room. The passage way was dark, with a lit candle every few feet. The only reason they were lit was because Izzy was lighting them for us with her elemental fire power. I guess she knew where they were.

"What's on the other side of this door?" I asked Izzy.

"It opens up into an office. No one uses it, so there should be no one in there," she told me. I nodded.

"X, this is Omega, what is your position, over," Omega said in my ear.

"Does the elevator have a code name?" I asked Izzy. She thought for a second before nodding.

"Home," she said.

"This is X, we are close to Home, over," I said before I opened the door slowly. I peaked my head out and looked around. No one was in the room so I walked out. I motioned Izzy to follow me and we walked towards the door to leave the office.

"Beta will be waiting for you when you reach Infinity, over," Omega said.

"Is Infinity the code word for New York City?" I asked Izzy and she nodded.

"Understood, over," I said before I reached the door. I opened it slowly and peaked out. No one was in the hallway. I stepped out and pulled Izzy with me.

"Izzy, if I tell you to run, I want you to run, understood?" I asked her. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Jinx I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, but everything is going to be ok," I told her.

"Beta will be waiting for you in New York City; do you know who that is?" I asked her and she nodded.

"That's Brandon," she said.

"Ok. You have the key and if we get close enough and I tell you to run, you do it," I told her. She bit her lip as she tried to control her tears but nodded. I squeezed her hand comfortingly before walking slowly up to the corner. I stuck my head around and saw all the dead bodies.

"Izzy, there are some dead guys over here, are you going to be ok seeing that?" I asked her.

"I'll have to be," she whispered and I nodded. Maybe there wouldn't be anyone here because they already passed through. A girl can dream.

I checked to make sure Izzy was ok before stepping out. There were a lot of stairs and I didn't want Izzy to fall. I was just glad there wasn't a floor above us. I would just have to worry about someone coming in behind us and someone coming around the corners in front of us.

"Tap my shoulder if you think someone is coming behind us," I told Izzy and she nodded.

I gripped the machine gun and started walking down the stairs. Thankfully we were walking on carpet so my heels wouldn't click. I don't think Izzy was wearing heels so she would be fine.

We were three fourths of the way there when I pushed Izzy in front of me.

"Go push the button for the elevator," I told her. She nodded and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey! I found them!" I twisted around and saw a group of guys at the top of the stairs.

"Jinx run!" Izzy yelled. I heard the elevator ding as the guys started running towards us. I shot a few rounds at them and two guys went down. I turned around and jumped down the rest of the stairs, landing in a crouch in front of Izzy.

She was standing in the elevator looking scared. I turned around and shot the third guy coming down the stairs before jumping into the elevator. Izzy pushed the button to close it but the elevator wasn't fast enough and the last guy jumped in with us.

He grinned at me before looking at Izzy.

"Why hello there Queeny," he grinned. I lunged at him and at the same time yelled for Izzy to put the key in.

The guy growled at me and tried to throw me off but I was holding on with all I had. I felt that falling through water feeling and knew we were on our way to New York City. If I let go of the guy to get my gun he would throw me off but if I didn't shoot him he was going to become a problem because I couldn't hold onto him forever. Thankfully I didn't have to make that choice because the elevator opened and to stop his fall he instinctively reached out and let me go.

As he fell backwards I grabbed my gun and shot him in the face. I felt the blood splatter on me and Izzy screamed my name as we fell. I don't think she knew who was being shot, me or him since I was blocking her view. I groaned as we hit the ground and rolled off the guy.

"Jinx!" I looked up at the sound of my name, not expecting to hear his voice. Standing in the middle of the hallway surrounded by guards was Roman. Oh my god, what was he doing here? I got up slowly and turned to look at Izzy. She was standing in the middle of the elevator.

"Come on Izzy," I said grabbing her hand and that's when everyone jumped into action. I think they were too shocked to see me come falling out of the elevator to notice that she was even in there.

"Izzy!" Derek yelled. I quickly jumped out of the way of Derek and the guards. I watched them for a moment before turning towards Roman. He looked like he wanted to come over here but his guards were not having it.

I walked over to him and he stared at my sweatshirt. I looked down and saw the blood.

"It's not mine," I told him.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried as he broke out of the circle of guards.

"Yea I'm fine, but do you know if there's a place I could get a cheese burger from around here?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked.

What? I was hungry!

* * *

**So yea...what do you think?! What should Roman and Jinx do on their lunch date? **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**\- scarletfiery **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I was travelling and when I got home my parents wanted to hang out so I didn't have time but here it is! Unfortunately the "date" is not in this chapter but there is a lot of Jinx and Roman so hopefully that will make up for it!**

**Thank you to Rumzzz, Remy, xXallegedangelXx,and a guest for reviewing! And thank you to BooksAreLife24-7, specializedhd, xXallegedangelXx, Liseylou, and Rumzzz for favoriting and following my story! They all made my day! **

**Rumzzz: I will take your ideas into consideration for their "date," so thank you! Also, if you don't mind me asking, what language?**

**Remy: I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! **

**xXallegedangelXx: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story! Good guess on who the bad guys were! **

**Navy: I'm glad you liked the fight scene!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing! **

**Now onto the story! I hope you like it and don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Previously _

_"Izzy!" Derek yelled. I quickly jumped out of the way of Derek and the guards. I watched them for a moment before turning towards Roman. He looked like he wanted to come over here but his guards were not having it. _

_I walked over to him and he stared at my sweatshirt. I looked down and saw the blood. _

_"It's not mine," I told him. _

_"Are you ok?" he asked worried as he broke out of the circle of guards. _

_"Yea I'm fine, but do you know if there's a place I could get a cheese burger from around here?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked. _

_What? I was hungry! _

**Chapter 11**

"You want a cheese burger?" one of his guards asked trying not to laugh.

"Yea, I'm starving and I don't remember the last time I had a cheese burger. We are in New York City so I'm guessing there's a place nearby we could get one," I told them.

"You would probably want to wash the blood off first," someone else said and I looked down at myself. I took off the guns and zipped up my leather jacket and smiled at them.

"You have some on your face too," Roman said looking at me. He lifted up his hand to wipe the blood off my face when he stopped. He sighed and put his hand back down. I wiped at my face but it seemed like the blood had dried already.

"I guess I'll need to find a bathroom to wash this off," I told them.

"Jinx!" I turned around in time to see Derek lunge at me. I had a split second to think of what to do but none of the things that passed through my head would be good to do to the King of Avalon. Fuck I thought just as his arms snaked around me. And to think all I wanted this morning when I woke up was pancakes, was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

I heard nervous talking as I came too. I also think someone was shaking me.

"I forgot, I'm sorry," I heard someone say sadly. I groaned and opened my eyes. Roman was kneeling beside me and immediately stopped touching me when I sat up.

"Oh thank god Jinx. I'm so sorry, I forgot. I wasn't thinking," Derek said apologetically.

"It's fine," I said rubbing my face.

"What can I do to repay you?" he asked and I froze. I know what he could do.

"Well I really want a cheese burger," I told him and his jaw dropped.

"A cheese burger?" he asked. Why was everyone so shocked that I wanted a cheese burger? It's not like I was a vegetarian or something, I liked meat!

"Yea, I'm hungry," I told him. I heard Brandon burst out laughing from somewhere.

"You do realize it's only seven thirty in the morning, so no burger places will be open," a guard said and I groaned falling back.

"Why does the world hate me?" I asked laying on the ground and a few people chuckled.

"You can come back to my place and my cook can make you a burger," Roman said. I turned my head to look at Roman and he gave me a small smile.

"That would be fantastic," I said sitting up again. Maybe this day wouldn't totally suck.

"We'll call the cars around," Brandon said.

"You're not hurt are you Jinx?" Derek asked me concerned as I stood up.

"No, I'm fine. All this blood is from the guy on the ground over there," I told him shrugging.

"Thank you for protecting Izzy," he told me gratefully.

"No problem," I said.

"Um, what do you want me to do with these guns? Most of them are from the enemy," I said picking up all the guns from the ground.

"You know I promised myself I would never let you hold a gun and here you are holding a whole pile," Brandon said walking over and taking them from me and I smirked.

"Just be glad I didn't let Izzy hold one," I said.

"Yea, there's always that," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll call someone to bring you new clothes," Izzy told me. It would be nice to get out of these bloody clothes.

"The cars are here Your Highness." I looked over and there was a guard standing there. He was a shape shifter so he must be Derek's.

"Would you mind riding with Roman?" Derek asked me and I shrugged. I mean we were all going to the same place. He nodded and I walked over to Roman.

"Derek said I have to ride with you," I told him and he smiled. He looked kind of tense though. Maybe he was still nervous about the attack. I wonder why he was nervous though, he looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

The guards started leading him out to the cars and so I followed them.

They opened up the back door of one of the SUV's and a guard got in, followed by Roman. I got in next to him. Two guards got in the front seat and the rest in another SUV.

"Where's your apartment?" I asked Roman.

"It's not too far from here. Hopefully it should take us under an hour to get there," he said and I nodded. I bet they could smell the blood. They were all vampires. I hope it didn't make them uncomfortable.

Roman was right, it only took us about an hour to get to his apartment. The guard typed in a code and the bar went up, allowing us into the garage. The SUV's behind us all drove in after us. We drove up to the elevators and the guard in the passenger seat opened up my door.

I stepped out and Roman followed me with the other guard. Both the guards walked into the glass area with the elevators, and Roman and I followed them. Roman pressed the button for the elevator and we waited.

When it dinged the guard stepped in front of it, I guess to make sure there wasn't a threat inside. Once he saw there was no one in there he stepped in and the rest of us followed. As the doors closed I saw Derek and Izzy get out of their SUV.

Roman typed in a code and for the penthouse. The elevator opened into a foyer. There was a table in the center, but there was nothing on it. The guard walked up to the door and typed in another code. The door looked bullet proof.

After a minute the door was finally opened. One of the guards walked in and checked the place. Damn this was taking a long time, they should have sent someone ahead of us to do this. During that time Izzy and Derek came up in the elevator with their guards. The one guard came back and we were allowed to walk in. Finally.

"Roman would you allow Jinx to use your shower?" Izzy asked him.

"Of course," he said.

"Our clothes should be here by the time you finish showering Jinx," Izzy told me.

"Ok thank you," I said before I followed Roman to his bathroom. Surprisingly no guards followed us.

His apartment was big, and very nice. The apartment had light hardwood flooring but the rest of the furniture was black. It was a nice contrast.

Windows were everywhere but I knew they had to be bullet proof and right now they looked almost black with the tint. We could see out of them but the world couldn't see in.

To the left when you walked in was the kitchen. It wasn't that big since I assumed he was the only one who lived here apart from his staff, but it was still big. It had all stainless steel appliances and there was a big island in the middle. There was a bar for people to eat or drink, but then there was also a dining table to the right of the room. It sat at least six.

In the middle of the room was the living room. It had two couches and two chairs across from each other, with a table in the middle. Behind the bar was another little sitting area. It had a couch, two chairs, a table, and a flat screen TV.

As we passed the living room I could see two double doors in the glass. They were slightly hidden, like they only wanted the people who lived here to know there they were. But they led out onto a deck.

We walked down a hallway and into Roman's room. His room was mostly windows, which was kind of surprising. Again, I hoped they were bullet proof. They were also tinted.

The flooring was the same light hardwood, with a white carpet under his bed. His bed was a black king size bed with grey and white bedding. He had two brown side tables with lamps on them. By the windows there was a grey chair.

Towards the back of the room there was an opening in the wall and through it I could see his closet. I didn't see where the bathroom would be.

Roman closed and locked the door to his room. I turned and looked at him and he was staring at me.

"Your apartment is very nice, but I'm surprised with the amount of windows," I told him.

"Yes, that has always been a worry for the guards. But thankfully I'm moving out in a few months," he told me. He looked unhappy, and I wasn't sure if it was with me or with the fact that he would be moving out.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. The scowl on his face deepened.

"I can smell the blood on you," he said.

"Oh sorry. Where is your bathroom?" I asked him. I was kind of embarrassed.

"Through my closet," he said before leading the way. As we walked through his closet I noticed the extreme amount of suits he had. I guess if you were going to be King you would need a lot, but wow. There was a door on the right side of his closet. He opened it and we walked right into his bathroom.

It was very white. There was a big tub in the middle and it was of course, white. Against the wall there was a shower, and through another door there was a toilet. To the right were his sink and a mirror. There was a chair beside the tub.

Roman walked over to his tub and turned it on.

"I was worried about you," he said and my eyes widened. Why would he need to be worried about me? I can take care of myself just fine.

He extended his hand to me and I looked at him confused. Did he want to hold my hand? He sighed before walking over and unzipping my jacket.

"I'll have someone dry clean this for you," he said hanging it on the chair. I looked down at my crème sweater dress; it was soaked in blood. The first time I wear a dress and it gets soaked in blood, what a joke.

"When I heard about the attack in Avalon I was scared for you. I couldn't think about anything else," he said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," I told him crossing my arms. I wasn't a child or some princess who didn't know how to protect herself, I was a warrior.

"I didn't know that Jinx. Those men that attacked the palace are ruthless. They are part of a rebellion group that wants to overthrow the monarchy, and they don't care who they hurt or kill to get their way," he explained as he stared out the window.

"I'm sorry you were worried," I told him.

"Were you scared?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"You're so brave," he said turning his head to smile at me.

"There's no time to be afraid when you're fighting, you just have to concentrate on staying alive," I told him.

"I was so angry when I saw you fall out of the elevator holding a gun. You're so young Jinx, and innocent; I never wanted you to have to go through something like that. You were covered in blood, and I didn't even know if it was yours or not," he said running his fingers through his hair. I was far from innocent. If he knew the things I've seen he wouldn't even be worrying about me right now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and my stupid guards wouldn't even let me do that," he said exasperated as he started to pace. I smirked. I'm sure his guards would love to hear him call them stupid.

"And then you want to know what happened?" he asked me. I looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"You walked over to me and the first thing out of your mouth is if you could have a cheese burger!" he yelled. My eyes widened. Was he angry because I wanted a cheese burger? I mean I was hungry. I mean, as I look back on it now, it probably wasn't the best time to ask for a cheese burger. But I was hungry and the attack was over.

"I was angry, I was worried, I didn't know what to do and all you wanted was a cheese burger," he said looking at me wide eyed. I kind of wanted to laugh but I wasn't sure if that would make him angrier. At the moment I couldn't tell if he was amused or angry.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked me.

"I was hungry," I blurted out and he sighed.

"Have you ever held a gun before?" he asked me.

"Yes," I told him shrugging and one of his perfect eyebrows shot up. What, does he not believe I've held a gun before?

"I wanted to protect you," he told me softly.

"I'm fine Roman, I promise," I said walking up to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I have no wounds and I'm safe now, so you don't have to worry," I told him.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he said before he turned away from the windows.

"I should probably leave you alone now so that you can clean up. Now that I know you're ok, thank you for protecting Izzy. She's like a second mother to me and I don't know what I would have done if she was hurt," he said gripping my hand tightly for a moment.

I looked down at our hands. For some reason I didn't freak out when people touched my hands, I don't know why.

"I can touch your hands," Roman said and I nodded.

"My hands aren't sensitive like the rest of my body," I explained and he nodded.

"That's good to know," he said before releasing my hand.

"I'll see you when you're done," he said before walking out and I watched him leave. He confused me. Why was he so worried about me? He didn't even know me.

I slid off my sweater dress, along with my underwear and bra and placed them on the chair before sliding into the bath.

It was warm and it relaxed my muscles. The water immediately turned a light pink color from the blood.

I sucked in a breath before dunking under the water.

* * *

When I was done bathing I grabbed the towel from the chair and dried myself off. I didn't think Roman had a blow dryer here so I was going to have to towel dry my hair as best I could.

When my hair got as dry as it was going to get with the towel I wrapped the towel around myself. I grabbed my bra and thong and walked out into Roman's room. Sitting on his bed were a few bags. I guess these were my new clothes.

I looked through them and found a pair of navy shorts, a white lacy shirt, a light pink blazer, some lacy undergarments, beige Louboutin heels, some makeup, and jewelry. Wow, whoever brought this does not mess around.

I shrugged and dropped my towel. Hopefully I wouldn't have to fight in these clothes. I pulled out the lacy undergarments, they were white. The navy shorts were high waisted, so they kind of looked like short shorts.

The white lacy shirt was short sleeved, so I was grateful for the blazer. The push up bra the person gave me, gave me some nice cleavage and this shirt showed it well. I slipped into the beige peep toe Louboutin heels. I haven't worn heels in a while, and even then I didn't wear them often. The jewelry consisted of a diamond necklace and bracelet.

I walked into the bathroom with the makeup and applied very little before putting my hair up in a ponytail. When I was done getting ready I put my dirty clothes in the bag and walked out of Roman's room.

Everyone was talking when I walked into the living room. Roman was the first to see me and his eyes widened slightly. I put the bags on the floor and smoothed down my shirt. I wasn't used to dressing this nice.

"You look so pretty Jinx!" Izzy said standing up.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I said a little uncomfortable. She was wearing a rose colored skirt that went down below her knees, a white off the shoulder long sleeve blouse and beige pumps. In her ears were diamond and rose colored earrings. She really looked like a Queen.

"Thank you sweetie," she said grinning.

"Your food is almost ready," Roman said standing up when she sat down. I turned and saw some people working in the kitchen. It all smelled very nice. I looked back over at Roman and he was smiling at me.

He led me over to the kitchen and I ignored all of the looks I was getting from the guards. It was still strange having guards around all the time.

"Would you like something to drink?" Roman asked me.

"Do you have any lemonade?" I asked him, and he nodded before grabbing a glass and opening the refrigerator. He poured me some before walking back. I kind of expected him to get one of his cooks to do it, but I kind of respect him more for doing it himself.

"You look beautiful Jinx," Roman said handing me my glass and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip as I sat down on one of the stools. He looked very nice as well in one of his grey suits with a blue tie. It brought out the blue in his eyes.

"Here you go Ms. Jinx," his cook said handing me my plate. I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole Ms. Jinx thing.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"Thank you Caesar," Roman said taking his plate.

"Would you like to sit at the bar or at the table?" Roman asked me.

"The bar is fine," I told him.

"So what will you be doing in your free time in Avalon?" Roman asked me as we started eating.

"Izzy is going to get me a private tutor so that I can continue my studies," I told him shrugging.

"You're nineteen aren't you?" he asked me confused and I nodded.

"I dropped out of school when I was fifteen," I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

"I had a lot of problems when I was growing up. My haphephobia was much, much worse and it got me into a lot of fights. I also couldn't concentrate. I ran away a lot which caused me to miss a lot of school and eventually I just dropped out after I kept getting expelled," I explained.

"If you ever need any help with your homework you can always ask me," Roman said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

I took another bite of my burger before sticking fries in my mouth. This was fantastic. I could feel eyes on me and looked up to see Roman watching me amused.

"I've never seen someone so happy to eat a burger before," he said grinning and I shrugged.

"I haven't had a burger in a year," I told him before I took another bite and he grinned.

"Do you like it Jinx?" Izzy asked walking over and I nodded enthusiastically.

"They didn't have burgers like this in Cali," I told her and she laughed. She had a nice laugh. I could hear Derek talking with someone on the phone in the living room. It was probably about the attack.

"You want some fries?" I asked Izzy. She looked at the plate for a minute before nodding and taking one.

"These are very good Caesar," Izzy said smiling.

"Thank you Your Highness," Caesar said bowing slightly.

I wonder what we would be doing after this. Could we go back to Avalon? I'm sure they would want to clean up all the blood and the dead bodies.

After I finished eating my burger and fries I went to go watch TV with Izzy. She was watching the news. I think Derek was with Roman in his office.

"Jinx can I talk with you for a moment?" I looked up and saw Derek standing there.

"Sure," I said standing up. I looked at Izzy for a moment and she looked worried.

"It will just be for a few moments Dear. I just want to ask her a few questions about what happened," he told Izzy and she nodded.

I followed Derek into Roman's office and Roman was standing there looking out the window. Derek sat down in the chair behind the desk and I sat down in one of the chairs in front of him.

"I don't want to ask these questions in front of Izzy because she can be a little fragile, so I hope you're comfortable answering questions in here," Derek asked softly. Roman turned around and he looked annoyed. I guess Roman wasn't too happy about this talk.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"How did you find Izzy?" he asked me with a pained look on his face.

"I'd woken up earlier due to my nightmares and was hungry. I was walking down the hallway to your room so that I could ask one of the guards where the kitchen was. As I got closer I heard noises but I didn't know where they were coming from. When I reached your room the guards were dead on the floor so I knew something bad had happened. I ran into the room and there were two guys in there. One was holding a gun and the other was tying up Izzy," I told him. He looked at me with his jaw and fists clenched. I don't think I've ever seen him angry before, but he looked kind of scary.

"Did they say anything to you?" Roman asked me. I looked over at him and he looked worried.

"Izzy told me to run and the guy tying her up hit her. The guy holding the gun asked me if I wanted to die too but I told him I wouldn't be the one dying. Then I disarmed him and killed both of them. I found a knife on one of the dead guards and cut the ropes off of. I asked her where you were and she said you were in New York and would be back soon. She then said she thought there were more rebels in the castle. I put your big armoire in front of the doors and looked for a communication device to contact you guys," I explained.

"You were Guardian X?" Derek asked me and I nodded.

"It was very brave what you did," he told me softly and I shrugged.

"So what happened next?" Derek asked.

"I heard gunshots in the hallway and so I told Izzy to get in the bathroom. She didn't want to leave me but I told her too. Once she was in the bathroom I waited for the shooters. It didn't take long and after a few minutes they were shooting into the room. Two of them stepped in and they asked where Izzy was but I told them I didn't know where she was. I got them distracted and then shot them. I got Izzy out of the bathroom and we went through the secret passage way in her closet that led to the Red so we could get to the elevator. I knew it would be hard to go through there since it was all open space but we couldn't stay in your room. I told her that if there was a chance for her to run and get to the elevator that I wanted her to do it, but she was very firm about not leaving me behind even though I told her to trust me. I think she agreed to do it just so that I would stop talking. We walked through the Red Room and when we were almost to the elevators I told Izzy to go push the button. Once she pushed it some guy yelled out behind us. Izzy told me to run but I knew if I did that they would catch up to us and there would be a fight by the elevator and Izzy could get hurt. So I turned around and shot two of them before jumping down the stairs. When I turned around I shot another one before jumping into the elevator but it didn't close fast enough and the last guy got in with us. He looked at Izzy and I lunged at him. He grabbed me and tried to pull me off but I wouldn't let go. I knew if I reached for my gun he would kill me but if I didn't reach for it he would eventually pull me off. But at the last moment the door opened and he let me go to catch himself and I was able to shoot him," I explained to him. Everyone in the room looked at me shocked.

"I wasn't going to leave you," Izzy yelled from behind me and I stood up shocked. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me.

"I know," I told her sighing.

"You could have died," Derek told me.

"I've never been afraid to die. Besides I've never had a reason to live," I told him shrugging and everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"Well now you do, you stupid girl!" Izzy said gripping my shoulders tightly and shaking me. I felt the sting of pain when her nails broke my skin and concentrated on that so I didn't freak out.

"No more suicidal missions, you understand?" she asked still shaking me and I nodded quickly.

"Izzy, let her go!" Derek said. She seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly released me.

"I'm sorry Jinx!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Its fine Izzy," I said shaking myself.

"I was angry," she said sadly.

"I know," I said with a small smile.

"I don't want you to die, especially because of me," she said wrapping her arms around herself. If I could tolerate touch I would have hugged her myself.

"I won't," I told her.

"You promise?" she asked and I nodded.

"Why don't you sit down," I told her. She nodded and sat down in the seat next to me. Derek sighed as he looked at Izzy. He had to ask her questions too but I could tell he didn't want to.

"You can ask me Derek," Izzy said softly. I looked over at Roman and he looked…beyond angry. He walked over to me and offered me his hand.

"We'll leave you two to talk alone," he told Derek softly. Derek looked over at us and nodded thankfully. I could tell that Derek loved Izzy as much as she loved him. I wonder what it felt like to be loved like that.

Roman led me out of the office and to his room. He locked the door again.

"You have nightmares?" he asked me and I sighed. I should have known he'd ask about them.

"Yes, every night," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, I don't remember what they're about," I told him shrugging.

"You don't, why?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. I've had them ever since I was ten. The doctors think it's because I experienced something tragic and I don't want to remember it yet. I have them every night and I wake up feeling like I'm still in my nightmare but I'm not. I know I'm scared, I'm always scared, but I don't know what I'm scared of," I told him as I sat down on his bed. The sheets were soft.

"How can no one know if you've gone through something tragic or not?" he asked confused as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I woke up in the hospital when I was ten. I had no idea who I was or what happened to me. An old couple found me in the forest and brought me to the hospital. I was covered in cuts and bruises, and I had lots of broken bones. No one knew who I was and no one claimed me. It was like I didn't exist before the day I was found in the forest," I explained.

"Where were you found?" he asked me sadly.

"In Colorado, in Lost Creek in Pike National Forest," I told him.

"So you've never remembered what happened to you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"So since no one claimed you they put you in a foster home?" he asked and I nodded.

"That must have been awful," he said. He had no idea.

"How'd you get to California?" he asked me.

"I was transferred to another foster home and they wanted to live in California so I went with them," I told him shrugging.

"Why do you feel like you have nothing to live for?" he asked. I looked up at the tone in his voice. He was back to being angry.

"What should I live for?" I asked him.

"For yourself," he snapped.

"I don't even have control over myself," I told him and he blinked.

"How do you not have control over yourself?" he asked.

"There used to be a time when I couldn't even be this close to another person. I used to get into fights all the time. No one understood that I just didn't like to be touched and just thought I was being difficult. No one could control me; I couldn't even control me because the fear controlled me," I told him annoyed.

"How'd you learn to control it?" he asked. I didn't think he'd be too impressed if I told him I joined a gang.

"Karate," I told him.

"You learned control in karate?" he asked and I nodded.

"I could control how close people got to me in fights; I had control over my body. I decided what happened and I liked that," I told him shrugging.

"Are you going to continue karate here?" he asked me.

"I don't know maybe," I told him.

"I could look for some places for you, especially dojos with supernatural sensei's," he offered.

"You don't have to do that Roman. I'm already a black belt so I don't have to continue," I told him and he nodded.

"I wish I could help you with your nightmares," he said sadly.

"I'm used to them, it's just another thing I have to live with," I told him.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked me. I looked down at my hand and he was gripping it tightly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Find something to live for," he said and I looked at him shocked.

"I care about you even though we haven't known each other long and I don't want to have to worry about you dying because you have nothing to live for," he said with a small smile.

"I'll try," I told him and he nodded.

"Good," he said kissing my hand softly.

There was a knock on the door and I tensed. It was probably one of his guards checking to make sure I haven't killed him or something. I rolled my eyes and Roman smirked as he went to answer it.

"Vanessa is coming up Sir," the guard said and Roman and I both froze. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

**So what'd you think?! You get to meet the dreaded Vanessa next chapter :) Don't forget to review!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I would just like to say that I am very, very, very sorry! I didn't know it would take me this long to update and it makes me sad. At first I didn't update because at the end of April I was busy with projects and papers and finals, which I had to take at the beginning of May. Then, I went to the beach, and I hate the beach, so my mom said to invite my friends so I would have fun and I had to entertain them so I couldn't write. Then my parents made me find a job. I am going to start working at Michael's soon! And finally my last excuse, when my days were finally free, I had no desire to write. This is literally the worst feeling ever! I love writing and having no desire to write sucks. But recently I was getting reviews and favorites, which inspired me, so thank you!**

**Thank you to Indigoandvioletskies, youdidit, Rebelangelgirl11, juwairiahmohdshaffie, and BlackKat88 for following and favoriting my story! You guys are amazing and I love you!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**Hi Navy! I'm glad you liked last chapter! But you get to see what happens when Jinx meets Vanessa this chapter! Love you too!**

**Hi Rumzzz! I'm glad you hate Vanessa, because she's a nasty little thing. Punjabi, that's so cool! Also, thanks for all your reviews and you PM! I'm glad your invested in my story enough that you are willing to PM me, you're the best!**

**Hi jossette102! I'm glad you love my story!**

**Hi Ashlynn! I love your name by the way. Thanks for loving my story!**

**Hi BlackKat88! Here's the next chapter, so you don't have to wait any more!**

**Hi Indigoandvioletskies! Thanks for shipping Roman and Jinx, because I ship them too. Now if only they would! You get to see Vanessa this chapter, and trust me she is worse than Penelope. I'm glad you think I'm an amazing writer, that means a lot to me, thank you!**

**You guys are all amazing and I love you! And thank you to the people who read my story but don't comment, you guys are great too!**

**Now since I haven't updated in so long, I'll probably update again later tonight or tomorrow sometime. Onto the chapter! I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Will you do me a favor?" he asked me. I looked down at my hand and he was gripping it tightly. _

_"What?" I asked him. _

_"Find something to live for," he said and I looked at him shocked. _

_"I care about you even though we haven't known each other long and I don't want to have to worry about you dying because you have nothing to live for," he said with a small smile. _

_"I'll try," I told him and he nodded._

_"Good," he said kissing my hand softly. _

_There was a knock on the door and I tensed. It was probably one of his guards checking to make sure I haven't killed him or something. I rolled my eyes and Roman smirked as he went to answer it. _

_"Vanessa is coming up Sir," the guard said and Roman and I both froze. Well this was going to be fun. _

**Chapter 12 **

"Would you like to stay here?" Roman asked with a pained expression on his face.

"I might as well get this introduction over with," I said sighing. He nodded and I stood up. As we walked down the hallway it strangely felt as if we were walking to the gauntlet. I had a feeling Roman felt like that as well.

As soon as we reached the living room I heard the elevator ding. I held my breath and heard Roman chuckle. I looked over at him and he immediately stopped. The door opened and I heard the clicking of her heels. Here we go.

The first thing I saw was her white blonde hair. It was the whitest hair I'd ever seen. It wasn't white like an old person but actually very beautiful. Her blue eyes looked like they were glowing, and the hate radiating off of them the moment her eyes landed on me almost knocked me off my feet. Her skin was very pale, almost as if she were a vampire. But she couldn't be because neither Derek nor Izzy were vampires. Her lips were covered in bright red lip stick, probably so people would look at her lips. She probably wanted Roman to always be staring at her lips. She wasn't that tall, maybe an inch or two taller than me, but the tall heels on her feet gave her height.

She would be beautiful if she didn't live and breathe hate. There was a crystal crown on her head. Typical princess bitch. Covering her body, or well not covering her body, was a short, tight, white lacy dress. I could tell that it tied in the back and when she launched herself at Roman I could see that it was backless and it barely covered her ass. It left me wondering if she was wearing anything under the dress.

"Roman, I was so worried! I came as quick as I could when I heard Avalon was attacked!" she said before sobbing into his neck. My eyes widened and I kind of wanted to throw up. What a wuss.

"I'm fine, Vanessa, I wasn't even in Avalon when the attack happened," Roman said looking extremely uncomfortable. Damn, that girl could not take a hint.

"But I didn't know that, Roman," she said moaning. Wow, I felt embarrassed for her. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was the Princess of Avalon.

"Alright now, Vanessa, that's enough. I'm sure your parents will want to see you," he said pushing her back softly.

"Are they here?" she asked giving him a slight glare. Her makeup wasn't even messed up. This was such a joke. And why would she be mad about her parents being here? Shouldn't she be worried about them? They're the ones that actually live in Avalon!

"Yes, they're in my office," he told her softly.

"Why, you know I don't like speaking with them," she said annoyed before looking over at me. What an ungrateful little whore. Even if I didn't like my parents, I would at least want to know if they were alive.

"Why are you standing there? Don't you have a job to do?" she snapped shooing me away with a swish of her hand. I raised an eyebrow at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't work for you," I said.

"You better watch your attitude whore," she hissed.

"Or what, you'll hit me with your purse?" I asked smirking. She clenched her teeth and her hand shot up, surrounded in fire. What, did she think she could scare me away? I've seen scarier children then her.

"That's a nice trick," I said before I covered my entire body in fire. I watched her eyes widen and she stepped back. That's what I thought bitch. I turned out the fire and stared at her.

"Roman, she's being rude," Vanessa said pointing at me. She had the longest nails I've ever seen. How did she do anything with those things?

"Actually you're the one being rude, Vanessa," Derek said. I tensed slightly and turned to look at him. I hope he didn't get mad at me for getting into a fight with his daughter. I didn't hit her, I didn't call her any mean names, and I didn't even set her on fire so I think I was good.

"Daddy!" Vanessa screeched and I wanted to cover my ears. That was not a normal sound.

"You need to go home, Vanessa," he told her sternly. Good, I hope she left and never came back. She was quite possibly one of the most obnoxious girls I've ever met.

"I'm not leaving Roman here with Her!" she said, pointing at me like I was some kind of disease.

"Jinx is Roman's friend," Derek told her and she blinked, it was like she didn't understand what the word friend meant. Then she turned to me with a smirk.

"So you're the crazy one," she said and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.

"Poor baby," she said in a fake baby voice. She made me want to claw her eyes out, or maybe mine so that I would never have to look at her ever again.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Vanessa, it makes you a fool," I told her and she glared at me.

"At least I know I'm not crazy," she said sticking her nose up at me. Yea, ok.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Vanessa," I said shrugging and Roman coughed. I think he was trying to hide a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Vanessa screeched at him. Gosh, that noise again, make it stop. Someone seriously needs to put a muzzle on her.

"No," he said and she calmed down. Did she seriously believe every word that came out of his mouth? He was clearly laughing at her.

"I'll have you arrested," she said. That's it, this chick is seriously delusional.

"For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I don't think she had that kind of power. Even if she could have me arrested, for whatever crazy reason she came up with, I could plead temporary insanity.

"For trying to burn me to death," she said smugly and I rolled my eyes. I'm not even going to justify her with an answer to that crazy accusation.

"I think you tried to burn her first Vanessa, Jinx was just trying to protect herself," Roman said and Vanessa's jaw dropped. At least Roman was on my side. I guess he wasn't so bad.

"I did not!" she screeched. She really needed to stop doing that or I was going to go deaf prematurely. We all stared at her to see what she was going to do next. If she weren't yelling at me I would totally go get some popcorn to watch as she entertained on the Crazy Show.

"You've clearly caught her insanity, Roman," Vanessa said sighing, as if you could actually catch someone's insanity. Was she for real?

"If you were smart you'd know that insanity isn't contagious, and I'm not insane," I snapped at her.

"You're a slut," she hissed and I laughed. She was one to talk.

"Say's the girl not wearing any underwear," I said smiling sweetly at her and everyone in the room gasped.

"I'm wearing underwear!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes. You could clearly tell she wasn't wearing any.

"Don't lie, Vanessa, we can all tell that you're not," Izzy said. I looked over at Izzy and she looked tired. Maybe they've had this conversation before. Or maybe they've seen this episode of the Crazy Show before.

"You believe her!" Vanessa yelled at Izzy, like I'd done something unforgiveable.

"No I believe my eyes and I can clearly see that you're not wearing anything under that dress," Izzy said narrowing her eyes.

"Well maybe you're getting old and your eyesight is failing you," she snapped back and everyone's eyes widened. I cannot believe she just said that. Izzy looked hurt at the comment.

"You're a brat," I told her and everyone looked at me shocked. I bet they've never heard anyone call her that. Well I wanted to call her more than a brat, but I figured I shouldn't call her anything worse than that in front of her parents.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Maybe you're the one whose senses are failing them. I said, you're a brat. Your parents would do anything for you and you treat them like trash. I'm sorry you went through some terrible experience, I really am, but other people have too, and that doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit! You may be the princess of Avalon but you need to get over yourself, because in a few months you won't be a princess anymore. So you need to wake up and start treating people with respect because once you stop being the princess they're not going to do shit for you anymore," I told her. I felt kind of bad for saying that to her, but it needed to be said. She wasn't the reason the sun came up in the morning so she needed to stop acting like it.

"I hate you," she said crossing her arms. Wow, someone decided to be five years old today.

"Get in line," I said annoyed. She was such a child. What, did she think I was going to care how she felt?

"You're nothing," she said.

"Well at least I know how to treat people with respect, because I'd rather be nothing then have people hate being around me," I told her and she clenched her fists. What, was she going to punch me? I hope she did, because that would give me a reason to deck her in the face.

"Watch your back," she said narrowing her eyes and I groaned on the inside. Was she seriously going to threaten me, especially in front of everyone?

"I'm not afraid of you Vanessa," I told her sighing.

"I know people," she said smirking.

"Is that a threat?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Roman tensed.

"Yea, it is," she said. I hope she sent people after me, I really hope she did. I would beat them and she would be sorry. She thought because she was the princess that she was above the law, but if someone came after me we would all know who sent them, because she threatened me in front of everyone. I could even bet there were cameras in here, so she basically just signed her jail sentence. She would go down for what happened and I would smile.

"You're not very smart are you?" I asked her and she blinked at me.

"You just threatened me in front of everyone. If something were to happen to me they would know who to go to," I told her.

"Well I wouldn't be the one hurting you," she said like that made up for it. She clearly didn't know what conspiracy to commit murder was.

"You would still get in trouble for hiring someone to hurt me," I told her shrugging. She needed to stop talking before she got herself in trouble. I hope Izzy and Derek weren't mad at me. They were so nice to me and here I was disrespecting their daughter.

"You're stupid," she said glaring. Oh, now I'm stupid.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I asked her and she stomped her foot. She actually stomped her foot. What was she, a three year old?

"I'll see you later, Roman, when this thing is gone. We're leaving!" she yelled before she turned around and walked to the door. Her guards looked at all of us, before giving me a sympathetic glance and leaving. Once the elevator doors closed I turned to Derek and Izzy.

"I'm sorry," I told them and they looked at me shocked.

"Why are you sorry?" Izzy asked me.

"I feel like I insulted you in some way," I said uncomfortably. I wasn't someone who apologized.

"It's ok, Jinx. What you said needed to be said. We've wanted to say it for a long time now but we've never wanted to upset her," Izzy said sadly.

"You don't have to feel sorry, Jinx, you were only defending yourself. We know how she can be," Derek said shrugging. They looked so sad. Izzy looked like she was about to cry. I really wanted to punch Vanessa in the face.

"I think we're going to go now. We need to fix things in Avalon. You stay here for now, Jinx. When it's safe and everything is fixed we'll call you," Derek told me softly. I nodded and he gave me a small smile. I felt so bad for them.

"Bye Jinx, be safe," Izzy said waving. I waved back. I wish I could comfort her. Nothing I said was going to stick in Vanessa's head. She didn't believe anything I told her. It was going to be a shock to her when she wasn't a princess anymore. I'm sure she would always have guards but she wouldn't be as entitled to things as when she was a princess.

I turned to look at Roman and he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never seen anyone talk to her like that. It was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Recently all I've wanted to do is drop kick her ass, but I don't think Derek would be too happy with me if I did that no matter how disappointed in her he is," he told me grinning.

"I'd do it for you and you could watch. It could be our little secret," I told him trying not to laugh, but it didn't work since he burst out laughing and I followed.

"Sir, you have a call." We both stopped laughing and turned to see one of his guards standing there.

"It's your father," the guard said.

"Of course. Excuse me for a minute, Jinx," Roman said apologetically. I nodded and he followed his guard to his office.

I walked into Roman's room and closed the door. I didn't feel like watching anymore TV. I sat down on his bed and took off the death traps. These were probably the highest heels I've ever worn. I can do a lot of things in heels, including fight, but I didn't need to walk around Roman's apartment in six inch heels.

I flexed my toes a little before walking into his closet. I wonder if he had any sweats or something. His closet was pretty impressive. He probably had more suits than Cristof, which was saying something.

I looked in his drawers and eventually found some sweats. They said Columbia University down the leg. Wow he went to Columbia. I've heard of that university, it was very prestigious. I took the shorts off and slipped on his sweats. He was at least six feet, and I was five foot three so I had to roll up the waist band a few times. I took off my blazer and shirt and through them with my shorts before deciding which of his shirts I wanted to wear. He had a lot.

I heard someone walk into Roman's room and stopped looking around for a second. By the scent I knew it was Roman, so I continued my search for a shirt.

"This is an interesting sight." I turned around at the sound of his amused voice.

"I need to borrow your clothes. The ones Izzy got for me are too fancy," I told him and he nodded. I felt his eyes on me as I looked through his shirts. It was kind of strange having a man look at me, but it wasn't creepy. The sweatpants were grey with light blue writing so I choose one of his blue shirts.

I pulled the shirt over my head before turning around. He looked me over before nodding.

"What?" I asked.

"You look hot in my clothes," he said grinning.

"Every guy thinks a girl looks hot in their clothes," I said rolling my eyes.

"Are your parents ok?" I asked him as we walked out of his closet, and he nodded.

"Yea, they just wanted to make sure I was ok. They weren't sure if I was in Avalon or not. I reassured them that I was fine," he said shrugging.

"Were they in Avalon?" I asked him.

"Yes, they have a home there. But it's an hour away from the castle so they were fine," he told me smiling and I nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

"Yes I have a younger brother who's in his second year of college and a younger sister who's in high school," he told me.

"What's he studying?" I asked him.

"He wants to be a doctor," he told me.

"What did you study?" I asked him.

"International Relations and Psychology," he told me. That's how he knew what haphephobia was; he must have studied it at Columbia.

"Do you know how to fight?" I asked him as we sat on his bed.

"Yes, I asked my guards to teach me when I was younger. When I realized I wanted to be King I decided it would be a good idea to learn how to protect myself. I can't always rely on my guards, even though they would like me too. There might be a time when I have to rely on my own skills," he explained. Maybe we could practice together one day or something. Cristof knew how to fight as well and we would practice together sometimes.

"Do you still practice?" I asked him.

"Yes, I meet with a personal trainer twice a week," he said.

"Is he a supernatural?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I've trained with all kinds of supernatural trainers. I like to know what I'll be up against. But right now I'm training with a vampire, since we're the fastest," he said shrugging.

"That's what I've heard," I told him nodding.

"Have you ever fought someone who wasn't human?" he asked me.

"No, I've never even met another supernatural," I lied.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. Cristof wasn't human, but I couldn't tell him about Cristof.

"Maybe I could train with you one day. I've been practicing for a while, but I've never fought with a supernatural. Since I guess I'm staying, maybe it would be a good idea to train with Supernatural's," I told him. He looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I've never trained with a woman before," he said and I blinked. We're there no woman guards?

"Ever?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Are there no female guards?" I asked him.

"No, females are not allowed to join the army or be guards," he said and I frowned.

"What about Lily? She's a guard, technically, I mean she's a spy," I told him.

"She is a shifter. They have different rules. Vampire women are not allowed to fight, we don't believe women should fight. So, when I have requested to fight other Supernatural's they understand our beliefs and have always given me a male to practice with," he explained.

"So your vampire trainer would not train me," I said and he shook his head. I groaned annoyed.

"But I'm a good fighter. Can't he just pretend I'm a guy?" I asked.

"There is no way you could ever look like a guy," Roman said chuckling and I glared at him. I could totally look like a guy if I wanted to.

"Was this a shock to you?" he asked me, changing the subject. Maybe if I showed up to his practice unannounced I could just watch them practice. Then I could practice on my own.

"No, things don't usually shock me. Could I watch you practice? I can just teach myself later," I asked him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing if things don't shock you," he said, ignoring the second part of my statement. I sighed, I guess I could just find someone else to teach me. Maybe Jason. I bet he would enjoy knocking me around.

"How about we just say it's a helpful thing," I told him and he nodded.

"So you're going to get a personal tutor so that you can continue your schooling. Do you want to go to college?" he asked me.

"No. I've always known I would never go to college," I told him shrugging.

"But now you have the opportunity and you know that Derek and Izzy would help you," he told me.

"Well I dropped out my freshman year of high school, so I think I still have a long time before I think about college," I told him.

"Not necessarily. You could get your GED and apply to college. Your private tutor would help you study and when you feel ready you would take the test. Then you would apply to college," he explained.

"Where would I apply?"

"Wherever you want," he told me.

"I wouldn't even know where to apply," I told him sighing.

"We would help you. You could visit different schools and see which one you like. College is a really fun experience," he told me. I don't have time to have fun. I don't think I'll be going to college.

"Even if I did choose to go to college, I wouldn't know what to study," I told him.

"What do you like to do?" he asked me. I don't know. I've been a gang member since I was thirteen. I couldn't really tell him that the only thing I know how to do is fight.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before," I said twisting my hands.

"Don't worry, you have time. When you start your studies I'm sure something will interest you," he told me smiling softly and I nodded. Sometimes I wished I had a normal life; one of those moments was now. I mean I would already be in college if I were human.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sometimes I wish…sometimes I wish my parents were with me," I said looking out the window. I didn't usually tell people that. I don't even think I've ever told my therapists that. Maybe Roman was growing on me or something.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok, I promise," Roman said gripping my hand.

"I just wish I was normal sometimes," I told him shrugging.

"Being normal is overrated," he said flashing me his fangs and I rolled my eyes. He was a dork.

"Thanks, Roman," I told him with a small smile.

"It's my pleasure, Jinx. I know you've been in the human world your whole life, and you also didn't have a good up bringing so I just want to make sure that your introduction into this new world is a good one. I want you to feel safe and comfortable in this life, especially with me," he told me. I just don't understand why he cares so much? He seemed like a pretty cool guy, but he had better things to worry about than me.

I guess I felt safe with him. I mean I was probably one of the most dangerous people he'll ever meet, unless he ever meets any of the people who want to hurt him. I've never really felt unsafe, except for when I was in Colorado. I just have a lot of problems, which people sometimes think makes me feel unsafe.

I know how to take care of myself and I've learned to deal with my nightmares. The only time I'm scared is when I first wake up and then I can talk myself out of my fear.

A point that all of my therapists or psychologists have always worked on with me, is my fear of being touched. Sometimes I don't really care about my fear because I've never really had anyone or needed anyone.

I know Roman wants to keep me safe because he thinks I'm some innocent little girl. I probably remind him of his sister. And I know he wants to be able to comfort me, but with my fear of being touched I won't allow him.

"I feel comfortable with you Roman," I told him.

"No you don't," he said kind of sadly.

"Just because you can't touch me doesn't mean I don't feel comfortable with you," I said shrugging. I didn't want him to feel bad because of how messed up I was.

"Yes it does, Jinx. Even though you don't think it does, it does. It's an unconscious thing. You never felt safe when you were little and so you developed a phobia of touch because it gives you a sense of control you never had. When you find someone you're safe with you'll allow them to touch you," he explained to me. I guess he would know since he has a major in psychology.

"I'm gonna get you to feel comfortable around me, Jinx," Roman said touching my cheek softly. I tensed up for a second and he immediately took his hand away. He acted so strange around me sometimes and I have no idea why.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's alright, I knew you would do that, I just couldn't resist," he told me shrugging. Roman caring about me felt weird. I don't think anyone's cared about me this much before.

"You want to go do something?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he said taking my hand and dragging me out of the room.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think about Roman and Jinx? Next chapter will be the "date" :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**-scarletfiery **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I was going to put this chapter up last night but I got a blood test yesterday and my arm was too sore to sore to finish writing the chapter. This morning when I went to finish it, I realized I remembered that in the story that it was December and I had a whole chapter of them going to the beach. It would be too cold to go to the beach in New York in December, so I had to rewrite most of the chapter. It made me kind of sad because I really liked what happened, but I'll probably just use it for another time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review :) **

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

He walked up to a closet in a hallway by the door and looked around for a few minutes before sticking his hand out.

"You need to put this on," he said and I took the bullet proof vest from him with a scowl on my face. As if.

"Roman, there is no way I'm going to wear a bullet proof vest. Besides, if anyone is going to get shot, it would be you," I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me as he stepped out of the closet.

"It's a precaution, Jinx," he said putting on his own vest before putting a pea coat on top. It was unnecessary is what it is. I crossed my arms annoyed.

"You can take it off when we get to the secret location," he told me tapping his foot.

"You'll be in it for maybe an hour, an hour and a half," he told me.

"That's a long time!" I said glaring at him.

"Please, Jinx, for me," he said pouting and I groaned. I really wanted to get out of the apartment and since it looked like we wouldn't be leaving unless I was wearing the stupid vest, I might as well put it on.

"Fine," I said, sticking my head into the vest and slipping my arms through the arm holes. I don't understand why we had to wear these when we could heal a bullet wound. I mean I could, maybe Roman couldn't. Cristof told me that only really powerful Supernatural's could heal severe wounds, and I'm going to classify a bullet wound as a severe wound. I sensed that Roman was a strong vampire, but maybe I was wrong, since I didn't spend a lot of time around Supernatural's.

"So, where are going?" I asked Roman while we were in the elevator and he turned and winked at me.

"It's a surprise Jinx, I can't tell you," he said chuckling. I disliked surprises.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" I asked Roman.

"An hour," he said shrugging just as the elevator opened.

"Roman, why are we on the top of your building?" I asked him when wind and snow whipped against my face.

"Because we're going to take a helicopter to get to the secret location," he said grinning. Of course, because why else would we be on top of his building, I thought sarcastically.

We stepped out the elevator and I realized why it was so noisy. The helicopter was already on. I've never been in a helicopter before and I wondered if it would be like riding in an airplane.

"I'm afraid of heights," I told Roman glaring. It was kind of icy up here, so we had to be really careful as we walked.

"I'll hold your hand," he said smirking and I groaned. He totally knew I wasn't afraid of heights. Damn it.

"Whose helicopter is this?" I asked him.

"Mine," he said and I rolled my eyes. Do all royals have flying vehicles?

The helicopter was silver and really big. Why did we have to take a helicopter, why couldn't we take a car, like normal people?

"Why are we taking a helicopter?" I asked him as the doors were opened by a guard.

"It would take a few hours to get to our destination if we drove. It will be faster in this," he said helping me inside. Whatever, I'd still rather be in a car.

The inside was even nicer than the outside. Everything was white and black, except for the floors which were hardwood. Weird. There were eight seats, besides the two pilots. Everyone but Roman and I was a guard.

I sat in a middle seat so that I wouldn't have to look out the window. Patting my body down, I watched the snow fall to the floor. Snow is very wet, I'm not sure if I like it.

"You don't want a window seat?" Roman asked sitting next to me by the window.

"Nope," I said shaking my head as I tried to figure out the harness that was our seat belt.

"Let me help," Roman said bringing the strap over my head and connecting the two straps around my waist. I would have figured it out eventually.

"There we go, now you can't escape," Roman said snickering and I rolled my eyes. If he thought I wouldn't be able to escape he was sadly mistaken. I could rip these straps with my hands.

"Here, put these on. The rotor is really loud and these will protect your ears," Roman said handing me some ear plugs. I stuck them in my ear and laid my head back against the head rest. Maybe I could take a nap. That thought was quickly thrown from my mind as we lifted into the air.

My eyes widened and I gripped the seat below me. I probably should have told Roman that I was afraid of flying and not heights, maybe then we could have taken a car.

"You alright there?" Roman asked me, looking a little concerned as we leveled out.

"I think I ripped your seat," I said releasing it slowly and everyone's eyes narrowed in on the holes I'd made. I chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I can call someone to fix it," Roman said patting my hand and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you afraid of flying, Jinx?" Roman asked me softly.

"No!" I said, totally denying it and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine, only sometimes," I grumbled, just as the helicopter dropped a little, and I let out the girliest scream ever. I was never going to live it down.

"Ok, maybe all the time," I said swallowing another scream.

"I'm sorry, Jinx. If I had known you didn't like flying I would have taken you through the portal. But I thought it would be a nice way for you to see New York," he said apologetically, but the only thing I heard was that there was a portal we could have taken.

"We could have taken a portal?" I asked him glaring and his eyes widened as he nodded.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I started hitting him. He tried to block my hits, but since we were in a confined space it was kind of hard.

"Jinx, calm down, everything is going to be ok," he said laughing. Oh, he thought this was funny, did he?

"That's it, I'm throwing you out of the helicopter," I said reaching for his seatbelt.

"Jinx, the ride isn't that long. Just look at all the cool buildings and you'll be fine. Our pilots are two of the best so they won't let anything happen," he said calmly and I smacked him in the forehead. He looked at me shocked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm still going to kill you when we get off this helicopter," I said sitting back in his seat and he chuckled.

"Ok, Jinx," he said.

"Are you going to look out the window?" he asked me.

"I can see out the window just fine in my position," I told him. I couldn't really, I just didn't want to look out the window.

"It's a really nice view, especially with the snow," he said.

"I'll find some pictures online," I told him and he grabbed my face and turned it towards the window.

"Hey!" I said slapping his fingers away.

"Isn't it pretty?" he asked.

"Maybe," I grumbled before quickly looking away. He just chuckled at me.

For the rest of the horrendous helicopter ride, I switched between glaring at the buildings out the window and glaring at the guard sitting across from me. I think he was slightly scared of me since every time I turned back to glare at him he would tense up, like he was waiting for me to attack him. If only.

"We're going to land now," Roman told me grinning.

"Finally!" I said throwing my arms in the air. I've never missed land so much in my entire life.

The helicopter hovered over a building before slowly descending. As soon as we were down I unbuckled my seatbelt and grinned at everyone. I was free I thought as I jumped at the door.

"Jinx, be careful," Roman said as I jumped out. What was he talking about? Careful was my middle name. My feet hit the ground and I started running around. It was a little hard to run since it was very slippery, but I made it work.

"Jinx, come back! If you slide and fall off the side of the building, Izzy and Derek are going to kill me!" Roman yelled over the noise at me. I sighed before sliding back to him.

"Jinx, be careful," he said grabbing me around the waist so I didn't slide any further. He steadied me before letting go.

"Guess what? I didn't even need this stupid thing," I said as I started pulling it off.

"We're not there yet," Roman said pulling it back down before leading me to an elevator.

"What do you mean we're not there yet? When are we going to get there?" I asked him glaring. I disliked wearing bullet proof vests. And I think I disliked being in the snow I thought as I blinked the snow out of my eyes.

"We will be there after a short car ride," he said and I groaned.

"We should have definitely taken the portal," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"We're taking the scenic route," he said grinning. He smiled too much. But I guess he had a nice smile so I couldn't be too annoyed. Unless he was smiling at me because he thought my fear of flying was funny, which it wasn't!

"Come on, Cosmo is a very fast driver," Roman said pulling me into a black SUV.

"Speeding is illegal, I should call the police," I told him and he laughed.

"I thought you wanted to get there quicker?" he asked.

"Well at least I can look out these windows," I said smirking and he glared at me. Haha, sucker.

We drove for about ten minutes before we reached a gate. There was a sign that said Niagara Falls. Where the hell are we?

"Where are we?" I asked Roman.

"You'll see. I think you'll like this," he said grinning. The guard rolled down his window and I saw he was talking to a guard at some kind of checkpoint. We were allowed through the gate and we drove to a parking lot before getting out.

"Can I take this thing off now?" I asked Roman.

"Almost," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside a big brick building. There were other people around and they were all bundled up just like us. Except I don't think they were wearing bullet proof vests.

One of the guards went up to the front desk while I looked around. It was very warm in here, with a cabin feeling. There was a gift shop and a café, I could also see some bathrooms.

"Hi, you guys must be here for the private tour," a woman said walking up to us smiling. I turned to look at her and she was staring at Roman. I pushed the desire to wave my hand in front of her face aside.

"Yes, we are," Roman said smiling at the woman. What kind of private tour were we here for?

"What are we getting a private tour of?" I asked Roman confused. I had no idea where we are.

"Jinx, do you really not know where we are?" Roman asked me and I nodded.

"We're at Niagara Falls," he told me.

"I know, I can read the signs," I told him and he sighed.

"The Niagara Falls are three waterfalls. You've never been to New York before so I thought I'd bring you here, it's a popular tourist attraction," he explained.

"How big are the waterfalls?" I asked him.

"They reach into Canada," he said grinning. Interesting. Maybe this would be cool.

"We're ready now," Roman told our tour guide.

"My name is Kristine and I've been a tour guide here since I was in high school. I think the Niagara Falls are one of the most beautiful attractions in the United States," she told Roman as we walked outside. She led us to a trolley and told us, well Roman, a bunch of facts about Niagara Falls. I didn't really care, I just wanted to see them. We drove for a few minutes before coming upon a walkway.

There was no one around, and I wondered why. If this was a popular tourist attraction, where were all the people?

We stepped out of the trolley and I ran up to the railing.

"Jinx, be careful!" Roman called after me. I just laughed before running faster. I gripped the railing before looking around. Everything is frozen.

"Roman, they're frozen!" I yelled turning around. He was helping Kristine walk along the frozen ground. They were taking forever. I rolled my eyes before turning back around. It was actually kind of cool how they were all frozen.

"Jinx, you need to be careful, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself," Roman said pulling my hat down on my head.

"I'm fine," I said swatting his hand away.

"Why are they frozen?" I asked him.

"Because it's cold," Kristine said rolling her eyes. Roman's eyes widened slightly. I kind of wanted to toss her body over the railing.

"So, Roman, how long have you lived in New York?" Kristine asked stepping around me to stand in front of Roman.

"Can we swim in it?" I asked as I bent over the railing. I mean, I guess we couldn't swim in it now because it was frozen and all, but maybe we could in the summer.

"Jinx…"

"Are you stupid? Of course we can't swim in it," Kristine snapped. I turned my head and she was glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"There is no reason to be rude, Jinx doesn't know anything about the Niagara Falls," Roman said defending me. I wonder what Roman would do if I punched her in the face, really hard, like hard enough to snap her neck.

She grumbled an apology before turning back to him with a smile and continuing to talk about the Niagara Falls. I looked around and the guards were spread out. This was getting kind of boring. Kristine's voice was getting annoying and I knew Roman was too nice to tell her to stop. I guess we would be here a while.

I hoped up on the railing and leaned my arm on one of the pillars as I waited. I was another ten minutes before they noticed me again.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off of there!" Kristine yelled at me before grabbing me and pulling me off the railing. I pushed her arms off of me before head budding her.

"Don't touch me girl," I snapped as she fell back on the ground with a loud bang. She grabbed her head as she groaned.

"Jinx!..."

"I'm leaving," I told Roman before I stepped over Kristine.

"Sorry about her, she has haphephobia it's a fear of being touched," I heard Roman tell Kristine before he ran after me.

"Hey, Jinx, I'm sorry. Come on, please," Roman said grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me," I snapped as I stomped back onto the trolley. I moved to the back and sat down at the end of the aisle.

"Please don't be mad at me, Jinx," he whispered as he sat in front of me.

"I don't like her," I grumbled.

"I know and I'm sorry, if I knew she was going to be so rude I would have gotten a different tour guide," he said.

"Rude?! I'm rude! She's the one that head budded me!" Kristine yelled and I glared up at her.

"You're tour guide, Kristine, and you ignored her the whole time. And when you did talk to her, you spoke to her like she was stupid and then you actually called her stupid. I will be telling your manager about you terrible attitude, now please drive us back to the lodge," Roman told her annoyed.

"I think I have a concussion, I shouldn't drive," she said.

"Then get off and walk back," I snapped back at her.

"Hey, I can hit too!" she yelled standing up from her seat. I'd love to see her try and hit me.

"Sit down, Kristine," Roman said before telling one of his guards to drive the trolley. We drove back to the lodge and I walked into the gift shop as Roman went to talk to the manager.

There were t shirts, sweat shirts, hats, key chains, post cards, snow globes, and even puzzles. I walked around for a while before deciding I wanted to buy something. I walked over to the snow globes and shook one. It was one of the waterfalls, unfrozen, with a boat in front. I wanted to come back when the falls weren't frozen and take a boat tour. I took it with me over to the puzzles. I liked making puzzles.

"You want to buy something?" Roman asked as I was looking at them.

"Yes, but I don't have any money," I told him as I looked sadly at the snow globe.

"I'll buy them for you silly. Which puzzle do you want?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Of course. Now pick one," he said. I grinned before turning to the puzzles. I picked one of the falls in the fall. The trees were red and everything was pretty.

"I'm ready," I said turning to him.

"Ok, let's go," he said grabbing my hand. It was strange how he always wanted to hold my hand. Normally people didn't want to hold my hand. We walked up to the register and I gave the guy my items.

"Did you find everything you needed?" he asked me softly.

"Yes," I said. He rang up my things and Roman handed him a card. He bagged my things and Roman took the bag.

"Now what?" I asked Roman as we walked out.

"Now we're going somewhere else where hopefully you'll have more fun," he said biting his lip.

"I had fun here, the falls were cool and I got a puzzle. Kristine was just kind of annoying," I told him shrugging.

"So you didn't have an awful time?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I said and he grinned.

"Ok, let's go," he said and we walked to the truck. I just realized I never got to take off the bullet proof vest.

We drove for about twenty minutes until we reached a Hilton hotel. The hotel was very tall, it looked like it had fifty floors.

"Are we staying here?" I asked Roman.

"Just for the night. I have another surprise for you tonight," he said grinning as we stepped out of the truck.

"But I don't have any clothes for tomorrow," I told him.

"I had clothes brought to our room," he said and I nodded.

We walked into the lobby. It was bright, with beige walls and granite floors. I walked with Roman to the front desk as he checked us in. I took off my gloves and hat. It was kind of warm in here, especially with the fire place they had.

"We're on the twentieth floor. It has a great view from both rooms, so you can choose which one you want," Roman said as we walked to the elevator. The guards stood around us and I stood very straight so that I wouldn't touch any of them. The elevator was big but it felt small with all the bulky men inside.

Roman and I, along with two other guards, stood out in the hallway while the others checked the room. When we were allowed in I ran up to the window. We could see Niagara Falls from our room.

"You like it?" Roman asked and I nodded. I turned around and saw a kitchen and a dining room. I was standing in the living room. There was a reasonably sized couch, with two chairs and a table, along with a flat screen TV on the wall. Below that was a fireplace. The room was big. On the other side of the room there were two doors.

"Those are the bedrooms. See which one you want," Roman said. I ran into the first one and jumped on the bed. If they both had good views I didn't care which one I had.

"I want this one," I told Roman as I took off my coat and the dreaded bullet proof vest. Roman totally tricked me into wearing it the whole time. But I guess since he bought me the snow globe and the puzzle I wouldn't complain.

"Ok," he said before placing a suitcase on the floor beside my bed.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"The clothes and things I got brought over for you," he said.

"Cool, thanks. Are we going to eat?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was going to cook you dinner," he said smiling and I bounced on the bed. It was only five and I wasn't really hungry right now, so I guess I could wait. I grabbed the suitcase and opened it on my bed. I found a bathing suit and looked up at Roman.

"Can we go to the pool?" I asked him. I loved the pool!

"Sure. They have an indoor one," he said and I grinned before taking off my shirt.

"Jinx!"

"What?" I asked looking up at Roman who was looking at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked as I slid out of his sweatpants.

"I'm putting on my bathing suit," I told him in a duh voice, before I reached around to take off my bra.

"No, Jinx, wait!" Roman yelled before he covered his eyes.

"You need to wait for me to leave," he said sticking his hand out behind him.

"Roman, what are you doing? Have you never seen breasts before? Stop being a baby," I told him as I grabbed my bathing suit top.

"I have!" he said dropping his hand to glare at me, before smacking it back on his face.

"Jinx, you can't just take your clothes off in front of other people," he told me as I slid off my underwear.

"Why not, no one is here," I told him shrugging as I put on the bathing suit bottoms. The bikini was nice, it was black with white strings, and there was also a little bow where the cups tied together under my breasts.

"I'm here," Roman said dropping his hand. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Are you going to put your bathing suit on? I want to go to the pool," I told him. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before slipping into some flip flops that were in the suitcase.

I walked out of the room and waited for Roman in the living room.

"You ready?" Roman asked walking out in blue trunks. Without his clothes on I realized how much muscle he had, he was ripped. This guy must spend a lot of time training to get that fit.

"Let's go," I said running to the door.

"What floor is it on?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"The tenth floor," he said and I ran in as the doors opened. I pressed the button and waited anxiously. I was kind of excited.

"You like the pool, Jinx?" Roman asked chuckling.

"Maybe," I said shrugging. The doors opened and I ran out. Oh my god, there was a slide.

"Roman! There's a slide," I said before I ran towards the door.

"Jinx! Don't run, you might slip fall," he said and I rolled my eyes. He worried too much. I placed my towel on a chair and slipped off my flip flops before walking to the slide. I waved at Roman before running up the stairs. I saw him shake his head and laughed.

There was a guy sitting at the top of the slide. He was a life guard. His eyes widened when I stepped up and he wouldn't stop staring at my chest.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, do you need help getting in the slide?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said before I sat in the slide. I pushed myself off and flung my hands in the air as I went down. I squealed as I went around the corners before splashing into the water. I swam to the surface and grinned. That was fun. I think I went down the slide ten more times before Roman joined me in the pool.

"You should go on the slide," I told him.

"I think I'm too big to go on the slide," he said before he splashed me and I gasped.

"Roman!" I yelled before I splashed him back. He just laughed and we started a water fight. I would have won but he grabbed me around the waist before throwing me. I screamed before landing halfway across the pool. I sunk to the bottom before swimming back to Roman.

I was in the middle of tackling Roman when someone cleared their throat. Roman had his hands around my wrists, holding me in the air when I turned my head to see the life guard from the slide.

"No fighting in the pool," he said, glaring slightly, before turning to walk away. I stuck my tongue out at him when he turned around.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked Roman.

"Are you going to say please?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Then I guess not," he said as he dangled me in the air.

"I'll pants you," I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"With what hands?" he asked.

"I'm very good with my feet," I said putting them on his waist but he stepped out of my reach and I scowled at him. No fair.

"Now what?" he asked chuckling.

"Roman, my top is falling off!" I yelled and he dropped me. I laughed before swimming away.

"Hey!" he yelled after me but I was faster and I hopped out of the pool. I won that round.

"Not funny," he said as I grabbed my towel.

"I thought it was pretty funny," I said drying myself off.

"You hungry?" he asked putting on a shirt he brought with him.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok, I'll cook when we get back." We got in the elevator and when we got back to the room I plopped myself down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

"How do you like your steak?" Roman asked me.

"Well done. No red! What else are you making?" I asked him and he laughed.

"What do you have against red? And I'm making steak, mashed potatoes, and some veggies," he said.

"Red grosses me out. I refuse to eat meat if it is red," I told him.

"Red is good," he said and I rolled my eyes. He's only saying that because he's a freaking vampire.

"So did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Yes, thanks for bringing me. Even though that chick Kristine was a bitch," I said turning around to look at him.

"Good, and sorry about her. I talked to her boss, he said he'd deal with her," he said and I nodded.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" I asked him.

"My mom. She taught me while I was growing up. She said it was a good idea to learn so that I could impress a girl," he said winking at me.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Can I meet her?" I asked him grinning and he frowned at me.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, why not? Is it because of Vanessa?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"No. Most girls just want to date me because I'm going to be King," he said.

"Well at least you can date," I said shrugging.

"Why can't you date?" he asked me confused.

"Well my boyfriend would never be able to touch me, so I think that stops all guys from wanting to date me," I said giving him a duh look.

"I'm sure if a guy really liked you he wouldn't care about that," Roman said softly.

"Well I wouldn't want to date anyway, it's stupid," I said glaring at the TV.

"You've never been on a date before?" he asked me and I turned my glare on him.

"No," I said before I turned back to the TV.

"This could be your first date," he said and I blinked before turning back to him.

"Why?"

"Well, I took you to the Niagara Falls and we had a private tour and now I'm making you dinner. And we are alone," he said grinning cheekily.

"Only partly alone since you have a whole armada of guards scattered around the place," I said giving him a look and he chuckled.

"So was it a good first date?" he asked me.

"Maybe, I mean you did spend the first half of our date talking to another girl and you're not allowed to kiss me," I told him.

"I didn't want to be mean and tell her to be quiet, and that's cool, I got to see your breasts," he said smirking.

"Yea well, you're never going to see them again since you complained the first time," I told him rolling my eyes.

"If I'd known this was a date I wouldn't have complained," he said laughing. I guess for my first "date" it wasn't so bad.

An hour later Roman called me to the table. Everything was laid out and there were even candles and flowers on the table.

"Where'd you get the flowers?" I asked him.

"Places," he said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"What, I have to make it romantic, it's a date," he told me.

"Is there going to be chocolate, there is always chocolate on dates," I told him. Well at least on the dates I'd seen on TV.

"There will be," he said and I nodded.

I looked down at my plate before looking over at his. It looked like he barely cooked his stake. Weirdo. Grabbing my utensils I cut into my steak and nodded, no red. I doused it in A1 sauce before taking a bite.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Very tasty," I said.

"The A1 sauce or the steak?" he asked looking at the pool around my steak.

"Both," I told him laughing.

"So what's your favorite food?" he asked me.

"Italian, I love pasta. What about you?" I asked him.

"I love American food; you know hamburgers, hot dogs, steak, mac n cheese, apple pie, oh and sushi," he said and I wrinkled my nose.

"What? You don't like sushi?" he asked.

"I refuse to eat raw fish or any type of seafood," I told him.

"Have you ever tried fish?" he asked.

"My foster mother used to make fish sticks sometimes," I told him and he laughed.

"I don't think that counts, Jinx. Those things are nasty," he said and I nodded. See, I knew it, fish is nasty.

"But that doesn't mean fresh fish isn't good," he told me.

"You couldn't pay me money to eat fish," I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fish is good, I promise you. Lots of people like it," he told me and I rolled my eyes. Lots of people liked lots of things.

"I also like chocolate cake," I told him, hoping that the chocolate we would have tonight would be chocolate cake.

"Just chocolate cake?"

"No, I like most chocolate, unless they have fruit or nuts. I really don't like when there are nuts in my chocolate," I said sighing and he grinned. I'm very picky.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me. What kind of question is that? Who cares about colors?

"Do you not have a favorite color? Mine is red," he said. Of course it was.

"I've never thought about it before. I like blue eyes, so I guess my favorite color is blue," I told him shrugging and he smirked.

"You like blue eyes, huh," he said and his blue eyes sparkled humorously. I shrugged as I took another bite of my steak.

"Does that mean you like my eyes?" he asked and I paused.

"They are very nice," I told him and he looked kind of smug. Guys are strange. Why would he care if I liked his eyes? Other people had blue eyes and I thought they were nice.

"I like your eyes too, Jinx," he said and I frowned.

"Why? They are green and murky," I told him.

"They remind me of gems," he said. Are we talking about the same eyes? My eyes didn't remind anyone of gems. Maybe he was delusional, or going prematurely blind.

"The beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Jinx. Your eyes are beautiful," he told me softly. He was being strange again.

"What's your favorite holiday?" he asked changing the subject again. Why is he asking me so many questions?

"I don't celebrate holidays," I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"Not ever Christmas?" he asked wide eyed.

"No. My foster mother might have, but I didn't spend a lot of time there so I wasn't around to see it. She didn't have a lot of money anyway, so it's not like I would have gotten anything for Christmas," I told him shrugging.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday. I'm gonna make sure you celebrate all the holidays next year. But since it's already the end of the year, we only have Christmas and New Years to celebrate this year," Roman said excited. He looked kind of cute being all excited about holidays.

"I'll take you Christmas shopping in New York City, it will be fun," he said.

"Who will I buy presents for?" I asked him.

"Izzy and Derek, Landon, me," he said.

"I don't think Penelope would like it if I got Landon a present," I told him.

"Don't worry about her. You can get him a present if you want," he said.

"What would I get them?" I asked.

"Anything you want," he said.

Roman continued asking me questions, some of them were really silly, like what my favorite animal was or what my favorite TV show was.

"Is it chocolate time?" I asked Roman when he took our plates into the kitchen.

"Yes," he said opening the fridge and bringing over a chocolate cake. My eyes widened and I grinned.

"I love chocolate cake," I told him and he laughed.

"Good."

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of long, so I'll be continuing it next chapter. You will get to see Roman's other surprise for Jinx next time. What do you think it is? Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-scarletfiery **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I started working last week and I never knew my feet could hurt so much. I worked Monday and Tuesday of this week and my feet still hurt today right now! It's insane. Anyway, sorry I couldn't update last week, I was just so exhausted. But thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed, you guys are awesome and it always makes my day when I see the email in my inbox! Love you guys! **

**Thanks to Aliex Raider, Rumzzz, Dafje1994, Whitebunny77, and WeeKaity for following and favoriting my story! **

**Reviews:**

**mcosta4581: Hi! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Indigoandvioletskies: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad my story is the exception, that means a lot to me! By the way I read your story and it was very interesting, I can't wait until you update the next chapter! I'm not sure when Jinx will show her true identity because to be honest I don't have an outline for the story, I just write as I go along, but Roman and Jinx will become a couple before she shows her true id. **

**Navy: Hey! I'm glad you thought it was awesome! Lots of love to you as well!**

**Dafje1994: Hiya! Thanks for reading my story and almost pulling an all-nighter, don't you just love when you find stories that you just can't put down that you're will to sacrifice sleep to know what happens! I'm glad you like my writing and story line, it made my day! Don't worry, I'll continue writing this story to the end, I'm kind of in love with it :) **

**Rumzzz: Hi! I'm glad you liked both chapters! I also like your ship name for Jinx and Roman, it's cute! **

**Nno: Hey, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think my story is interesting! **

**Guest: I wouldn't blame the tour guide either, because he is very attractive :) Thanks for reviewing and I'm very happy that you love it! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

After we finished the chocolate cake, Roman told me to go shower and put on a dress. Apparently I had to look nice for the second part of our "date." I hate wearing dresses. The last time I wore a dress, it ended up being covered in blood. Hopefully the dress I wear this time will fare better. If it doesn't, I'm never wearing a dress ever again.

As Roman was cleaning and putting all the dishes away I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Roman refused to tell me where we were going, but he did say we wouldn't be leaving the hotel. That meant that I wouldn't have to wear the freaking bullet proof vest again. I would hate to have to wear it with a dress, especially if we were going to be around other people, because it would be more noticeable then it was earlier today under a jacket.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel under my arms and around my hair. I didn't bring a dress, so I was going to guess that Roman had one packed for me. I wonder if he picked all the clothes or if whoever packed the clothes did the picking. Looking through the whole suitcase I only found one dress. It was red lace, with long sleeves and it was backless. Interesting. I wasn't a big fan of this dress, but it wasn't like there were any other options and Roman seemed really excited to take me wherever we were going so I wouldn't complain.

Anyways, I'm going to guess that Roman did not pick the clothes because I don't think he would pick this dress for me. I laid the dress out on the bed and put on the underwear that went with the dress before blow drying my hair. The dress had a built in bra so I wouldn't actually have to wear one, which was convenient. After doing my hair, I put on a little makeup before slipping on the dress. It was a little snug, showing off my curves. I wasn't extremely skinny anymore, which I was happy about. I was getting curves from all the eating and working out I was doing.

The shoes that went with the dress was a pair of black Louboutin heels. I don't think I've ever worn heels this tall. I look at myself in the mirror and smile slightly. I hadn't really liked the dress that much when I first saw it. It was kind of short for my liking and I wasn't really into backless dresses, especially ones that showed this much skin. Whoever packed the suitcase clearly thought Roman was going on a date and thought he was going to get lucky. He wouldn't be – getting lucky I mean. He'd already said this was a date. But I guess I looked alright.

I stepped out of the room and Roman was sitting on the couch watching TV, with a glass in his hand. From the scent I knew it was some type of alcohol, I was going to guess it was scotch from the color. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me. I've never really gotten that reaction from a guy before, so it was weird. Usually guys just overlooked me because I never wore anything too flashy. I always dressed casually and comfortable, which usually meant anything I could fight in and didn't care if it got bloody or ripped.

"Wow, you look…fantastic," he said as he looked me over. His eyes lingered on my legs a little longer than necessary. The high heels did make them look like they went on forever, especially with how short the dress was. I kind of liked that Roman thought I was pretty, most guys were too afraid to give me compliments or even look at me for too long in fear that I would hurt them.

"Thanks, I guess. It was the only dress in the suitcase, so it was either this or go naked," I told him shrugging.

"I mean I guess I would be ok if you went around naked, but then we would have to stay here and we would miss the next part of our date," he said winking and I rolled my eyes. He looked very spiffy in his black tuxedo and white shirt, he was even wearing a black bow tie. I didn't think guys wore bow ties anymore. But I guess he could pull it off.

"If you don't like it, I think there is a store down stairs. I'll buy you a new dress if you want," he said.

"It's fine, I don't mind it that much. Besides I don't wear dresses that often, so I wouldn't know what to choose anyway," I told him.

"Well you look beautiful, Jinx," he said before checking his Rolex watch.

"We should head down, the next part of our date should start in twenty five minutes," he said extending his hand to me. I hesitated for a second before putting my hand in his. I wasn't used to holding people's hands and I slightly regretted telling him I didn't freak out when people touched my hands. But his hands were warm and it felt kind of nice.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked him as we waited in the elevator.

"There is a theater here and they are putting on a show tonight," he told me smiling. I've never been to the theater before.

"What are we watching?"

"Sleeping Beauty," he says smiling down at me. I've heard of the story and I remember my foster mother showing the Disney version to the children once. Apparently she had movie Friday or something. I didn't stay to watch the movie.

"You'll enjoy it, it's about a Prince saving a sleeping Princess," he explained. As he spoke about it, the story came back to me. The princess was cursed by a fairy or maybe it was a witch, and went into a deep sleep after being pricked by a spindle. The only way she could be awoken was from the kiss of a prince.

We stopped on the fifth floor and the guards looked around first before allowing us to step out.

"I got us a private balcony box. I figured you would enjoy yourself more without worrying about the people around you," Roman said as a guard opened the door for us. How nice of him. As we walked in I could see all the people that were already inside. Some people were seated or just walking around. The stage was huge and we had a perfect view. There were a view chairs in the box, but since Roman said it was a private room I assumed only the two of us would be in here.

"Where would you like to sit?" he asked me. I chose the middle chair and Roman sat to my left.

"When does the show start?"

"It starts in twenty minutes," he said resting his arm across the back of my chair. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Since I'd never met a vampire before I always assumed they would be cold beings so it was strange that Roman was hot.

"Derek called me while you were getting ready. He said that it would be safe for you to go back tomorrow," Roman said turning to look at me.

"Why do you live in New York City?" I asked him.

"There are not many choices for higher education in Avalon. I got to come to Earth for the first time when I was in high school and I fell in love with it. Avalon has always been split up into sections based on specie. We've never been able to get along, and it's always been safer for all of us to be split up. There are one or two universities in most factions, some don't even have universities. The education in each faction at least goes up to high school, but I wanted to surpass that, especially since I knew I wanted to be King.

The universities in the vampire faction were good, but they weren't as good as the ones I'd seen here on Earth. I wanted to live here in New York while I went to Columbia so that I could get the full experience, and I knew that Avalon had treaties with Earth for certain things so I wanted to be able to interact with humans. I'll be keeping my apartment when I move back to Avalon for business trips, but I'll be living full time in Avalon," he explained.

"Are you worried about becoming King?" I asked him.

"I only worry about disappointing the people. I was voted King by everyone, so it's comforting to know that every specie wants me to be their King, but they wanted me for a reason and I don't want to fail them. I've been training to be a King since I was in high school, and Derek has been a great teacher. I know I'll always be able to have him as an adviser."

"Where will your castle be? You told me before that you wouldn't live in the castle that Izzy and Derek live in now," I asked him.

"My castle will be in the vampire faction."

"Does that mean that Izzy and Derek's castle is in the shape shifter faction?" I asked.

"Yes, whoever the King's specie is, that is where his castle will be built," he explained.

"Will you take me to the vampire faction?"

"Yes. I can take you to all of them if you would like. All of the factions are beautiful in their own way."

Just then the lights started flickering. I think the play was about to start.

"I hope you enjoy the play, Jinx," Roman whispered in my ear before looking towards the stage. I looked at him for a moment and wondered if all guys were as strange as Roman was on dates.

I heard the actors come out on stage and I turned my attention to them. I hope I enjoyed the play too.

Thirty minutes into the play, Roman started rubbing circles on my back every few minutes. Every time he did it I would stop breathing. It was very distracting and I wasn't sure if it was a good distraction or a bad distraction. He wasn't touching me long enough for panic to set it, and his touch was so feather light it sometimes didn't even feel like he was touching me. I wasn't sure why he was touching me like he was, but I was going to add it to the list of strange things he did when he was around me.

I was trying to ignore it but he was getting braver with his touches since I wasn't stopping him. When he leaned closer to me I gripped his thigh so hard he jumped.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked covering my hand with his own.

"I asked you first."

"You seem tense, I'm trying to get you to relax," he said chuckling. I'm always tense, in fact I don't remember the last time I relaxed. My guard was always up even when I was alone.

"I don't usually relax," I told him.

"You can relax with me, Jinx." There are very few people I can relax with. Cristof is one of them, but only in certain situations. I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of relaxing. Bad things happened when you let your guard down.

"You're safe here," he whispered. I guess he was right. He had a whole legion of guards outside the door and I didn't think anyone would be leaping over the balcony. I took a deep breath before relaxing my shoulders.

"Good girl," Roman said pulling my chair closer to him. He smelled nice. I wonder if it was cologne or if that's how he naturally smelled.

For the rest of the play we sat like that, Roman's arm across my chair and my hand gripped in his. I didn't hate it.

"Did you like the play, Jinx?" Roman asked when the clapping stopped.

"Yes, it was very interesting."

"What was your favorite part?" he asked me.

"When they fought the evil witch in the end."

"Yes, that was a good part. But my favorite part was when the prince woke up the princess," he told me smiling. Of course that would be his favorite part. He just wants to save everyone.

"Are you a Prince?" I asked him. I knew he was going to be King, but I wasn't sure what his title was now.

"No, only the son of a King is a Prince. My father was never a King. But we do have Duke's and Duchess's. My father's father is a Duke, my father is an Earl, and I am a Lord," he explained.

"So you're Lord Roman," I said.

"Yes, but you don't need to call me that, you can just call me Roman," he said.

"Will your family live with you in your castle?" I asked him as we left the box.

"No, my parents have their own home in the vampire faction. Of course they are always welcome to come stay with me and they will have their own rooms, but they won't live with me," he explained.

"Would you like to use the bathroom?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I said walking down the hallway. I went inside and did my business before sweeping my hair over my shoulder. I usually had it up in a ponytail but I thought it would help hide my back, but I was getting kind of hot.

I stepped out of the bathroom and as I was walking I felt someone behind me. What was strange was that they weren't human. I knew it was a man. He smelled woodsy, kind of like the fall or like after it rained.

"This is a very beautiful dress," he murmured in a deep voice, as he trailed a hand down my naked back. I froze for a second and my breath hitched before I twirled around and slammed him up against the wall. His eyes widened as my hand help him up by the throat.

"Touch me again and I will rip your limbs from your body," I hissed at him. His eyes darkened and I felt power surge through his body. He was a powerful being, but not as powerful as Cristof. I could take this man. The only supernatural I've trained with is Cristof, so I knew how to fight strong Supernatural's.

"I'd let me go, girl," he growled. He wasn't a vampire, I knew that since I'd spent time with Roman and his guards. He also wasn't a shape shifter like Derek or Landon. What was he?

"What are you?" I asked, squeezing his throat harder. I felt my nails break his skin and the scent of blood permeated in the air.

"Your worst nightmare," he hissed before bringing his arms up and swiping mine away from him. I stepped back and as he bent over at the waist, as if he were in pain, I round house kicked him in the head. He went flying down the hallway just as Roman and his guards ran up.

"Jinx, what's going on?" Roman asked worried as he stepped in front of me.

"He touched me so I attacked him and then he challenged me. What is he?" I asked him.

"He's a werewolf, a powerful one. Most likely the Beta since he doesn't feel strong enough to be the Alpha," he explained.

"This your girl, vampire?" the werewolf asked pushing himself up and wiping blood off his face.

"I'm sorry she attacked you, she doesn't react well to people touching her," Roman apologized and I rolled my eyes. I can take care of myself.

"Well I don't react well to being almost choked to death up against the wall," he hissed glaring at me.

"Sorry, reflex," I said shrugging.

"You're the new King, aren't you," the werewolf said looking at Roman strangely.

"Yes, I am," Roman said standing up straighter.

The werewolf's eyes clouded for a second and I looked at him weirdly, what the hell was he doing?

"Well it looks like it's my lucky day," he said before lunging at Roman. My eyes widened and I stepped to the side just as they landed in a heap on the ground.

Roman flashed his fangs at the guy while the Were just growled menacingly. Both their eyes were black in anger. I wasn't sure what I should do. The guards looked pissed but there wasn't enough room for all of them to fit in the narrow hallway, or for a full on fight to take place. The Were had the upper hand since he was on top and both of them had big upper bodies so Roman wouldn't be able to flip them over.

I heard bones snapping and with the way the Were was moving, I knew he was the one getting injured. Roman must be strong if he could break bones with one hit. Both of them kept moving their heads and I knew it was so that the other couldn't bite their necks. I could smell blood so I knew at least one of them was injured. A moment of panic washed over me and I found myself being worried for Roman. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I could have easily handled this guy and I knew that Roman could too if he were standing, and not in a narrow hallway. But Roman wanted to protect me and didn't think I should be fighting.

I reached down and touched the Were and released my power. He started gasping for air and Roman's eyes jumped to mine. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not for my interference because his eyes were completely black. I lifted up the Were's head, offering Roman his neck and Roman went for it – ripping out his throat. I pulled the Were off of him and dropped him to the floor. His eyes were open in shock. I didn't see any other wounds on him so I had to assume the blood I smelled before was from Roman.

"You ok?" I asked turning to look at him. He was holding his sides.

"His claws got me," he hissed. This was the only time I'd ever wished I could use Light Magic. Dark Magic didn't have the power to heal people. I assumed it was because usually people who wanted to use Dark Magic wanted to hurt people not heal them. I was one of those people. But right now I wanted to heal Roman.

"Can you heal it?" I asked him.

"It will take a few hours, his claws were soaked in vervain," he said hissing. We helped him into the elevator, while one of the guards stayed with the body. Thankfully there was no one in the hallway while this whole thing happened.

We quickly got into the room and they placed Roman on the bed in his room.

"Can you care for him? The Alpha will know his Beta is dead soon and we need to prepare for his retaliation," one of his guards asked me.

"Yes, I'll help him," I said. He nodded and the guards all left.

"We should probably clean out the wound if it is poisoned," I said going into the bathroom and getting some towels. I ran to the kitchen and got a bowl of water. When I got back, Roman had taken off his jacket, vest, t-shirt, and bow tie. There were three claw marks on each side of his abdomen.

I dipped one of the towels in the water before wiping at the wounds on the left side of his body. He clenched his teeth so he wouldn't cry out.

"The wounds don't look that deep, so the poison shouldn't last that long. Do you know if it will go into your blood stream or just be in the wound?" I asked him.

"Just my wound," he gritted out. I nodded before continuing to clean the wound. I didn't usually clean wounds, I wasn't a trained medic. But I'd seen people clean wounds before. He wouldn't need stitches since he had the ability to heal himself and it wasn't deep enough where he would bleed out before his healing abilities kicked in.

I crawled onto the bed to get his other side and he watched me.

"Thank you," he said when I was done. There were no bandages in the hotel so I couldn't wrap the wounds in anything.

"Leave it uncovered, it will heal faster if you do," he said when I went to put one of the towels on top of him to soak in the blood.

"No problem, even though I don't think I'm the best nurse," I told him.

"You're the prettiest nurse I've ever had," he said chuckling before wincing. He still had his charm, even when injured.

"I'll be right back," I said walking into the kitchen and dumping out the bloody water and washing my hands. I got him a glass of water before walking back into his room.

"What did you do to him?" Roman asked me when I handed him the glass.

"Suffocated him."

"How?" he asked.

"I can control the elements, like Izzy," I told him.

"Thank you. There were more messy ways I could have ended his life but I didn't want to scare you," he told me softly. I doubt anything he did would have scared me.

"I could have handled it," I told him sitting down beside him.

"I don't want you to have to handle it. I don't want you to see stuff like that," he told me. I'm guessing this is connected to his beliefs of women not fighting.

"Well it only lasted a few minutes and you handled it, so I didn't really see a lot," I told him.

"Why did he try to kill you?" I asked him.

"Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies. He most likely told his Alpha that I was here and his Alpha probably told him to try and kill me."

"Will you get in trouble for killing him?" I asked.

"No, he attacked me just because I was a vampire. He had no reason to attack me, so if anything happens it will be classified as self-defense," he explained.

"Do you hate them, the werewolves?" I asked.

"I try not to hate anyone. Since I'm going to be King, I can't be biased. I try to base my dislike of someone on personality and not on specie. But werewolves are act first think later types of people. They think with their emotions instead of their brains and it gets them into trouble all the time."

"If werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies why did they vote you King?"

"Since werewolves spend a lot of time in their animal forms and in the wild, they tend to be at the bottom of the totem pole, especially in politics. And a lot of people don't like their rebellious natures and they also tend to not follow the rules. The Werewolves have always had a natural order and monarchy to their ways; they have their Alpha, Beta and their Gamma. The Alpha leads the pack and the Alpha doesn't like to take orders from anyone, they have very dominant personalities. I advocated for the werewolves, that since they were still a part of Avalon they should get a say in things too regardless of the way they live," he explained. He was very diplomatic.

"That Beta seemed very arrogant," I told him.

"If a Supernatural lives on Earth then they don't technically have to follow the rules set out by the King and Queen of Avalon. So a lot of the werewolves have come to live here so that the Alphas can rule things the way they seem fit. The werewolves on Earth are a lot less aggressive but a lot more arrogant because they have more power here. A werewolf in Avalon never would have tried to kill me like he did. If they did, I would have the power to kill its Alpha and possibly it's whole pack if they were to fight back. But these wolves don't follow our rules and if I were to go in to attack the Alpha I could start a war," he said sighing.

"Why doesn't each specie just have their own rulers?"

"It used to be like that, but there were too many rules. And the rulers would try and isolate their specie from the others, which created the need for treaties and patrol officers who would kill anyone who stepped over the border. It was very complicated."

"Derek told me they're thinking of going back to that," I said.

"There are rumors of that happening. There have been more rebellions lately and more backlash from the people. It's not that Derek was a bad King, because he was a great one. It's just that people are getting tired of compromising. They want everything to go their way."

"If it were to change back, would that mean you would just be King of the Vampires and would your son or daughter be the next ruler?" I asked him.

"Most likely, which would be a nightmare because some people would want the next ruler after me to be voted instead of my children being the automatic rulers. There would be a lot of attacks on my children, because without an heir anyone can take the throne," he said annoyed.

"I think you'll be a great King regardless," I told him softly and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Jinx, that means a lot to me," he said squeezing my hand.

"You're tired, why don't you go to sleep," he said pulling back the sheets beside him. I hesitated for a moment.

"It's ok, Jinx," Roman said.

"I just don't want to wake you up with my nightmares," I told him.

"These walls are kind of thin, so you would wake me up anyway. This way I don't have to get out of bed to comfort you," he said shrugging. I nodded before slipping under the covers. The bed was big enough that it wouldn't be weird. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Jinx, I'll be here when you wake up," Roman said kissing my forehead softly. I wrapped the blankets around me before drifting off to sleep. I hope no one tried to call the police due to my screaming.

* * *

**There it is guys! Don't forget to review! Also I update the pinterest page for this story every chapter if you want to check it out. The link is on my profile. I'll try to update this weekend if I don't have to work. If I don't have time to update, then to all my American readers: Happy 4th of July! To all my non American readers: I hope you have a great weekend! I love you all :) **

**\- scarletfiery **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I hope you guys had a great 4th of July and a fantastic week so far! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Love you!**

**Rumzzz: Hi! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and I'm ecstatic that you love my story, it makes me so happy whenever someone says that in a review. Also it made my day when you said you think i'm a talented writer, thank you!**

**Indigoandvioletskies: Thanks for reviewing and for the praise! No problem, I don't mind reading other people's stories if they ask, reading is my passion. **

**BooksAreLife24-7: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Jen: I'm glad you think my story is cool. I try to update as much as I can because I love writing! And, yea Penny is a nasty one. **

**Now, onto the story! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review :) **

* * *

_Previously _

_"You're tired, why don't you go to sleep," he said pulling up the sheets beside him. I hesitated for a moment._

_"It's ok, Jinx," Roman said. _

_"I just don't want to wake you up with my nightmares," I told him. _

_"These walls are kind of thin, so you would wake me up anyway. This way I don't have to get out of bed to comfort you," he said shrugging. I nodded before slipping under the covers. The bed was big enough that it wouldn't be weird. I sighed and closed my eyes. _

_"Good night, Jinx, I'll be here when you wake up," Roman said kissing my forehead softly. I wrapped the blankets around me before drifting off to sleep. I hope no one tried to call the police due to my screaming. _

**Chapter 15 **

I was shocked awake by something tightening around my waist. Looking down there was a tan arm wrapped around me and I quickly grabbed it before throwing it off of me. Apparently I used too much strength because whoever belonged to the arm went flying off the bed. He groaned and I crawled to the edge.

"I'm sorry, I just freaked out. I've never slept with another person in a bed before," I told Roman as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, Jinx, it didn't hurt that much," he said pushing himself off the ground. I looked around the hotel room confused. Something was off, and it wasn't the fact that it was almost nine o'clock in the morning. I've never slept that late before. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was wrong. I didn't have my nightmares! This was impossible, I always had them; I've had them since I woke up in the hospital when I was ten.

"What's wrong, Jinx?" Roman asked worried.

"My nightmares…"

"I know, I soothed you down last night when you started struggling in your sleep. You were calm enough to sleep better after that and you didn't wake up," he explained.

"My nightmares always wake me up," I told him shocked.

"Did they wake you up now?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I felt you moving."

"Maybe you felt safe with me last night," Roman said softly and I tensed. Was he implying that us sleeping in the same bed made my nightmares go away?

"I don't know. I need to shower," I said sliding out of the bed.

"Why are you freaking out, Jinx, this is a good thing," Roman said.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just confused. I've had my nightmares since I was ten and then last night they stopped, it's just weird," I told him before running to my room. I closed and locked the door before taking a shaky breath. What's happening to me?

I stood under the pelting hot water and tried not to freak out. I wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that I was remembering some of my flashbacks or the fact that I wasn't woken up by my nightmares. Roman literally made them go away. Nothing has made them go away, not even medication!

Once I was pruny and red I stepped out of the shower. If I was human my skin would have probably been burned or blistered, but with my healing powers my skin was back to normal within minutes of being out of the shower. I blow dried my hair before wrapping the white fluffy robe around me. It was time to go see what was packed for me to wear today.

Opening the suitcase I found some black jeans, a grey cami, and a fluffy wool long cardigan. I put on the bra and underwear that went with the outfit and got dressed. After slipping into the black combat boots I put all of my dirty clothes in the suitcase. I didn't bother with putting any makeup on since I would just be going to Avalon and relaxing.

"You hungry?" Roman asked when I stepped out of my room. He was making pancakes. I love pancakes.

"Yes." He gave me a small smile and I sat down at the dining room table.

"Did anything else happen last night?" I asked him.

"I sent some men to negotiate with the Alpha. He wanted to start a war, but he knew we would be able to wipe out his entire pack so he backed down. We gave him the dead body of his Beta and he apologized for trying to kill me," Roman said shrugging.

"Have people tried to kill you before?"

"Yes, all the time." That sucks. I wouldn't want to walk around with the worry that someone was trying to kill me. I guess that was one of the cons of being King, the constant death threats. I'm so glad I'll never have to deal with that. I feel sorry for whoever ends up being Roman's wife since they'll have to deal with that too.

"What are you gonna do when you get back to Avalon?" Roman asked me as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Relax, probably work out," I said shrugging.

"You should ask Izzy when you're going to get a tutor," he said and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He didn't want me to work out because he thinks it's going to entail me fighting; it probably will. Maybe I could find Brandon and ask him if he could train me, since Roman clearly didn't want to help me.

"I'll ask her about it."

"You're not mad at me, are you, Jinx?" he asked softly. I just sighed.

"No, Roman. I mean it's not your fault, well technically it is, but it's not like you did anything bad. I'm just confused, and I need some time to think about what happened," I explained.

"Good, because I'm glad I could keep your nightmares away. I don't like that you have nightmares every night without any way to stop them. You've been through so much and you don't deserve to relive it every night," he said before kissing my head.

Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe my body was confused that another person was sleeping beside it last night and it needed to adjust, so it pushed the nightmares away.

"We're not taking your dreaded helicopter back to the City, are we?" I asked Roman when we were ready to leave.

"No, we're taking a portal back to the City," he said chuckling. I knew he thought my fear of flying was funny!

"Well then, let's go," I said rolling my eyes.

There was a knock on the door and one of his guards opened it. Standing there was a man and I knew he wasn't human. What was he doing here?

He walked up to a big empty spot on the wall. He made a cut on his forearm before he started writing in blood on the wall. Um...what is this, some kind of weird blood ritual? I looked at Roman and he didn't look concerned. After speaking a few words in another language a portal suddenly opened. The guy must be a warlock or something. Izzy once told me that warlocks and witches were the only people able to open up portals unless there was already a portal in existence, like the one in New York City we would be using to get to Avalon. If you knew where it was and had a key you could use it.

"Go on through, I'll close it when you've all safely passed," the man said. He had a slight accent, maybe Russian.

Two of Roman's guards went in first before I stepped up. Roman looked like he was going to stop me but I just stepped through. It felt different then the portal in New York City, it literally felt like I was free falling through the air, like I had just jumped out of an airplane. It wasn't subtle. It also made me slightly nauseous and dizzy.

I landed with a groan on my back before staring up into the eyes of one of Roman's guards. He extended his hand and I gripped it as he pulled me up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, it just felt different than going through the portal in the City," I told them.

"It takes time getting used to it," he said shrugging just as Roman dropped down beside be, except he landed on his feet. Show off.

"Are you ok, Jinx?" he asked looking me over.

"Yep," I said looking around. I wasn't sure where we were and I kind of just wanted to get back to Avalon so that I could work out. I was feeling kind of restless. I really needed to hit someone or something.

One of the guards opened a door and we walked out into a lobby. I really hope we're in the City right now or I was going to be pissed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the lobby of my apartment building. A car is waiting out front to take us to the portal," Roman explained while we walked to the revolving doors. No wonder the place looked so fancy, Roman would never live in a place that looked rundown. The floors were dark granite and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Perfectly polished people lined the front desk. It was almost scary fancy in here.

Thirty minutes later we were inside the building that would take us to Avalon. I couldn't wait to be back in my room.

We all stepped into the elevator and one of Roman's guards slid in the key. I closed my eyes as the feeling of falling through water passed over me. It was the strangest feeling, but I would rather this feeling than the one I experienced with the other portal.

The doors opened and I could see the Red Room. I stepped out and just started walking.

"Jinx, where are you going?" Roman asked.

"To my room, I need to go get dressed to go to the gym," I told him.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said without looking back.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" he asked catching up to me.

"I wasn't aware that you were leaving," I told him shrugging.

"If we're not going to hang out then I need to go do some work," he said.

"Oh, ok then bye have fun working," I said before turning back around.

"Jinx…"

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed, turning my head to look at him.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I'm always careful." I think that is the biggest lie I have ever told in my entire life. I'm almost never careful.

He nodded before turning around and I watched as he and his guards got back in the elevator. I was alone now. Just as it should be.

* * *

It's been a week since I've been back in Avalon and I was getting my tutor today. I don't know what he would be tutoring me in, but I'm guessing it's a lot considering I dropped out my freshman year of high school. If Izzy wasn't so excited about this I wouldn't even be doing this, but she really wants to help me.

"You excited to meet your tutor?" Izzy asked as we were having breakfast. I just nodded.

"He'll be with you four hours a day, five days a week. For right now he'll be tutoring you in English, history, math, and science. You'll be doing a different subject every day of the week, except for Friday which will sort of be like a review day of everything you learned throughout the week. He'll give you homework, essays, tests and quizzes. I know it's going to be a little hard to get back to the idea of learning and having to do homework and tests, so he's going to take it slow at first. He's going to go at your pace, hence why he thought it would be a good idea that you chose what days you want to do what," Izzy explained.

Well I've never had a problem with English, I mean I liked to read I guess. And history was ok. I just couldn't figure out if I hated math or science more. Definitely science.

"English on Monday, history on Tuesday, math on Wednesday, and science on Thursday."

"Ok, that sounds like a good schedule. He wants to start teaching every day at nine. You'll get a break for lunch at twelve and then at one you'll start again and then at two you'll be done. How does that sound?" she asked me grinning. Painful.

"Sounds fine," I said before taking another bite of my pancakes. It was eight thirty and we were waiting for Professor Randal Jenkins, my tutor, to show up. I really hope he isn't an asshole, I have no patience for assholes.

"You're here!" Izzy sad excited as she shot up in her chair. Well at least she can be excited for the both of us.

I looked up as the man was escorted into the dining room. He was kind of old, maybe fifties or sixties, but he didn't look like he was going to keel over and die. He looked distinguished and if I was into older men I would say he was attractive. He has light brown and green eyes. I could sense that he was a shape shifter. He was wearing a three piece grey suit. The shirt was checkered and his tie was orange. There was even a handkerchief in his suit jacket pocket.

"You must be, Jinx. I'm Professor Randal Jenkins," he said extending his hand to me. I don't usually shake people's hands but Izzy was giving me this bright, encouraging smile, so I had to.

"Nice to meet you," I said and he smiled at me.

"I split my time teaching at Columbia in New York City and teaching at one of the shape shifter Universities here in Avalon. But I'm on sabbatical right now, so when Izzy asked for my help I couldn't say no. Do you remember much of your high school experience, Jinx?" he asked me.

"I was expelled from three different high schools my freshman year before I finally decided to drop out," I told him and both their eyes widened.

"I see," he said sounding slightly nervous. What, did he think I was going to set him on fire or something? Setting people on fire wasn't really my thing.

"I got into a lot of fights because of my haphephobia," I said as way of explanation.

"Well, have you decided on a schedule?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Ok and what would you like to do today?"

"English."

"Ah, one of my favorite subjects. I used to teach English to high school students," he told me as we walked out of the dining room.

"Do you enjoy reading?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"This won't be a typical learning experience, because you're not technically being home schooled, so we won't be spending four years together so that you can get your high school diploma. We'll spend a few months learning things from freshman, sophomore, junior and senior year, so we'll spend at least a year together. There will be a lot of reading, which you will do on your own time. For English you'll spend a lot of our time together writing and examining literature. I know you haven't written in a long time so I'll start out by teaching you some techniques, we'll make outlines so that it's easier for you to write.

In history, I'll spend a good time lecturing. It's not really necessary for you to take notes or anything, because most of what I'll be saying will be in the textbooks I'll be giving you. You'll take tests and write essays on what you learn so if you read the textbooks you should be fine.

In math, we'll do most of the work in class and then you'll have some homework. Don't worry I won't be giving you hundreds of questions a night, I don't think that method works. We'll have quizzes and tests.

And finally, for science I will be lecturing and we'll do some labs…"

"Are we going to blow stuff up?" I asked him and he laughed out loud.

"It never stops amazing me, but no matter if the students are human or not, all they want to know is if they're going to get to blow stuff up," he said chuckling.

"But unfortunately, no, we will not be blowing anything up. At least not right now. So, here is a list of books you can choose from. I want you to choose three books and I will choose two four you," Professor Jenkins said handing me a list. Five books wasn't so bad.

I looked over the list for a few minutes. It had a lot of books that I've heard of but a lot of them were old fashion books I would never want to read.

"I would like to read Frankenstein, The Inferno, and The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and MR. Hyde," I said handing him back the list. I think he was a little stunned by my choices.

"I was going to have you read Romeo and Juliet, and Heart of Darkness but both of those stories are kind of sad and since you've chosen dark stories I think I should have you read something happy. So along the three you have chosen I want you to read The Chosen and The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe."

"Now, which book would you like to read first?" he asked me.

"Frankenstein."

"Very well, once you get the books I want you to read the first three chapters. We will talk about it on Friday. Today we will talk about the writing process," he said grinning.

It was two o'clock and I was watching Professor Jenkins leave through the door. He was pretty cool and kind of funny. And I would never admit it to Izzy, but I kind of enjoyed listening to him talk about the different writing processes. He had a nice voice and he wasn't boring or monotone.

I was staring out the window when Izzy walked in.

"How was it? Did you have fun? Do you want him to come back? We can find a different teacher if you don't like him," Izzy said quickly. I just rolled my eyes before turning around.

"It was fine, Izzy, we don't need to find another teacher. But I need to buy the books I have to read."

"Of course, just give me the list and I'll have someone go buy them for you," she said. I looked around for some paper and wrote down the five titles.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I was going to ask, Brandon to train me. Do you know where he is?" I asked her and she looked at me shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes. He seems competent in his fighting abilities and he is the highest ranking guard you have," I told her.

"I'm sure we can find him somewhere around here," she told me.

"Good, I will go change into something to work out in," I told her before leaving the room.

I knew that Brandon might have a problem with this, but I mean he might possibly get the chance to knock me on my ass so he shouldn't complain.

There was a knock on my door as soon as I walked out of my closet.

"You want me to train you," Brandon said the moment I pulled open the door. His face was pulled down into a scowl.

"I like to learn from the best. You guard the Queen of Avalon, so I assumed that made you the best of your kind. If I was wrong, I can look for the person that is the best," I told him and he blinked in surprise.

"You never listen to anything I say," he says scowling again.

"I know how to follow instructions. If you are training me, I will listen," I told him.

"We will try this out and if you give me any problems I will not be training you anymore," he said crossing his arms. I could still tell he didn't want to do this and I knew he thought I would fail. I don't fail.

"Good, let's go," I said walking out of my room.

"You want to train now?" he asked.

"Do you have something better to do at the moment?" I asked him and he glared at me before turning around.

"Fine," he snapped and I grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**There it is. What do you think of Jinx not having her nightmares? Brandon is back and he is going to be training Jinx, how long do you think that's going to last? Can Jinx go long without pissing him off? Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! **

**\- scarletfiery **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, sorry it's been a while it's just that things are a little hectic. But I think you guys are going to like this chapter! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, I love you guys! Thanks to Alliepope, ScarletBLood13, 13sanity, and wickidzombie for following and favoriting my story!**

**Reviews:**

**Rumzzz: I know there wasn't any action last chapter, but there will be some (only a little) in this chapter and probably in the next few chapters! Roman is also in this chapter and yea Jinx does act emotionless a lot of the time which is sometimes really hard to write because I just want her to throw herself at Roman and yell "I love you!" but that can't happen yet unfortunately, lol. Her true self is going to be revealed shortly! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you loved it!**

**Indigoandvioletskies: Thanks for reviewing, and yea Jinx can't control her sarcasm sometimes so she will definitely piss off Brandon! **

**ScarletBLood13: Everything will be revealed shortly! I've never considered Brandon and Jinx getting together, that could cause some drama though ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

**A/N: So I'm going to talk about immortality in the sense that you stop aging and live forever, but not that you can't be killed. The immortality in my story just stops you from dying from old age but you can still be killed. I don't know if I'm explaining it correctly so if you have any questions please ask :) Also, Brandon and Jinx are going to spar in this chapter but since I'm not a martial arts master I don't know how to fight or how to explain in writing form how someone would spar (well, at least well). I took karate when I was in middle school but don't remember anything, so I regret to inform you that I will not be writing about their sparing. Maybe in later chapters, but not this one. **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Good, let's go," I said walking out of my room. _

_"You want to train now?" he asked. _

_"Do you have something better to do at the moment?" I asked him and he glared at me before turning around. _

_"Fine," he snapped and I grinned. This was going to be fun. _

**Chapter 16 **

I've been avoiding Roman all week. I know he comes to the castle every day to talk to Derek and so I try to be busy when he's here so that he can't find me. I'm still a little uncomfortable about the fact that he made my nightmares go away that night. But I knew he would find me eventually.

"How long can you run for?" Brandon asked me as we reached the gym.

"I always stop after two hours, but not because I need to," I told him shrugging.

"Do you run on a machine or outside?"

"Depends on the day, but I don't mind either," I said.

"Did you lift weights? Or spar?"

"Yes."

"Ok, how about we do some laps as a warm up," Brandon said looking at me, daring me to reject the idea.

"Sure, let's go," I said jogging over to the track encircling the gym. The gym was pretty big and it had an indoor and an outdoor track. But it was snowing here so we're working out inside.

We'd been running for about twenty minutes, in silence, when I decided to speak.

"So…you got a girlfriend?" I blurted out.

"What?" Brandon asked shocked. I just rolled my eyes.

"I asked…"

"I heard what you asked. Why do you want to know?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just trying to make conversation and figured this would be a good topic," I said shrugging.

"You're so annoying," he snapped.

"So, I'm going to guess you don't have a girlfriend. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be so uptight," I said and he stopped running.

"What?" I asked jogging in place.

"Maybe there's a reason I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Your winning personality?" I asked cutting him off and he glared at me.

"No! I live a very dangerous life as the head guard to the King and Queen of Avalon, so I would not want to put whoever I'm dating in danger," he told me.

"So you're going to live the rest of your life alone because you don't want to put someone in danger," I said raising an eyebrow.

"And what else would you have me do?!" he asked exasperated.

"Just get the chick some bodyguards or something," I said shrugging before I started running again. Brandon groaned annoyed before following me.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked mockingly.

"Well one: I was in captivity for a year and two: I faint when people touch me," I said giving him a look. He glared at me for a second before looking ahead.

"So, how old are you?" I asked him.

"425," he said and I immediately stopped.

"Shut the front door," I said looking at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused and I waved it off.

"Are you seriously 425?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"How the hell are you 425 years old?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I gained immortality when I was 25 years old when I started guarding Shape Shifter Royalty. I've been part of the King's Guard since then," he explained.

"That's all you do, guard the Shape Shifter King?" I asked him.

"Yes. I was one of the strongest and fastest of my kind and so I was picked to join the King's Guard. You are given immortality once you join."

"What if you don't want to be part of the King's Guard anymore?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I want to be a part of the King's Guard?"

"It's a hypothetical situation, Brandon," I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't know, no one's ever left the King's Guard, unless they die," he said shrugging. Interesting.

"How do you know if someone's in the King's Guard?" I asked him.

"Crown tattoos."

"You all have crown tattoos?" I asked.

"Yes, all by the same person."

"Does that mean this person is in the King's Guard as well?" I asked.

"Yes. He was a tattoo artist before he became a guard."

"And you're all shape shifters, or can others join as well?" I asked him.

"Only shape shifters. How about we start sparing now," Brandon said leading me to the mats.

Fighting with Brandon was fun. I didn't usually spar with Supernatural's unless it was Cristof, so it was good to learn the way they fight. They were faster, had more power, and were smarter. I'm glad I asked Brandon to teach me to fight but I knew eventually I would want to train with a vampire or a werewolf, since they obviously trained differently. But I knew I would never be able to train with a vampire since they had their stupid rule on not letting women fight. I'd find a way.

"You're a good fighter. Where did you learn to fight?" Brandon asked me as we did cool down exercises.

"I started taking karate lessons when I moved to California."

"You're surprisingly a good listen," he said giving me a look.

"I told you I could listen when I wanted to," I said grinning and he rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll train you then. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, this time?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sounds good, thanks," I said before turning to leave. At the door I turned back to say bye and Brandon had his back to me. His shirt was off and my eyes zeroed in on the crown tattoo. It was in black ink. A dangerous looking sword was going through two crowns, clearly representing the King and Queen. It was pretty cool. I felt myself freeze as I recognized it. He told me that all guards part of the King's Guard had crown tattoos by the same person, then that would probably mean they all had the same exact tattoo. I've seen that tattoo before. It was on Cristof's wrist.

Did that mean Cristof was part of the King's Guard? If he was, he wasn't anymore and that meant Brandon had lied to me. Maybe Cristof was before Brandon's time. But Brandon was 425 years old, how old would that make Cristof? If Cristof was part of the King's Guard, why did he leave?

"Jinx?" I looked up and Roman was standing there. Told you he would find me.

"Oh, hey, Roman," I said stepping away from the doors. I guess I would have to figure out if Cristof was ever part of the King's Guard at a later time.

"What are you doing?" he asked, just as Brandon stepped out. He'd put his shirt back on.

"Make sure you're here by 3 o'clock tomorrow, don't make me come looking for you," Brandon said and I nodded. He's so freaking bossy. I'm the one who wants him to train me, so why wouldn't I show up? He gave Roman a little bow before walking off. Why was he bowing, Roman wasn't King yet.

"We're you guys in there together?" Roman asked me with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, why?"

"What were you guys doing?" he asked annoyed. What's his problem?

"He's training me."

"What? Why? You don't need to train, Jinx," Roman said.

"He's training me because you refused to train me and yes I do need to train. If I don't train bad things start to happen," I told him.

"What do you mean bad things start to happen?" he asked.

"I mean I do bad things. Training helps me stay in control, so therefore I'm going to train."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me, Jinx?" Roman asked me and I blinked. His mood swings were going to give me whip lash.

"Why? Where?" I asked him.

"I figured you would be hungry since you just finished working out, and in New York," he explained. He still didn't look too happy about the fact that I was training with Brandon, but I guess he realized that he couldn't change my mind.

"Fine, but I need to shower," I told him.

"I can wait," he said as we started walking to my room.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he said winking.

"You sure do like to surprise me," I said and he nodded.

"It keeps things interesting," he said and I rolled my eyes. Once we reached my room I walked into my bathroom and I assume Roman is just going to wait in my room. I quickly shower and blow dry my hair to its natural wavy state before walking out in my robe.

Roman is sitting in one of the chairs doing something on his phone. There is a dress on my bed and some shoes on the floor.

"I picked it for you, but I mean you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like it," Roman said in explanation of the dress.

"It's fine," I said and he grinned. I grabbed the outfit and went into my closet. I put on a black thong and bra before slipping into the dress. It was plum and had short ruffled sleeves. It stopped a little before my knees and was kind of form fitting. It had a high neck but there was a slit down the center of where my breasts are. The dress was very sexy. I slipped into the black heels Roman picked for me before doing my makeup and spraying on some perfume. I grabbed a black coat before looking at myself in the mirror.

Why was Roman taking me out to dinner and why had he chosen such a nice dress? Was this a date? He didn't say it was a date, but I looked like I was going on a date.

"I'm ready," I said walking out of my closet and Roman stood up.

"You look gorgeous, Jinx," he said kissing my cheek softly.

"Is this a date?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"If you would like it to be," he said grabbing my hand as we walked out.

"I look like I'm going on a date, but you didn't say it was," I told him.

"Yes, it's a date," he said. That's what I thought.

"There better be good food then," I said.

"There will be the best of food," he said as we stepped into the elevator. His black SUV was waiting for us when we reached New York City.

I knew we would be going to a nice restaurant but I wasn't used to eating such fancy food so I hoped there would be something I would want to eat on the menu.

"We don't have to take that death trap do we?" I asked Roman and he laughed.

"No, the restaurant is in the City," he said still chuckling.

"Will you at least tell me what kind of food we're having?" I asked him.

"Italian." I love Italian food, I thought smiling.

"You told me you loved Italian food last week, so I thought I'd take you to Del Posto," he said.

"Have you been there before?" I asked him.

"A few times, the food is really good. I got us a private room where one of the walls is made completely out of glass, so we'll be able to watch as it snows," Roman said excited.

"You know what I'm excited about," I told him.

"What?"

"Not having to wear that dreaded bullet proof vest," I said smirking and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm wearing one."

"There is no way you're wearing one," I said looking at his chest. I reached out and poked him.

"I don't feel anything."

"It's a new prototype," he said.

"I'm sure your guards love that," I said laughing.

"I've seen people get shot with this and they are fine. It's very thin so people can wear it without others knowing they have a vest on," he explained.

"Just don't go jumping in front of any bullets."

"Only for you, Jinx, only for you," he said winking and I rolled my eyes. The car came to a stop and I looked out.

"Are we here already?" I asked.

"Yes," Roman said just as one of his guards opened my door. I stepped out and wrapped my coat tighter around me. It was snowing slightly so everything was covered in a small coating of white. It was pretty.

The restaurant was very modern. The entire front wall was made entirely out of windows while the rest was brick. A man stepped out as we stepped up, opening the doors for us. Two of Roman's guards went in before us and two went in behind us. The inside was warm, as there was a fire place lit. A man was sitting at a piano playing some classical music. I didn't listen to enough classical music to recognize who he was playing.

The foyer had ceramic flooring, but the dining room and above floor had carpeted flooring. It was some type of brown and beige design. There was a bar to the left, with some booths and small tables. On the right was just tables. Straight down the center were some plants and a place to wait, and farther back was a grand staircase that led up to the second floor.

The host led us down the center and I could eyes on us as we passed through the restaurant with our four bodyguards. If I weren't used to traveling with Cristof it would be kind of embarrassing, but I didn't really care anymore. There were a few private rooms up on the second floor, two were in front of the glass windows. It was really pretty to look outside at all the buildings and of course the snow.

"A waiter will be with you shortly," the host said with a smile and a fluttering of her lashes before leaving. She looked back a few times to stare at Roman, which I found amusing. She was a red head wearing a tight black skirt and a white blouse barely holding in her breasts. I'm surprised they let her wear something so slutty at such a nice place as this. Her name was Marley. Roman barely looked at her, which I found kind of surprising.

Roman unbuttoned the grey suit jacket he was wearing as we sat down and I found myself staring at the skin revealed by the few unbuttoned buttons on his shirt. I don't think I've ever imagined a man shirtless before, but now that I've seen Roman shirtless it was kind of a shame that he had to wear shirts.

"I'm surprised your guards are letting you sit alone in here with all this glass," I told him as I opened my menu.

"There are guards in buildings across the street in places where a shooter could hit us," he explained smirking. Freaking guards think of everything.

"What, do you not want to be alone with me? Don't think that I don't know that you've been avoiding me," he said narrowing his eyes. How does he even know that? Maybe I've just been really busy.

"I've been alone with you before and…I have not been avoiding you," I said looking intently at my menu.

"I went to the castle every day last week and I know you know that, so why didn't you come see me? I tried looking for you but you suspiciously disappeared every time I was around," he said sighing and I hid my face behind my menu.

"You don't need to avoid me, Jinx," he said pushing my menu down.

"I was just uncomfortable with the whole nightmare thing and I didn't want to talk about it," I told him shrugging.

"You could have told me that, Jinx, instead of avoiding me. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about. I've said all I want to about the subject and if you don't want to talk about it, then we won't," he said.

"It's just that I've never had a friend like you before. In fact, most people don't want to be my friend. I've had enemies and people who are afraid of me, I've never had friends before. Even when I was in school or in foster homes, no one was ever my friend. I've never really had to explain myself to someone before, except to my therapists and I wasn't always very truthful with them. You're one of the first people who actually wants to be my friend," I explained and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad I get to be your friend, Jinx," he said gripping my hand.

"Do friends normally go on dates?" I asked giving him a look and he actually blushed.

"People who date can be friends," he said looking back down at his menu. Sure.

"Would you like to share some wine?" he asked me. I didn't generally drink alcohol since I couldn't get drunk but I guess since this was a date I could have some.

"Sure, why not," I said shrugging just as our waiter walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ruben and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you two out with some drinks?" he said. I looked up at Roman to see what kind of wine he would be ordering but he was too busy glaring at the waiter who was staring at me. I cleared my throat and both of them snapped out of their gazes. Ruben turned to Roman and Roman put on a fake smile.

"We'll have a bottle of Chianti," Roman said annoyed. Ruben nodded and as he left he looked me over one more time.

"I think I chose the wrong dress," Roman said irritated.

"Why?"

"He could barely keep his eyes off of you, it was so rude," Roman said clenching the menu in his hands.

"I would never date a human," I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't want to lose control in front of them. At least with a supernatural they are stronger and can heal faster," I explained.

"Have you ever dated a human girl?" I asked him.

"In college I went on a few dates with human girls, but I never dated them as I couldn't bring them home to see my family," he said.

"Your parents don't have a place in New York City?"

"No, they have lived their whole lives in Avalon. They've only been to Earth a handful of times."

"I guess they'll be happy to have you home then."

"Yes, they are very happy. Do you know what you want to order?" he asked me.

"Yep, I am ready to order," I told him. This restaurant was so fancy that they had like four or five courses per person; damn this meal was going to be expensive.

"You can get whatever you want, don't worry about the price."

"How much money do you have?" I asked him.

"A lot. My family is what humans would call billionaires," he said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're paying for this meal because I have no money," I told him and he chuckled.

"Are you going to get a job after you're done with your studies?" he asked me.

"I have no idea, but I don't think anybody would hire me with my record and besides I don't like taking orders from humans," I said wrinkling my nose. I've never worked before and I don't consider the things I did in the gang as work, even though I was being paid.

"You could work in Avalon. I mean, I would hire you," Roman said and I rolled my eyes.

"And what would I do for you?" I asked.

"You could be my secretary," he said and I scowled.

"Not a chance," I said and he laughed.

"Oh come on, you would be a great secretary," he said.

"No I wouldn't, trust me." I would get bored out of my fucking mind.

"I think if you put your mind to it, you would be a great secretary."

"I think I'm more brawn then brains," I told him shrugging and he scowled. He went to respond but Ruben came back in with our wine. He poured it before asking for our orders.

"I'll have the salad of soft lettuces, the pork and veal agnolotti, and the slow baked chicken alla scarpariello please," I said before handing him the menu.

"And how would you like your meat?" he asked me.

"Well done." He nodded before turning to Roman.

"Can I please have the lobster alla Cesare, the orecchiette, and the heritage red wattle pork tenderloin. Thank you," he said before handing Ruben his menu.

"Alright, your appetizers will be here shortly," Ruben said before leaving.

"I think you're very smart, Jinx." What? Oh, he's referring to my earlier comment about being more brawn then brains.

"I failed most of my tests in school," I told him.

"Did you apply yourself?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I think you would have passed all of your tests if you had studied," he told me and I sighed.

I heard a faint clicking sound and turned my head to the window.

"What's wrong, Jinx?" Roman asked. That sounded like a gun. But I didn't see anyone outside with a gun, in fact everyone was minding their own business just walking along. I heard it again and looked up, but there was nothing.

"Jinx…"

"Something is wrong," I said standing up.

"Jinx, come away from the window," Roman said.

"Someone is out there, I know it," I told him. The problem was I just couldn't see them but I knew they were there. The other problem was that they probably knew that I knew now that I was standing at the window. I closed my eyes and extended my senses.

"Jinx, no one is out there." Roman sounded confused and a little nervous. He probably thought I was going crazy, but I wasn't because once I opened my eyes I could see them. They were wearing a glamour so that nobody else could see them, but I was able to see through glamour's if I opened my senses.

He was laying on the ground with a gun pointed up at us. He was most likely a sniper and he knew if he placed himself on the roof of the building across from us that Roman's guards would be able to sense him. The only reason they didn't know he was there now was because he wasn't right next to them.

I looked right at him and just as he shot the gun I stepped in his line of fire. I felt the bullets hit me before I heard the glass shatter.

"Jinx!" I heard Roman yell but I was too busy watching the gunman get up and run. It didn't matter that he was running because I'd seen him so we would find him.

I heard the door burst open just as Roman's arms encircled my waist and I was being pulled away from the open window.

"Jinx, stay with me! Come on, keep your eyes open!" Roman yelled frantically. What he didn't realize was that I wasn't fainting because of the bullet wound but because he was touching me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to beeping. I hated waking up to that sound. It usually meant that I was in the hospital and I hate waking up in the hospital, because that usually meant that wires and needles would be attached to my body and people would somehow be required to touch me. It's a freaking nightmare of epic proportions. I was usually tranquilized, which is also something I don't like.

"You're awake." I looked to my right and there was a man standing there. He was the doctor and also a shape shifter. I've never met a supernatural doctor. I looked away before sitting up.

"Don't sit up, your wound is healing," he said trying to push me down.

"Don't touch me," I snapped and his hands quickly moved away.

"Jinx…"

"Did you take the bullets out?" I asked cutting him off and he nodded. I reached down and started unbuttoning the ugly hospital gown I was wearing. I was shot once in the chest and once in the stomach. Gauze was covering each wound. I took them off and sighed when I saw the stitches. Damn it, now I would just have to take them out.

"Don't take them out, Jinx!" the doctor yelled but I glared at him.

"I don't need stitches," I said before ripping them out.

"Jinx, you were shot, you need the stitches!" the doctor said wide eyed but I ignored him. My body heals itself naturally, I don't need the stitches. My body would have been back to normal already if they wouldn't have stitched me up.

"Jinx, what are you doing?!" I looked up at Roman's panicked voice.

"Taking out the stitches," I said in a duh voice.

"She thinks she doesn't need them," the doctor said irritated but I just rolled my eyes. I hate doctors, they think they're so much smarter than everybody else.

"Jinx, please leave the stitches in," Roman pleaded.

"Too late," I said placing the thread beside me on the bed.

"Jinx, you're bleeding," Roman said and it looked like he was holding his breath. God, he was such a baby sometimes.

"My body will heal naturally," I said sighing.

"You could bleed out first!" the doctor yelled grabbing a towel from somewhere and running towards me. He went to place his hands on my wounds but I grabbed him.

"Don't do that," I said glaring.

"I need to stop the bleeding and if I have to tranquilize you…"

"You tranquilize me and I will hurt you, do you understand me?" I hissed and his eyes widened.

"Jinx…"

"Not now, Roman," I snapped before grabbing the towel from the doctor's hands. I wiped the blood away and laid back. I could already feel my body healing. It wouldn't take that long since my body had healed any internal bleeding or tearing while I was passed out. All that needed to be healed now was the skin.

"How is this even possible? What is allowing you to do this?" the doctor asked amazed as he watched my skin heal. The only reason he was asking me this is because no one knew I was a shifter, they just thought I could control the elements.

"I'm part shape shifter," I told him just as my body finished healing. I closed up my gown before ripping the needles out of my arm, I didn't need them.

"Can I leave now? There's really no reason for me to be here any longer," I told the doctor who was wide eyed, along with Roman.

"You don't smell like a shifter," the doctor said confused.

"I can mask my scent," I said shrugging.

"Do I need to sign myself out or does someone else have to do that? I'm an adult now so does that mean I get to sign myself out of the hospital?" I asked the doctor. I've never gotten to sign myself out before. Of course I've snuck out before but I've never signed myself out, so this was going to be new. He just stared at me.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked looking at Roman.

"They had to cut them off of you in the ambulance," he said softly. He looked like he was in shock. Why, I have no idea.

"Did you bring me a spare?" I asked him.

"No, I never left the hospital," he said.

"Why not? The hospital is an awful place to spend your time. I need clothes!" I yelled and he blinked.

"Are you awake? Do I need to slap you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Jinx!" I turned my head to Izzy. She had a bag in her hands. Please let there be clothes for me in there.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked concerned.

"I'm healed. Now can we go back to the castle?" I asked her.

"How?"

"She's a hybrid, she's part shape shifter," my doctor blurted out just as Derek and Brandon walked in.

"Do you really need to tell everyone?" I asked glaring at him.

"They're my King and Queen, so of course I have to tell them, especially if they ask," he said glaring back. Asshole. I guess there was no patient doctor confidentiality in the supernatural world.

"You're part shifter?" Derek asked shocked and I sighed.

"Yes, now can I please leave? I hate hospitals," I pleaded.

"How did we not know this?" he asked looking back at Brandon.

"No one knew, the doctors at Area 51 didn't even know!" I yelled but it seemed like no one was listening. I was literally going to hang myself with the thread of my stitches, too bad it wouldn't kill me!

Out of all the craziness in the room we were interrupted by a knock on the door. There was a nurse standing there and I swear I've never seen someone look so white in my entire life. I knew she wasn't a vampire so it must be from something else.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked her and her eyes looked over at me. I recognized that look, she was in shock but from what I don't know.

"We tested Jinx's blood, to make sure she wasn't poisoned…"

"Is she alright?" Izzy asked nervously. I knew I wasn't poisoned but I knew where this train wreck of a day was heading. They'd taken my blood and so they probably had my DNA. This wasn't fucking happening!

I looked at everyone, and they all looking worried, even Brandon. Never thought I'd see the day where Brandon was worried about me. I felt myself stepping away from them. I wanted to escape but the exits were all covered. No, this was going to ruin everything!

"She hasn't been poisoned, but her blood was a match," the nurse said before looking over at me. Please don't say it! I'd do anything!

"A match for who?" Roman asked confused. I took another step back and felt a guard at my back. I jumped forward. I could slowly feel my world ending.

"A match for Phoebe." Someone gasped and then the whole room was silent, you could hear a pin drop.

I spun around with my leg up and round house kicked the guard behind me in the head. He dropped and I launched myself out the window.

"Jinx!"

I felt the chill surround me as the air from outside surrounded me. We weren't in New York City anymore, we were in Avalon and I'd just jumped out of a castle window. I looked down and all I saw was white. I knew I was high up and for a split second I worried about falling to my death and then I smiled.

I put my legs together and stretched out my arms, almost as if I were in a dive position except I was heading straight down instead of in an arch. A few seconds before I hit the ground I did a front flip and landed on my feet before setting out in a dead sprint. I wouldn't let them catch me.

* * *

**There it is! Jinx's secret is out, but will they believe it?! I answered someone's review saying that Roman and Jinx would get together before her secret was exposed, but my story literally took on a mind of it's own and I couldn't stop this from happening. I wanted this to happen later on in the story but I saw no way of stopping it, so I just let it happen. So, yea. How do you think everyone is going to react? Where do you think Jinx is going? Was Cristof really a member of the King's Guard? Oh, and who shot Jinx? **

**So, the restaurant "Del Posto" actually exists in New York City. I didn't make it up, or the dishes they ordered, I just went to their website and found their menu. The description of the restaurant is mostly true except for a few things I made up for my story. I've never been there though, I just googled it. The bullet proof vest Roman is wearing in this chapter, I made it up. I don't think you can have a thin bullet proof vest, that defeats the purpose. But this is a fantasy story so we're just going to go with it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it's so late! I'm going to see if I can update another chapter in the next day or so, hopefully :) Don't forget to review!**

**-scarletfiery **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! I know it's a few days after the last update and not one day, but I rewrote half the chapter so it took a little longer to post. There is a new character in this chapter though. Also, bit of warning, there is some fighting in this chapter that might be slightly gross but it's only a small part. So Jinx's secret is out! Unfortunately you don't get to see what everybody thinks in this chapter, that will be in the next chapter which I am hoping I can post at the beginning of next week. This is a solely Jinx chapter. I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Indigoandvioletskies: I loved your review, especially the party poppers lol. Don't worry I'm not going to give up on this story, I love it too much and I've been working on it too long! Your excitement made my day, so thank you!**

**WeeKaity: Thanks for the review and I'm honored that my story is your favorite story ever :) **

**ScarletBLood13: Hi! You asked great questions, but don't worry they will all be answered in this chapter! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved the chapter! **

**Quartz: I'm glad you love my story, thanks for reviewing!**

**krystal23: Hey, don't worry your question will be answered this chapter! I'm glad you thin the story is getting exciting and thanks for the 10/10 mark, it made my day! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Anyway onto the chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

I could see the forest up ahead and knew I would be somewhat at a disadvantage since they probably know their way around. But I was hoping that the others wouldn't have jumped out the window after me and if they even do look for me they would leave the castle through a door.

A bird sounded from above me and I looked up. It was looking at me. I knew it was Brandon. In a split second decision I teleported myself into Izzy's closet. Unbuttoning the ugly hospital gown, I looked for clothes that would keep me warm. I never would have thought Izzy would own jeans, I thought as I was looking through her clothes. They don't look worn so she probably rarely wears them. I put on a long sleeve white button down, a black sweater, a black leather jacket and a grey infinity scarf. Thankfully we were the same size shoe and I slipped into a pair of black boots. I found the secret door and grabbed the key that would take me to New York City. I hated teleporting because it made me weak, but it was necessary. So I teleported myself again, but this time into the elevator in the Red Room.

I stuck in the key and I felt the portal take over. I shook my head to rid myself of the nausea taking over me. I would have to run as soon as I was out of the elevator so I couldn't let anything slow me down and throwing up would definitely slow me down.

The doors dinged open and I stepped out. Now the only problem was where was I going to go? They would probably find out that I took the elevator soon and come through. I ran out of the building and down the side walk.

Maybe I could find the guy that was trying to shoot Roman. I wonder if they had found the guy yet, probably not since they didn't even see him. Running passed an alley way I heard a shuffling sound and immediately stopped.

Turning into the alley I saw a woman being held up against the wall by a man and two others were standing behind him. They were laughing as the man squeezed her neck. Sticking out of the top of the man's shirt I could see a tattoo. The pointy ears, the googly eyes, I knew what he was, Lutin. The three men were part of my rival gang back in California. They call themselves Lutin, because their leader is French. Lutin is French for goblin, which is why the man had a goblin tattoo. I could sense they were supernatural, but I wasn't sure what kind. They weren't vampire or shape shifter because I knew how to pick those out in a crowd. But it wasn't really important to me what they were, what I wanted to know is what they were doing all the way out here in New York City. California was a long way from New York, so there must be a pretty big reason for them to be here.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Walk along, lady," the leader of this little group snapped before turning back to the frightened woman. His eyes were a piercing yellow and for some reason that put me on edge. I've seen eyes like that before, but I can't remember where.

"How about you let the woman go," I said and he snarled. The woman screamed in fright before sending me a pleading look. I could smell her fear in the air like perfume. This is one of the reasons why I hated the Lutin; they like to torture and kill innocent people. I may be a monster and kill people, but I've never killed an innocent person before.

"Do you want to die too? Because I can have that arranged," he said grinning at me. His teeth had elongated but the fangs weren't vampire fangs. I noticed his two friends had started shaking and watched in confusion as they hunched over in pain. I'd seen someone do that before, but where? What were these guys?

"The only ones going to die are you three," I said and he chuckled.

"Sweet heart, I don't think you know who you're dealing with," he said before letting the woman fall to the ground in a heap. She whimpered as she landed and I wondered if she had any previous injuries from this man.

"Do you know what we are?" the man asked.

"I know who you are," I told him and he raised a brow in question.

"Lutin." He tipped his head back and let out a short laugh before clapping.

"You get a point for knowing that. But you look confused, sweet heart. Now what are we?" he asked me and his eyes flashed yellow again.

"I know you're not human," I hissed and he grinned. I hated the fact that I didn't know what he was. I hated even more that his yellow eyes set off some kind of fear in me. I knew I wasn't afraid of him but for some reason whatever he was scared me. I was going to end him.

"You're getting closer."

"Why don't you just tell me what you are," I said and he hummed.

"But that would take away all the fun," he said just as his two friends exploded into balls of fur. A scream echoed in the air and we both looked over at the woman. I had forgotten she was there but now that we were looking at her she was looking on at us in horror.

The two growling beasts in front of me were tensed in preparation to jump. They weren't shape shifters, I knew that, so there was only one other option. Werewolves. I was brought back to reality when the man smacked the woman across the face. Her screeches and sobbing ended the moment her head smacked against the brick wall behind her. She wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Why is a group of Lutin in New York City?" I asked the man.

"I don't see how that's important to you since you won't be leaving this alley alive," he said starting to get annoyed.

"If I'm just going to die, then why does it matter if you tell me? I'm just going to take the secret to my grave," I told him shrugging.

"Well, since you're dying to know. We're looking for someone. There are rumors this person is dead, but our enemy is looking for them so we thought we would too," he explained. His enemy must be Cristof, but who are they looking for?

"Who are you looking for?"

"They go by the name Jinx. We don't know if they're a man or a female since there is not a lot of information on them and the people who do know, aren't giving anything up," he said aggravated.

Cristof is looking for me? Why would there be rumors that I'm dead? Have the lutin been kidnapping Dragons and torturing them for information about me? I didn't like that one bit.

"And that woman fits into this how?" I asked.

"She doesn't. We just wanted some fun," he said chuckling, bringing me back to the fact that there were to growling beasts in front of me.

I wasn't sure who I should kill first; the two beasts or the man. If I went for the beasts there was a chance the man would have a gun and shoot me. It wasn't that the gun would necessarily hurt me, it could just slow me down and get me captured if they figured out I was a Dragon.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?" I asked him and he grinned wolfishly at me. I was definitely going to kill him first. He was the main threat as the leader. As long as he was alive the two beasts would stay to protect him. If he was dead they might lose their fight and would be easier to kill.

"You shouldn't have come to New York," I said before I was standing a breath away from him.

"Who are you?" he asked wide eyed.

"I'm Jinx," I said before I smashed my hand through his chest. He gasped and I could smell the blood pooling in his chest. His heart was beating in my hand and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make your friend's deaths quick," I said before I ripped his heart out of his chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body dropped to the ground. I turned around and the two beasts looked conflicted. I knew they were angry that I had killed their leader, but their fear was making them want to retreat. Too bad I wouldn't let them get away.

Dropping the dead man's heart to the ground I smiled at them.

"Running will only make this worse for you," I told them before I licked my hand. I didn't need blood to survive like a vampire, but blood could make me stronger. It was a witch started using black magic, through drinking blood. All witches were born with light magic, it was a witch's choice to use dark magic. One perk of using dark magic was blood magic. But the only problem was that I needed to make sure both wolves had a wound on them first.

Hopefully they would be stupid enough to attack one at a time. This alley was a little narrow for a full blown fight, but I would make it work. One of the wolves jumped at me and I shifted my hand into claws before swiping at him. He the wall and I smelled his blood as it hit the air.

I stuck my hand out and squeezed it into a ball and the wolf howled in pain. I was bursting all of his blood vessels with the blood magic. His body couldn't take it anymore and I watched as he started shaking. He was having a heart attack and possibly a stroke. The veins in his heart and brain were destroyed so he was going to bleed out anyway.

Turning back to the other wolf I smiled. He took a step back and I sighed, he was looking for a way out but thankfully I was blocking the only exit.

"You can't run, dog," I said and he growled at me. I could sense that he wasn't very strong. He was probably an omega or something. He was slowly backing away from me and I knew the only way this would end was if I attacked first. I jumped at him and he turned around and ran. Where and why I have no idea. There was a dead end; nowhere for him to go.

I landed on him and he whimpered as we hit the ground. I put one of my hands around its snout so that he couldn't bite me and another around its head before snapping its neck. It immediately stopped moving and changed back into its human form. I looked back at the other werewolf and he too was in his human form. All three of them were dead.

Now what did I do with the bodies? Might as well leave them here for their friends to find. There had to be more than three lutin here to search the entirety of New York City, especially if they were going around in a group. I crouched down and wiped my finger in their blood before standing up and writing "Come Get Me" in French on the wall. Hopefully they'd get the message. Why had they chosen New York City in the first place? Was it just a starting point or was this their end point? There must have been some kind of clue that led them here. I've only been to the City a handful of times and I've never felt like someone was following me, so how did they know to look for me here? Now that I knew multiple people were looking for me, I wonder who would find me first, Cristof, the Lutin or my family in Avalon. Let the games begin!

* * *

It's been a week since I panicked and jumped out of Derek and Izzy's castle. I've been killing Lutin and avoiding any of the guards from Avalon I see. Avoiding them hasn't been that hard actually, especially when I can mask my scent. I haven't seen any sign of Cristof though. I would have thought he would have been suspicious about all of the Lutin being murdered here in New York City and want to check it out.

On one hand I want him to find me but on the other hand if he does find me I'll want to go back to California with him and not go back to Avalon. But I knew I had to go back to Avalon eventually. If only to see how Izzy and Derek felt about me being their daughter. And I wanted to know what would happen to Vanessa. Now that it was out that I was their daughter, what was she going to do?

What I want to know is what Henri, the Lutin's disgusting leader, is doing about all his dead men? I want him to come visit me. I've never met him before; just seen him in pictures. He clearly wants my head on a platter for the soul reason of killing his men. If he captured me, would he try to kill me for it or keep me alive to use against Cristof?

Right now it was ten o'clock at night and I was sitting on someone's fire escape. It was snowing lightly and I was glad for the staircase above me. Two days ago I had snuck into a bookstore and snagged a Frankenstein novel. I figured I should start reading it for when I get back. I read a few chapters a night. But since I'd already read tonight, I was listening to whatever the human was watching inside. It was a sitcom and quite amusing, I think it was called Full House.

I zipped up my jacket and rested my head up against the wall. I would sleep here until early morning and then go find some food. Honestly I've been stealing all my food. I would go to a shelter but there was a chance they would look for me there and I didn't want people to be able to point me out.

It wasn't very comfortable sleeping up against a wall but I've been in worse situations so I wasn't going to complain. I don't know why I panicked and jumped out the window. I guess I just didn't want to take the chance that Izzy and Derek would reject me as their daughter. I also didn't want them to know what a monster I was. They expected their daughter to be nice and sweet, they wanted a girl who was regal and smart. I wasn't any of those things. Heck, I'd been in juvie a year ago. When they thought of their daughter I wasn't what they wanted; they deserved someone better. I just didn't want to hear them say it.

* * *

I woke up when I heard something land in front of me. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the object and opened my eyes to a cat. It just meowed at me before it started to lick my gun. I scratched its ears for a few moments with my gun before sighing. It was time to go. Jumping over the railing I landed in a pile of snow five stories down. It must have snowed a lot last night.

I walked down the sidewalks of New York City covered in a glamour, another perk of dark magic, and saw a donut stand up ahead. Smiling I walked up to it and snagged a few donuts before walking off. It was easy to steal when no one could see you. As I ate my donuts I just walked around.

I wasn't really doing much, I just waited for a Lutin to pop up and then I just killed them. I wasn't sure how many were in town so I didn't know how many I had left or if they were sending more. They had to know someone was killing their people when their people stopped reporting back.

It was around noon when I sensed him. I was sitting on top of a building, just staring down at everyone passing as I waited for him. I allowed my scent to before detected and waited for him to sense me. He would come up once he noticed I was here. He wouldn't be able to control himself.

"You must be Jinx." Finally, Henri had arrived.

"You must be Henri," I said before taking a bite of my hot dog. It was a little cold but I was living on the street so I couldn't whine.

"I heard that Cristof is looking for you," he said stepping closer and his power almost surrounded me. It was like being suffocated in a heat wave. I growled and it immediately disappeared. I smelled fear for a second and frowned. Was Henri lying about his level of power? No one with the level of power I just sensed could be afraid of me. Unless he was somehow amping it up. But in an actual fight he would be useless because he didn't have the amount of power he was advertising. Maybe that's why he was having all his goons do his dirty work.

"I thought you were human," he said and I detected nervousness in his voice. I smirked at the idea of him being afraid of me. I knew he was alone and he was probably kicking himself for doing that. But I wasn't going to kill him. I didn't feel like starting a war today.

"Who told you I was a human?" I asked him.

"There are rumors about you. All anybody knows definitively about you is that you're a dragon. But there have been more people who believed you are a human rather than a supernatural," he said.

"Well clearly I'm not human," I told him shrugging.

"Why is Cristof looking for you?"

"I haven't heard a word from Cristof, so maybe you got some bad info," I told him before I stood up.

He would have been an attractive man if he wasn't the leader of the Lutin. Henri had dark hair and dark eyes, and he stood at a little above six feet. He was dressed very nicely in a suit and I wanted to laugh. Did he kill people in that suit? His hair came down to his shoulders and there was a scar down the left side of his face. He looked a little bit older than Cristof, mid-thirties maybe. Cristof was probably younger because he got freaking immortality from being part of the King's Guard!

"How'd you get the scar?" I asked him and he raised his eyebrows. I guess not many people asked him about it. Maybe he was self-conscious.

"My father gave it to me when I was twelve. I was trying to protect my mother from him, but he proceeded to kill her after giving me this so it didn't do much good," he said staring at me. Maybe that's why he was so messed up.

"I never knew my father."

"Good; fathers are assholes. That's why I'm never going to be a father," he said grinning. He was probably an asshole anyway.

"Did you come to kill me?" I asked him and the smile fell from his face. I guess we were getting down to business.

"Of course not, Jinx. I've come to kidnap you. Why would I kill you when I can use you against Cristof?" he asked chuckling and I glared. I didn't like the idea of being used against Cristof. He was getting his confidence back since I hadn't tried attacking him. But he wasn't strong enough to hurt me, I knew that already.

"How do you know Cristof?" he asked me.

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me, Jinx! I don't like being lied to. Only a dragon would go around killing my men as efficiently as you have!" he yelled at me, his French accent thickening in anger. Did he just complement me? I think I'm going to take that as a complement. How nice of you, Henri.

"I'm clearly not important if you haven't heard of me before Cristof was looking for me," I told him.

"That doesn't answer my question," he snapped.

"You answered your own question," I said shrugging. I was just a Dragon, nothing else.

"So you are a dragon. Why are you so important to him though? That's what I want to know," he said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"He's not here for me to ask," Henri said getting annoyed.

"Make an appointment."

"You're getting on my nerves, girl," he snarled and I tried not to laugh. I get on everybody's nerves, don't feel special.

"I think we should get this party started," I said and he pointed a gun at me. Damn, he really must not be strong enough to take me if he brought a gun. Maybe that's why he came alone, because he figured he could just shoot me. But it didn't matter, because the game was over. Henri had found me first, and since I wasn't in the mood to get captured it was time to let the people of Avalon find me. I wouldn't go back by myself but I would let them find me.

"It was really nice meeting you, Henri, but I have to go," I said.

"What makes you think you're getting out of here?" he asked smirking. His false confidence was starting to get annoying.

"I know you're alone, Henri. I sensed you the moment you walked by the building. And I know none of your men are around. Regardless of whether you shoot me or not, I'm going to get away," I told him.

"You're a cocky little shit, aren't you," he hissed.

"Always," I said and just as he shot the gun I was out of there. Opening my eyes I was in the hallway outside the bathroom of the hotel Roman took me to so that we could see Sleeping Beauty. Thankfully no one was around. Unfortunately the bullet travelled with me and it was in the wall behind me. I wasn't hit though, so that was good. I was getting pretty good at teleportation. It wasn't making me as weak as it did before. I guess practice does make perfect.

I walked the hallways until I was in front of the room Roman and I stayed in. I couldn't hear anyone inside and so I teleported myself into the bedroom we slept in. The room was empty, there were no suitcases.

Now that Henri was in New York City that meant his men would probably stop looking for me. They knew I was there, and since I didn't want to push my luck and have Henri capture me I was going to have to stay away. Cristof wasn't coming, so all that was left was for me to wait for Derek or Roman to find me. I knew they would find me, especially when I unmasked my scent back at the building.

I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I could imagine Roman lying beside me, the way he was when we were sleeping. I wish I were normal so that I could wake up in a bed with a guy and not freak out. Roman was always so sweet to me, taking me to places he knew I would like and always worrying about me. He worries as much as a mother does. He's taken me on a couple dates, although both have ended in blood shed, so it left me wondering if he liked me or if he was just being nice. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea by agreeing to go on these dates with him. I could never be his girlfriend.

Besides, now that he knew I was Phoebe, he probably wouldn't want to date me if he even wanted to in the first place. He once told me that he would never date Landon's sister, well I was Landon's sister, so therefore he couldn't date me.

Turning my head over my face rubbed up against my hair and I grimaced. It was a little stringy. Although I've been bathing myself I haven't given my hair a good wash. Standing up I walked into the bathroom and decided to finally have a shower.

I kicked off my boots before stripping off my clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Stepping into the shower when it was a good temperature, I tilted my head back and grinned. It felt good to shower. Looking down the water was a little pink and I knew it was from blood that had splattered on me and my hair.

I washed my body first before washing my hair and then washed it again. You could never be too clean. I was just about to turn off the shower when I felt them step into the hotel room. Derek was here.

Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and twisted some excess water out of my hair into the sink. It felt kind of comforting to know that they were here.

The door opened a crack.

"You can come in, Brandon."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! What did you think of Henri and the Lutin? And Jinx's reaction to the man's weird yellow eyes? How do you think Derek is going to react? **

**-scarletfiery **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! This chapter is shorter than usual and that's because I wanted to give you guys something for waiting so long, even though I don't have a lot of time. Also because I just finished cleaning my apartment, which mean I kind of smell like Clorox :( But I thought I'd do some writing to relax. When I started writing this chapter after I finished with the last one, I had something completely different. But you guys have been so patient, and I was like this is so boring, so I rewrote it. I don't even know how what happened in this chapter, happened. I never planned on it happening, but then I wanted to make this interesting and bam! So hopefully you guys like it! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed! You guys are the best. **

**This is not important but I thought I'd mention it: I read The Great Gatsby for the first time last week for one of my English classes and I have got to say I did not think it would be so sad. It made me feel so depressed. And then I watched the movie, of course the one with Leonardo DiCaprio, and it made me even more depressed. These characters are so awful, why? Do you guys have any favorite books? They don't have to be classics. **

**Guest:**** Yea, Henri's past is kind of sad and don't worry, later on in the story there will be more explanation of the rivalry between the two gangs. **

**Indigoandvioletskies: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I'm also really glad that this is your favorite story! Haha, don't worry I love cookies too, specifically oreos! Thanks for your last review, it is really sweet. So far, college is fun although a little stressful. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me! **

**Krystal23: Roman is definitely in love with Jinx, if only she could see that! Thanks for the 10 mark, you're awesome!**

**Guest: It makes me really happy that you love this story!**

**Quartz: Haha, thanks for liking my cliffhangers. I know cliffhangers can be annoying sometimes, but I can't resist. Not sure when Cristof is going to show up though! **

**Guest: Hi! Thanks for loving my story and sorry I couldn't update recently :( **

**WeeKaity: I'm glad you thought it was good and that you think my story is awesome! **

**MorningGale: Haha, here's the next chapter, with another cliffhanger! **

**Rumzzz: I'm glad you liked both chapters! Derek's reaction will be in this chapter :) **

**Guest: Here's the next update and don't worry, I won't stop writing I love it too much! **

**Swimmer Beast: Thanks for loving my book!**

**Guest: Hi Ashlynn! Thanks for the review and that you're happy to see the new chapters :) I'll have to write a Christmas shopping scene, that would be fun! Also, thanks for forgiving me! I don't think this chapter is long, but hopefully is juicy or somewhat juicy! **

**Guest: I'm glad you think my story is interesting! **

**Thanks to MorningGale, Clarinetgoddess62, paperwallflowers, and MikaWolfDeath23 for following/favoriting my story! You guys are all awesome! **

**Now onto the next chapter and don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Previously _

_I washed my body first before washing my hair and then washed it again. You could never be too clean. I was just about to turn off the shower when I felt them step into the hotel room. Derek was here. _

_Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel and twisted some excess water out of my hair into the sink. It felt kind of comforting to know that they were here. _

_The door opened a crack. _

_"You can come in, Brandon." _

**Chapter 18**

"Do you have any weapons?" he asked opening the door wider. Through the mirror I could see the muzzle of his gun. Brandon is so freaking cautious sometimes, that it is borderline annoying. Right now it was just funny.

"Maybe," I said smirking at him and I watched as he narrowed his eyes. I could totally tell what was going through his mind right now. He knew that I probably didn't have a weapon on me, but there was that small chance that I could.

In his moment of hesitation I flung the door open with my telekinesis and body slammed him. Of course I made sure his gun was out of the way. I wasn't really in the mood to get shot.

His eyes widened slightly and we hit the floor with a loud bang. I heard frantic running and when I looked up I could tell you exactly what Derek and his legion of guards were looking at.

Me straddling Brandon in a towel. I don't know who was more shocked, Brandon or them.

"Hi, Brandon. Long time no see!" I said smirking and he growled before trying to push me off of him.

"Keep doing that and everyone in this room is going to see me naked," I told him and he immediately stopped.

"Can you please get off of me," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice as I stood up. He just glared at me.

"Phoeb…I mean, Jinx. We've been looking for you all week. I'm so glad you're ok," Derek said looking at me relieved. He took a step towards me and I had to force myself to stay where I was.

He was looking at me like he'd never seen me before. It was a little uncomfortable.

"So…how've you been, Derek?" I asked avoiding my eyes.

"You're my daughter," he whispered and I swallowed roughly. I could feel a sweat break out on my skin. I guess we were going to have this conversation now.

"Apparently," I said rocking back on my feet. My voice snapped him out of his thoughts and suddenly his eyes widened.

"You need clothes," he said before his head snapped over to look at his men. I think he was glaring at them. He must have been when suddenly they were all scrambling, trying to get out of the small room.

"Find my daughter some clothes," he snapped at Brandon, who just nodded like a good little soldier.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Jinx," Derek said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I just shrugged.

"Your mother and I have been very worried about you," he said softly. I think the only other person to worry about me is Roman. I mean technically Cristof worried about me sometimes, but he knew I could take care of myself.

"I'm…sorry about running. I may have slightly panicked. But, I'm ready to come back now," I told him and his head snapped up.

"Really? You want to be part of our family? Oh, Jinx. I was so worried, your mom was so worried. We thought you wouldn't want to come back. We thought we were going to lose you for real," he said quickly.

"I've never had a family before," I said sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said as he grabbed my hand. It felt nice.

"I don't blame you, it's not your fault," I told him.

"But…"

"There's no point in trying to blame anybody, it's all over and done with."

"But can't you see, Jinx, it's not. You have your nightmares, your flashbacks, and you can't even tolerate people touching you. I've I could have protected you better, you wouldn't have to suffer through any of that," he said clenching his fists tightly.

"Yes, I have nightmares and these flashbacks, but I don't remember them. I think it would be ten times worse if I could actually remember what happened to me. And sure I have a phobia to touch, but most people aren't going around trying to touch me. I can be standoffish, well actually most of the time I'm standoffish, so people tend not to like me and therefore don't want to associate with me. So I don't really think or care about my phobia. I know how to live with it, I know how to live with all of my shortcomings. But I mean, no one ever said life was going to be easy. So I don't want you blaming yourself for what I go through," I explained to him.

"You're so brave, Jinx. I'm so proud of you," Derek said smiling at me. If he knew all the things I'd done, I'm sure he wouldn't be proud of me.

There was a knock on the door before Brandon stepped into the room.

"We found her some clothes in the gift shop downstairs," he said handing me the bag. I nodded before going to change. It was a comfy pair of sweatpants and a sweat shirt. I approved.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I carried my dirty clothes in the plastic bag and had my copy of Frankenstein in my hand. I guess we could go now. Maybe we could stop for some steak on the way back.

"Why did you let us find you, Jinx?" Brandon asked me suspiciously and Derek glared at him.

"Cause I felt like it."

"But why now, why not a day after you ran or a month from now?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter why, Brandon. All that matters is that she is willingly going to come back with us to Avalon. That's all Izzy and I want," Derek told him.

"We're glad you're coming back with us, Jinx. We're not mad that you ran, we were just worried. Izzy and I are glad that you are our daughter, Jinx. We like you a whole lot more than we've ever liked Vanessa. Sure, you both have problems, but she was cruel, whereas you're not," Derek told me softly. If only he knew how cruel I could be. But I didn't want to be cruel to Derek. I liked him, I wanted him to be my father.

"What happened to Vanessa?" I asked him.

"She's been stripped of her title and kicked out of the castle. She essentially has nothing now. We're keeping tabs on her but we can't really do anything since she didn't really commit a crime. Yes what she did was wrong, but it isn't really illegal. I wish I could do something and taking everything from her seemed like the best bet. Right now we're just trying to figure out why she pretended to be our daughter. We're trying to figure out if she is working with the people that kidnapped you or if she just saw an opportunity to be a princess and took it. We're hoping it's the first option so that we can maybe get another clue about who took you," he explained.

Not really what I wanted to hear, but hopefully she'll be so embarrassed about getting caught in her act that I'll never have to see her again. If I had to guess, I would say it was the second one. She just probably saw an opportunity and took it, the selfish little bitch.

But I've got to say, she must have been a pretty good actress for Izzy and Derek to believe that she was their daughter. Either that or Izzy and Derek were so desperate to find their daughter that when someone said they were her, they didn't even think twice about whether or not to believe them. It's really sad that Vanessa, if that is even her real name, could take advantage of someone like that.

There is a special place in hell for someone like her, and if I was lucky I would get to send her there.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked Derek as we walked into the living room.

"Now," he said before looking at my hair.

"Do you not want to dry your hair? We can wait while you do it," he said softly.

"It's fine," I said just as I felt him. Henri is here, and this time he brought along some friends. I guess it was time to go.

"What's wrong, Jinx?" Brandon asked.

"I think we should leave now," I told him.

"Ok, we'll send someone down to bring the car around…"

"We can't leave through the front of back doors," I told him. He just blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You see, it's a really funny story."

"What did you do, Jinx?" Brandon asked glaring.

"I may have pissed someone off this week, and they're here. So I don't think it would be a good idea for them to see me, and they will definitely have people waiting at all the doors," I said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Jinx!"

"How are we going to leave?" Derek asked. Well the moment I felt Henri arrive I just hid my scent again. Hopefully it will take them awhile to find this room and by the time they do, we'll be gone.

"I have an idea," I said before I gripped Brandon's arm and dragged him over to the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Brandon asked just as I made a long cut on the inside of his hand.

"Ow! What the hell, Jinx!" Brandon yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, Brandon. Geesh, how have you lived so long?" I asked him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

I remembered what that warlock did when he created the portal the last time we were here. I would just hope for the best. I stuck my fingers in Brandon's blood before closing my eyes. I pictured the symbols the warlock made and slowly drew them on the wall. Then I repeated the words he said, which I hope I didn't butcher.

"Jinx, how do you how to make a portal?" Brandon asked me suspiciously.

"I don't," I told him shrugging just as the portal opened. A big gust of air blew my hair out of my face.

"I watched someone do it," I said before motioning Brandon to go through.

"Sometimes portals don't work, Jinx. I'm not going through that if this is the first time you've made a portal," Brandon said shaking his head.

"Then it was nice knowing you," I said before I pushed him through.

"Let's go," I said turning back to look at the others. They looked kind of shocked.

"Jinx…"

"Don't worry, it will work, Derek," I said smiling softly at him. He nodded. I motioned two other guards through before walking through myself. I wasn't sure where we were going to land or how portals even worked, so I hope we end up in the palace somewhere. Or even somewhere in Avalon.

I felt myself fall and multiple gasps. Opening my eyes I was kneeling in the middle of one of the palace rooms. What shocked me were the people around me.

Izzy was here and so was Roman. On either side of Roman were what I thought were his siblings. Next to Izzy was two older people, I think they were Roman's parents. All of them looked so regal, with their perfect clothes and their straight postures. But there was fear in their eyes and that's because Vanessa was standing over Izzy, with a gun pointed at her head.

"Vanessa, it is so nice to see you again," I said smiling at her. I could see utter hatred in her eyes. It was radiating from her pores.

The only conscious guards in the room were the three I'd sent in before me. I really hope they were unconscious and not dead.

Brandon was giving me a look, which I knew meant to shut the fuck up. Too bad I wasn't going to listen.

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed at me. Her anger was making her shake, or maybe it was her craziness.

"Get in line, princess," I said smirking and she pointed her gun at me.

"No!" Izzy yelled out and I clenched my teeth. Vanessa swiveled the gun back to Izzy and was now holding the gun with two hands.

"Izzy!" Great, now Derek was here.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?!" Derek yelled outraged.

"You took everything from me, Derek, so now I'm going to take everything from you," she said smiling cruelly at him.

"First I'm going to kill your precious Izzy and then I'm going to kill Jinx. What kind of name is Jinx anyway," she sneered.

"I like to make bad things happen," I told her and she flashed her fangs at me. Damn, I had a feeling she was a vampire.

Everyone gasped at her new look.

"You don't look shocked, Jinx," Vanessa said as she cocked the gun and Izzy shut her eyes tightly. I wonder if she'd ever been this close to a gun before.

"I had a feeling," I told her shrugging.

"I hope this hurts you, Jinx," she said before pressing down on the trigger.

"NO!"

* * *

**Wow, even I can't believe that just happened. When I first wrote this, Vanessa was arrested and Jinx basically just walked back into the castle and everyone was happy. But that was too boring! So what do you think is going to happen? Does Izzy die? Why is Roman's family visiting and how will they react to Jinx? **

**Important: Is there anything specific that you guys want to happen? It doesn't have to be something big and it doesn't even have to further the plot, it can be something small like Derek takes Jinx to the mall! I'm open to any and all suggestions :) Also, maybe I'll be able to update more if I make smaller chapters. Would you guys want that? Faster updates and smaller chapters? **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry it was short, but I wanted to give you guys something even if it was small. Don't forget to review!**

**-scarletfiery**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Guys, I'm literally living down the road from where Pope Francis is staying, isn't that insane! Anyway, I think this chapter is my favorite so far. I was supposed to right an essay today, but instead I wrote this :) It was much more enjoyable! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited, you guys are awesome!**

**MorningGale:**** Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you can't wait to read more!**

**krystal23: ****I like your suggestion! That will definitely have to happen :) **

**Rumzzz: ****I'm glad you liked the chapter and the cliffhanger, you're the best!**

**Indigoandvioletskies: ****I loved your review, it was awesome, thank you! Don't worry I don't like killing off main characters, I only like making you think one of them might die! Cristof will definitely be coming into the story later on. I'm glad you love the story!**

**Guest:**** Thanks for the review and I'm so happy this is one of your favorite stories! **

**Thank you to rakheeleo4, Nyx Of The Shadows, and Sfd21861 for following and favoriting my story! You're all the best! **

**Now onto the story, I think you guys will enjoy this chapter ;) **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"You don't look shocked, Jinx," Vanessa said as she cocked the gun and Izzy shut her eyes tightly. I wonder if she'd ever been this close to a gun before._

_"I had a feeling," I told her shrugging. _

_"I hope this hurts you, Jinx," she said before pressing down on the trigger. _

_"NO!"_

**Chapter 19 **

I've never had to worry about anyone around me getting hurt. The people I surrounded myself with were always extremely capable, and I knew I could count on them not doing anything stupid. I've always been very clever myself, being able to read what people are going to do before they do it or even being able to stop them. It never even crossed my mind that he would do something like this; I'd underestimated him.

The thought of Izzy dying made my heart hurt. She's my mom and I was finally going to get the chance to be her daughter and someone was trying to take her away from me. It felt like my heart was going to beat itself out of my chest. I'd never been afraid of losing someone before.

It happened in slow motion or maybe I just wasn't fast enough. Vanessa squeezed the trigger and Derek screamed. It was a heart wrenching scream. A scream full of pain and terror. I don't look back to comfort him because I don't want to see the fear and sorrow on his face. I also know that if I look back I would fail him, I would fail my family.

I'd moved the second her finger did. I was half way to them, but he was closer. He'd looked at me and in that moment I'd known what he was going to do but was powerless to stop him. I'd thought he was safe, I thought she was the only person I had to worry about. He knew what was at stake, so I thought he would protect himself, but I was wrong. I've never had to factor someone's feelings into a situation before. I'd opened my mouth to scream at him to stop but he'd already made up his mind. In some ways what happened was my fault. I'd egged her on, I'd basically told her to kill me. And now there was a chance I could lose both of them.

In that moment I felt true fear. I'd never experienced it outside of my nightmares before. It was a strange experience, almost out of body. I wanted to protect him, I was used to protecting people. He wasn't supposed to be jumping in front of bullets that was my job.

The bullet hit him and it knocked the breath out of me. All I saw was red. His body bowed to the force and it slammed him to the floor. His eyes widened in shock and he clenched his jaw in pain.

"No!"

"Roman!"

I block out her cries of shock. Was Vanessa even capable of feeling true feelings? I think we are more a like then we thought. She drops the gun and I'm on top of her before she can move towards him. We hit the ground with a slam and her head smacks painfully against the floor. Her eyes glaze over in agony and I wish I could unleash that amount of pain on her body ten times over.

She was selfish and horrid and everything wrong with the world. I want to kill her. I want to wrap my hands around her neck and strangle her. She tried to take them from me. Bringing my hand back I clench it into a fist before slamming it down into her face as hard as I can.

I hear her head crack open and smell her blood. I hit her again but I'm at the wrong angle to break her neck. There was no way I will feel bad if I kill her. She was the enemy and deserves to die.

Suddenly I'm pulled off of her. I struggle between fighting off the sudden panic of being touched and the soul consuming hatred flowing through my body. I want to end her and my stupid body was going to take over and stop me.

"Let's go, Jinx!" I recognize that voice. Brandon.

"Let me go!' I yell. He drags me forcefully from the room and I struggle. I wasn't sure if I'm struggling to get out of his arms or struggling to get back to Vanessa.

"Calm down, Jinx!" he screams wrapping his arms around me tighter. I feel something pierce my skin and I look down and see that Brandon is trying to force himself not to shift. His claws have punctured my stomach. My eyes widen and I feel the breath leave my body. Shit! Not now, I think before I let the darkness consume me.

_It's dark and dingy. The smell of urine, metal and fear permeate the air. Running my hands over my body, I feel sticky. Bringing my hands up to my face I sniff. The first thing I realize is that my hands are very small, childlike small. The second thing I realize is that they smell like blood. I'm covered in blood! Letting out a blood curling scream, I start scratching at myself. I want it all off! But it seems my entire body is covered in it, I can't get away. _

_"She's awaaaaake!" someone says in a sing song voice before cackling. It's one of the most terrifying sounds I've ever heard. _

_I back myself up until I feel the coldness of the wall. It's a brick wall. _

_"Why are you running, little one?" the same voice coos. A sob escapes from my throat and I hear the slap before I feel the sting. _

_"Crying is for cowards! Are you a coward?" she snarls and I shake my head repeatedly. _

_"Good girl," she says patting my head roughly. She smells like wet dog. I do not like it. _

_"What are you doing down here?" a man snaps and the woman twists to face him. _

_"I was just making sure that the little bitch was alive," she says giggling and I hold in a whimper. _

_"Go back upstairs," the man hisses and she pouts before stepping around him and skipping off. _

_The man's beady black eyes find me and I wrap my arms around my waist, trying to hide myself from him. It was in that moment that I realize I'm chained up, like a dog. I have a chain on each wrist and on each ankle. _

_"You smell delicious, little one," the man hisses before he bends down and takes one of my arms. His tongue slides up my arm, licking off the blood and I cry. _

_"No crying!" he yells as he twists my arm and I feel it snap. I scream in pain and he snarls before slamming his hand against my stomach. It takes me a moment to get passed the pain of him probably breaking a rib to feel his claws slide through my stomach. _

_I smell more blood, but this time it's mine. I don't even have time to scream before my body takes over and I'm swallowed into an abyss. _

Shooting up in bed I fling the two people trying to hold me down, off of me. I hear the impact their bodies make as they hit the wall and shut my eyes. It's happening. I'd just remembered one of my flashbacks.

Opening my eyes I let out a scream of horror and the door bangs open. Standing there is Brandon.

"What is going on?" he hisses looking around. He stops in his tracks when he sees my face. He must not have been ready for the fear he saw in my eyes, because I know he saw it. I'm not sure if he's ever seen me afraid before.

"Jinx…"

"Are they ok?" I ask him. I have to push the fear away or I won't be able to function. Fear is weakness and I can't be weak.

"Izzy is ok. Roman is resting right now. The bullet hit a major artery in his shoulder and he lost a lot of blood. He's been healed and given a blood transfusion but he has to rest," Brandon explains.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth at Roman's stupidity. How could he just jump in front of a bullet like that? It was so irresponsible of him. He was going to be King in a couple of months! The people needed him. He can't put himself in danger like that.

"I would like to see him," I say pushing the sheets off of me.

"Jinx, you need to rest as well. I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"I know, it didn't hurt…"

"Jinx! If you don't stay in that bed you're going to break your stitches!" Brandon yells and I glare at him.

"Why do people continue to put stitches in me?" I ask annoyed as I lift up my shirt. At least this time I wasn't in that offending hospital gown. I snap the stitches before pulling them out.

"Jinx! What the fuck are you doing?!" Brandon screams stopping over to me.

"Stop that," he snaps grabbing my hands and I growl at him.

"I don't need stitches," I hiss and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You're going to bleed to death," he snarls but I ignore him and continue taking the stitches out.

"What's going on in here?" I look up and see Derek standing there with one of the guards I'd thrown into the wall a few minutes ago. I guess they figured Derek would be able to handle me if Brandon couldn't.

"Hi, Derek," I say smiling softly at him.

"Are you alright, Jinx?" he asks nervously.

"Of course not! She's taking out her stitches!" Brandon snaps and I glare at him. Derek's eyes narrow in on my wound and they widen.

"Jinx…"

"Its fine, Derek, I promise," I tell him as the wound starts healing itself.

"I'm a very fast healer," I tell them. If only they could remember that and stop stitching me up every time I'm injured.

"Your mother is very worried about you," Derek says softly.

"Is she alright?" I ask him. I know from Brandon that she is physically alright, but I'm sure she's shaken up. Most people don't like it when a gun is pointed in their face.

"She's just really worried about you. She didn't handle you being injured very well and had to be sedated," Derek said sadly.

"I'm fine really, I've had much worse, I promise," I tell him and all of their eyes widen. I'm not sure if that was very reassuring or not.

I slide out of the hospital bed.

"Maybe you should change first before you go see Izzy," Brandon says and I look down at my clothes. They are covered in blood. Well at least they weren't clothes that I liked.

"Good idea," I say. Derek looks at Brandon and he nods.

"I'll walk you there," Brandon says.

"I don't need an escort to my room," I say rolling my eyes.

"I'll walk you there," he says narrowing his eyes and I sigh. Whatever.

"So what happened to Vanessa," I ask him as we walk to my room.

"You did messed her up pretty bad. Her skull was cracked open, her nose and some of her ribs were broken, they think she might be blind in one eye, and parts of her vertebra were broken. She's healing in a closed off part of the hospital, specifically made for prisoners. It's basically like a jail cell in there. When she's well enough she'll be moved to the dungeon," he explains.

"You guys have a dungeon?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?" he asks and I roll my eyes. It's so medieval. But I guess it was kind of medieval in Avalon, I mean royalty still had power.

"I wanted to kill her."

"I know, that's why I had to pull you off of her. I didn't want you to feel bad about it later," he tells me and I nod.

I refrain from telling him that I never would have felt bad about it. Brandon doesn't need to know how messed up I am.

We reach my room and he comes inside with me.

"I'll wait here while you shower," he tells me and I nod. I grab some clothes before going into the bathroom. I'd missed this bathroom while I was away. It's clean and it has a bathtub. I would use the bathtub now but I had to go see Izzy and Roman.

I strip out of my bloody clothes before walking into the shower. I think the shower was almost the size of my closet, which was saying something. I turn on one of the shower heads and quickly wash my hair and my body. I don't have time to blow dry my hair and so I just towel dry it as best I can before putting it up in a ponytail.

Slipping into my designer jeans I wondered how expensive they were. I mean why did they have to be designer jeans, why couldn't I have normal jeans? I decided to just wear a striped turquoise and white sweater. It was kind of big on me, but I liked that.

Walking out of my bathroom, I searched for some slippers. I didn't feel like wearing real shoes at the moment.

"I'm ready to go," I tell Brandon as I walk to the door.

"Izzy woke up a few minutes ago. I told Derek we would be there soon," Brandon told me.

"She in the clinic or in her room?" I ask.

"They're moving her to her room," he tells me and I nod.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't feel a thing," I tell him and he sighs.

"I'm going to be your body guard, yet I've already hurt you instead of protecting you," he says and I stop. I knew this was going to happen I thought smirking.

"You're going to be my body guard?" I ask him amused and his head snaps up.

"Yes."

"We're going to have so much fun," I say grinning and he narrows his eyes.

"You're insane," he says before stepping around me.

"I know, too bad you're the one stuck with me," I said chuckling and he groans.

"I can't believe Derek is making me do this," he grumbles.

"Hey it's only for a couple of months," I tell him shrugging and he raises his eyebrows.

"Actually it's for life."

"What? Why? Why do I need a body guard for the rest of my life? Derek and Izzy aren't going to be King and Queen anymore, so why do I need a body guard?" I ask him annoyed.

"Derek was a noble before he became King, so he and his family will always have guards. Derek trusts me the most and so he is entrusting me with you, one of his most important family members. We're stuck together until one of us dies," he explains.

"Or until one of us kills the others," I tell him grinning and he rolls his eyes.

"Let's go," he says. If I get to annoy Brandon for the rest of my life I think I'll be ok with him being my body guard.

When we reach Izzy and Derek's room, Izzy is laying down on her bed. Derek is sitting beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes catch mine and she sits up.

"Jinx, you're ok," she says as her eyes tear up. I walk over to her slowly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I tell her and a sob escapes her throat.

"I never want to get rid of you, Jinx," she says and I give her a small smile. I guess it's nice to know my mother will always want me.

"How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Kind of groggy. But I'm not important, you're the one who was hurt," she says.

"I'm all healed," I tell her shrugging.

"Brandon is going to be your body guard, promise you won't give him as much trouble as you did earlier," she says nervously.

"I promise," I tell her. I'll be giving him trouble then I did earlier, I think trying not to laugh.

"I was so worried about you, Jinx. I thought you were going to die," she says as her lip trembles and I sigh.

"I'm a fast healer, you don't need to worry about me," I tell her as I sit down on the bed next to her. I know she wants to hug me. I've heard it's comforting. But she's holding herself back. If only I wasn't so messed up.

I put my hand on the bed next to her before I slide it over to hers. She grips my hand tightly before bringing it up to her face. I watch her, unsure of what she is doing. She rubs her face into my palm softly, before placing small kisses on my hand. It felt strange. I've never had any kiss my skin before, well except Roman.

"I'm so glad you're ok. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up," she said apologetically.

"It wasn't a fun wake up so I think it was better that you weren't," I tell her and her eyes widen.

"Why, what happened?" she asks looking around at everyone.

"She ripped her stitches out again," Brandon tells her.

"Jinx!"

"I don't need them and I healed up perfectly after they were out," I tell her and she sighs.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," she says squeezing my hand.

"It didn't hurt," I say.

"Have you seen Roman yet?" she asks.

"I was going to see him after I visited you. Was that his family sitting with you earlier?" I ask her and she nods.

"Roman's mother is one of my best friends and I told her that we'd found you, and that Vanessa wasn't actually our daughter, and so they all rushed here so that they could meet you. They're very worried about you as well," she explains.

"It wasn't a very good first impression," I tell her and she laughs.

"They understand."

"I'll let you rest. I know how tiring it can be to be sedated," I tell her sliding off her bed.

"Have you been sedated many times before?" she asks wide eyed and I nod.

"We can talk later," I tell her.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jinx, and that you're back. I was worried all week that you would get hurt or that someone would take you away from us again. Thank you for letting Derek bring you back home. Promise you'll be here when I wake up," she asks and I nod.

"I promise I won't go anywhere," I tell her and she smiles.

"I love you, Jinx," she tells me and I blink. No one has ever told me they loved me before. I nod before turning around and walking out of the room. Izzy is too pure, she shouldn't love someone like me.

"You ok, Jinx?" Brandon asks me.

"I'm fine. Is Roman awake?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure. The last time I checked, he was," he tells me and I nod. I guess I was going to have to wait for him to wake up to yell at him. Or maybe he'll be awake when we get there.

I knew which room was his with the amount of guards standing outside. I recognized a few of them. Hopefully they would let us in.

"Is he awake?" I ask when I reach them.

"Yes, Princess Phoebe," one of them says and I stiffen.

"My name is Jinx," I say looking over at him.

"Of course, Princ…Jinx," he says bowing slightly. Oh god, please tell me people aren't going to start bowing at me.

"I want to see him," I say and they all look at each uncomfortably. There are other ways inside that hospital room, besides the door.

"He's still a little weak right now, we've decided that he shouldn't have any other visitors beside his family," one of the guards says.

"I see. Are his family inside with him?" I ask.

"No, they've gone for a walk." I wonder if they would attack me if I teleported inside his room. Well, there is only one way to find out.

I turn to Brandon and give him a smile and he narrows his eyes at me. Brandon probably isn't going to be happy about this either. Hopefully Roman is awake and will allow me to stay in his room.

"What are…" I didn't get to hear the rest of Brandon's sentence because I was already inside Roman's room.

His eyes widen before brightening.

"Jinx! You're ok!" he says patting the spot beside him. The door slams open and his guards swarm inside. I just smile at them from my perch on Roman's bed.

"Sir…"

"What are you doing?" Roman snaps at them and they glare at me.

"We told her not to come in…"

"I want her here, so you can leave," he tells them. They all give me one more look before walking out.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Roman whispers and I turn to look at him.

"Why did you jump in front of the bullet?" I ask him.

"I knew you were going to jump in front of the bullet and I didn't want you to get hurt again and so I did it," he says.

"What if you would have died? It would have been for nothing. You're going to be King soon, Roman! You can't jump in front of bullets when you're King!" I yell at him.

"You're not nothing, Jinx. And I don't regret it. I'd do anything to make sure you don't get hurt again…"

"You can't do that, Roman. I can take care of myself," I tell him.

"I don't like you getting shot. This whole mess was created because you got shot! I thought you were going to die, Jinx! I was so scared. There was so much blood and it was all because of me. You're angry because I took a bullet for you but I'm angry because you took a bullet for me, Jinx. Please don't do that, I don't want to lose you. Please don't run away again, I was so worried about you. You were all alone somewhere, and I couldn't protect you. Jinx, I…you're very important to me, Jinx. How's your wound, Jinx? I can't believe that guard hurt you," he says worried.

"Brandon didn't mean to hurt me, it was an accident. And my wound is fine, it's all healed up," I say shrugging and he narrows his eyes.

"He shouldn't have gone near you if he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from shifting. He could have seriously hurt you," he says annoyed.

"I'm fine," I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You're the one in the hospital," I snap.

"I'd do it over again," he says and I roll my eyes.

"And I'd move faster so that you wouldn't get shot," I tell him.

"Well I would jump quicker," he says smirking.

"Just don't jump in front of any more bullets," I tell him.

"As long as you don't."

"It's my job not yours," I say and his eyes widen.

"It is _not_ your job to jump in front of bullets, Jinx! Especially in front of bullets meant for me," he hisses.

"Roman…"

"You're not my body guard, Jinx, you're my…you're my friend!" he says gripping my shoulders tightly. I could feel his power running through his body from his fingertips. It was warm, almost too hot, and I could feel its strength. Roman was more powerful then he let on. Was he hiding his power so no one knew or did he not know how powerful he really was?

"I forbid you, Jinx, I forbid you from ever jumping in front of another bullet!" Roman yells before his lips slam against mine. My eyes widen and I fall back against the bed. Is Roman kissing me?

Being kissed is the strangest experience I've ever had. I'm sure Roman has kissed many girls before, so he knew what to do, but I've never kissed anyone so I had no idea what to do. His lips were soft as they moved against mine. I felt his hands move from my shoulders to entangle tightly in my hair, pulling my face closer to him and I finally kissed him back.

He slanted his head to get a better angle and I moaned into the kiss. Did friends kiss each other? I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be doing this. I remember one time, when we first met, when Roman told me he would never date his best friend's sister. I was that sister and right now he was kissing me.

His tongue slid across my lip and my eyes opened in shock. What was he doing? He did that a few times before biting my lip. I just bit his lip back harder and he groaned before pulling back.

"Open your mouth, Jinx," he growled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so," he says before kissing me again. This time I tangle my fingers into his hair. I don't want to put my arms around him in fear of him leaning his body against mine. I knew I would freak out.

This time when he pushed his tongue against my lips I opened my mouth. I didn't do it because he told me to, I did it because I wanted to see what he was going to do.

His tongue slid inside my mouth and I froze. I take back my earlier statement, having Roman's tongue inside my mouth is the strangest experience I've ever had. His tongue roamed around my mouth before entangling and sliding against mine.

I move Roman's tongue aside before pushing mine inside his mouth. I feel something pointy at the front of his mouth and run my tongue along it. Roman moans softly into my mouth and I gasp. They're his fangs. I wonder how sensitive they are. Did he want to drink my blood?

There was a knock on the door and I pushed Roman away from me. I sat up quickly and wiped my mouth.

I looked down at Roman; his eyes were dark and his fangs were slightly elongated.

"Should I open the door?" I ask him out of breath. He swallows quickly before shaking his head. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and I watch as his fangs shorten. His mouth closes and I'm left staring at his lips. They're red and a little plump from kissing. I've never wanted to kiss another person before, but now that I've kissed Roman, I want to kiss him again.

"I told my guards to not disturb us," he says and his eyes are back to normal.

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"You can't do it again," I tell him, even though I would like it very much if he did.

"And why not?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because I said so," I say crossing my arms.

"But you enjoyed it," he says grinning and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well it was a onetime enjoyment," I say shrugging.

"How about only once a day?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Friends don't kiss friends," I tell him and he sighs.

"I don't think of you as a friend," he tells me and I feel my heart drop. Why doesn't he want to be my friend anymore? I guess it was alright, monsters don't deserve to have friends.

"Ok," I say softly as I look away from him. For some reason I wanted to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong, oh Jinx, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you're my friend, I just think of you as more than a friend," he says gripping my hand tightly. What does that mean?

"You're my only friend, I've never had a friend before," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I always be your friend, Jinx. And friends can kiss each other if they want, especially if they like each other," he tells me.

"Why would you like me?" I ask him. He shouldn't like me, it's wrong. He should be with some pretty princess, who had correct manners and who didn't enjoy killing.

"Because you're so strong, Jinx. And even though you're strong, I just want to protect you. You go around with this tough mask, and you think you don't deserve to be loved, but you do, Jinx. I know you think you don't care about anyone but I know you do. You care about Izzy and Derek, and even Landon. I know that in your own way you care about me too, because you wouldn't have come in here to yell at me if you didn't. I don't mind that I won't be able to touch you, because I just want to be with you, Jinx. I can wait until you're comfortable with me, I will wait. You're funny, and beautiful, and smart. I know you're scared sometimes but you don't have to be because I'll always be here to protect you even when you don't want me to be," he tells me.

I feel the tears I'd been holding in earlier, fall. Roman was making me feel things I'd never felt before. No one's ever really cared about me this much before.

"You say such nice things, Roman," I mumble and he smiles.

"Only for you," he says as he wipes my tears. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"I think someone really wants to see you," I tell him.

"It's my family," he says.

"They can come in," I say sitting up straight on his bed.

"They want to meet you," he says grinning.

"What if they don't like me? I mean I almost got their son killed," I say wide eyed and he rolls his eyes.

"They don't hate you. They've been worried about you too. They probably also know that you're in here," he says.

"Well tell them to come in," I say and the door opens.

In walk four people, they're all beautiful. Roman definitely looks like his dad, so does his brother. His sister looks like their mother. They all kind of stare at us for a moment.

"You must be Jinx." I look over at his sister. He told me she was in high school, but I wonder what year. She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and the pale skin of a vampire. She's tall and wearing beige flats with her pale pink skinny jeans and white lace blouse.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you…"

"Madeleine, I'm Madeleine," she says smiling at me.

"I'm Elijah," his brother says walking up to me. He has dark hair and dark eyes just like his father. He's wearing some dark jeans, a white button down and a grey blazer. I feel Roman tense next to me and watch Elijah cautiously.

He extends his hand to me and I look at it for a moment before reaching out with mine. I think he is going to shake my hand but then he twists my hand and kisses the top.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jinx," he says grinning.

"Eli, leave her alone," Roman says annoyed and Eli winks at him while Madeleine giggles.

"You can ignore them, Dear, they're just being silly," Roman's mom says walking up to me with her husband.

Madeleine got her dirty blonde hair from her mother, as well as her blue eyes. Except her mother's hair was cut short at the moment. She is wearing a light blue dress with a gold design, which ends at her knees, and white pumps. Why are they all dressed so classy? I look over at her husband and he's wearing a blue suit.

"I'm Victoria and this is my husband Sebastian. We're so happy that you're back home and safe. We've been so worried about you," she says smiling happily at me.

"She's promised not to endanger herself anymore," Roman says and I turn to glare at him. I don't remember those words ever leaving my mouth.

"I think you're the one who promised not to endanger themselves anymore," I say giving him a look and he winks.

"As long as you both are safe, I think that's all that matters," Victoria says.

"So the doctor discharged you?" Victoria asks me.

"No I just kind of woke up and left," I tell her.

"Jinx!"

"What? I'm all healed so I didn't see a point in staying there and Derek said I could leave," I told him shrugging.

"They took your stitches out already? It was a pretty big wound," Sebastian says shocked.

"No, I took them out, they weren't necessary," I tell them. Everyone is quiet for a second and I can tell that Roman is mad. I catch Brandon's eye and he's giving me a look. Sometimes he just makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Elijah asks.

"No," I tell him shrugging.

Brandon clears his throat before stepping towards us.

"Derek says that it's time for you to eat," he tells me. Now that I think about it I am really hungry.

"I am hungry," I say sliding off the bed.

"I'll come visit you later," I tell Roman and he nods. I know he wants to talk about the fact that I took out my stitches but I don't think he would ask about in front of his family and I was leaving now so he couldn't just wait for them to leave. They probably didn't even want to leave for a while any way.

"It was nice meeting all of you," I said giving them a smile.

"You too, Jinx!" Madeleine says excited before she wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Maddy, no!" Roman yells. Damn it, why does everyone want to fucking hug me, I think before the darkness consumes me.

I wake up lying next to Roman. Someone is crying and everyone is freaking out. I guess Roman's family would need to get used to me fainting.

"You alright? I thought Brandon wasn't going to catch you," Roman says worried.

"I'm fine," I say sitting up.

"I'm so sorry, Jinx, I forgot, I swear! Roman told me, he really did, but I just forgot. Please forgive me, Jinx," Madeleine pleads.

"It's ok, Madeleine, I'm used to it," I told her shrugging.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I tell her getting off the bed.

"Make sure you stay with Brandon," Roman tells me and I grin.

"Ok, see you later," I say as I run out of the room. It's food time.

"Jinx, wait up!" Brandon yells after me. I guess he was just going to have to catch me.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?! Sorry the kissing scene between Jinx and Roman was a little awkward, but it's hard to write a scene like that when the two characters can't touch each other. What do you guys think of Roman's family? I've got pics of them on my pinterest board, the link is on my profile if you guys want to check it out! **

**By the way I think I've been switching between past and present tense in my chapters, I'm really sorry if that annoys anyone! I will be continuing the story in present tense, so when I'm done with the story I'm going to go back and change the previous chapters to present tense. Sorry about that :) **

**Well it's food time for me too, so I hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to review! Have a great weekend everyone!**

**-scarletfiery **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but life and school work have just caught up with me :( I've been working on this chapter for a while, and I've just had a lot of ideas that I just didn't know which ones to work with first. I'm sorry it's a little short, I wanted to make it longer since I haven't updated in so long, but I haven't had a lot of time to write and I wanted to give you guys an update! I was going to update this weekend but it was Halloween and yea...If I have time this weekend I'll see if I can give you guys another chapter, but I don't want to make any promises. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, I'll reply to the reviews next chapter since I don't have a lot of time, except for the one by MorningGale: Don't worry Jinx isn't going to get pregnant, if it does happen it will be towards the end or in a sequel, if I happen to do one. And don't worry, I don't think you're being demanding, I like it when people give their opinions. I'm not just writing this story for me, I'm writing it for the people who are reading it and who enjoy it, so if they want something to happen or not to happen I will gladly take it into consideration and try to work it into the story/not work it into the story :) **

**So onto the chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Previously _

_Brandon clears his throat before stepping towards us. _

_"Derek says that it's time for you to eat," he tells me. Now that I think about it I am really hungry. _

_"I am hungry," I say sliding off the bed. _

_"I'll come visit you later," I tell Roman and he nods. I know he wants to talk about the fact that I took out my stitches but I don't think he would ask about in front of his family and I was leaving now so he couldn't just wait for them to leave. They probably didn't even want to leave for a while any way. _

_"It was nice meeting all of you," I said giving them a smile. _

_"You too, Jinx!" Madeleine says excited before she wraps her arms around me tightly. _

_"Maddy, no!" Roman yells. Damn it, why does everyone want to fucking hug me, I think before the darkness consumes me._

_I wake up lying next to Roman. Someone is crying and everyone is freaking out. I guess Roman's family would need to get used to me fainting. _

_"You alright? I thought Brandon wasn't going to catch you," Roman says worried. _

_"I'm fine," I say sitting up. _

_"I'm so sorry, Jinx, I forgot, I swear! Roman told me, he really did, but I just forgot. Please forgive me, Jinx," Madeleine pleads. _

_"It's ok, Madeleine, I'm used to it," I told her shrugging. _

_"You're not hurt, are you?" she asks. _

_"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I tell her getting off the bed. _

_"Make sure you stay with Brandon," Roman tells me and I grin. _

_"Ok, see you later," I say as I run out of the room. It's food time. _

_"Jinx, wait up!" Brandon yells after me. I guess he was just going to have to catch me._

**Chapter 20 **

Homemade Mac n Cheese, toasted chicken sandwiches and chocolate cake. Can life get any better? Izzy told the cooks to make some of my favorite foods as a welcome home lunch. It is by far one of the best lunches I've ever had.

"If you continue eating so fast you're going to give yourself a stomachache," Brandon says rolling his eyes.

"I don't even care," I say before moaning over how delicious the food tastes.

"It's like you haven't eaten in days," he says chuckling and I give him a look. His eyes widen in realization.

"Have you really not eaten in days?" he asks, starting to get angry.

"I ate, just not very well. I mean I didn't have this every day," I say grinning.

"Promise you won't run away again."

"Why, do you not want to lose your job?" I ask smirking and he glares at me.

"People care about you here, Jinx. We don't want you to get hurt. You don't have to be alone anymore, you have a family. We'll protect you from anything, Jinx," he tells me softly. I don't think I've ever seen Brandon look so serious before, well in regard to when he's spoken to me.

"I've been told I act rather impulsively sometimes," I say shrugging.

"Clearly," he says giving me a look. Just then the doors to the lavish dining room open. In walks a glaring Penelope. Fantastic, just who I want to see.

"Ugh, when did you get back?" she sneers and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you fuck off, Penelope."

"No one wants you here," she snaps.

"Oh yea, then why did they spend a week looking for me?" I ask her smirking and she hisses at me.

"I've seen scarier humans, sweet heart," I say grinning.

"When Landon and I get married, I'm going to forbid him from seeing you," she says flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Landon is my brother, I don't think he's going to allow you to forbid him from seeing me," I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Well if he wants a happy wife, he's going to have to stay away from you," she says shrugging and grins at me like she's won.

"Good luck with that, Penelope."

"You're a good for nothing bitch! I bet your mother let you get kidnapped so that she wouldn't have to put up with you anymore!" she yells at me. Within a second I'm standing in front of her. She's shocked, never having seen me move so fast.

"Get over yourself, Penelope," I say before bringing my arm back and hitting her as hard as I can in the face. She screeches as she flies backwards through the doors, landing on her ass in the hallway. Blood gushes from her broken nose and she screams in anger. The guards just stare at her.

"Why don't you guys do something!" she yells at them. Secretly I hope they all tell her to fuck off.

"What's going on here?" I look over and standing there is Landon. He does not look happy.

"Your crazy ass sister hit me!" Penelope shrieks and I roll my eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't marrying this thing," I say giving Landon a look.

"I'm not, I broke it off about a week ago. Yet she still finds reasons to come around," he says glaring at her.

"Is no one going to help me?!" she yells.

"You have legs, you can get yourself up," I say laughing.

"I'm going to have you arrested for hitting me!" she screams and Landon grabs her arm as he hauls her off the floor.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Penelope. I'm done with you and I want you to stay away from my sister. If I find out you've said anything to her, I will make your life very difficult, do you understand?" he asks gripping her arm tightly. She looks up at him wide eyed, as tears fill her eyes. I can't tell if they're real or not, but I can't bring myself to care. She's always been a bitch to me.

"I hate you," she whispers and I roll my eyes. She is such a drama queen.

"I don't care," Landon says before releasing her.

"Now go clean yourself up, and then leave," he snaps before turning to me.

"Did you finish your dinner?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Then let's go eat then," he says smiling. We walk into the dining room and I sit back down in my chair.

"I'm glad you're back, Jinx. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when Derek went to go get you, I was in Loran, a province of Avalon, dealing with a problem. When I heard that they'd found you I rushed back but I didn't get back in time. I just arrived in fact. I'm sorry you had to deal with Penelope on your first day back," he says softly.

"It's ok, I'm used to people not liking me," I tell him shrugging.

"Well I'm your big brother, so I'm going to make sure people treat you nicely, regardless," he says and I smile at him.

"You're not mad that I'm your sister?" I ask him and he looks up at me from his food.

"Of course not, Jinx. I'm going to love you no matter who you are or what you do, of course you're a lot easier to love than Vanessa, so I'm actually glad you're my real sister. It hurt to love her. I wanted to protect her and stand up for her because she was supposed to be my sister, but she never acted like she was my sister. I'm relieved to find out that she's not my sister and I'm really happy to know that you are my sister," he tells me.

"When I woke up and I was placed in my first foster home, I used to wish I had a big brother to protect me. No one liked me and…they abused me. I wanted someone to protect me. There were these siblings that lived in the foster home and the little girl had her brother to protect her, and I always wished I had that. When I realized you were my brother, I wished I could tell you," I explain and he stares at me. His body is tense and I can tell he's fighting off a frown.

"Why did they abuse you?" he asks grinding his jaw.

"Because they couldn't control me and so they hurt me," I tell him.

"Is that why you were moved to a different foster home?" he asks me.

"No, they were good at hiding the abuse. I attempted suicide a few times and eventually one time I woke up in the hospital and my foster parents claimed I was too much to handle and gave me up. So I was placed in a different foster family and they just happened to be moving to California," I tell him shrugging and his eyes widen.

"You tried to kill yourself?" My head snaps over to where Derek is standing in the doorway. His eyes are wide open and he looks pale.

"It never worked," I tell him shrugging.

"They never tried to help you?" he whispers.

"I went to therapy all the time, it never helped through."

"We love you, Jinx, we'd never hurt you. You don't need to do that anymore," Derek says blinking tears away.

I avert my eyes when he tells me he loves me. He shouldn't; he deserves a better daughter.

"I stopped after I moved to California, so you don't need to worry about that," I tell him.

"You have us now, Jinx, your family. We'll protect you," Derek says walking up to me and grabbing my hands.

"I'm so glad you're my daughter," he says smiling down at me.

Later that night there was a knock on my door while I was getting ready to go to sleep. Annoyed, I leave my closet and throw open the door.

"What?" Brandon just glares at me.

"Roman wants to see you," he says uncomfortable.

"Isn't he sleeping? I went by there earlier and his guards said he was sleeping. Of course I don't think they like me very much, so I don't know if I can trust what they say," I tell him.

"Well he's awake now and would like to talk to you. It's urgent," he says clearing his throat.

"What, is he dying or something?" I ask and Brandon sighs.

"If I have to I'll pick you up and carry you there," he says crossing his arms across his chest and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, let me go put on some clothes." I walk back into my closet and change out of my pajamas and into a pair of leggings and a sweater, before sliding my feet into some slippers.

"Let's go," I say as I shut my door. Brandon follows along beside me and I just ignore him, still annoyed that he interrupted me trying to go to sleep.

I see Roman's guards up ahead and roll my eyes. They're too serious. One of them glares at me as I walk up, before opening the door for me.

Roman is laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He looks unhappy.

"What's up?" I ask him as I stop beside his bed. He turns his head to look at me and sighs before extending his hand to me. I hesitate for a moment before gripping his hand in mine.

"You ok?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" I ask.

"Landon told me something," he says pursing his lips and I immediately know what's on his mind.

"He told you about my suicide attempts, didn't he?" I say and his hand grips mine harder.

"I just wanted to see you," he says shrugging.

"I haven't tried anything in years, Roman. You don't need to worry about me," I tell him sighing. I shouldn't have told Landon about what I did, now everyone was just going to worry about whether I was going to try and kill myself again.

"I always worry about you," he says softly.

"I can take care of myself." He just gives me a look.

"I can," I say.

"Promise me you won't do it again," he pleads and I nod.

"I promise."

"How did you do it?" he asks.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"The first time I slit my wrists, the second time I hung myself, and the third time I tried to shoot myself. I was always found before anything too serious happened, especially with my last attempt, I didn't even get to shoot myself," I explain and he flinches.

"These people hurt you and then in the end they couldn't even help you when you needed it," he says sadly.

"I was a hard child to deal with, Roman. I was way worse back then, especially in my first year being assimilated back into society. It was hard just being around other people, I was so scared. I was scared to do anything. They just couldn't handle me. They didn't abuse the other children, but abuse seemed to be the only way they could deal," I tell him shrugging and he clenches his jaw.

"It wasn't your fault, Jinx. If they couldn't handle you, they should have given you to another family not abuse you. I want to hurt that family for hurting you, Jinx," he whispers.

"It won't change anything."

"You're so strong, you know? You've been through so much, yet you keep going. It's one of the things that I…admire about you," Roman says smiling at me.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, Roman," I tell him.

"Will you stay with me?" he asks patting the spot beside him and I tense up.

"I know I help you sleep," he says and I stare at him.

"I remembered something earlier when I woke up," I tell him and his eyes widen.

"What did you remember?"

"You won't like it," I tell him shrugging and he narrows his eyes.

"Just this once." I sigh before nodding and slipping out of my slippers.

"Can we sleep with the lights on? I can't sleep in the dark," I whisper as I get under the blankets.

"Of course, Jinx," he says kissing my cheek. I lay on my side, wrapping my arms around his arm as he lays on his back.

"I'll keep your nightmares away," he whispers as I close my eyes.

I hear whispers as I start waking up. It's strange not waking up screaming in fear of my night terrors. Opening my eyes I see the doctor talking to Roman. Roman's family is in the room.

I sit up and Roman smiles at me.

"Did you sleep well, Jinx?" Victoria asks me softly and I look over at her.

"I think so."

"Are you being discharged?" I ask Roman.

"Hopefully," he says smiling at the doctor.

"If only you were this good in the hospital," Brandon says smirking and I roll my eyes.

"I don't like hospitals or doctors," I tell him shrugging and the doctor looks at me amused.

"Most people don't like doctors," he says chuckling as he looks over Roman's wound. It's mostly healed. He would probably be able to take the stitches out today or tomorrow.

"Doctor's like to sedate me, it gets annoying after a while."

"I don't think I've had to opportunity to sedate you yet," he says grinning.

"Good luck trying to. I tend to take out a lot of people whenever people try to sedate me," I tell him.

"Why do people sedate you, Jinx?" Madeleine asks me confused.

"Most people don't understand how serious my haphephobia is," I tell her shrugging.

"That's your fear of being touched, right?" she asks and I nod.

"Have you always had it?" she asks kind of embarrassed.

"Yep."

"Has it gotten any better?" Victoria asks.

"A little. When I first woke up I could barely even sit next to someone else. I was kept sedated the entire time I was in the hospital when I was found," I explain. At one point the doctor's thought that they might have to admit me to a psych ward, I was so distressed. I'm actually kind of surprised they didn't.

"That must have been awful," Madeleine says softly and I shrug.

"I only remember half of it anyway."

"Would you like to go shopping with me, Jinx?" Madeleine asks me and I'm glad she changed the subject.

"For what?" I ask.

"There's going to be a ball and I want to get a new dress. I figured we could go together," she says smiling.

"What's the ball for?"

"For you," Roman says and my head snaps over to look at him.

"They're throwing a ball, for me?" I ask shocked and he nods.

"Why?"

"Because you're the Princess of Avalon and they want to welcome you back," he explains as I scowl.

"It will be fun, I promise, Jinx," Madeleine says grinning.

"It will give you a chance to see the center of Avalon," Roman tells me.

"We're not going to shop in New York City?" I ask.

"No. The people of Avalon are not allowed to go to Earth unless they're eighteen. Madeleine isn't eighteen yet, so you're going to have to do your shopping here in Avalon. They have nice shops though," he says and I nod.

"I guess I can go with you. Are we going today?"

"Yes, we can go after breakfast," she says excited and I nod.

"Is it a masquerade ball?" I ask.

"No, but I'm sure Izzy can make it a masquerade ball if you want it to be one," Roman tells me and I smile.

"I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball."

"Then it will be a masquerade ball," he says.

"Ok. Are you discharging him? We have to go eat breakfast," I ask the doctor.

"It seems he is all set, so yes he can go eat breakfast with you," the doctor says stepping back from Roman.

"Just take it easy for the rest of the day. You'll be fine by tomorrow," the doctor says. Roman nods before pushing the sheets off of himself and sliding out of the bed. He is wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t shirt.

"How about Jinx and I go change and we'll meet you for breakfast," Roman says.

"Sounds like a good idea, we'll see you two soon," Victoria says before they all walk out.

"Do you have clothes to change into?" I ask Roman and he nods as a guard hands him a duffle bag.

"They brought me a change of clothes," he says as we walk down the hallway to my room.

"Make sure you wear something warm," Roman tells me as I walk into my closet. I look around for a few minutes before putting on some thick black leggings, a white and black striped long sleeve turtle neck, and a beige knitted turtle neck poncho. I grab some beige knee high socks and some brown knee high boots. Once dressed I look at myself in the mirror. Not so bad.

I go and put on some light make up and take my hair out of its ponytail. It's kind of wavy so I just run my fingers through it. After spraying on some perfume I grab my pea coat and walk out.

Roman is wearing a pair of grey slacks, a white button up with a red tie, black dress shoes, and a black coat. He looks very spiffy.

"You look beautiful," Roman says kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I say as we walk out of my room.

"How long will it take us to reach where we're going to shop?" I ask after we finish breakfast.

"About thirty minutes," Roman says.

"Are you excited, Jinx?" Madeleine asks walking next to me.

"I guess so, I mean I've never been to where we're going or at least I don't remember. So I guess it will be nice to go back," I tell her shrugging.

"You're going to love it," she says enthusiastically and I chuckle as I watch her bounce in her heels. I wonder if her feet are going to hurt later, I mean I would never be able to wear heels all day. Maybe she's used to it. Her outfit is cute though. She's wearing a pleated black mini skirt, black polka dot stockings, a blue knitted sweater, a black leather jacket, a black scarf and her black heeled booties. Her legs will probably be cold when we're outside though.

Madeleine, Roman, and I all pile into the back of a black SUV. Victoria, Sebastian, and Elijah are all staying at the palace doing their own thing. Brandon sat up front with one of Roman's guards while another SUV of guards followed behind us.

"So when's this ball?" I ask Madeleine.

"It's in a few days. Everyone is so excited to meet you. They're all so shocked that someone would pretend to be you, no one has ever impersonated a royal before. They all want Vanessa to be hung for treason," Madeleine whispers wide eyed.

"Good," Roman says annoyed.

"Is there going to be a trial or something?" I ask.

"Maybe, but I mean everyone is going to vote for her execution so there might as well not be," Roman explains.

"I'd hope so since she did attempt to murder you and Izzy."

"She pointed the gun at you too, Jinx," Roman whispers.

"Yea but I don't think she really wanted to kill me, I was just egging her on. If anything she wanted to hurt me by killing Izzy," I tell him shrugging.

"She would have killed you if she had the chance," he says grabbing my hand.

"Well, hopefully she'll be hung and we'll never have to find out," I say.

"You're so brave, Jinx. Thank you for saving us the other day," Madeleine says softly.

"I don't think I did any saving, Madeleine. If anything I just distracted Vanessa while Derek's guards were the ones that did the saving," I tell her shrugging.

"But if it wasn't for you, Izzy would be dead, so I do think you saved us or at least Izzy," she said smiling at me.

"Jinx likes to save everyone," Roman says squeezing my hand.

"I heard you jumped in front of some bullets aimed for Roman while out at dinner," Madeleine says wide eyed.

"Yes, she has a habit of jumping in front of guns," Roman says annoyed and I smirk.

"Well, I can't let the next King of Avalon just die now can I?" I ask grinning and he glares at me.

"I have guards for a reason, Jinx," he mumbles and Madeleine and I laugh.

We drove for a little over thirty minutes without any trouble. Up ahead I can see tall buildings that reach into the skies. They are taller than some sky scrapers I've seen. There are glass buildings, gold buildings, ivory buildings, brick buildings and regular buildings. Everything is pushed together; it is almost like a condensed version of New York City. Surrounding the city is a wall and a mote. Beyond the city is a big, iced over lake and mountains covered in snow. It's beautiful.

The guards drive up to the gate and roll their windows down. A man walks up to our car. He is tall and burly, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. There's a scar down the side of his face that makes him look scary and badass. He is covered in armor and there is a sword along his back.

He looks inside and his eyes narrow in on me.

"Princess," he says nodding his head before passing us through. I look behind us and the second car is following us.

"What kind of gown do you want, Jinx?" Madeleine asks me.

"I don't know, I've never had a gown before," I tell her and her eyes widen.

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun picking your first gown today!" she says excited and I chuckle.

"Where are we going first?" Roman asks Madeleine.

"I think Silver Ivory is the closest shop," she says. I look out the window and there are people on the sidewalks. Everything looks perfect. There are no cracks on the sidewalks, no pot holes in the street. Everything is clean.

The guards stop the trucks and Roman helps me out of the car before helping his sister. In front of us is a white building, completely made out of ivory, besides the glass windows. Written in silver lettering was the name "Silver Ivory." Inside I can see beautiful women and beautiful dresses, everything looks so expensive.

"You ready to go inside?" Roman asks me.

"Roman, you have to wait in the shop across the street," Madeleine tells him and he stops.

"Absolutely not," he says glaring at his sister.

"But I want Jinx's dress to be a surprise and it won't be if you come with us," Madeleine says pouting.

"I don't have to watch her try on the dresses, Maddy, I can just sit in one of the chairs," Roman says crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have Brandon, so we'll be fine," Madeleine tells him. He just glares at her and then she gives him puppy dog eyes and he caves.

"Fine, but you'll take two of my guards. If anything happens, you call me," he says to the three guards coming with us. They just nod.

"Let's go, Jinx!" Madeleine says running inside. I follow her, with the guards behind me, and sigh. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you guys liked it :) Don't forget to review! **

**Important question: I was thinking of maybe, quite possibly, at some point doing a chapter/s in Roman's POV. Maybe at some point during the story or maybe at the end. Would you guys be into that and if you are what moments would you want to see in Roman's POV? Or even in another characters POV. **

**By the way, if you celebrate Halloween, I hope you had a great Halloween and if you don't I hope you had a great weekend! Till next time**

**-scarletfiery**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I should have posted this two weeks ago but I sadly don't have an excuse so I'm very sorry :( But I'm on break for the rest of the week so I finally have time to sit down and post this. So since I couldn't respond to the reviews of chapter 19, I'll do it here. **

**WeeKaity: I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories, it makes me so happy when someone says that!**

**Indigovioletskies:**** College is going well, so may papers thought so that's killing me though! I'm so happy that you liked the kissing scene. I think I'm going to bring Cristof in soon, and if you're excited for that then I think you'll like what happens in this chapter! I love Maddy, she is so cute and bubbly. This chapter is kind of centered around her and Jinx. I'm glad you like the idea of a spinoff or sequel, I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet but thanks for the vote! Good luck with college applications by the way! **

**krystal23: ****So glad you liked the kissing scene! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!**

**Guest:**** So happy that you love the story! I haven't figured out what's going to happen to her yet, so I guess we're both along for the ride!**

**Quartz: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but this chapter is longer than the last, so yay! **

**Rumzzz: ****You're on board with the Roman POV, sounds good! I'm not sure what part I'd do, but thanks for the suggestions! **

**Thanks for everyone who followed and favorited my story: ashley.z.19358, Babyez1738, Dragonman109, Rin-Kagaminex, .5, 95.-Midnight, sp1tf1r3, Violatefan609, Kmcmillen, sweetlysarcastic-1**

**Anyways onto the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

We finished shopping and are now having a late lunch in the city. Somehow Madeleine convinced Roman to let us sit outside on the terrace. Unfortunately that means no one else can sit out here.

At the moment Roman is somewhere on a business call, leaving Madeleine and I alone with the guards. Madeleine sure can talk and it is very amusing.

"Have you ever been horseback riding? There are stables at the palace, would you like to go?" Madeleine asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why not," I say shrugging and she grins.

"Ok, would you like to go tomorrow…"

"Oh Maddy, stop trying to force people to hang out with you. I mean come on, the girl doesn't even look like she wants to be here right now. Roman has even left, probably bored by all of your pointless rambling," a girl says maliciously. I see all of the guards tense up and Madeleine's eyes fill with tears.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask glaring at this girl. She has shoulder length, wavy black hair and greyish blue eyes. She is tall and supermodel thin. She's wearing a pair of really tight blue skinny jeans, a black corset that pushes her breasts so far up I'm surprised they're not falling out, with a white blazer on top and some really tall black heels. Her makeup and hair are done perfectly. I would have thought she was nice if it hadn't of been for the cruel smirk on her face and the venom spraying from her mouth. I don't like her.

Her eyes widen at my crass language before she narrows her eyes slightly.

"Hi, I'm Eve. You've just gotten back to Avalon, Princess Phoebe, so you don't know who to hang out with and who not to hang out with so I'm going to give you a little help. Madeleine is not someone you want to hang out with, she's a dirty little whore…"

I don't think I've ever slapped someone so hard in my entire life, but this bitch is twirled around and my hand is stinging.

"I don't know what gave you the misconception that I care about who I do or don't hang out with, but to be honest from what I've just seen you won't be someone I'll want to hang out with the future. Since we won't be friends I would like it if you would refrain from insulting my friends in the future. And if you're going to go around calling someone a whore, you might want to look in the mirror first because you look one step away from selling yourself on some dirty street corner," I sneer in her face.

Her face is pale white but I can see fury in her eyes.

"Don't look at me, did I give you permission to look at me?" I snap and her eyes widen before she grits her teeth and shakes her head. I glare at her and she immediately bows her head. I have to push aside the urge to toss her over the railing of our terrace.

"Good, now leave and never speak to me or Madeleine ever again," I hiss and she steps around me before stopping. She gasps and I turn around to see Roman standing there and boy does he not look happy.

His glare is directed at Eve and I wonder if he knows her or if he'd heard the nasty things she said to Madeleine.

"What are you doing, Eve?" he asks in a controlled voice. His hands are clenched in fists at his sides and his eyes are dark with anger.

"I was just introducing myself to Princess Phoebe," she murmurs staring up at him.

"My name is Jinx," I snap and she turns to glare me.

"Didn't I tell you not to look at me," I tell her and she immediately looks back at Roman.

"Don't lie to me Eve, I heard what you said to Maddy," Roman snarls and Eve pales. Maybe Roman will toss her over the terrace.

"I was…I just…"

"Is this how she treats you Maddy?" Roman asks and I turn to look at Madeleine. Her eyes are wide and she looks scared. Her eyes dart to Eve who I notice is glaring murderously at Madeleine. She takes a deep breath before nodding.

"She likes to bully me because she doesn't like all the attention you give me. She's obsessed with you and wants you to hate me," Madeleine says quickly.

"You bitch!" Eve hisses before stalking towards Madeleine but I step in front of her.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," I say glaring at her.

"Get out of my way," Eve hisses but I just push her back.

"I think you need to leave," I say but she just turns around to look at Roman.

"You know Maddy is still an immature little girl. It's actually the other way around, she hates how much time you spend with me and wants you to hate me. Remember when she ripped up your application to get into the doctorate program at Columbia just because she didn't want you to leave Avalon anymore, remember that Roman. She's just a little brat…"

"I wasn't the one who ripped it up, it was her!" Madeleine yells.

"You're a brat and a liar!" Eve hisses and I narrow my eyes at her. Madeleine lets out a sob before looking at Roman.

"Why are you even trying to defend me Roman, you always take her side, it's like I'm not even your sister anymore," she says brokenly before running into the restaurant. I stand there for a moment before running after her.

"Jinx," Roman says stopping me and I turn my glare on him.

"If you believe that bitch over your sister then you're not who I thought you were," I tell him before continuing after Madeleine. I see her go into the restroom and follow her in.

She's crying in one of the stalls, well more like sobbing. I've never had to deal with a crying girl before and I'm confused on what I should do. I walk up to the stall and knock on it.

"Madeleine, it's me, Jinx," I say. She sniffles a few times before opening the door.

"You don't have to be here, I know you don't like me so you can just go back to your food," she says wiping away her tears but they keep falling.

"I never said I didn't like you, in fact I do. I think you're one of the only people who doesn't treat me like I have some kind of disease or like I'm different. You're really sweet and… enthusiastic. I'm sorry if I've made you think I don't like you, I've never had any friends before so I don't know how to act," I tell her and she brightens up.

"So you don't hate me?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No."

"Oh thank you, Jinx. I was so worried! None of Roman's other girlfriends have ever liked me. I always try so hard to be nice to them but they've always thought I was a silly little girl," she says relieved. I almost told her that I wasn't Roman's girlfriend but I didn't want to make her feel worse so I just smiled at her.

"Eve dated Roman?" I ask her and she giggles.

"No, although she wants too. She's so obsessed with him, it's almost scary. Out of all the girls that have liked Roman she has treated me the worst, the others weren't really cruel they just ignored me or looked down on me," she says shrugging sadly.

"I'm sorry they treated you that way," I say.

"Thanks, and thanks for standing up for me when she called me a whore. I thought I was going to die and I think I would have died if you would have agreed with her," she says blushing.

"Don't worry about it. She sounded like a bitch and I don't like people telling me what to do. I can hang out with whoever I want to," I tell her crossing my arms across my chest and she laughs.

"Thanks Jinx," she says before walking over to the sink and washing her face. She gets her makeup out of her purse and starts redoing it.

There is a knock on the door and I turn to see Roman stick his head in.

"Have you come to apologize to Madeleine?" I ask him and he nods before stepping inside. His hands are clenched in front of his body and his head is a little bowed. He looks like a little boy coming to apologize for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I've been a fool Maddy and I'm sorry. I thought Eve was my friend and I never saw how cruel she could be, so I'm sorry I always took her side. Jinx is right, I shouldn't treat my family like that. You're my baby sister and I should always pick you before someone else. Please forgive me, Maddy or at least let me earn your forgiveness. I promise I'll never pick someone else over you ever again. I've ended my friendship with Eve and I won't let her talk to you like that ever again," Roman says softly.

Madeleine runs to her brother and throws her arms around his neck.

"I love you Roman and of course I forgive you!" she says grinning. Roman smiles and hugs her back tightly.

"I'm sorry she said such horrid things to you earlier. You're not a whore or a brat, you're the sweetest girl I know," Roman tells her and Madeleine hugs him closely.

"You're the best big brother ever," she says smiling softly and for some reason I feel a pang in my heart. I blink, wondering what I'm feeling. I've never felt it before. I realize that I wish I had the relationship Madeleine has with Roman, with Landon. I wish I could hug him and that he could hug me.

"Now why don't you go back up to the terrace, I have to talk to Jinx for a moment," Roman tells her. Madeleine nods before skipping out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Jinx," Roman says looking at me anxiously, although I'm not sure why.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I ask him.

"I've been so blind. If it weren't for you I would have hurt my sister again today, so thank you. I don't want you to think I would ever want to hurt her," he says and I nod.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You did the right thing by believing Madeleine, and I would never think you would want to hurt her, you're too nice for that," I tell her and he gives me a small smile.

"Thanks for standing up for her. I've never seen someone act so cruelly towards my little sister before and I just wanted to strangle Eve. Maddy really likes you, so thanks for putting up for even though sometimes I know she can be a little much," he says grinning.

"Madeleine is very nice, I like her," I tell him and he smirks.

"You know you can call her Maddy, right?" he says and I blink at him.

"Why?" I ask him. I noticed that he called her that and so had Eve.

"It's her nickname," he says before leading me out of the restroom. We go back up to the terrace and Maddy is happily eating her food. We were at nice Mexican restaurant and the food was really good.

I'd gotten some chicken and steak fajitas, Maddy had gotten chicken enchiladas with rice and beans, and Roman got some tacos and guacamole.

"So when are we going horseback riding tomorrow?" I ask Maddy when we sit down and her eyes light up.

"You really want to go?" she asks and I nod.

"I've never been before," I tell her and she grins.

"We can go after breakfast," she says.

"Will you come with us Roman?" I ask him.

"I can't tomorrow, I have a meeting. Depending how long you ride maybe I'll be able to join you or catch you guys at the end," he says apologetically.

"If you can't make it, you can join us for lunch," Maddy tells him and he smiles.

"Definitely."

We finish the rest of our lunch with Maddy talking about all the things we might see while out horseback riding tomorrow.

"Did you have fun looking for a dress?" Izzy asks walking into my room. I look up from my book and smile at her.

"Yes, it was enjoyable."

"What color is it?" she asks me.

"Gold."

"I'm sure you'll look lovely, Jinx," she tells me excited.

"I'm going horseback riding with Maddy tomorrow," I tell her and she grins.

"I'm glad you're friends with her, she's a sweet girl. I hope you have fun tomorrow, will it be your first time riding?" she asks me just as Roman steps out of the bathroom.

She looks at him stunned and he smiles at her.

"Hi Izzy," he says running a hand through his still damp hair. He was showering in my bathroom.

"Hi Roman. I guess I should have expected to see you here with your guards outside, but I guess I just thought you'd left some here to watch Jinx," she said kind of embarrassed.

"It's alright. Jinx doesn't have her nightmares when I sleep with her, so I like to stay over when I can," he tells her and she gasps.

"Seriously Jinx?" she asks me and I nod.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asks me.

"No, this is the first time I've ever experienced never having nightmares," I tell her.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do to help you, Jinx," Izzy says sadly.

"It is what it is."

"Well I'll let you guys get some sleep, don't stay up too late," she says giggling before winking at Roman and then leaving. I look at her confused before looking over at Roman who just rolls his eyes.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"She thinks we're going to have sex," he says then blushes.

"How would I have sex? Sex involves touching and we all know I can't do that," I tell him annoyed.

"She was just joking, Jinx, she knows we're not going to have sex," he tells me softly and I sigh.

"Have you ever had sex, Roman?" I ask him and his eyes widen.

"Yes," he says uncomfortable.

"I'll never be able to have sex. Did you enjoy it?" I ask him and he turns red.

"Jinx…"

"What?"

"Yes…it was enjoyable," he tells me and I nod.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Jinx!"

"Maddy thinks I'm your girlfriend. Did you tell her I was your girlfriend?" I ask him.

"No."

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends?"

"No, I've only had three! One in high school and two in college," he says narrowing his eyes at me.

"I've never had a boyfriend."

"Good," he says nodding.

"Why?"

"Maybe I want to be your first boyfriend," he says.

"Maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I could change your mind," he says leaning towards me.

"How?"

"I can be persuasive," he whispers before his lips touch mine. I gasp softly and his tongue sneaks in past my lips. His tongue is warm and it coils with mine leisurely. I feel awkward not knowing what to do or where to put my hands.

In a way I feel inadequate in this activity as I've never done it before. It makes me want to be a better kisser, except there was no one I could practice on. Roman must have caught on to my uncertainty because he reached down for my hands and wrapped them around his neck.

I moved closer to him and he moved back. We were so close that we were breathing each other's air. His eyes were dark with desire and I wondered what mine looked like. I never thought I would enjoy kissing another person. I've always shied away from other people, especially guys who were attracted to me. I always thought that it would make me uncomfortable or that I would pass out if I kissed someone. Maybe my lips are unaffected, just like my hands. Or maybe Roman has some kind of superpower that makes me able to tolerate his touch.

"You have such soft lips, Jinx," Roman murmurs before leaning down and kissing me again. He entangles his fingers in my hair and I moan softly. I feel his muscles tighten under my hands. I can feel how strong Roman, I can feel how dangerous he is, yet I feel oddly safe with him.

I pull back when Roman tries to deepen the kiss.

"Roman."

"Yes, Jinx?"

"I can't be your girlfriend," I say and he chuckles.

"Don't be silly, Jinx, this isn't my only method of persuasion. You don't have to worry, Jinx, I like you just the way you are. Don't worry about your fear of touch or your nightmares, I don't care about those things, they make you, you," Roman tells me softly and I sigh.

"You're so sure of yourself," I tell him and he winks.

"I always get what I want, Jinx."

"Do you?" I say as I lean back on my pillows and he nods.

"Every single time," he says laying down beside me.

_Opening my eyes I see a café, I smell coffee and croissants. In front of us is a woman, there is a horizontal scar on her right cheek. Her eyes are black, her hair is black, and she is wearing black. I immediately know she is a guard, although to the ones around us she is just a normal woman. _

_She's reading a newspaper but I can see her eyes wander around every few minutes. I spot two more guards in the shop with us. We hear traffic. _

_A waitress walks up to our table and smiles nervously at us. Her light brown hair is up in a ponytail, her blue eyes are wide open in nervousness. Why is she nervous? Her white skin is pale. Her eyes shoot to the woman sitting with us and I know she senses her danger. We give her an assuring smile. _

_"Would you like to order anything Sir?" she asks us and I nod. Her New York accent is coming out with her frayed nerves. _

_"Yes, I'll have an egg sandwich and a cup of coffee, black, please," we say in a deep voice and I cringe. I hate eggs and I hate coffee, especially black coffee. _

_"And you ma'am?" she asks the woman with us. _

_"Black coffee and a blueberry muffin," she says with a blank face. The waitress nods before scurrying off. _

_"You're too stiff, you're scaring the waitress," we tell the woman. _

_"I'm sorry my King," she says lowering her eyes. Now she's nervous. We can smell her fear. I enjoy her fear, she should be afraid of us, we can end her. _

_I can end her. _

_"Jinx?" The woman's head shoots up to look at us and her eyes are wide. _

_"My King?" _

_"Jinx is here…" _

My eyes shoot open and I'm looking at the ceiling of my bedroom in Avalon. My breathing is quick and I can feel a migraine coming on.

"Are you alright, Jinx?" Roman asks worried. I turn my head and he is sitting up beside me doing work on his laptop.

"Yes, sorry," I say sitting up. Cristof is in New York City. He's finally come.

* * *

"Did you have a nightmare?" Roman asks.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm just still not used to not having nightmares, it's a weird way to wake up," I lie.

"Well I'm glad I keep your nightmares away," he says smiling before kissing my cheek.

"Now, are you going to shower before breakfast?" he asks. I nod before sliding out of bed and going into my bathroom.

Maybe Cristof is in New York for another reason than to see me. He doesn't even know where I am. I should stop thinking about him.

I take off my clothes before getting in the shower. I should be worrying about going horseback riding for the first time today. I wonder if I'll be seeing my tutor tomorrow. It would be a nice distraction if I was. I guess I can just ask Izzy about it at breakfast.

Once in my closet I but on some dark wash skinny jeans, brown riding boots, a long sleeve blue checkered shirt, a black scarf, and a crème vest. Deciding to let my hair dry naturally I just left it down and put on minimal makeup.

I walk back out to my room and hear the shower running. I wonder what kind of meeting Roman has to go to today.

Roman comes out a few minutes later in a blue suit.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast or going to your meeting?" I ask him.

"It's after breakfast," he says smiling.

"What's it about?"

"Derek and I will just be talking about my transition to King," he explains.

"Well I hope it's not too boring," I say as we leave my room.

"I'm sure it would be much more fun if you were going to be there," he says grinning and I roll my eyes.

"Jinx."

"Brandon."

"How was your sleep?" he asks once he reaches us.

"Enjoyable."

"I hear we're going horseback riding today," he says.

"You heard correctly."

"She's never been horseback riding, so make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Roman says glaring at Brandon and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure I can ride a horse without hurting myself."

"Horses can be dangerous, so be careful," Roman tells me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything wild," Brandon says and I sigh. Like he could stop me from doing something I want to do.

"Good morning, Jinx," Maddy says as we walk into the dining room

"Morning, Maddy."

"I hope you slept well, Maddy," Roman says kissing her head and she nods.

"I slept very well, I was so excited to ride today!" she says grinning. Roman and I sit across from her.

"So how often do you go riding?" I ask Maddy.

"I try to go as often as I can. During breaks I try to go once or twice a week. If I'm not on break I try to go a couple times a month. It's so relaxing," she says grinning.

I take a bite of my pancakes and nod. Hopefully this will be fun.

Maddy, Brandon, me and some other guards are standing in a barn. There are horses all around us and it smells like shit. How do people get used to that smell?

"Do you want to choose your horse, Jinx?" Maddy asks me. I look in all the stalls for one that I like. One catches my eyes. Its eyes are so hypnotizing that I can't seem to look away. Almost like it's begging me to ride him. The horse is all black, with a speck of white on its forehead. I stick my hand into the stall and run my fingers down its back. He's so soft.

"I'll ride this one."

"His name is Hurricane," Maddy says grinning as she's brings him out of the stall. She puts a saddle on him and hands me a helmet.

"I think Roman would kill me if I didn't make you wear a helmet," she says giggling and I nod.

"He'd probably kill me too," I say chuckling. Maddy and everyone else chooses a horse and we are now standing outside the barn as Maddy explains to me how to ride a horse. Hopefully nothing bad will happen.

"You ready?" Maddy asks me as we're sitting on our horses.

"Let's go," I say setting off and she follows me.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"Just around, there's some good scenery around here," she says shrugging.

One we're in the forest the horses seem to know the way and all I have to do is look. The trees are tall and there is snow on the dead branches. Occasionally we will see a Christmas tree. The sun is shining down on us through the branches.

There are some woodland creatures around. The guards look a little on edge so I know there must be something dangerous somewhere in this forest.

I find myself thinking about Cristof again. I haven't been in his head in more than a year. It was probably due to all the tranquilizers I was put on. Our psychic bond was numbed. But usually I have to open the bond for me to be in his head, I don't just wake up in his mind. Maybe he somehow opened the bond again by accident. Does this mean he knows where I am now? I've felt him trying to open the bond again and I've tried letting him in but it's not working. Maybe this morning was a fluke, or maybe it was just a dream. I don't think I've ever had an actual dream before.

An owl hoots above us and I look up to see it staring at us. It's a beige color with brown spotting. It's kind of cute.

"You enjoying yourself, Jinx?" Maddy asks me smiling and I nod.

"This is a fun activity," I tell her as my horse jumps over a branch.

"I knew you would like it," she says laughing as she pushes her horse to go faster. I grin and rush after her on my horse.

"Maddy, Jinx, don't go so fast!" Brandon yells after us and I roll my eyes. I see a cliff up ahead and try to slow down my horse but it just seems to go faster. I look up at Maddy and she seems to be doing the same.

"Jinx, slow down!" Brandon yells at me and I look behind me. The other horses have slowed down. Something is wrong with Maddy and I's horses.

"Madeleine!" Brandon yells and I look forward to see her horse running full force towards the cliff. She is pulling roughly on the reins but the horse isn't stopping. I push my horse to go faster and soon I'm next to her.

"Maddy, jump on!" I tell her and she looks over at me. I can see the fear in her eyes. She doesn't know what's going on either.

"I'm scared, Jinx," she says.

"I know, but you have to jump on to my horse," I tell her quickly. She nods tries to climb off but that's when the horse stops. I try to stop my horse but it runs past them. I look back confused when suddenly Maddy's horse changes shape. The horse is now a two legged beast and holding Maddy against its chest. She is screaming frantically, trying to get out of its grip.

I look to the front and see the cliff a few feet in front of me. I know if I try to throw myself off the horse will change into the same beast. I'm not afraid of the beast, I just know that if it touches me I'll pass out and I won't be able to help. So I stand up on the saddle and grab the reins. The horse makes growling noises and I get ready to jump off. Brandon is so going to kill me for this.

As soon as the horse jumps to go off the cliff and I do a back flip and land on the snow. The horse goes over the cliff and falls. I turn around and start running towards Maddy. The guards are all surrounding her and the beast. I can smell her blood. She's sobbing hysterically.

"Let her go," I say running into the middle of the circle. The beast just snarls at me, holding Maddy tighter. I notice her starting to go blue and I know that she can't breathe. If we don't do something quicker the beast is going to suffocate her.

I go to jump forward but Brandon stops me.

"It will kill her before you can ever get to her," he tells me.

"He's going to kill her if we don't do something, she can't breathe!" I yell.

"What do you want?" I ask the beast. The beast looks at me before tossing Maddy aside. She goes flying into a tree before landing roughly on the ground. She's not moving but I can hear her heart beat so I know she's still alive.

The beast changes form again and is now standing in front of us as a half-naked male. All he's wearing is a pair of jeans.

"It's so nice to meet you, Princess," he says sarcastically as he bows and I glare at him.

"You need a new hobby if you enjoy pretending to be a horse," I tell him annoyed and he hisses at me.

"We've come to kill you," he says.

"Who's we, your friend kind of jumped off the cliff back there," I tell him pointing behind me.

"He'll be back, he knows how to fly," he says smirking.

"That's nice."

"It is," a man says from behind me and I roll my eyes.

"I've seen better tricks than flying," I tell him without turning around.

"Can you dodge a bullet?" he asks be before cocking his gun.

"I don't need to dodge a bullet to survive," I tell him shrugging.

"Well I hear silver bullets are quite painful," he says before firing at me. Before he shoots Brandon jumps off his horse and pushes us both towards the ground. He rolls off of me quickly before shooting at the man. His eyes widen as the bullet hits him right in the forehead before his body drops to the ground. Wow, Brandon's a good shot.

"This is taking too long!" the other man says before grabbing his gun and pointing it at Maddy.

"Come here or I'm shooting her. I'm sure she'll die from a silver bullet," he snarls at me. I go to stand up but Brandon pulls me back down.

"Brandon…"

"No," he says.

"You don't believe I'll shoot her?" the man asks narrowing his eyes at us.

"Brandon, let me up," I tell her.

"I'm not going to let him take you," he says glaring at me.

"Well I'm not going to let this guy shoot Maddy," I say glaring back.

"I don't have all day!" the man yells.

"Trust me," I say to Brandon and he grits his teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid," he hisses letting me up. I slowly walk up to the guy and he smiles cockily at me.

"I'm Troy, it's so nice to meet you," he says with a gleam in his eyes as he lowers the gun.

"That's nice, do you want a prize?" I ask before I let my hand change into claws and I swipe them across his stomach. He lets out an ear piercing scream before dropping the gun. I twirl around and round house kick him in the spot where I cut him open and he goes flying backwards.

Brandon is in front of me as soon as the guy hits the ground. I hear his gun go off and the guy stops moving.

"Well that was interesting," I say before walking over to Maddy. She's still unconscious but her sides are bleeding from where the beast's claws must have been digging into her skin.

"She's alive," I say as I hand her to one of the guards.

"I've alerted Derek," Brandon says.

"Which means Roman knows," I say sighing.

"They're all waiting for us, so let's go," he says.

"What about the bodies?" I ask him.

"Someone will come to clean this up, but we need to leave before more show up," he says.

"I can run back," I tell him.

"No, you can ride my horse," he says.

"I think I've had enough time on horses," I tell him before shifting into a snow leopard. I shake out my fur as I stare up at Brandon. He sighs before riding off on his horse. I run beside the guard who is carrying Maddy. Hopefully she's not too hurt.

I can see the edge of the forest up ahead so we're close to the palace. We go running past the barn and stop at the stairs that lead into the palace. Everyone is standing there as we run up.

Derek must recognize my scent or something because he changes into a snow leopard and runs up to me. He's bigger than me but that's understandable since he's a male. He sniffs me for a moment before licking my face. My cat rubs her face along his neck and he purrs. Izzy runs up to us and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Jinx, I was so worried about you! Brandon told us that you guys were ambushed, I'm so glad you're ok!" she says burying her face in my fur. My cat lays in the snow and allows Izzy to hug us. My animal forms do not have my fear of touch. Derek lays down beside us in his snow leopard form and rest his head on my back.

"Your cat is so beautiful, Jinx," Izzy says smiling at me and I purr.

"Jinx, are you alright?" My cat looks up and Roman is standing there anxiously. She stands up and runs up to him, knocking him to the ground. He laughs as we lick his face.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jinx, I was scared you would be taken away," he says softly as he hugs my cat. We nuzzle into his neck as he pets our fur. My cat enjoys his touch and attention.

We hear footsteps and look up to see Landon running up to us. He stares at me laying on top of Roman for a moment before kneeling down beside us. He looks at Roman for a moment who nods before he runs his fingers through my fur.

My cat looks at him for a moment before leaning forward and licking his face. Landon laughs before kissing my head.

"I love you, Jinx. You're going to have to change back into your human form though, cause mom doesn't allow us to be in our animal forms in the palace," Landon says chuckling. I get off of Roman before shifting back into my human form.

Roman and Landon both gasp and I look down at my shirt, it's covered in blood splatter.

"Don't worry it's not mine," I tell them.

"Brandon said you didn't kill anyone," Roman says.

"I didn't. I attacked one of them and then Brandon killed him. I had to or he was going to kill Maddy. It wanted me for some reason," explained shrugging.

"Where did they come from?" Landon asks as we stand up.

"They were disguised as our horses," I tell them.

"But how could they be sure that you two would choose them?" Landon asks.

"They hypnotized us," I tell him. I hadn't known it when it happened, but as we were running back I was thinking about this. I remember feeling compelled to ride the horse I'd chosen, almost like I needed to ride him. I theorized that he hypnotized me or something. He must have had strong psychic powers for him to be able to do that, because I haven't been hypnotized or compelled in a long time.

"Then what happened to the horses that they replaced?" Landon asks.

"They must have killed them," I say and he flinches.

"Your animal form does not mind touch?" Izzy asks walking up to us with Derek.

"None of my animal forms do," I tell her shrugging.

"I'm glad Brandon was able to protect you," Derek says squeezing my hand.

"Yea, I guess he's useful for something," I say smirking at Brandon who just glares at me.

"Let's just go inside," Izzy says leading the way.

"I need to change my clothes," I tell them.

"I'll walk you," Roman says grabbing my hand.

"We'll meet you guys in the infirmary," Landon says as we walk off.

* * *

**If this chapter was at all confusing just ask a question in a review and I will be happy to clarify! So Cristof is in NYC, what do you think is going to happen? **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! If you guys celebrate Thanksgiving, have a great Thanksgiving and if not then I hope you have a fantastic rest of the week! **

**-scarletfiery **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So my finals start on Wednesday and won't end until Monday :( So I wanted to get a little something up since I didn't update this weekend, I was busy studying unfortunately. I'll update when I get home though which will probably be Monday night or Tuesday afternoon, so between Tuesday and Thursday. This chapter is very short but I just wanted to update for you guys. There is a new character in this chapter that I did not plan on, so I hope you like her! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, you guys are awesome!**

**Krystal23:**** Yes, Cristof has been looking for Jinx, but I wonder for how long! I don't know who or how Jinx is going to find out about her kidnapping incident, but that is a good idea. Don't worry Cristof will be on the good side, well he's not completely on the bad side. Hopefully the wait this time wasn't too long, thanks for the review! **

**WeeKaity:**** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think it gets better every time, that's my goal! **

**Quartz:**** The new character in this chapter will hopefully bring Cristof into the story more, although I'm not sure when he will fully be in the story yet! I love you too, thanks for the review! **

**Indigoandviotelskies:**** Cristof won't be completely bad, but he is the leader of a gang that does illegal things, so he's not really good either. But he won't be an antagonist that's for sure! I haven't really thought about who sent the horse shifters, but Eve sounds like a good idea lol. What are mocks? And I hope it went well for you! My finals are starting so my life is very stressful at the moment but I go on a one month winter break starting on Tuesday so I just have to get through this week and I'll be home free! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review! **

**Cheli:****Hi Cheli! It's nice to see new a new name! I'm glad you love my story and think it's awesome and also it makes me happy to know you think I'm an awesome and creative writer, that makes my day! Hope this wait wasn't too long and thanks for the review! **

**Thank you for following/favoriting my story ainobanaani, you're the best! **

**Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

We get to my room and I immediately chance into something comfy before walking out to Roman. He's pacing in my room.

"You alright?" His head snaps up and he takes big steps over to me.

"Thank you, Jinx," he says gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I hate the thought of you fighting, but thank you for saving my sister. If it weren't for you, she might be dead right now," he says before kissing my forehead.

"I couldn't let her die if there was something I could do about it," I tell him shrugging and he smiles softly.

"You're so brave, Jinx. But I'd wish you were more careful sometimes," he says.

"I used to be more reckless you know," I tell him and his eyes widen.

"You. More reckless? I don't think my nerves could survive," he says and I laugh.

"Come on, let's go see Maddy," I tell him and he grabs my hand as we walk out of my room.

"So…how was your meeting?"

"It got cut short when we heard about you guys being ambushed," he explains.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, we can up finish later," he says.

"I'm sorry I ruined your meeting, if…"

"It's not your fault, Jinx, the people who attacked you are crazy and will do anything to hurt the Royal family. Now that you are part of that, it will be something to get used to. But it is not your fault," he tells me softly.

"But if we hadn't of gone out riding today then Maddy wouldn't have gotten hurt," I tell him.

"Maddy isn't going to blame you, Jinx. Besides, there would have been no stopping her. She loves riding and when she found out you had no problem going, she wasn't going to change her mind," he says chuckling and I nod. I hate putting people in danger.

"Don't worry about it, Jinx, she's going to be fine. We have healers here who will take care of her," he says squeezing my hand as we reach the infirmary.

Maddy is laying on a bed with a woman on either side of her. All three of their eyes are closed.

"Who are they?" I ask Roman.

"The healers," he whispers. The others are standing off to the side, talking quietly.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask Victoria, Maddy's mom.

"She has three gashes on either side of her stomach from the claws and a concussion, but the healers are taking care of her. She'll have some bruises on her sides for a few days and a migraine but she'll be fine when they're done. Thank you for saving her, Jinx, I don't know how to repay you," she says gratefully.

"She's my friend, I wasn't going to let her die," I tell her and she smiles.

"Maddy will be happy to hear that," she says before turning back to her husband who is anxiously watching as the healers work on his daughter.

"How long will it take them?" I ask Roman.

"Maybe an hour. The gashes are the easy part, it's the concussion that will be hard," he says.

"Why?"

"You can see the gashes, you know what to fix. But they can't see inside her brain, they don't know what parts to fix," he explains.

"Is she in pain?"

"A little, they gave her some pain medication. It's almost like getting stitches except you don't have the actual stitches," he says.

"I hate stitches," I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"You do have a habit of taking them out," he says and I roll my eyes.

"That's because I don't need them, I heal quickly," I say.

"Why don't you guys go eat lunch or something? This might take a while," Derek tells us.

"You'll call us when they're done?" Roman asks and Derek nods.

"Alright," he says and we walk out with Landon and Elijah following us.

"Thank you for saving Maddy, Jinx," Elijah says smiling at me and I nod.

"It wasn't a problem."

"So where's your girlfriend, Eli?" Roman asks him grinning.

"She's actually waiting in the library if you guys want to meet her," Elijah says looking at us.

"Sure thing, man," Landon says and I shrug. We don't have anything better to do so why not.

"Her name is Lexy and she's kind of quiet," Elijah explains as we walk to the library.

"I'm sure she's great," Roman tells him.

We get to the library and one of the guard opens the door for us. I don't sense anyone around and wonder if she left.

"I told her to wait on the second floor," Elijah says and Roman turns to me and grins. He must be remembering when we met up on the second floor.

Once up on the second floor I see a red head sitting at one of the tables. Her back is facing us and she is sitting ram rod straight. Since her hair is up in a ponytail and she is wearing a shirt that dips a little in the back I can see a tattoo on her back. The closer we get the more I realize what it is – a dragon.

She must realize that we are behind her because she stands up and turns around. Her eyes are very blue. She stiffens the moment she sees me and I know that she has recognized me. I immediately know that she works for Cristof and that she is a Dragon, but the only question is, is she here as a coincidence or did Cristof tell her to date Elijah?

"Hi, Lexy," Elijah says kissing her cheek and I wonder if Lexy is even her real name.

"This is my brother Roman, his girlfriend Jinx and her brother Landon," Elijah says introducing us. I turn and look at Roman and he winks. Why did he have to introduce me as Roman's girlfriend? I just glare at him and he grins.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexy, Eli has told us a lot about you," Landon says extending his hand for her to shake.

I just nod at her. If she was using Elijah for some weird plan I was going to end her, regardless of the fact that she was a Dragon.

* * *

**It's really short, I know but I'll be updating next week! Just think of it as a sneak peak, maybe I'll add onto this chapter or something! But I really wanted to update but I don't have enough time at the moment to update a long chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! What do you think of Lexy, is she bad or good? **

**Don't forget to review! If anyone else has finals, good luck! If you don't have a great rest of the week!**

**-scarletfiery **


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'd planned on posting this yesterday, but I was out all day Saturday with my family so I couldn't write at all and didn't finish writing until today. But don't worry because I'll be posting another chapter this week as well. It's Christmas! Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**Indigoandvioletskies:**** I hope your Spanish assessment went well and thanks for the review! I wanted Lexy to be good, but her being evil creates interesting drama, so I hope you like what happens! **

**Rumzzz:**** Thanks, I'm glad you liked both chapters! Cristof will be coming soon, especially with the emergence of Lexy, maybe a few more chapters. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Quartz:**** Haha, I'm glad you're obsessed, it's means I'm doing something right! Thanks for the review! **

**Krystal23:**** There is lots of Jinx and Landon in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! **

**WeeKaity: Thank you, your review was so sweet! I'm glad you like it so much! **

**On to the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

It's been two weeks since Elijah introduced us to Lexy. The ball that we were supposed to have was cancelled due to the attack, which Maddy is not happy about. She was really excited for the ball, but Izzy said we'll have it once they figure out who sent the beasts to attack us and when there are no more threats.

For some reason I don't trust Lexy and I don't know why. I've always been able to trust a Dragon, even if I've never met them. She's up to something, I know it.

"So she has other tattoos, huh?" Landon says to Elijah. The three of us are hanging out, waiting for Roman to get out of a meeting so we can go have lunch in New York City. Lexy is off doing her own thing and Maddy is in school.

"Yea she has a few, my least favorite is this really creepy goblin tattoo on her leg," Elijah says scrunching up his nose and I tense. No way, that has to be a joke.

"A goblin?" I ask and they both turn to look at me.

"Yea, I mean I've seen people with dragon tattoos before, but a goblin, it's strange. It's not even a cute goblin with bug eyes or something, it has like fangs and pointy ears. Its stuff out of nightmares," Elijah says and I purse my lips. I can't fucking believe this. No one must know of her tattoo or she would be dead. I knew there was a reason I didn't trust her, I just didn't know it would be this.

"Where is she today?" I ask Elijah and he shrugs.

"She told me she had to do something in New York City. I tried asking what but she was very secretive, she didn't even want any guards to go with her," he says sighing.

"Where is she from?" I ask.

"Florida, but she was tired of the heat and so she moved up to New York City. I met her at a party and instantly liked her," he tells me smiling. How did Elijah not know that she was lying? Vampires knew when people were lying, it was like they had a sixth sense or something. The only reason I could get away with it is because I could mask it with my dark magic, but even then Roman could usually tell when I was lying. Lexy must be doing something to Elijah and his guards for them not to notice, or he wasn't a strong enough vampire to notice. But I doubt that.

Elijah gets a phone call from Maddy and sighs.

"She wants me to come pick her up from school. She says it's an emergency," Elijah says and Landon and I nod.

"I hope she's alright man," Landon says worried.

"I'm sure it is, she just gets antsy sometimes," he tells us before saying goodbye and leaving.

"So what's up with you?" Landon asks me confused and I stare at him.

"You got really tense when Eli told us that Lexy has a goblin tattoo, you got something against goblin tattoos?" he asks me smirking.

"I know bad people who have goblin tattoos. I just get a bad vibe from Lexy and my instincts are always correct. There is something up with her," I tell him and he sighs. I wasn't going to tell him the real reason that I knew something was up with her, because then I would have to out myself and I really didn't want to do that.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Landon says and I shake my head.

"She's not who she says she is and she is not with Elijah because she likes him," I tell him and he groans.

"This is going to suck for Eli if she ends up being bad. You know, his last girlfriend was trying to get close to Roman and figured the easiest way to do that would be through him. He really liked her, even wanted to marry her. It crushed him when everything came out and he kind of started hating girls after that. I was surprised when he told me he had a girlfriend," Landon explains to me.

"People can be cruel," I tell him.

"If Roman weren't so in love with you I'd say you should go out with Eli," Landon tells me grinning and I blink. Roman is in love with me. He shouldn't be.

"I know that look, did you honestly not know? A blind man could see that Roman is in love with you," Landon tells me chuckling.

"No one's ever loved me before," I tell him and the smile falls from his face.

"I've missed you so much, Jinx. You may think that no one has ever loved you, but I never stopped loving you, even while you were gone. I wished every day that you would come back, even when I thought Vanessa was my sister I still wished that you would come back, because she was not my sister. I knew on some level that she wasn't my sister, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself. You never had to worry about not being loved, Jinx, because we all love you," Landon tells me softly.

"What if I can't love you guys back? I don't remember being with you, my family, I don't remember feeling love and when I woke up in the hospital I wasn't loved. Up until now I haven't been loved, I've never even experienced what it feels like to love someone or to even be in love. What if I can't do it?" I ask him and he gives me a sad smile.

"Love is a funny thing, Jinx. One moment you won't feel anything and the next you'll feel so much it will feel like your heart is going to explode. But it will be a good explosion. It will happen, Jinx. It might not happen today or even tomorrow, but one day you'll realize that you love us. And one day you'll remember your time with us and you'll realize that you never have to worry about never being loved," he says.

"I wish I could remember more about you," I tell him.

"You'll remember me one day, Jinx. We're just going to have to make more memories until that day comes," he says shrugging.

"Do you have a hobby?" I ask him and he grins.

"I like racecar driving," he says and I look at him surprised. I never would have pictured him as a racecar driver.

"I go to the racecar course in New York when there isn't a race, I can take you the next time I go if you want," he says excited and I don't have the heart to tell him I'm not allowed to drive in case I have a flashback. I mean if I can ride a horse I can drive a racecar; I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow me to go in one alone so if I have a flashback whoever is with me can stop the car.

"That sounds like fun," I tell him and he nods.

"It is, the rush is awesome. Mom hates when I go, always afraid that I'm going to get hurt. But I wear a helmet and I've never had an accident," he tells me.

"If you love it so much why did you never make a living off of it?" I ask him and he shrugs sadly.

"Supernatural's know not to go out into the spot light, it makes things harder. We live longer than humans and it takes us longer to age so people will notice if we live our lives out in the open. If I joined Nascar or something I would never want to stop but I would have to at some point or people would notice that I wasn't aging," he explains.

"I never thought about that," I say and he shrugs.

"I mean I can drive whenever I want, all I need to find is an empty track," he tells me and I nod.

"You ready for Christmas?" I ask him.

"Yes, I got your present. I think you'll like it," he says excited and I grin. They all knew what Christmas was by name but they didn't know what it really meant and had never celebrated it before. So I explained it to them and now there is a Christmas tree, sparkly lights, and garland in the palace and everyone was getting presents. I told them how people go to church on Christmas but the people of Avalon aren't religious and Maddy wouldn't be able to go with us since she isn't eighteen, so we're just going to have a big dinner on Christmas Eve.

I've never celebrated Christmas before either. I mean my foster homes would put up a Christmas tree and lights, listen to Christmas music, but they never had enough spare money to get us presents. And I never stuck around for the festivities. When I was around people got uncomfortable and I knew they didn't like me, so I would just leave.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Landon asks me and I roll my eyes.

"I can't tell you, it has to be a surprise," I tell him and he pouts. His phone beeps and he takes it out.

"Roman says his meeting is going to run over so he'll have to meet us at the restaurant. But we get to choose, so where would you like to go?" Landon asks me standing up.

"I don't know of any places in New York City, so you should choose," I tell him and he nods.

"I know just the place," he says.

After taking the portal to New York City we drive for about fifteen minutes before pulling up to a Greek restaurant called Estiatorio Milos. The restaurant looks very modern with lots of windows. The inside is very open with hardwood floors, hanging lights, and white walls. The tables are covered in white table cloths and the wood chairs are cushioned in blue. There are white umbrellas placed sporadically around the restaurant, giving it an almost beachy feel.

Landon and I, and our legion of guards, are led up to a glass room that looks out at the rest of the restaurant. We also get a fantastic view from this level.

"Here are your menus, your waiter will be with you shortly," a Greek woman tells us with a smile.

"You ever had Greek food before?" Landon asks me and I shake my head.

"It's my favorite. I'm friends with the owner of the restaurant so I usually get to sit up in one of these rooms unless they're all full," he tells me.

"They have great views," I say and he nods.

"That and people don't stare at my guards," he tells me.

"Are you still going to have guards when Roman becomes King?" I ask him.

"Yes. I get to keep them until the next shifter King, then I'll either go without them or hire private security," he explains.

"What if the whole royal system changes again and the Council votes for a different King for each specie? Will you be King?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"I hope not, I've never wanted to be King. Dad might remain King or they'll hold another election. But I think if that happens they would want dad to stay King because they trust him," he says.

"But if that happens who will reign after him if you don't want to be King?" I ask.

"You could always become Queen, but if you really don't want it I would take the responsibility," he says.

"Me, Queen?"

"Yes, you are Derek's daughter. If I were to become King and I don't produce an heir in time and something were to happen to me, you would become Queen," he says.

"I can't be Queen. I can barely control myself, how can I control a group of people?" I ask him.

"You would have advisors and Roman would help you."

"Roman?"

"Yes," he says with a glint in his eyes, like he knows something I don't.

"You know, since he's going to be King, he would help you out as a…friend," he says grinning.

"Oh, right. Roman has said he would always be my friend," I tell him.

"Well I don't think anyone would want me to be their Queen anyway," I say.

"Don't worry, if it comes to that I would take the crown so that you wouldn't have to," he says and I smile appreciatively.

"What's your happiest memory?" Landon asks me, grasping his hands in front of him on the table. My happiest memory, I wasn't sure if I had one.

"When I realized that I wasn't alone, that I wasn't the only one that is different. How about you?" I ask him.

"I could say a lot of things, like going sailing with Roman or falling in love for the first time. But my happiest memory is when mom told me that you were my sister. Sure the first time I was told that they'd found you was great, because I never thought I'd see you again, but that memory is tainted by Vanessa's cruelness. When I first saw her all I wanted to do was hug her and never let her go, and yet she didn't even want to talk to me. She didn't even want to try and be my friend. And then she met Roman and it was like someone had made him the highest being in the universe. At first I was angry, so angry that she would rather talk to my best friend than me. But as time went on I noticed little things that were making me realize that there was no way she could have been my sister. But you're my sister, Jinx, and even though you don't remember me, you're here with me now. You're letting me talk to you, be your friend, and I could never be more grateful," he tells me softly and for some reason I want to cry.

I wish I could remember him, even if it was just one memory. I know it would make him happier than anyone else in the world.

The door to our room opens and I look up to see a waiter standing there. He walks up and smiles at me.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get you guys to drink?" he asks and Landon clears his throat.

"I'll have some lemonade, please," I tell the waiter, who then reluctantly turns to Landon.

"A bottle of Chianti, please," Landon says before looking over at me.

"Well I'll be back to take your orders…"

"We're waiting for someone, so we won't be ordering until he arrives," Landon says cutting off the waiter, who just nods before smiling at me and leaving.

"He likes you," Landon says conspiratorially.

"He does not," I say crossing my arms and Landon laughs.

"You should have seen the glare he was sending me. He has a crush on you," he says snickering and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I don't like human guys so he's going to have to find someone else to have a crush on," I say shrugging and Landon lets out a loud laugh.

"I can't wait till Roman gets here, the guy is going to be heart broken," he says grinning and I sigh.

"When is Roman going to get here? Because if he doesn't get here soon, I'm ordering without him."

"There's no reason to do that, I'm here," Roman says before kissing my cheek and sitting down next to me.

"I've ordered us some wine," Landon tells him and Roman nods.

"Where is Eli?" he asks.

"Maddy wanted him to pick her up from school," I tell him and he frowns.

"But her school doesn't get out for another few hours," he says.

"She said it was an emergency," I tell him and he sighs.

"I wish I would have known so I could have called before coming here," he says.

"I'm sure she's alright, Roman, maybe she's just having a bad day and wants to spend the rest of the day in bed. Girls want to do that sometimes," I tell him and he nods.

"You're right, if it were something serious I would have been called already," he says and Landon smirks. The waiter is back.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter says placing my lemonade in front of me before opening the wine.

"Is this your entire party or will you be waiting for more people?" the waiter asks looking at me.

"It's just us. But we need a few more minutes to decide what we want to order," Roman tells him annoyed. It seems he's picked up on the crush. The waiter nods before leaving.

"He seemed nice, didn't he Rome?" Landon says with a grin on his face and Roman glares at him.

"Nice is not the word I would choose to describe him," he says annoyed.

"What do you think, Jinx?" Landon asks me.

"He stares too much," I say and Roman tenses.

"We should get a new waiter," Roman says and Landon snorts.

"We do not need to get a new waiter," Landon says and I roll my eyes. We should have just eaten at the palace and then none of this would be happening. And I'm sure I would be eating already.

I take a sip of my lemonade before deciding what I want to eat. There is a lot of seafood here but thankfully they have a couple of dishes with just meat.

"So how was your meeting?" I ask Roman, trying to change the subject.

"It went very well, thank you for asking. The Council wants me to take the crown in February, so we going over what's going to happen," he explains.

"Will I be invited to your coronation?" I ask him.

"Of course. I will hand deliver your invitation."

"Am I going to have to wear a dress?"

"Do you not want to wear a dress?" he asks and I shrug.

"Dresses are not practical," I tell him.

"I'm sure you'll look very beautiful if you wear a dress," he says.

"And Maddy will have a field day helping you find one to wear," Landon says and I look up at him.

"I can't just wear the one I was going to wear to the ball?" I ask and both of their heads snap over to me.

"Maddy will never allow it," Landon says at the same time that Roman says, "Maddy never passes up on a chance to shop for a new dress."

"Maybe I can find one in my closet to wear," I say and they both chuckle. Clearly that's a no. I hate shopping.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to review! What do you guys think is up with Lexy? Also, what did Jinx get her family for Christmas?! I have a few ideas but if you guys have any ideas I'll be willing to add them to the story! **

**Next chapter will be Christmas and maybe some Lexy drama! **

**Anyways, have a great week guys! I'll try to update before Christmas on Friday but if not then I'll try on the weekend! **

**-scarletfiery **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, I hope you all had a fantastic week and are having a great Saturday! Here is the second chapter I promised! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story, you guys are awesome! **

**Reviews: **

**Krystal 23:**** I can definitely put more Roman jealousy! There is no Lexy drama this chapter but there will be next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Indigoandvioletskies:**** Yay, you guessed correctly about Lexy! I'm glad your Spanish assessment went well! To be honest I have no idea when I'm going to be introducing Cristof, but hopefully the chapter after this one will help that process along since it deals with Lexy completely. So maybe a few more chapter, not sure. Thanks, college is going well! And Merry Post-Christmas to you! **

**Rumzzz:**** Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**angeljaeger22: ****Hi! I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for all of the compliments, it means a lot! Thanks for the review :) **

**Thank you to angeljaeger22 and maggiefranco95 for following/favoriting my story, you guys are the best! **

**Now onto the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

When we get back from the restaurant everyone is running around the palace, and if I didn't know they were all getting ready for Christmas Eve dinner tonight I would think we were being attacked.

"You excited for Christmas, Jinx?" Roman asks me and I nod.

"I've never really celebrated Christmas before, so this should be fun," I say just as his cellphone rings.

"Hi, Maddy," Roman says smiling.

"Right now?" he asks sighing.

"Fine," he says before hanging up.

"Maddy is waiting for you in your room. She wants to get ready with you for Christmas Dinner tonight," he says.

"She wants to start getting ready right now?" I ask shocked and he chuckles.

"If she had it her way she would have started getting ready this morning instead of going to school," he says and I gape at him.

"Wow."

"Come on, we'll walk you there," he says grabbing my hand.

* * *

"Hi, Jinx!" Maddy says excited when we walk into my room. She is kneeling on the ground looking through a big bag of nail polish.

"Hey, Maddy."

"Its girl time now, you two have to leave," she says shooing Landon and Roman out of my room.

"See you tonight, Jinx," Roman and Landon say and I wave before Maddy shuts the door.

"I picked out your outfit," Maddy says grinning.

"I don't have to wear a dress do I?" I ask and she pouts.

"Why don't you want to wear a dress? The one I picked is really pretty," she says.

"Pants are more comfortable," I tell her and she sighs. I don't bother to tell her that they are easier to fight in.

"Fine. But will you wear a dress for New Year's Eve?" she asks hopeful.

"Alright," I say and she squeals.

"Just let me go pick out a new outfit for you and then we'll get started!" she yells before running into my closet. I chuckle before tossing myself on my bed. Tonight and tomorrow are going to be great.

* * *

"I'm almost done, hold still," Maddy says as she is finishing up with my hair. I can't believe it has taken her almost four hours to get the both of us ready. It's insane.

"Why did you have to curl my hair? Why couldn't I have just left it normal?" I ask her as she places the curler on the vanity.

"It's a special occasion, Jinx, so your hair has to look extra special," she tells me and I groan.

"Close your mouth," she says before she sprays some kind of spray around my head. I should have listened to her warning because now I have a mouth full of whatever she was spraying.

"I told you to close your mouth, Jinx," she says as I cough loudly.

"You should have told me why," I wheeze out and she chuckles.

"Well now you know for next time," she says and I groan again. Next time, why couldn't my hair just be in a normal style?

"Now let's go take a look at ourselves," Maddy says excited as she pulls me up and to the mirror.

First Maddy had ordered me to go take a shower – a short shower to be exact. Then she spent the next hour and a half doing our nails. My nails are mostly gold, with the exception of my ring finger on both hands which is red. But on the fingers that are painted gold there are tiny mistletoes. They are actually kind of cute and I didn't know Maddy was so talented. Maddy's nails are candy cane colors, except for her thumb and ring finger which are red with a candy cane and some snowflakes.

For our outfits we look for very different and not just because she is wearing a dress and I'm not. I'm wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a red belt, a white cami with a red blazer on top, and very high red heels. I have on some gold drop earring if the shape of leaves with white and green pearls and a gold diamond necklace. There are four circular diamonds on either side of my neck that meet in the center with a tear drop diamond. It is very beautiful. My makeup is striking, something I never would have done. But Maddy assures me that I look fabulous. I have on some foundation and powder, and then she put on me some sparkly gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and for the most shocking sight of all bright red lipstick. And of course my hair is curled.

"What do you think?" Maddy asks me grinning.

"I look great, thank you," I tell her staring at myself in the mirror.

"You sound shocked," she says giggling and I shrug.

"I don't usually put this much thought into what I look like," I tell her.

"Well you're beautiful without all the makeup and hair, Jinx," she says before picking up another bottle and I quickly shut my mouth as she points it at me.

"It's just perfume, silly," she says as she sprays some on me before grabbing another bottle and spraying some on herself.

Maddy looks great as well. She is wearing a short, long sleeved, sparkly green dress with black stockings and black high heels. Her hair is up in a double French braid crown, it looks fantastic. I didn't even know you could do something like that with your hair. She assured me she would do it for me some time. Her makeup was very similar to mine except for sparkly gold eye shadow she has sparkly white eye shadow and her red lip stick is also sparkly. For jewelry she is wearing some pearl stud earrings with a pearl bracelet and ruby ring.

We both look very Christmassy.

"You ready?" she asks me and I nod.

"Yes, I'm starving. I had no idea getting ready for a party could be so much hard work," I tell her and she laughs.

"And guys think it's not," she says pulling me out of my closet.

"Roman won't be able to take his eyes off of you tonight," she says giggling and I give her a strange look.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you look fantastic," she says in a duh voice as she opens my door. Brandon and some other guards are standing there, along with Maddy's guards.

"We're ready to go to the dining room now," Maddy tells them grinning and they nod before surrounding us.

"No dress, Jinx," Brandon says smirking and I glare at him.

"Dresses are so impractical," I tell him and he grins.

"She promised to wear a dress on New Year's Eve, so don't you fret, Brandon," Maddy tells him and I sigh. Hopefully it won't be sparkly. I mean Maddy can pull off a sparkly dress, but not me.

"That will be a sight to see," Brandon says before going quiet. He's probably trying to imagine what kind of dress Maddy is going to put me in. The horror.

A few minutes later we arrive at the dining room and everyone is standing around talking in little groups, holding drinks.

The dining room looks like Christmas. There is a Christmas tree at the back, although a smaller one than the one in the main part of the palace. There are white twinkling Christmas lights all around the room. The curtains are a bright gold.

The big table in the center of the room is covered in a burgundy colored table cloth. The napkins are white while the plates, cups, and utensils are gold. There are red bows tied around every chair. The center pieces are candles in glass cases, with the cases decorated with green and red ribbon and flowers. The fire place had a fire going and there was Christmas music playing. I didn't want to admit it but I was excited. Especially when I saw the snow out the windows. I'd been living in California for a while so I'd never had a white Christmas, I'd never even seen snow until I'd come here.

"You look beautiful, Jinx." I look away from the window to look at Roman. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red bowtie. He looks very snazzy.

"You look nice too, Roman," I say as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him.

"Roman, your sister put me in very high heels, don't make me fall," I say narrowing my eyes at him but he just smiles.

"Don't worry, I'd catch you, Jinx," he says before kissing my cheek softly. I just scoff. I can catch myself, thank you very much.

"Jinx! You're here. What do you think? Do you like it? I tried to make it as Christmassy as possible, is it alright?" Izzy asks running up to me. She has a slightly worried look on her face.

"It looks great, Izzy, I love it," I tell her and she grins.

"I'm so glad, Jinx. I was worried that I was going to ruin your first Christmas," she says.

"You could never ruin it, Izzy. I would have loved it regardless," I say and she smiles.

"You look very nice by the way," I say and she beams.

"Thanks, Jinx. You look great too," she says. She is wearing a beige skirt, a white sleeveless peplum blouse, nude pumps, and a red long sleeved sweater. Her hair is down in soft waves and her makeup is neutral. In her ears are a pair of gold and ruby earrings.

"We were just waiting for you and Maddy to arrive before we started," she tells me.

"So I'll go alert the kitchen that they can start bringing out the food," she says excitedly before hurrying off.

"Come on, let's go sit," Roman says leading me to the table. I assume Derek will sit at the head of the table and Izzy to the right of him. Roman leads me to the chair next to Izzy's and sits next to me. Maddy is sitting across from me, Landon across from Izzy, Eli across from Roman and Victoria was sitting next to Roman and Sebastian across from Derek. There is one open seat next to Eli and I'm wondering if Lexy is supposed to sit there and if she is, where is she?

Landon smiles at me from across the table before turning to Maddy who is chatting happily with everyone at the table. It's a nice change from earlier. I'd asked her why she wanted to be picked up from school early and she told me that some girls were picking on her. Even though she is the sister of the next King, it doesn't stop her from being bullied. It makes me wonder why someone as nice as Maddy is being bullied.

"The food is coming!" Izzy says sitting down next to me.

"We made all of your favorites," she says grinning. A few maids go around and start serving us water along with what looks like champagne. I know it's not champagne but must be the non-human version of champagne. Then the food comes in and it is placed all along the table. Everything looks yummy. There is turkey, steak, chicken, sausage, and shrimp. Garlic rosemary roasted potatoes, regular mashed potatoes, broccoli casserole, green beans, carrots, corn, mac n cheese, and bread. I have to stop myself from licking my lips.

Derek calls for attention before smiling at me.

"I've researched this Christmas Dinner and I found that someone has to make a speech. I didn't know much about Christmas before but from what I've learned and from what Jinx has said it seems to be about family and togetherness. Thank you for introducing us to this holiday, Jinx, and thank you for accepting us as your family. I know that you could have left and never come back after it came out that you are our daughter, so thank you for staying. Thank you for bringing this family back together again," Derek says and Izzy grabs my hand.

"Now, we may eat," Derek says and all at once people grab a dish before passing it down. When I start eating I have a little bit of everything on my dish except for shrimp and green beans. Digging in I smile at how good the food tastes. I've had a lot of the food on this table while being here in the palace, but it tastes better now that we're all together.

* * *

After dinner we're all stuffed. For dessert there were brownies, cheesecake, chocolate chip cookies, peppermint Oreo truffles, ice cream, and sugar cookies. I've stolen some to take back to my room.

"Would you like to watch some Christmas movies with me, Maddy?" I ask her as everyone is getting ready to leave.

"There are Christmas movies?" she asks excited and I nod.

"I would love to watch them with you, Jinx," she says jumping up and down in her heels.

"Thank you for inviting us to your Christmas Dinner, Jinx," Victoria and Sebastian say, each kissing me on the cheek.

"Unfortunately we have a prior engagement and will not be able to make it tomorrow for when everyone opens their gifts, but I hope you have a wondrous day," Victoria says softly and I nod.

"That's alright, I hope you have a good Christmas tomorrow," I tell her and she nods before giving Maddy a hug and a kiss.

"Have fun watching movies with Jinx, darling," she says before her and her husband leave.

"May we join you, Jinx," Landon asks me.

"Of course," I say.

"What movies will we be watching?" Roman asks.

"Well I've heard that The Polar Express is quite good. I've also wanted to watch Rudolph and one of the Santa Claus movies," I tell him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Maddy says as we go to one of the theaters in the palace.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and slide out from Roman's arm. He is still asleep on his stomach beside me. I grin before hoping off the bed and running into the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth before going into my closet. I pull on some leggings before grabbing my ugly Christmas sweater. It is white with gold trimming along the top and bottom and red trimming along the ends of the sleeves. On the front of the sweater there are a few candy canes and a heart, and then two ginger bread men with their heads snapped off and one woman ginger bread smiling. Above them are the words "Oh Snap!" I got one for everyone.

I grab the bag that is filled with them before dragging it out into my room. Then I run and jump on top of Roman.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" I say and his eyes snap open.

"You're up and already dressed," he says stretching before turning over onto his back.

"Of course, it's time to open presents," I say grinning.

"Can I have an early Christmas present?" he asks.

"No, that's cheating," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, so I don't get a morning kiss?" he asks pouting and I narrow my eyes at him. He looks innocently up at me and I sigh.

"Fine, but only because it's Christmas," I say before leaning down and kissing him. He entangles his fingers in my hair and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss before rolling us over. His arms are beside me, putting him in a plank position so that he isn't touching me anywhere else but my lips.

"I love kissing you," he says pulling back.

"Kissing is an enjoyable experience with you," I tell him and he grins before looking down at my sweater.

"That sweater is…"

"Ugly," I say when he doesn't offer a word.

"I wasn't going to say that," he says with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Why not? It's supposed to be an ugly Christmas sweater," I tell him.

"Oh."

"I got one for everyone. Will you wear it?" I ask him and he blinks.

"If you want me to," he says and I nod before pushing him off and jumping off the bed. I open my bag and look for Romans before pulling it out.

"We're all going to match," I say handing it to him. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt before putting on the sweater.

"I guess if we're all wearing it, it's cute," he says and I nod.

I grab my bag and run to the door. Just as I open it Brandon raises his hand to knock.

"Oh good you're up. Everyone is getting ready to open presents," he says and I smile at him. He goes to walk away but I pull him inside before looking around in my bag.

"Here, put this on," I tell him and he looks at it confused before his eyes shoot up.

"I am not wearing this," he says before handing it back to me and my heart drops.

"But…"

"No way," he says and I pout.

"But it's Christmas, you have to!"

"It's…its ugly!" he yells back.

"Please?" I ask and he shakes his head. That's when Roman intervenes.

Roman picks Brandon up by the front of Brandon's shirt and glares at him.

"You're going to wear the sweater and you're going to like it or you will be replaced as Jinx's personal guard," Roman snaps before dropping Brandon.

"Fine," he hisses before grabbing the sweater from my hands and I smile.

"Thanks," I say wrapping my arms around Roman in a hug, trapping his arms between us.

"No problem, sweetheart," he says kissing my forehead.

"Let's go," I say pulling back and walking to the door with my bag. The other guards all looked shocked when we walk out. I'm not sure who they're more shocked to see in the sweater, Brandon the "fearless" King's guard or Roman their future King.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get all of you sweaters, but you guys rotate so often that I didn't know who would be on guard today," I tell them with a smile and they nod at me. From the looks of Brandon's face I think that they are all ok with the fact that I didn't get them a Christmas sweater.

We all walk to the room where the tree and presents are and everyone we pass gives us strange looks.

Once there, hot chocolate and coffee is being passed out. Along with little breakfast foods, like muffins and croissants.

"Merry Christmas, Jinx," Roman whispers in my ear and I grin.

"Merry Christmas, Roman."

"Oh, you're here, Jinx!" Maddy says running up to us.

"I love you're guys' sweaters!" she says.

"I got you one," I say reaching into my bag and pulling hers out.

"Thanks, Jinx!" she says pulling it on over her satin pajamas.

"Now we all match," she says laughing, catching the attention of the others in the room.

"What's with the ginger bread sweaters?" Landon asks looking at all of us.

"I got us all matching ugly Christmas sweaters," I tell him, taking his out of the bag and handing it to him. He grins and pulls it over his head.

I pass one to Eli, Izzy, and Derek and they all put them on.

"Is it present time now?" Maddy asks.

"Yes, let's go open presents," Izzy says and we all go over to the tree.

The tree was big and shiny. There were ornaments in different shades of red and white, and other fun ornaments. Then there was a red ribbon wrapped around the tree. On top of the tree is Santa Clause. Under and around the tree were all the presents. It was great. There was garland around the fire place, colorful lights around the room and wreaths on the window.

"Who wants to go first?" Maddy asks.

"Jinx should go first," Roman says.

"Yes, Jinx you pick the first present," Derek says and I nod. I get off the couch and kneel in front of the tree, looking at all the presents. I decide to take a small one first. It's an envelope.

Quickly opening it I take out a piece of paper. It reads:

'I could not wrap your present or put it under the Christmas tree because it is too big. But your gift is waiting for you outside. Love, Derek.'

I look back confused at Derek.

"It's outside. How big could it be?" I ask him standing up and Izzy giggles.

"We tried to put in here but it wouldn't fit through the door," she says.

"Would you like to see it now or do you want to wait until all the presents are open?" Derek asks me.

"I want to see it now," I tell him. What could it be? This room is pretty big and so is the door. I mean there are two of them.

Everyone stands up and we walk through the hallways before coming to the garage. Derek walks up to something under a sheet.

"Go ahead, pull the sheet," he says. I walk up to the white sheet and pull it off. Under it is a white car with a big red bow on top. I know that it's a range rover and by the looks of it it's a new version.

"You got me a car?" I ask shocked.

"Yes. If you don't like the color we can exchange it for a color you do like," he says smiling as he hands me the car keys. I laugh before unlocking it and sitting inside.

"This is awesome, I love it!" I say looking around the car. The seats are beige and leather. The windows are tinted. There is surround sound and blue tooth. How do we get cars to New York City from here?

"Oh my god, Brandon, we're going to be driving all the time," I say grinning at him and he sighs.

"Do you even know how to drive?" he asks and I glare at him.

"Yes, I do actually," I say sticking my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes.

"This is the prettiest car I've ever seen," Maddy says running to the passenger side and getting in.

"I'll give you a ride some time," I tell her and she squeals.

"Ok, let's go open more presents," I say and we both get out of the car.

"Thanks, Derek, I love it," I say and he grins.

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Jinx," he says.

* * *

When we get back to the present room Derek opens one of his presents and it ends up being the one from me.

"What are they?" he asks looking at them confused and I laughed.

"I don't know what men do when they retire here, but human men take up golf, so I got you some golf clubs," I tell him.

"Oh, is it a game?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, it's an outdoor game where you have to try and hit a ball into a hole. The person with the least amount of hits wins. I don't know the rules, but it goes something like that," I tell him.

"Interesting, I will research the rules and have Sebastian play with me," he tells me and I grin.

"Thank you for introducing me to this new game," Derek says before kissing my cheek.

"No problem, I hope you and Sebastian enjoy it," I say.

"Can I open a present next?" Maddy asks bouncing in her seat and I nod. She jumps up and runs to the presents before grabbing one.

"It's from Roman," she says before ripping off the wrapping paper and gasping.

"I love it, Rome!" she says kneeling on the ground and separating everything. He got her some sketch pads, coloring pencils, paints, paint brushes, charcoal, anything an aspiring artist would want.

"You're the best," she says running up and hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, Maddy," he says chuckling. She kisses his cheek before jumping up and running back to her gift.

"Your turn Roman," she says. He smiles before standing up and walking to the tree. He looks around for a moment before picking one up and sitting back down next to me.

"I grabbed yours," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Just open it." He carefully takes off the wrapping paper and finds a box. Opening the box he finds two smaller boxes.

"There aren't smaller boxes inside these boxes are there?" he asks.

"No! There is a present in each box, I was trying to condense everything," I say and everyone laughs.

"Ok, ok," he says before grabbing one of the boxes.

"Oh wow thanks, Jinx," he says taking the watch out of the box.

"Your watch broke, so I thought I'd get you a new one," I tell him shrugging. It's a gold watch with brown leather wrist bands.

"It's beautiful," he says before putting it on. Then he grabs the other box. Opening it he finds an assortment of ties.

"You have to wear all of them, even if you don't like them," I tell him as he's taking them out.

"Why is there a bunny on this tie?" he asks.

"Because it's an Easter tie, you wear it on Easter," I tell him. I got him some normal ties, but then I got some funny ties like ones that go for specific holidays and then a superman and batman tie.

"You wear a lot of ties," I tell him as an explanation and he laughs.

"Thank you, Jinx. I love all of the gifts and I will wear all of the ties, even the one with the bats on it," he says.

"That's the batman tie," I tell him.

"He's a super hero. We can watch the movies some time if you want," I explain and he nods.

"I think Izzy should open a present now," Roman says. Izzy hops up and grabs a present from under the tree.

She rips open the present, which is from Landon, and squeals.

"I love it, Lanny," she says excited as she pulls out a perfume/lotion set/shampoo and soap set, along with some candles and bath salts that are in the same scent. They're blue and have some sea shells on the wrapper so I assume it's some kind of sea scent.

"This is great Lanny, I love the smell of the sea," she says hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome mom," he says.

"Your turn, Lanny," she says. He walks to the tree and picks a gift. I know it's mine because I came back in yesterday and taped an envelope on top.

He opens the bigger present first.

"It's a record player. People don't really use record players anymore, but you like to sing a lot of oldie songs so I figured you'd like it. I got you some records too," I tell him.

"This is so cool, I've never seen one of these before," he says.

"I never saw one in real life either until I decided to buy you one," I tell him.

"Thanks, Jinx, I can't wait to use it," he says looking through all the records.

"You forgot the envelope," Maddy tells him bouncing in her seat. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited.

"Oh right," he says picking it up and opening it. Inside are tickets.

"You got me Nascar tickets," he says shocked.

"We were talking about it yesterday so I went and bought some. I thought we could go together in February," I tell him shrugging.

"Yes! Oh my god, we're gonna go see cars race together!" he says excited jumping up in his seat and everyone laughs.

"Sorry," he says, not looking sorry at all, before telling Eli to open one of his presents. Again it's from me.

"Oh hey, I've been wanting one of these," Eli says turning it on.

"Roman told me that you like to travel, so I figured a camera was a god thing to have," I tell him.

"Thank you, Jinx, I will put this to great use," he says.

"It's your turn again, Jinx," Izzy says and I nod. Which present should I open next? I decide to go for a bigger present even though technically it isn't bigger than the last one I got. I rip of the wrapping paper and it's a dresser. At least I think it's a dresser. I mean it's a pretty dresser. Its vintage looking painted in tiffany blue and decoupaged in black and white writing, I think they're quotes of some kind.

"It's a jewelry box, look inside," Roman tells me.

"Oh," I say before opening the drawers and cabinets.

"I figured you wouldn't flashy jewelry so I got you some vintage jewelry," he explains. There is every type of jewelry in here, but I know even though it looks vintage it's still expensive. I mean, I know what diamonds and emeralds look like.

"Thanks, Roman, they're all really pretty," I say hugging him.

"I'm glad you like, Jinx," he says kissing my forehead. I go back to the jewelry box and pick a piece, a ring. It looks like sterling silver with flower and leaf designs and in the middle is a blue stone.

I pick up another gift before handing it to Izzy.

"Thank you, Jinx," she says before opening it. It's a photo album.

"I have a photographic memory. I didn't have any pictures to put in the album but I remember all the pictures that have been taken of me, so I drew them. Now you can see some of the things I've been doing over the years that I wasn't with you guys. I also drew the memories that I remember of you guys," I tell her. I'm not the best artist, but I think the pictures turned out alright.

"Oh, Jinx, this is wonderful," she says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you," she says smiling as she wipes her tears.

For the next hour we finish opening up our presents. Izzy got me a music box in the shape of a carousel. It's white with gold designs all around, and pink flowers. The horses are white pink hair. The song it plays is the "Carousel Waltz" which is really pretty.

Maddy got me some shoes, and by some I mean a lot. Most of them are heels and very expensive, which I guess I'm getting used to wearing. But did she have to get me sparkly heels? I got her a bracelet with double horse shoes and a little turquoise bead. I got a matching one for myself, which she loved because she says now we have friendship bracelets.

Eli got me Broadway tickets for the shows Phantom of the Opera, The Lion King, and The Little Mermaid. He got me more than one of each so that Roman could go with me, which everyone smirked at. I just rolled my eyes. I swear, Roman has told everyone that we're dating. Maybe he's hoping I'll get so used to the idea since everyone already thinks we're dating and agree to be his girlfriend.

Landon got me a cell phone, the IPhone 6 to be exact. He also got me some phone cases. One is rose colored with gold sparkles on the back, one is covered entirely in donuts, one is black with names of famous books on the back, and one is gold with flowers and a Shakespeare quote on the back, "Though she be but little, she is fierce."

The others got more shoes, clothes, cool books, Eli got a signed soccer ball because apparently he is obsessed with soccer. There was new cooking supplies, pieces of art, and even boats.

"Hey, there's one more gift under the tree," Maddy says picking it up.

"It's for Brandon," she says and he looks shocked.

"Who got me a gift?" he asks.

"Well I did of course," I say smirking.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, it's much cooler than a sweater," I tell him.

"How did you get me a gift, I would have noticed," he says.

"I told Roman to get it for me," I tell him shrugging and Maddy hands him the gift. He tears off the wrapping and he is holding a wooden box. Inside is a black gun and on the side of the barrel are the engraved words "Jinx's Guard" and on one side of the grip there is the King's Guard tattoo engraved and on the other side is an engraving of a dragon.

"Thank you, Jinx, this is great. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," he says.

"It's alright, I figured you deserved something for having to put up with me every day. You're also wearing the ugly sweater I got you, so it's cool," I say punching his shoulder and he chuckles.

"You're alright sometimes," he says.

"Ok, I think it's time for breakfast," Izzy says and I brighten. I am so hungry.

* * *

After breakfast and after I've put all of my presents away I go to the library to get a book. Everyone is busy right now so I figure I should do something to entertain myself.

I get a few books before leaving to go back to my room and surprisingly I find Lexy wondering in the hallways. I follow her for a few minutes, and thankfully she's heading in the direction of my room so I can use that as an excuse if she notices me.

She stops by a window and pulls out a phone and has a whispered conversation with someone. I try to hear what she is saying but she must be doing something to make sure no one hears what she is saying or what the person on the phone is saying.

Once she hangs up I make myself known, it's time for me to figure out what her game is.

"Hey Lexy, I didn't see you at dinner last night," I say and she whips around shocked before schooling her face.

"Jinx."

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it didn't have any action in it, but it's Christmas and I couldn't resist doing a Christmas chapter, especially since Jinx has never celebrated Christmas! But don't worry, next chapter will be complete Lexy drama, which will be posted some time next week. **

**Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone and if you celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a fantastic Christmas and got all kinds of cool goodies from Mr. Claus! I wish I could have gotten a Range Rover for Christmas from my dad, that's for sure! If you want to check out the gifts they are posted on my pinterest page, and the link is on my profile! **

**Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to leave a review!**

**-scarletfiery **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks and this week school started up again, unfortunately. But HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had a great New Years and that this year is already fantastic for you guys! I guess my writing schedule will be on the weekends now (Friday-Sunday), unless I get time to update during the week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story, you guys are awesome! **

**Indigoandvioletskies:**** I'm so happy you liked all of the Christmassy stuff! There wasn't as much action between Jinx and Lexy as I wanted but it's alright, there will be action in other places. Thanks, I had a great Christmas, I hope you did as well!**

**Rumzzz:**** Glad you liked the chapter! Also, very happy that you enjoyed your first Christmas, mine was great! **

**angeljaeger22: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!**

**Dribdrabvampi: Hi! Welcome to my story, I'm glad you like it! **

**Thank you to RoseBlood195 and writtingqueen97 for following/favoriting my story, you guys are great! **

**Now onto the chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"So what were you busy doing last night?" I ask Lexy and she narrows her eyes.

"You're very nosy," she says crossing her arms defensively. She's obviously not going to tell me what she was doing. Well, I'm not above beating answers out of people, especially if it's to protect my family.

"It was a family dinner, and you are dating Eli, so I thought you would be there. I think Eli was a little sad that you missed out on our first Christmas Dinner," I tell her.

"I was busy," she snaps.

"Too busy to spend a few hours with your boyfriend and his family."

"Why don't you mind…"

"Was Henry taking up your time?" I ask cutting her off and she gapes at me. She clearly didn't know that I knew who she was and what she's up to. Now I just have to get her to admit it.

"How do you…"

"Eli told us about your goblin tattoo. It wouldn't have really meant anything to me except I know you're a Dragon. So the question is, are you a traitor or a spy?" I ask her and she freezes.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Jinx," she says.

"What, try and kill me?" I ask her and she pulls out a gun.

"You're more perceptive then I thought. People are looking for you, you know. A lot of them want you dead, and to think I could be the one to kill you," she says smirking.

"That won't matter much if you're dead," I tell her and she glares at me.

"You will die if you kill me, you know that don't you?" I ask her and she tightens her hold on the gun.

"Not if I get away first."

"There are cameras in this hallway, the guards already know that you're pointing a gun at me. Who do you think they're going to go after when they find my body here all alone?"

"It won't matter, because they won't be able to find me," she says arrogantly.

"Why are you dating Eli?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"Why do you think?" she asks grinning.

"Because you couldn't get close to Roman."

"Good answer. Except now you ruined the plan," she hisses at me and pulls the trigger. I hear a loud squeal as I dodge the bullet and we both turn to the noise. Standing there wide eyed are Maddy and her parents. I smell something strange and look for the bullet. It's lodged in the wall and it looks like it's eroding away the wall. There must be some kind of poison in it. Roman would freak if I get shot with one of these bullets. Now I'm going to have to evade all of them.

"This is unfortunate," Lexy says before pointing the gun at Maddy. I gasp before running and knocking Maddy down to the ground just before Lexy shoots.

"Stay down, the bullets are poisonous," I tell her before pushing myself up off the ground. She crawls backwards and I go to stand next to Sebastian who has pushed Victoria behind him.

"Put the gun down, Lexy," Sebastian says cautiously.

"I can't do that. You should have left when you had the chance, because now I have to kill all of you," Lexy snaps and Maddy starts sobbing behind us.

I get ready to jump and as Lexy shoots at Sebastian I move her arm to the side with telekinesis before knocking her to the ground. She snarls at me and goes to shoot me but I turn the gun around and shoot her in the stomach. Immediately the stench of burning flesh hits the air just as the sound of running feet come from down the hallway.

I knock the gun away from Lexy just as she pushes me off of her. She growls before rushing me but I jump out of the way. The wound is slowing her down, other wise I'm sure she would have been a worthy opponent. She turns and tries to punch me but she's severely injured and the gaping hole in her stomach is getting bigger, so I grab her fist and squeeze. I feel the bones in her hand breaking and she opens her mouth in a silent scream.

"Lexy what are you doing?" I look behind her and Eli is standing there, along with Roman and my family. He looks shocked.

"Oh my god," Izzy says horrified as Lexy turns to look at them. She must be looking at the hole in Lexy's stomach.

"Lex, what happened?" Eli asks trying to walk up to her but a guard stops him.

"Jinx did this to me," she says softly as her eyes fill with fake tears and Eli looks over at me. I can see hurt and a little bit of anger in that look.

"She was going to shoot your father. I would have taken the bullet, but they're poisonous," I tell him annoyed and he swallows before looking back down at Lexy.

"Is that true Lexy?" he asks her in a hurt voice.

"Why would you believe her? You know she shoots before thinking of the consequences!" Lexy shouts at him and his eyes widen. I would feel insulted by that statement if it weren't true.

"Don't listen to her, Eli! She was going to kill all of us!" Maddy yells and he looks pained.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Lexy yells before grabbing the gun and shooting at Maddy. I'm moving before the I can think of the consequences. I feel the bullet enter my chest and the burning starts immediately.

"Jinx!" Roman yells running up to me as I fall.

"Don't touch the wound," I tell him as he tries to stop the bleeding.

"Jinx, you're going to bleed out!" he yells.

"It will burn you too," I tell him and he pales.

"I don't care if I die, Jinx, as long as I bring you with me," Lexy says grinning before she falls to the ground and starts coughing up blood.

"We need to get you to the clinic, Jinx," Roman says starting to panic.

"Why are you doing this, Lexy?" Eli asks her. I can see tears in his eyes and I debate on whether or not to tell him that she was just trying to get closer to Roman. But I don't want to embarrass him.

"She was trying to get close to Roman through you Eli," Sebastian tells him and Roman looks shocked before glaring at Lexy. I guess he wasn't worried about embarrassing Eli.

"What did you want with me?" Roman asks her and she looks up before grinning a bloody smile.

"What do you think, you're Highness?" she says laughing.

"Who are you working for?" he asks her as he holds me tighter against him and she glares at him before squeezing her gun. I know what she's going to do before she does it but I have no desire to stop her. She puts it in her mouth and shoots herself. I look up at the others and Eli has his eyes squeezed closed. I feel pity swell in the pit of my stomach and wish he weren't here to witness what just happened. I could tell that he cared for her.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Jinx," Eli says opening his eyes to look at me.

"It doesn't hurt that much, Eli," I tell him just as I flinch.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the clinic," Roman says picking me up and I gasp.

"Roman, I can walk," I tell him panicking a little.

"No, you can't," he says before starting to run. We're at the clinic in two minutes.

"What happened?" one of the doctors asks looking horrified at my stomach.

"It's a poisonous bullet. Just take it out and the burning will stop," I tell him.

"How do you know that, Jinx?" Roman asks as he puts me on one of the beds.

"I've been shot with one before," I tell him just as the others run in.

"Ok, you all need to wait outside," the doctor says glaring.

"I'm staying," Roman says and the doctor looks annoyed.

"I'm staying as well," Derek says walking up to us.

"Please be ok, Jinx," Izzy says running up to us. She gives me a quick kiss on the head before following everyone out. I can feel myself sweating and I can't ignore the pain anymore.

"Just get the bullet out!" I yell as I start squirming on the bed. I look around for the doctor but can't find him so I reach down to my chest.

"No, Jinx, don't touch it!" Roman yells grabbing my hands.

"Where's the doctor?" I groan in pain.

"He's right here, Jinx, it's going to be ok," Roman says brushing my hair out of my face.

"Roman, she ruined my Christmas sweater," I tell him, trying to struggle out of his hold.

"I'll buy you a new one, Jinx. I promise," he says softly just as the doctor runs up. The doctor grabs my sweater.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks him annoyed.

"I need to cut the sweater off. If you're going to question everything I do, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the doctor says before cutting my sweater and shirt in half, leaving me in my bra.

He starts wiping off my chest but the poison just burns away the cloth. Since he doesn't seem to understand the fact that he needs to get the bullet out of my chest I push the doctor out of the way before sticking my hand inside.

"Jinx, no! Let the doctor do his job!" Roman yells grabbing my hand.

"Then why isn't he doing it? It hurts!" I yell.

"I know, Jinx, just one more minute. He needs to be able to see what he's doing," Roman explains. I see the tears in his eyes that he is trying to hold back.

I can feel the tight control that I hold on myself slipping. I can feel myself start to sweat and I can't ignore the pain any longer.

"Roman...I can't...bre...athe," I gasp gripping his hand.

"Do something!" Derek yells just as Roman pushes the doctor out of the way and sticks his hand into my chest. I want to tell him not to hurt himself but I have no energy to speak. I see Roman's guards come up and try and pull him away but he pushes them back. My vision is becoming blurry and the burning sensation is becoming worse.

"I got it," Roman groans as he pulls his hand out of my chest.

"I got, Jinx, it's out, everything is going to be ok," he whispers in my ear as I feel his tears drop onto my face. . I wish I could see him, I wish I could tell him that everything is going to be ok.

"Can you breathe, Jinx?" he asks. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as everything goes black.

* * *

I can hear voices around me as I start to become conscious. The burning sensation in my chest is gone and I can breathe again. Opening up my eyes I see I'm still in the clinic, hooked up to a bunch of wires. How annoying.

"Jinx, you're awake!" Izzy says running up to me.

"I'm so glad you're ok. How are you feeling?" she asks just as I feel someone enter my mind.

_"Jinx!" _I gasp and sit up, clenching the sheets.

"Jinx! What's going on?" Roman asks running into the room.

_"Jinx, where are you?!" _I recognize the voice as Cristof's, but for some reason I can't respond to him.

"Calm down, Jinx, everything is fine," Roman says softly and I snap out of it and realize that my breathing has sped up as if I were having a panic attack.

"Lay down, Jinx, you're ok," Roman says and I slowly lay back on the pillows.

"When can I leave?" I ask him and he chuckles. My voice is scratchy and I'm thirsty.

"You haven't even see the doctor yet. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine," I tell him as Derek walks in with the doctor.

"When can I leave?" I ask him.

"Let's do some checks and we'll see," he says before telling everyone to leave. Roman holds my hand as the doctor does the checks.

"You gave us all quite a scare," he tells me.

"I knew I would survive," I say and Roman tenses.

"You have healed very nicely," the doctor says.

"So I can leave," I say hopefully.

"How about you stay for the rest of the day so that we can monitor you and if everything is fine you can leave tonight or tomorrow morning. How does that sound?" the doctor asks and I groan.

"Just relax, Jinx. We'll bring you some food," he says.

"Pasta and steak," I say and he chuckles.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he says before leaving.

"I was so scared, Jinx," Roman says.

"I couldn't let Maddy die."

"I know, Jinx. And I'm glad that Maddy wasn't hurt, but it makes me so angry that you were the one who got hurt," he says pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm ok now," I whisper.

"No more bullets, Jinx, please, I can't take it anymore," he says.

"I know, Roman and I tried to, I really did."

"I thought you were going to die, Jinx. Your heart stopped a few times," he says as he buries his face in my hair. I can feel the tears that he was trying to hold in fall on my neck. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I tell him and he kisses my neck.

"You're so brave," he says standing up before running his finger over the front of my neck. I wonder about his actions for a moment until I see the scars on my wrists.

"Oh my god," I say sitting up and pushing his hand away.

"It's ok, Jinx," Roman says.

"I didn't want you to see them," I say before I close my eyes and shift my form slightly to hide all of my suicide attempts.

"You don't need to hide from me," Roman says.

"I just don't want you to worry or to think that I'll do it again," I tell him shrugging.

"Jinx, I'm always going to worry about you," he says. I guess that's true, he does worry a lot.

"How long was I out?" I ask him.

"Three days, the longest three days of my life. I thought I was going to go insane," he says.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Jinx, I'm just glad that you're ok," he says just as there is a knock on the door and he calls for them to come in. Derek walks in with Izzy and Landon.

"Jinx, how ya feeling?" Landon asks kissing my cheek.

"Fine, but the doctor is making me stay longer," I say annoyed and he chuckles.

"He's just trying to make sure you're alright," he says.

"How's Eli?" I ask and everyone tenses.

"He's not mad at me is he? I wouldn't have shot Lexy if she weren't trying to shoot Sebastian," I tell them.

"He knows that, Jinx, and he's not mad at you," Roman tells me.

"Yea, in fact he's worried that you're going to be mad at him," Landon says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because his girlfriend shot you," Roman says bluntly.

"Well I'm not," I tell them.

"We know, Jinx," Izzy says.

"Sebastian wants to talk to you," Derek says.

"Why?"

"It's about whatever you and Lexy spoke about," he says and I nod. I guess my secret would be coming out; I'm kind of surprised it lasted this long.

"I'll go get him," Derek says walking out.

"How's Maddy?"

"She's fine, Jinx, just shaken up," Izzy says.

"I'm hungry."

"I know, Jinx, the kitchen is making your food and it should be here soon," she says as everyone chuckles. I look over at Roman and he smiles at me.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jinx," he says just as the others come in.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry," Eli says.

"It's ok, Eli, I don't blame you. And besides, it didn't hurt that much," I tell him and I feel Roman tense beside me.

"It looked pretty painful," Eli says giving me a sad smile.

"It looked worse than it felt," I tell him.

"How did you know they were poisonous bullets?" Maddy asks me.

"I could smell it after Lexy tried to shoot me for the first time and I saw it eroding the wall," I explain.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Jinx. I should have known she was too good to be true," Eli says.

"Don't worry about it. She was trained, you never would have known if I hadn't suspected something was off about her," I tell him shrugging.

"How did you know? And did it have to do with her tattoos?" Sebastian asks me.

"And who's Henry?" Victoria asks. Wow, I guess they heard everything then. I look around for a moment before I find Brandon.

"Do you know someone named Cristof?" I ask him and he tenses.

"A long time ago I did, but he's dead, why?" he asks me.

"Because he's not dead," I tell him and he just stares at me.

"He has your tattoo," I say and he narrows his eyes.

"You said that only people who are part of the King's Guard have that tattoo and that everyone gets it done by the same person."

"Where is the tattoo?" he asks.

"His wrist."

"How long have you know Cristof?" he asks me.

"Since I was thirteen."

"What does this have to do with Henry?" Sebastian asks me.

"Henry is the leader of a gang in California, the Goblins. Cristof is the leader of the Dragons. They're rival gangs," I tell them.

"And how do you know this?" Roman asks me.

"Because I'm a Dragon," I tell him.

"That explains your dragon tattoo," he says.

"You're in a gang," Izzy says and I nod.

"Is that why you know how to fight and how to shoot a gun?" Brandon asks.

"Yes."

"How did you join the gang?" Derek asks me.

"I was put in karate classes as a way to get myself under control, so I knew how to fight. One of the times I ran away from my foster home I wandered into a fighting ring. I got myself into one of the fights and a Dragon saw me and thought I was a good fighter and asked me if I wanted to become a Dragon. I saw no reason not to and a few months later I met Cristof when someone asked me to give him something," I explained.

"So what was Lexy?" Sebastian asks.

"From what Eli told us she had a Dragon and Goblin tattoo, so she was most likely a traitor. She was a Dragon first and then became a Goblin."

"Why would you say that?" he asks.

"If she was a Goblin before becoming a Dragon she wouldn't have been able to keep her Goblin tattoo. Either Henry didn't know she was a Dragon when she decided to join or he let her keep the tattoo so she could spy on the Dragons," I tell him.

"I want to see Cristof," Brandon says.

"How did he "die"?" I ask him.

"In an attack he was thrown off of a cliff. When we went to go look for him we never found his body."

"Is Cristof looking for you? Does he know you're here?" Derek asks me.

"He's looking for me but he doesn't know I'm here, at least I don't think he does," I say.

"Is there a way for you to contact him?" Brandon asks.

"I'd have to go to New York City to do it," I say. He can clearly contact me but I can't respond. I'll have to figure out why the next time I see him.

"Then let's go to the City," he says.

"Is this man dangerous, do we really need to meet him?" Izzy asks nervously.

"If this man is the rival of the Goblins, like Jinx says, then maybe he'll have some kind of idea about what the Goblins want with Roman," one of Roman's guards says.

"What if he doesn't know about their plan and takes Jinx?" Izzy asks.

"He's not going to take Jinx, Izzy," Derek tells her softly.

"How do you know? He's a gang leader! He's probably used to doing whatever he wants!" she says starting to freak out.

"Calm down, Izzy. All Jinx is going to do is contact him, she doesn't have to even see him. Brandon is the one that wants to see him," Derek tells her, while pulling her into a hug. If I contact him he's going to know where I am, so I'm not sure if that plan is going to go over well.

"We can just meet in a public place, he can't do anything in a public place," Brandon says.

"Ok, we'll do this when Jinx is released," Derek says. I really hope my food shows up soon because I am starving.

"What's this guy like?" Landon asks me.

"He's not a bad guy. He saved me you know," I tell them.

"How?" Roman asks.

"When I woke up in the hospital I was basically human. I didn't know I was different from everybody else until months later. I hid what I could do, because I knew bad things would happen if people knew what I could do. Because of what happened to me I was out of control and no one knew how to handle me. When I met Cristof he knew what I was; he was the first person I'd met who wasn't human and he taught me how to control my abilities and myself," I explain.

"But he made you join a gang to do it," Landon says annoyed.

"No he didn't. I was already in the gang when I met him. You don't have to meet Cristof to be initiated into the gang. He has lower level bosses who are like his Generals, in different parts of California. I just happened to meet him because someone needed me to deliver something to him."

"Why didn't he convince you to leave the gang?" Roman asks.

"Even though gangs are bad, being a Dragon saved my life. They taught me a level of discipline and control I couldn't get anywhere else, that my foster family wasn't willing or able to offer me. Being a Dragon made me feel like I wasn't different, I didn't have to hide who I was and I wasn't judged for being different. I wouldn't have left even if he tried to convince me to," I say shrugging.

"Will you go back?" Landon asks me softly and I see the others freeze. I almost don't want to tell them.

"When I first got here I thought about going back. I didn't know anything else and I wanted to find out if Derek and Izzy were my parents before leaving…"

"You can't leave, we just got you back," Landon says grabbing my hand tightly.

"I'm not going to leave, Lanny," I tell him and he relaxes slightly.

"I would miss you too much, Jinx," he whispers and I nod.

"I…I would miss you guys too."

"If he's in California how are we going to be able to see him?" Landon asks.

"He's in New York City," I say.

"How do you know?" Brandon asks.

"He tried to contact me, it wasn't a very good connection but I knew he was in the City," I tell him shrugging.

"You spoke?"

"No."

"We'll figure everything out once we get to the City," Derek says just as my food is brought in. Finally. Roman fluffs my pillows behind me before bringing over some kind of table tray thing to put the food on.

"Thanks," I say before taking a drink of water. Hopefully they won't ask any more questions about me being in a gang, since I know they won't like the answers I give them.

* * *

**So this chapter was actually supposed to be shorter but when I went to proof read it I started adding more. In the rough draft Jinx isn't even shot! I'd originally wanted Jinx to be shot but when I started writing it just didn't happen. Usually when I go over the chapter I add a few things and this time I was able to add something that led to this. Hope you guys liked it! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-scarletfiery**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hate having the excuse for why I haven't updated in so long be that school is crazy, because it feels so lame. I hate that school takes up so much of my time that I can't have a regular schedule, it's the literal worst! I wish saying sorry could be enough to show you how awful I feel :( because I truly am sorry that it takes me so long to update. I don't know how much time I'm going to have this month, but I'll try to update once or twice more. I have spring break at the beginning of March, and I know that sounds far away but it's going to get here so quick, and I'll try to update a few times during then! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys honestly make my day!**

**WeeKaity: So glad you liked it!**

**Indigoandvioletskies: I always love reading your reviews, thank you! What you've been waiting for comes next chapter, so hopefully you can wait a little bit longer!**

**Quartz: It honestly makes me smile to think that I'm your favorite writer, so thank you! When I read your review it did make my day better, so again thank you! **

**Guest: I'm sorry that the romance is a little lacking at the moment, but Jinx isn't exactly a lovey dovey person so it will take some time, also with her fear of touch romance will be kind of hard. So if you can wait a little, it will happen. But thank you for reviewing! **

**rashmi.m: ****Hi! There isn't any Roman in this chapter unfortunately, a little at the end. But he'll be back next chapter! Yes, I did say that she changed her appearance but it's not enough were she'll have to really reveal anything. She just changed her eye and hair color, and the scars that cover her body. Roman saw her scars in the last chapter, but she doesn't want anyone to see them so she's going to keep them covered. Thanks for the review! **

**IMPORTANT: There is a lot of fighting in this chapter, and by that I mean bloody fighting. I don't want to spoil anything but the castle is attacked and there is a fight, so of course Jinx has to join in. If you are uncomfortable with reading descriptive fight scenes then you might not want to read this chapter. And I apologize, since it is throughout the chapter. But if I'm really being honest here, this is kind of a filler chapter. I didn't plan this chapter, it just happened, and it just needed to happen so that I could introduce Cristof into the story. The most important part of the chapter is the last two sentences. **

**IF you're not uncomfortable with fight scenes, then enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

"How are you feeling, Jinx?" Izzy asks and I turn my head to look at her. I'm lying on my bed, facing the end of the bed waiting for Roman to come back from whatever he is doing with Derek. Apparently Derek needed to have some kind of talk with him.

"Fine, just tired." I was released about an hour ago and I've been laying on my bed just reading one of the books I'd chosen from the library. Narnia to be exact. I'm waiting until I finish reading the books so that I can watch the movies.

"Why don't you go to bed then," she says sitting down at the edge of my bed. I did kind of want to go to bed. I don't know why I'm so tired since I've been laying in a hospital bed all day. I must be getting lazy.

"Where's Roman?"

"He went back to the City, to his apartment," she says and I just stare at her. Excuse me?

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, Jinx? Where else would he sleep for the night?" she says and I frown. In my room, where he's been sleeping for a while. Why would he go back to his apartment? He told me he would be back.

"But if he's in his apartment, then he's not here keeping my nightmare away," I tell her sitting up. If he really is in the City, then I'm going to have my nightmares tonight. After not having nightmares I don't want to go back to having nightmares again. Was he getting tired of helping me? Maybe he didn't want to deal with me anymore. I felt a pain in my heart at that thought.

"That would explain some things. Has Roman been sleeping here?" she asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"It seems your father has found out about your little sleepovers," she says chuckling.

"Why would Derek care about Roman sleeping over?" I ask her and she just looks at me.

"Your father isn't comfortable with you sleeping with Roman," she says.

"But we're just sleeping, he keeps my nightmare away," I tell her and she sighs.

"I see and you guys haven't…"

"No."

"Well I'll talk to your father about this, maybe he'll change his mind. Now why don't you go to bed," she says kissing my forehead. Well at least Roman didn't go back to the City of his own free will, Derek probably forced or coerced him to go back. Makes me feel slightly better. I place my book on my nightstand before getting under the covers. The only down side is that now I'm going to have to sleep alone. Damn it.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?" she asks me.

"No, I can't sleep in the dark," I tell her and she nods.

"Ok, sweetie, sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning," she says before walking out. If only she knew that the only way I would be sleeping well is if Roman magically shows up. I stare up at the ceiling wondering how bad the nightmares will be tonight. I hate my nightmares, but I hate them even more now knowing that I don't have them with Roman. He's like my dream catcher. I look around for a moment and see one of Roman's sweatshirts on my desk chair. Getting up, I put it on. Maybe sleeping in his sweatshirt will keep the nightmares away.

It didn't work.

_I open my eyes and all I see is darkness. For a second I think I'm blind but then I realize that I'm blindfolded. I would have taken the blindfold off except my arms are tied down, and so are my legs. It feels like I'm on some kind of metal table. No one is with me in the room and for some reason that scares me more than if there was someone with me. I can smell blood and sweat and I know it's mine. _

_I hear a loud bang and then the creaking of an old door. Someone is back. They smell like smoke and it irritates my nose. _

_"Hello, little girl," a man croons before sticking his nose into my hair and inhaling loudly. I whimper and try to pull away but my restraints hold me in place. He chuckles at my resistance. _

_"Why must you be so difficult?" he murmurs before something sharp stabs into my hand. I let out a loud scream and it echoes throughout the room before he slaps his hand over my mouth. _

_"Shut up!" he yells punching me in the face and then immediately sticking something into my other hand. I know they're knives, I can feel the jagged edges cutting into my skin as I try to pull my hands away yet force myself not to. I know if I try to pull my hands away it will make the wounds worse, but the pain is agony. _

_My nose is broken from the force of his punch and I taste blood in my mouth. I hate the taste of blood, it makes me gag. _

_"If you throw up, we'll have to start all over," the man hisses angrily and I hold in a sob. I really don't want to start again, I just want this to end. _

_The man moves around me for a few moments, drawing out my fear. He knows that I have no idea where he is or what he's going to do next. Yet subconsciously I know what he's going to do, I've been here before, we've done this exercise before. _

_He grabs my toes before shoving another knife through the middle of my foot. I bite my lip to hold in my scream; I've learned. He likes to know I'm afraid, but he doesn't like to hear my screams for some reason. _

_"There, there, sweetheart, it will all be better soon," he whispers as he pets my hair. Tears roll down the side of my face and I feel his breath on my face before he licks away my tears. _

_He stands up and a second later my other foot is knifed. I don't know why they're doing this, all I know is I want them to stop. I want them to let me go. I want to go home to mommy and daddy and Lanny. But I'm here, strapped to a metal table with knifes stuck in my hands and feet. _

_I'm left like that for a few moments. All you can here is my shallow breathing and the drip drop of my blood falling to the ground. I don't know how long we wait before I hear other people come into the room. Something must be happening for there to be an audience. _

_"Now be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut while I take these out," the man hisses in my ear. I quickly shut my eyes and clamp my lips closed as he starts pulling out the knives. A sob breaks out of my throat as he slides the knives out of my body, one by one. The pain of him pulling out the knives is worse than when he put them in. I know it's because he's a sadist and trying to make me feel pain. I feel people all around me, just staring. They're murmuring. Then I hear a gasp and wonder what's happening. _

_"It's working! The injection is working!" someone shouts and I gasp looking around. What's working? _

_"You've been such a good girl," a woman laughs in my ear and I shift my head away from her. Her breath smells nasty. _

_"Shouldn't you say thank you for the compliment," she hisses grabbing my hair roughly. She twists my head at an awkward angle and I know from her force and strength that she could break my neck if she wanted to. She wants me to know how strong she is, she wants me to fear her strength. _

_"Than…k you," I stutter and she lets my hair go, making my head bang painfully against the metal table. I squeeze my hands into fists reflexively and that's when I feel it. My hands are sticky from my blood, but that's not the problem. The holes, the holes from the knives are gone. I've somehow healed them. Whatever they injected me with earlier has changed something inside of me. _

_Once the man takes the knives out of my feet I think the pain is finally over. They've gotten what they wanted, I can heal my wounds. But I was wrong, the pain hadn't even started yet. All at once every person who is standing around me sticks a weapon into my flesh. _

_"AHHHHHHHH," this time I can't hold in my screams, as it feels like they are literally ripping my body apart. I wouldn't put it past them to try it, I mean if I can heal the knife wounds why couldn't I heal that? _

I shoot up in bed when I feel someone's hands on my shoulders. In response I pull my hand back and punch them as hard as I can in the face. Their head flies back before their body goes flying and hits the wall before sliding down onto my desk. My desk breaks with their weight.

Other people run into the room and I realize they're guards. Looking over at the mess I realize that the person I punched was Brandon. I hear a commotion out in the hallway and look over at the door. People are running and I hear screams.

"What's going on?" I ask and my voice is scratchy. I've been yelling for a while.

"We're under attack," a guard says coming out of my closet.

"You need to put this one," he says handing me some pants. I slide out of bed and put on the clothes he handed me.

"Who's attacking us?" I ask.

"We don't know. They just started teleporting into the palace about thirty minutes ago. We thought we could get it contained but whoever these people are, they're relentless and it's like they just won't die," one of the guards says growling.

"Well let's go fight then," I say stepping into my boots.

"You're not fighting, we're taking you to the safe room," Brandon says walking up to me.

"You know I can fight," I tell him annoyed.

"You're not fighting these people, they're merciless," he says and I grit my teeth, wondering who's attacking us.

"Well if we get attacked on the way to this safe room, don't expect me to just stand back and watch," I say glaring at him.

"Yes I do expect you to stand back and watch, Jinx. This is serious, Jinx, and I need you to listen to everything that I say," Brandon snaps. Whatever.

Brandon walks out of the room and looks both ways before motioning the rest of us out. The guards surround me and I roll my eyes annoyed. This sucks. We're walking quickly and every time an enemy comes at us one of the guards takes care of it. But since they're all so tall, and I'm so short, I still have no idea who is attacking us.

It goes like this for almost ten minutes, when Brandon tells us were almost to the safe room.

Suddenly we're all going flying through the air. There wasn't an explosion, but the tightness coiling around my body and the immediate paralysis notifies me that it is telekinesis. We all land on the ground with groans. Brandon catches my eye and I can see him panicking as he realizes he can't move.

"Hello, Jinx, we've been looking for you." I look up and there is a man towering over me, someone I've never seen before. Except for in pictures on Cristof's desk. It seems like the Goblins are attacking us. I don't know this man's name because I never asked, but I know he's dangerous, someone very close to Henry.

"Don't touch her," Brandon hisses and we both turn to look at him. His eyes have changed and I know his beast wants to break out of his body but he can't change form since he has no control.

"Is this one of your little guards, Jinx? You should know that they can't stop us," he says smirking before kicking Brandon as hard as he can in the stomach. I hear bones breaking and I know at least a few of his ribs are broken. Brandon spits out blood onto the floor before growling at the man in front of me.

"That all you got, asshole?" he snarls.

"Don't try to be the hero, it's just going to get you killed," the man says before turning to look at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I ask him and he glares at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a fucking brat that can't keep her trap shut?" he growls picking me up by my hair. Someone has some anger issues.

"Just put her down! What do you want?!" Brandon yells and the man laughs.

"Why I want Jinx, of course," he says grinning and I roll my eyes. Don't they all.

"Did Lexy tell you I was here?" I ask him.

"So you're smart after all," he says smirking.

"Yes, she killed herself, like a coward. You're all fucking cowards," I say before spitting in his face. He closes his eyes before wiping my spit away.

"You bitch," he hisses before slamming a knife through my stomach. Fuck, not again. Damn it, I really liked this sweatshirt!

"Really, really! Fuck you, asshole!" I yell before kicking him where the sun don't shine. He groans before dropping me on the ground. It doesn't matter if they're supernatural or human, or if they're trained to take pain, they will always flinch if you kick them in the balls.

I pull the knife out of my stomach before flinging it at the man who is using the telekinesis. No one could talk as much as this man did and use telekinesis that strong. I just had to figure out who was staring at me the hardest. The knife goes through his head and he lands on the ground in a heap.

"Get up, you little fucker," I snap, grabbing the man's hair in a death grip. I extend my claws and I feel them pierce his skull. Maybe I can just crack open his head and this will be over quickly. He snarls at me before breaking free and aiming a fist at me but I block it and punch him where his forearm and bicep meet, effectively breaking his arm. The bone breaks through the skin and he holds his arm carefully. He is turning pale from the pain. I know he wants to pass out, but he won't, he'll fight through it. I can hear the others getting up and fighting. Brandon is going to be so pissed at me, I can't wait!

"I'm gonna kill you," he hisses.

"Highly doubt that. If you were here to kill me, you would have done it already," I say shrugging feinting a kick to his right leg but then go for his right. I hear his kneecap snap just as he punches me in the face. I fly back and land on the ground on my back. I know my nose is broken from the amount of blood falling down my face. An unfortunate occurrence at a time like this. He jumps on top of me and I let him hit me again as I lay my hand on the ground, waiting for the knife to come to me. When it flies into my hand I smile a bloody smile up at him before spitting blood into his face. He growls and bares his fangs before sinking them into my neck. Asshole.

"This is so that you can't continue on your pathetic legacy," I say grinning before stabbing him in the crotch. He lets out a blood curdling scream as pulls his fangs out before wrapping his hands around my throat.

"You fucking bitch," he gurgles and I try to laugh but unfortunately I can't with his hands wrapped around my throat. Instead I just take the knife out of his crotch and shove it through his throat. More blood splatters onto my face, especially when his jaw drops open. His eyes bulge out of his head and his hands loosen around my throat and I take my chance.

"It was a good try, man, but maybe the next person he sends will do better," I say arrogantly before I thrust the knife into his heart. He freezes on top of me and I see utter hate and fury in his eyes before he drops. I push him off of me before he can fall on top of me and he dies on the floor. I expected more.

"Jinx!"

"What?!"

"What did I say?!" Brandon yells stomping towards me. He has a gash on his forehead and what looks like a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"I don't remember, my wound has given me temporary amnesia," I tell him shrugging as I try to wipe all of the blood off of my face. There is so much that it doesn't really matter.

"It's your stomach, not your head!" he screams glaring at me.

"Oh, would you look at that," I say looking down at my stomach. All healed up, just like it's supposed to be.

"Shouldn't we go help the others now?" I ask.

"No, we are going to the safe room," he snaps before pulling me along. I move my arm away from his grip and narrow my eyes at him.

"Let's go," he says before stepping over a dead body and walking down the hallway. Thankfully all of us made it out of the fight.

"It's going to be so boring in the safe room, is there at least a TV in there?" I ask hoping to annoy him.

"It's a safe room, it's not supposed to be exciting," he snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Let her go!" I turn my head at the yell. It sounds like Landon.

"Jinx, don't!" Brandon screams but I'm already running in their direction. I round the corner and there they are. Landon is being held up against the wall by two Goblins, while Izzy is being held down on the ground by two other Goblins. A third one is on top of her waving a knife around. She's sobbing and Landon is furious. They are all going to die, hopefully slow painful deaths.

Sticking my hand out I feel my blood magic extend toward the guy on top of Izzy. I know he has cuts on him, I can see them and that gives me access to every drop of blood in his body. Using blood magic on someone causes them excruciating pain. I squeeze my hand into a fist and he screams. His skin is becoming reddish blue as I am sucking the blood out of his body through his pores. Soon he is covered in blood and the two men holding down Izzy are scrambling away and she has pushed the man off of her. I can see the horror on the enemies faces.

Izzy crawls towards us and Brandon grabs her. I close my eyes and I can feel the man's life force in my hand. I'm going to have to end this quicker than I want, as I don't want to torture him in front of Izzy. I squeeze my fist tighter and his heart immediately stops, making him drop to the ground.

I look to the two men holding up Landon and they slowly step away from him. Smart moves on their part. For a second Landon looks like he's going to walk over to us but then he gives me a look before lunging at the man to his left. I shift into my cat form and lunge at the man on his right who his going for him. I land on top of the guy and sink my teeth into his neck before ripping out a chunk. He chokes for a moment before going still.

Getting off of him I look over at Landon who is glaring down at the dead body of the man he killed. I shift back into my human form and he looks over at me.

"I didn't know if you were going to understand what I was going to do," he says with a small smile.

"I'll always have your back," I tell him and he grins. Looking behind me I see that the guards took care of the other two men.

"Were you guys heading to the safe room as well?" I ask and Landon nods.

"Yes. We were heavily ambushed and our guards told us to go ahead. We almost made it but then they caught us. I tried to fight them but there were too many and they used some kind of mind control to stop me from attacking them," Landon says clenching his fists in anger.

"They're dead now," I tell him.

"I couldn't protect her," he whispers looking at Izzy who is crying on Brandon.

"All you can do is your best and you did, I know you wouldn't have stopped fighting for her," I tell him.

"What did you do to him?" he asks me.

"It was blood magic," I explain.

"I've heard of that, some kind of dark magic, right?" he asks and I nod.

"I can't really do any of the stuff mom can, sometimes I can control the elements. But beyond that I'm useless. I'm more like dad," he says.

"Someone had to be," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"You seem pretty good at shifting as well," he says.

"Practice makes perfect."

"You have a lot of blood on you," he says worriedly.

"Don't worry, most of it isn't mine," I tell him.

"We should head to the safe room now," Brandon says and I sigh. I guess since Izzy and Landon are with us I won't complain anymore. I don't want them to get hurt.

"Let's go," I say grabbing Landon's hand. He smiles down at our hands as we walk.

"I don't think we're going to make it to the safe room," another guard says and I look up and see a big fight ahead of us.

"Then we'll head to the Red Room. We're going to the City," Brandon says and we turn right heading to the elevator in the Red Room.

"Has anyone figured out who's attacking us?" Landon asks.

"The Goblins. Lexy told Henry that I was here," I say and he looks at me shocked.

"They're trying to take you," he says and I nod.

"I won't let them take you," he says fiercely and someone laughs.

"Well isn't that cute." We all freeze and turn to look at the voice. It's Henry.

"Go to the elevator," I say pushing Landon ahead of me.

"No."

"Jinx, we're not going to leave you," Izzy says panicking.

"You're not going to take me, Henry, you know I'm stronger than you," I tell him and he narrows his eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to take you, maybe I just want to kill everyone you care about," he says.

"Are you going to do it or are you going to make your minions do it?" I ask him and he hisses at me.

"When someone finally gets the power to kill you I'm going to turn that day into a holiday," he snarls before running at me. Right as he reaches me his body poofs into thin air as his astral projected form disappears. Henry would never face me all by himself, he's too much of a coward.

"Now, everybody get in the elevator," I say just as it dings open. We all turn and when it opens Roman is standing there with his guards.

"What's happened?" he asks looking around.

"Where's Jinx?" he asks.

"Right here," Landon says pulling on my hand as we walk forward.

"Who hurt you?!" Roman asks looking horrified at all the blood I'm covered in as he rushes towards me.

"It doesn't matter, most of it isn't mine," I say as I push him back into the elevator.

"I shouldn't have left last night," he says as he looks at my bloody sweatshirt.

"Izzy told me that Derek doesn't like that we're sleeping together," I tell him.

"You're sleeping with my sister!" Landon screams and we both look over at him.

"No!" Roman yells back.

"We're _just_ sleeping, I keep away her nightmares," Roman tells him and Landon narrows his eyes at him.

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for sleeping with my sister," Landon says and Roman's guards just stare at him.

"You know I love her, why are you making a big deal out of this?" Roman asks annoyed and my eyes widen. He what?

Thankfully for him the elevator opens to the City and he doesn't have to listen to me yell at him for blurting out that he loves me in an elevator full of people.

Unfortunately for everyone else someone is standing on the other side.

"Hello Jinx, I've been waiting for you."

"Cristof."

* * *

**Well I hope everyone liked this chapter! You get to meet Cristof next chapter, it's finally happening! Also, what's up with Jinx's weird nightmare? Why did they want her to heal her wounds? And Roman loves Jinx, what is Jinx going to say to him when she gets him alone! **

**Again, I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update, I feel awful, but I hope a chapter of Jinx being awesome makes up for it, and the awkward moment when everyone thinks Roman and Jinx are having sex. I hope you guys all have an awesome week!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-scarletfiery **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, so I'm on spring break! Yay, finally! Here is the first of my multiple updates! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorited my story, you guys are honestly the best people in the world :) **

**So thank you to: CrazyAboutLove, Nightmares21, lukeyboycool, Lily Shivers, Nickateden, and Rayander16304 for following/favoriting!**

**Krystal23: ****Glad you liked the chapter! Also, this chapter is longer!**

**Quartz: ****It makes me so happy that you love my story, and that you can love the characters that I haven't even introduced yet! Thank you!**

**Random Fandom Kinda Gal:**** AKA Indigovioletskies, your reviews are always awesome! Glad that you're loving it and that you think I'm an amazing writer (best compliment ever, by the way) and this chapter is intense, so hopefully you'll like it!**

**Rumzzz: ****Glad you liked all the fighting scenes! I love writing them, but sometimes I feel awkward because I have no idea how to fight and I'm always nervous that they're going to sound stupid or something! So thank you!**

**Dafje1994: It's great to know that you like my story so much that you'll drop whatever else you're doing to read my next chapter! I try to pace everything out and have there be a reason for everything, because I feel like it takes away from the story if random things happen and you have no idea why, so even though it might take longer I feel like it's worth it. I'm glad someone else thinks so too! **

**Rage against the dying of the light: ****Hi, thanks for the criticism! Sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors, usually I sit down and write my chapters in one sitting and just upload after I'm done. So I don't usually go over and check for any errors, but thank you for pointing it out and if you happen to see any serious issues feel free to point them out and I will change them! I guess since sometimes I go so long between updating that Jinx can get a little out of character since its been so long since I've written her, so I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks for your thoughts, I appreciate them! Also, cool user name. **

**lukeyboycool: Hi! Here's a new chapter and I'll be updating a few times this week!**

**WeeKaity: Glad you always think it gets better! **

**Guest:**** Thank you! Makes me so happy that you love my book!**

**Nickateden: ****Thank you, that's so sweet! **

**You guys are all awesome and make my day, so thank you!**

**Now, there is a sexy scene in this, so beware. There is no intercourse...but other things happen. I will mark it with a line of S's before and after, so that if you don't feel comfortable reading something like that you can just skip over it. I don't usually like posting sex related scenes because I don't have any experience with that and I just feel weird writing it, but I guess it does make stories interesting. I'm sorry if it's bad but I tried to write it the best I could, so I hope the people who do read it, enjoy it! Thank you and onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

I'm not sure whose more shocked, me or the others. I've been waiting to see Cristof for almost a year and now that he's here I don't know what to do. He doesn't really look any different, although he might be a little bigger in the muscle department. His dark brown hair is still the same, short on the sides and a little longer on top. He likes to run hands through his hair and pull on it when he's stressed. His steel grey eyes are still the same, dark and intense. His tan skin is the same. His tall, bulky frame is the same. His all consuming power, barely contained by his skin is the same. His small smile, covering surprisingly white teeth considering all the coffee he drinks. And the protection and safety that radiates from him is still the same. I've missed him. I go to hug him before I'm stopped by a horrific battle cry.

"NO!" Izzy yells before she launches herself kicking and screaming, out of the elevator. I think Cristof is more amused than anything when he stops his guards from pulling Izzy off of him. It's kind of funny to watch this tiny woman attack a man of his size. We all watch as he flinches when she repeatedly kicks him in the shins and hits him on his chest. When she raises her fists to punch him he grabs her wrists.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you," he says in his deep voice before chuckling. I go to try and stop Izzy but she continues to struggle in Cristof's hold. I really don't want to get hit in the face by an elbow.

"You can't have Jinx!" Izzy screams as she tries to pull her wrists from his hold. Cristof just stares at her as she struggles. He clearly has no idea what is going on or why this tiny woman is trying to kill him with her fists.

"Izzy…"

"No!" Izzy says when I try to say something. Cristof turns to look at me confused and I step out of the elevator.

"Izzy and Derek are my parents," I tell him and his eyes widen.

"Explains why this one is acting like a wild cat," he says looking down at Izzy. She just glares at him.

"Now why do you think I'm going to take her away?" he asks Izzy.

"Well did you come here to have tea with her?" she snaps sarcastically and I chuckle.

"Jinx doesn't like tea," he says grinning and she rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Jinx is important to me. I think of her like my daughter and I've been looking for her. When they told me she was dead, I couldn't believe it. They said she was in a brutal fight while in juvie, and it was so bad that if they hadn't known who she was they wouldn't have been able to identify her. For that reason they cremated her, they didn't even let me see her before they turned her to ashes. When I heard of a rumor that she was alive…"

"She's my daughter, not yours," Izzy says cutting him off and he gives her a small smile.

"They took me to Area 51," I tell Cristof and he grits his teeth.

"How long were you there?" he asks me.

"About a year before Derek sent people to get me out. I've been here ever since," I explain.

"Did they hurt you?"

"I mean they didn't beat me or anything, but I was kept in a padded room on tranquilizers most of the time," I tell him shrugging.

"And what happened to these people?" he asks.

"Nothing, we just took the information they had on Jinx when we broke her out," Izzy says shrugging.

"You didn't hurt the people that took Jinx?" he asks outraged.

"No, hurting them wouldn't have changed anything," Izzy says annoyed.

"Hurting them will discourage them from doing it in the future. How do you know they don't have someone else there right this minute? They were figured out last time, so if they're brave enough to do it again they'll keep it under better wraps. You didn't punish them for what they did, you let them get away with it!" Cristof snaps before letting Izzy go.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jinx," Cristof says cupping his large hands around my face before kissing my forehead.

"I missed you," I say wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"I missed you too, Jinx. It's so good to see you, to know that they lied to me. I should have investigated more when they told me you were dead, I could have stopped all of this," he says as he hugs me to him, one hand on my head and the other softly around my waist.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. I'm just glad you're here," I say as I rub my face against his chest. Cristof is always warm, warmer than most people and other shifters. He says it's because his beast is always close to the surface; that ever since he lost his mate his beast has been harder to control. He smells like the woods, but it's a different scent from the woods in California. Cristof has always liked being near wooded areas. I can also smell salt, like from the beach.

"What beach have you been going to?" I ask him.

"We're staying near Fort Tilden, it's kind of isolated," he tells me kissing the top of my head before pulling back.

"Now why are you covered in blood?" he asks.

"I killed someone and they happened to be on top of me," I explain.

"So this is all someone else's blood?" he asks raising an eyebrow as he looks at my stomach.

"Well no, half of it is mine, but I'm healed so it's fine," I shrug.

"Where were you injured, what happened?" Roman asks, pushing Cristof out of the way.

"It's fine, it was just a little scratch on my stomach," I tell Roman calmly, seeing as he's about to freak out.

"I don't know if scratch is the right word to use," Brandon says and I turn to glare at him.

"Not the time, Brandon," I snap.

"What's the right word to use then?" Roman asks looking between us.

"It doesn't matter because the wound has healed and I'm fine," I tell him.

"And who are you?" Cristof asks Roman.

"I'm Roman…"

"This is Jinx's boyfriend," everybody else says at the same time. Well aren't they forthcoming with information!

"You have a boyfriend?" Cristof asks smirking.

"Technically he's not actually my boyfriend…"

"She's my girlfriend," Roman says cutting me off.

"I see, well I'll let you guys figure it out another time. But now it would probably be better if we left, seeing as Henry is on his way," Cristof says. So he's going to stop being a coward and fight us in his physical form instead of sending some projected image of himself.

"Ok…"

"Where are you taking us?" Izzy asks glaring at him.

"To my house near Fort Tilden Beach," he says before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards the exit.

"I haven't decided yet!" Izzy yells as she runs after us.

"Well you better make a decision quick or we're going to be stuck in a gun fight," Cristof says without looking at her.

"I don't want to go with you, we can take Jinx somewhere else!" Izzy yells stepping in front of us.

"Trust me, I can protect you all better where we're going, now stop freaking out. I'm not going to take Jinx from you and I'm not going to hurt her," Cristof says before sending a nod to one of his men. The man proceeds to pick up Izzy and throw her over his shoulder. Her guards are not happy with this.

"Hey! Put me down, you… you jerk!" Izzy yells hitting the guy repeatedly over his back. He doesn't even flinch.

"Izzy everything is going to be fine," I tell her as we're ushered into black SUVs.

"I don't want to lose you again," she says from beside me. I'm sitting in between Izzy and Cristof while the others are put into different SUVs.

"You won't. I'm not gonna leave you," I say grabbing her hand.

"Jinx, you don't know how good it felt to know that you were my daughter. Vanessa was so horrible, meeting her felt like losing my daughter all over again. I subconsciously knew that there was no way she could ever be my daughter but I was so scared of the idea that you were still out there, all alone and hurt…"

"Izzy, when Cristof found me, he made sure I was never alone. I know it's not the life you would have wanted for me, but it was the best life I could have had. He saved me and he taught me everything I needed to know. You don't know what I was like when I came out of the hospital or when I moved from Colorado to California. It was hard, so hard to live knowing that I was different and not knowing why. Don't hate him please, I don't want to have to choose between you," I whisper.

"Oh, Jinx, I'm so sorry," she says grabbing my hands tightly.

"I just want to protect you, like I couldn't protect you before," she says sadly.

"You don't need to protect me anymore, Izzy, Cristof taught me how to protect myself. Now I'm going to protect you," I tell her smiling.

"I hate the thought of you getting hurt, and you know it drives Roman crazy," she says giggling.

"Roman worries too much."

"You should agree to be his girlfriend, he loves you, you know," she says and I roll my eyes.

"I know, he blurted it out in the elevator," I say.

"He means well, he's just never been in love before," she says grinning.

"Do you love…"

"This is a private, mother daughter conversation," Izzy snaps at Cristof when he tries to talk.

"Well then," he says lifting up his hands defensively. She winks at me when he looks away and I hold in my laugh.

"I'm glad Roman's been there for you, he's helped you open up," Izzy says and I shrug embarrassed.

"He's persistent." Just as Izzy is about to say something my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and see that Roman is calling me.

"Speak of the devil," I say before answering the call.

"Hi, Rome," I say smiling.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine, where are you guys?" I ask him.

"We're about ten minutes behind you, my guards thought it would be safer if we took our own trucks," he says sighing.

"You're going to meet us there?"

"Yes, one of Cristof's guards sent us the address, so we'll meet you there," he reassures me.

"Keep your eyes open, Goblins aren't above attacking in front of humans…"

"We're going to be careful, Jinx. Morning traffic is starting up, so it might be a little hard for them to come after us," he says softly. I wanted to tell him not to underestimate them but it was too late, there was a crash in the background.

I feel the breath rush out of me and my blood freeze at the same time. The Goblins are going to take Roman.

"Roman, what was that?" I ask him and everyone looks at me.

"Our second truck was taken out," he says quickly. I can hear the nervousness in his voice, even though he's trying to hide it.

"I'm so sorry, Roman, they're coming after you because they heard. They know how you feel about me and they're going to use it against you," I tell him clenching my fists. I never should have allowed him to get so close to me, I didn't want this to happen.

"This is all my fault," I whisper.

"Jinx, it's going to be ok, listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise you," he says determined.

"Don't…" I'm cut off by another crash and this time I know it's their car.

"Roman!"

"I have to go, Jinx, I love you," he says before hanging up.

"No! You have to do something!" I yell turning to Cristof and grabbing him.

"We're going to get him, Jinx, we'll get him," Cristof says gripping me.

"We have to find him! They're going to hurt him because of me!" I yell.

"We'll track his phone," he says quickly.

"You know they're going to toss it, you know they're going to toss it!" I say starting to sound hysterical.

"Jinx. Jinx, look at me!" Cristof says and I turn to look at him. His grey eyes eyes look like swirls of clouds. They're warm and they're pulling me in. They're patient and kind, willing me to believe that we'll find and rescue Roman.

_"You know we're going to, Jinx_,_"_ Cristof whispers in my mind. I can feel the warmth in his eyes surge into my body and surround me. It feels like I'm floating and I close my eyes as the warmth fills me up. It was like being hugged by a warm cloud. In my mind Roman is hugging me.

* * *

I wake with a gasp. I'm in a dark room and Izzy is beside me sitting in a chair.

"You're awake," she whispers.

"How long was I out?" I ask her sitting up.

"We arrived about five minutes ago, you were asleep for the entire ride," she explains.

"Have they found Roman?" I ask her cautiously.

"They sent someone to the first crash site and all the guards were gone. They probably left to go to the second one, but they have no idea where it is. Whoever was driving the first SUV probably veered off into some side road. But we'll find him," she says.

"This is all my fault. I told him we shouldn't get involved, because I knew something like this could happen and it did," I say running my hands over my face.

"Don't say that, Jinx. You can't protect Roman from everything, he's going to be King soon and things like this could happen any time. That's why he has guards. That's why he trains almost every day. He's going to be in danger for the rest of his life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to love someone or to have a family. Roman loves you, Jinx, don't push him away because of this," she says grabbing my face.

"I don't want him to get hurt because of me," I tell her.

"He could say the same thing. I'm sure he's scared that something is going to happen to you because you're his girlfriend. People are going to try to use you against him too, but he's not going to let that stop him from being with you," she tells me.

"What if they kill him, what if we never see him again?"

"That's not going to happen," she says wiping away my tears.

"Now do you want to stay in here or do you want to go be with everyone else?" she asks me.

"I want to go see everyone else," I say pushing the covers off of me. Izzy takes my hand as I stand up and we walk out together. There are two guards posted outside the door, who follow us downstairs into the living room.

Everything is so white. The floors are light hardwood. The walls are white, the ceiling is white, the furniture is white, even the cabinets and the island in the kitchen are white. Thankfully the pillows, the curtains, the island chairs, the carpet, and the kitchen appliances aren't white. They are different shades of blue and of course the appliances are stainless steel. There are a lot of windows and since it is morning they're all open so it's very bright in here.

The atmosphere feels tense in here and I know it's because of the unresolved issue with Cristof and the fact that Roman could possible be being tortured right now.

"Jinx, are you alright?" Landon asks when we reach them.

"I'll be fine," I tell him shrugging.

"We're going to find Roman, his guards would never let anyone take him. Trust me, vampire guards are hardcore, they're known for being the best," Landon tells me and I smile.

"Thanks, Lanny," I say.

"Do you need anything, water? Are you hungry?" he asks.

"I couldn't eat."

"I'll get you some water," he says going into the kitchen. The room is an open floor plan so the kitchen and living room are connected, and they're both enormous. I can see the dining room, a little sitting room and the patio, everything looks so nice. If only I could enjoy it.

"How are we looking for Roman?" I ask Cristof.

"Have you ever had his blood?" he asks me and Izzy looks at him weird.

"She's not a vampire, she doesn't need blood," she says.

"Drinking blood for any species can make them stronger, vampires are just the only ones who need it to survive and it's taboo to drink blood if you're not a vampire," Cristof tells her.

"You drink blood?" Izzy asks me shocked.

"Sometimes," I tell her shrugging.

"But no, I haven't had Roman's blood," I tell Cristof.

"Why would it matter?" Izzy asks him.

"She might be able to track him that way if she had," he explains.

"With blood magic?" she asks and we both nod.

"I don't know how I feel about you using blood magic, it's dangerous and it can consume you," Izzy says concerned.

"I rarely use it, it's my last resort," I tell her and she nods.

"I've gotten in contact with some of his other guards and they are tracking him. He has multiple tracking devices on him at all times, so they're going to find him. It's just going to take time," Cristof explains.

"What if they find all of them?" I ask.

"They won't. The guard wasn't able to tell me everything, obviously because its top secret, but he said there is at least one device that they won't be able to find and even if they do they won't be able to take it out of him," he says.

"They must have put something in his blood," I say and he nods.

"That's what I was thinking. That or in his brain and they probably aren't going to operate on him, so either way they're going to find him pretty quickly," he says just as Landon comes back with a glass of water for me.

"Thanks," I say taking a sip and he nods.

"Roman is strong. He won't let them take him without a fight," Landon says.

"Will his guards let him fight?" I ask.

"If it's serious enough then yes. They'll try not to let him, but in some situations it is probably easier for them to just let him fight. He's a skilled fighter, before he was in the running to become King he used to train others how to fight. He said that if he didn't make it as King, he would want to become a guard and only certain people can join the vampire guard. Like I said before, they're some of the best warriors. So he knows what he's doing," Landon says.

"I didn't know he could fight that well," I say shocked.

"He doesn't like to brag about his skills."

"Izzy!" I turn my head at the sound of Derek's voice. He's upstairs.

"I let him portal into the house," Cristof explains.

"We're downstairs," Izzy answers and I hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later Derek, Roman's family and a bunch of guards come into the room.

"Have they found him yet?" Victoria asks wide eyed. Her eyes look red from crying and she's wringing her hands nervously.

"I got off the phone with some of your son's guards about ten minutes ago. They haven't called me back so I assume they're still looking," Cristof tells her and she breaks down into sobs. I flinch before looking away.

"Are you ok, Jinx? Were you hurt in the attack in Avalon?" Maddy asks running up to me. She's looking at my shirt worried.

"Oh no, this is someone else's blood, don't worry," I tell her softly.

"Let's go look for a different shirt, you know Roman will be worried if he comes back and sees you like that," she says pulling me away from the living room. I didn't bother to tell her that he'd already seen me.

We go into a few different rooms before finding something for me to wear. I take the sweatshirt off, sadly it's one of Roman's. Hopefully he won't be angry that it's ruined. The blood soaked all the way through leaving my skin tinted red so I just take off all of my clothes and get in the shower. It's a pretty big shower with two shower heads. The door is glass and the floor is marble tile, just like the rest of the bathroom. Maddy sits out in the bathroom while I take a quick rinse.

"You ok?" I ask her as I get out and wrap a towel around my torso and my hair.

"What's happened is just making me think. When he becomes King, things like this are going to happen all the time and I'm going to be worried that something bad is always going to happen to him. I never wanted him to become King," she says shaking her head.

"The only one who was generally happy that he was doing this was our dad. My mom cried for days when he told us he was going to put himself in the running. I was so scared. I prayed that he wouldn't win, I prayed every day that someone else would win. It's so scary to think that literally everyone wants my brother dead," she says.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, Maddy. If I would have known his guards were going to make him wait for them to get their SUVs I would have waited with him, I would have gone with him. I never would have let them hurt him. I was…"

"It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself Jinx," she says sadly.

"It is my fault. They told Cristof that Roman is my boyfriend and one of the Goblin must have heard and that's why they attacked him. They didn't attack him because he's the next King of Avalon, the Goblins don't care about that because they don't follow the monarchy of Avalon. Henry is their leader, their King. They took Roman because he's important to me," I tell her as I feel my throat swell with un-cried tears.

"I'm glad you care about Roman, because he loves you. Don't blame yourself for this. Don't think that because you love him that, that is why he was taken. These are bad people, Jinx, you know that more than anyone, but don't blame yourself," Maddy says.

"How could I not?"

"Jinx! Jinx, where are you?!" I look up shocked at the yelling.

"I'm in here, Lanny!" I yell standing up. He runs into the bathroom and grins.

"Get dressed, Roman is downstairs. He wants to see you," Landon says and my eyes widen before I pull on the shorts and shirt Maddy and I found in the room. I run out of the room and downstairs.

There is a big crowd around the couches. I smell blood and tears. But I can't see Roman.

"She's here," Eli says beckoning me towards one of the couches. I run over and Roman is laying there. He is completely covered in blood. Bruises, bullet wounds, stab wounds are everywhere. His head guard is unconscious on the other couch.

"Roman, you're alive," I say kneeling down beside him.

"I told you I'd be fine," he says roughly before grabbing my hand and kissing it softly.

"Can Izzy heal you?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Too much, blood will be easier," he says.

"Here, have mine," I tell him offering my wrist and he shakes his head again.

"No, I need a lot of blood, Jinx and I don't want to hurt you," he says groaning.

"Cristof, do you have blood bags?" I ask him and he nods before sending someone off to get them.

"I was so worried, Roman," I say running my fingers through his hair.

"It looks worse than it feels," he says trying to smile and I know he's lying.

"Here," Cristof says handing me a few bags of blood. I bite into one of them before putting it to Roman's mouth. I lift up his head so that it will be easier for him to swallow. He finishes the three bags in a matter of minutes and Cristof passes me more. After drinking the necessary amount he lays his head back in my hand and sighs.

"I want to take a shower," he says.

"You can't take a shower right now, Roman," I tell him.

"Then a bath," he says.

"Ok, we'll put you in the bath," I say standing up. A few of his guards pick him up and I direct them to the bathroom I was in before. I turn on the water and make sure it's a good temperature before allowing them to put him inside.

"We'll be waiting in the bedroom, call us when he wants to get out," one of them says and I nod. I walk over to Roman and help him out of his bloody clothes. I grab a wash cloth and start cleaning the blood off of his body.

"There were moments where I thought I was going to die," he whispers and I pause.

"But I kept fighting because…because I wanted to see you again. I didn't want to leave you," he says running his fingers down my cheek.

"Roman…"

"I know you might not love me, but I love you so much, Jinx, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you fall in love with me," he says and I let my tears fall. I hate that he thinks I don't feel as much for him as he does for me. But sadly I don't know how to process my emotions as well as he does or how to express them.

"You can't say things like that, Roman."

"I can say whatever I want, I'm going to be King," he says as he wipes away my tears.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you. Now get in here," he says.

"I can't, I might hurt you," I say nervously.

"No you won't. It doesn't hurt that much anymore, and besides I can already feel myself healing," he says pulling on my hand. I stand up before getting inside the tub with him. Most of the blood is off of him and the soap was doing the rest.

"I was so scared, Roman, I thought you were going to die," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't think about that. I would never let that happen," he says running his fingers through my hair.

"I would never be able to live with myself if they killed you, it would be my fault," I say squeezing him.

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault, Jinx," he says sternly.

"Yes it was, they heard us when we were in front of the elevator…"

"I don't care what they heard. They attacked us because we were the easiest target. We left after you guys and so we were alone. If they could have attacked another truck they would have. Please don't blame yourself, Jinx. I'm glad it was me instead of anyone else," he says and I shake my head.

"Yes. Imagine if they attacked you while Izzy was in the car or if they attacked the car Landon was in. Neither of them would have been able to fight like I can, they could have died," he tells me.

"Attacking me was the best thing they could have done in favor to us. My guards are strong and even though we lost a few of them, they handled it perfectly. It wasn't because of you, we don't even know if they were in the building when we were all talking. They could have just sensed supernaturals in our car and took a chance thinking it could be you guys," he explains.

"But if they were there then they know that you're important to me and they're going to come after you, I don't want that," I tell him.

"I don't care if they come after me. If they do they'll have to get through my guards and if they do I'll kill them. They don't scare me…"

"Roman…"

"No, I know what you're trying to do. Don't push me away because they attacked me. Nothing is going to keep me from you. And you don't get to decide that this incident is going to make us stop seeing each other. I'm always going to come back to you, Jinx. You're mine, do you understand? Only death is going to tear us apart and if there is an afterlife, I will find you there and we'll be together," he says gripping my hair firmly, making me look him in the eyes. So that I know how serious he is.

"Now kiss me," he says.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"You're so bossy," I say before leaning down to kiss him quickly but he puts his hand on the back of my head and deepens the kiss. His tongue runs along my bottom lip softly and I allow him inside. Our tongues feel could sliding together and I wish his touch felt as good everywhere else. My fingers tug on his hair, pulling him closer and he grips my hips tightly.

I pull away to breathe and he trails open mouth kisses down my neck and I moan softly as his tongue runs circles around my pulse. His fangs extend and my breathing quickens. I want him to drink from me. From what I've read a vampire can make their bite as pleasurable or as painful as possible.

"Do it," I say pulling him closer to me.

"I want to do more than drink your blood, Jinx, I want to mark you as mine. There's no going back from that," he whispers in my ear. I feel my heart speed up and wonder if I'm ready for it. In my heart and mind I know that I won't ever want to be with anyone else. No one has ever made me feel the way that Roman does, and I know that no one ever will.

"I'm going to do it eventually, Jinx, know that. But are you ready for it now?" he says possessively. I care deeply for Roman and there's a chance I already love him, it's just that I don't know what being in love feels like.

"I don't want to be with anybody else," I tell him and he growls.

"I'm not going to let you," he says narrowing his dangerously dark eyes.

"Do it," I say again and he licks his lips.

"You won't be able to run from me, Jinx, I'll always be able to find you. We'll be connected," he tells me.

"I don't want to run anymore, Roman."

"You can run, as long as it's towards me," he says before kissing me again, deeper. I can feel him everywhere and as he wraps his arms around me I wish for my phobia of touch to go away. I wish that it didn't hurt that his hands were on my back.

"It's ok, Jinx, I'll make you feel better," he says before kissing the place where he's going to bite me.

"I love you, Jinx," he whispers and before he sinks his fangs into my neck I whisper back my love for him in my mind.

My eyes and mouth open in a gasp as his fangs break my skin. It doesn't hurt, it just feels really good. We're so close together that I can feel everything about him, including his erection between us. I've never been this close to a naked man before and I've never desired to touch a man before. Lifting up my hands I run them up and down his chest slowly. I can feel every dip and grove of his muscles, and he has a lot. His skin is soft and warm and I like the feel of it beneath my fingers.

I can feel his tongue lapping at my blood and it makes me hot. Pulling Roman closer to me my breasts rub against his chest and I feel my nipples tighten. Rolling my hands down his back I leave little indents of my finger nails as I try to contain the pleasure in side of me. As my nipples tighten into little beads, I rub them against his chest to get some relief. The feeling is a little uncomfortable at first and I groan, but Roman seems to know what to do. He runs one of his hands up my side before palming my breast. He squeezes it for a moment before pinching my nipple and I gasp in surprise. The pain feels just as good as the pleasure and I want more.

"Oh god, Roman," I moan moving even closer to him if possible. I can feel the heat in my core and as I get hotter I grind myself against his thigh.

"You're so beautiful, Jinx," Roman whispers pulling back before biting his wrist. I take it in my mouth and as his blood goes down my throat I can feel our bond surround us. It's peaceful and warm. Comforting.

As I rub myself harder on Roman I can feel a tightening in my stomach. I know something is coming but I don't know how to get there. My breathing gets quicker, the more aroused I become. It would almost be embarrassing if I didn't know that Roman wanted me just as much.

"Don't worry, Jinx, I'll make you come," Roman whispers seductively in my ear before he rips open my shirt. He bends me backwards a bit before wrapping his mouth around one of my breasts.

"Please!" I yell out gripping his hair tightly. My blood is heating up and I can feel my core squeezing in anticipation for something to fill it. He suckles on my breast for a moment before biting my nipple. Little spasms of pleasure fill my body as I move against him. He switches breasts before running his hand down the front of my body.

His hand goes down the front of my shorts and he moans loudly when he finds out I'm not wearing any underwear.

"You drive me crazy, Jinx," he says as he rubs circles around my clit. All I can do is make tiny gasping noises of pleasure. All I can think about is him, all I want is him.

"More," I moan gripping his shoulders. He slides his tongue into my mouth at the same time that he slides one of his fingers inside of me, silencing my screams of pleasure. I move against his finger and he adds another before moving his thumb back over my clit, and his other hand back against my breast. It's almost too much sensation, too much pleasure.

"Come on, baby, give it to me," he whispers in my ear before biting down into my neck again. My eyes and mouth widen in surprise as my orgasm consumes me.

"There you go, baby, let it happen," Roman whispers as he runs his tongue along my ear. He runs his fingers in and out of me leisurely as the last of my orgasm subsides before finally pulling them out and licking his fingers.

"You alright?" he asks me softly as my breathing calms down.

"Yea. I didn't know it could feel like that," I say swallowing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"It's because I'm your mate. It would feel different if it were someone else," he says before scowling.

"I don't want to do this with anyone else," I tell him and a smile breaks out on his face.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good," he says before he runs his hands up and down my back. His blue eyes are shining and it takes me a moment to realize why. He's touching me and I don't feel anything, well I don't feel any pain.

"How?" I ask shocked as he continues to run his hands everywhere he can.

"We're mates now, Jinx. A mate's touch shouldn't be painful," he tells me.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I ask him.

"I'd hoped it would, but I had no idea," he says leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Am I cured, or is it just with you?" I ask him.

"I think it's just with me, but we can try it with someone else," he says. I look down and notice that all of the bruises are gone. The bullet and stab wounds have all closed up and just look like scratches.

"You're healed," I say running my hands over his chest.

"Yes. See, I told you that you wouldn't hurt me," he says smiling and I kiss his chest. Looking down further I see he is still aroused and I go to touch him.

"Not today, Jinx," Roman says grabbing my hand.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, Jinx, it will go away. I hadn't planned to do any of this with you right now, but you're too irresistible," he says standing up with me wrapped around him.

"Wait, what about your hair?" I ask him as he steps out of the tub.

"Let's get in the shower," he says walking across the room. He puts me on the ground and turns on the shower before taking off my shirt and pulling down my shorts.

"You're so beautiful, Jinx," Roman says kissing my stomach as he's kneeling in front of me.

"And you're very handsome," I say squeezing his shoulders, wishing I could run my hands in his hair but his hair is still bloody. He smiles lazily up at me as he rubs his face against my stomach, scent marking me.

Roman stands up before walking me backwards into the shower. He washes his hair quickly before washing me. He takes his time, enjoying his freedom to touch me.

"I hope that others can touch you, but I find myself being jealous at the thought of others touching you. I don't want anyone to touch you but me," Roman whispers as he hugs me possessively and I smile.

"It's ok," I tell him as I kiss his chest. He is so tall that it's all I can reach without going up on my tippy toes.

"Let's get out of the shower, you need to eat," Roman says, just as my stomach growls.

"I am hungry," I say as we step out. Roman grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before getting another one and drying me off. He wraps it around me before drying my hair with another towel.

"I told my guards to bring us some clothes, and they said they would leave them on the bed for us," he says pulling me into the bedroom. The bedroom itself is a tad small but it does open up into a sitting room with some couches, a table and a TV.

The room itself has hardwood floors, a fluffy white carpet, a blue king size bed with brown and white sheets, a brown chaise at the end of the bed, two hardwood side tables, and two small blue couches and a table in front of the glass door windows. The walls are white with some beachy art work hanging around the room. There is a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. It's a pretty room.

On the bed are two piles of clothes. For me there is a pair of leggings, a blue t shirt, a sweatshirt and some underwear. For Roman there is a pair of light washed jeans, a green t shirt and a sweatshirt.

"You smell like whoever owns these clothes, I don't like it," Roman says burying his nose in my hair.

"When we get back to Avalon, I'll change," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ok, but you need to eat first," he says pulling back.

"Do you think they have any steak?" I ask him.

"Let's go find out," he says as we walk towards the door. Standing outside are his guards and as we get closer to the stairs I can hear yelling. I have a feeling Brandon is involved. Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So Cristof has arrived! More of him next chapter! I hope you guys liked the chapter and for the ones who skipped the sexy scene, Roman marks Jinx so they're mates now. You could have guessed that from the moments after. They just exchanged blood. Now that Jinx and Roman are mates, Roman can freely touch Jinx without her feeling pain or panic! Yay! Sorry for the ones who did read it if it was awkward, because it was just as awkward for me to write it. **

**I've added more pics to my Pinterest board. There is a picture of Cristof and some pictures of his beach house. For some reason I can't upload the link here, but it's on my profile if you want to take a look at it. There is also a link on my profile of the rest of Cristof's beach house, since I got them from a website (Home Bunch) and there is quite a few pictures. I don't have time to pin all of them, so if you want to take a look the link is on my profile!  
**

**So I hope you guys all liked the chapter, despite any awkwardness from the end scene! Don't forget to review! I'll try to update on Tuesday or Wednesday, since tomorrow I'm busy!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! Second update of the week! Hope you guys all enjoyed last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed my story, you guys are awesome!**

**Thank you to Al-ee-sin for following my story! **

**Nickateden: Thank! I'm glad you like my story! And it makes me so happy that you think I'm the best author!**

**Quartz: Yep, Cristof is a good guy! I couldn't make someone that Jinx cares about a bad guy. And I'm glad you loved the chapter!**

**Clarinetgoddess62: Thanks for thinking it wasn't awkward! I kind of dreaded reading the reviews for this chapter, thinking you guys would all think the scene suck, but you put my fears to rest! Even if you're the only one who thought it wasn't awkward, so thank you! **

**Guest: Yes Brandon does know Cristof. Cristof used to be part of the King's Guard until there was an accident. It will be explained a little bit in this chapter! **

**WeeKaity: Glad you loved the chapter!**

**This chapter isn't as long as the last on and it is slightly filler, mostly about Cristof, but I hope you still enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

As we walk into the living room I can feel the power leaking from the two angry men in the middle of the room – Brandon and Cristof. They are standing toe to toe, clenching their fists, and breathing deeply from yelling.

When we're close enough to them everything stops and both their heads snap towards us. This causes everyone else to look at us and suddenly everyone is smelling the air. It's really creepy and weird.

"What are they doing?" I ask Roman who looks a little uncomfortable.

"You marked my daughter," Derek hisses looking dangerously at Roman.

"Yes, Sir," Roman says squeezing my hand. Derek turns his angry gaze on me.

"Did you want this, Jinx? You're not supposed to mark someone against their will," Derek says looking pointedly at Roman.

"I told him he could," I tell him calmly.

"We knew this would happen eventually, Derek, it just happened a little earlier than we thought," Izzy says trying to calm Derek down.

"I'm in love with Jinx, Derek, you know that. I would never do anything to hurt her," Roman tells him confidently as he wraps an arm around my waist. Everyone's eyes zero in on his arm and then look up at me, waiting. When nothing happens they all take a step forward.

"Don't," Roman says when I take a step into him.

"We don't know if everyone can touch or if only I can do it," Roman tells them.

"How did this happen?" Derek asks.

"The bond takes away the pain of my touch," he explains.

"Then you're probably the only one who can touch her then," Derek says sighing.

"So what are you two arguing about?" I ask, looking at Cristof and Brandon.

"Cristof's inability to tell us that he was not dead," Brandon hisses glaring at Cristof.

"You'd already had my funeral, my family was dead, and I wasn't handling it well. It wouldn't have done anyone any good if I would have revealed myself. I was angry and destructive. I couldn't have gone back to my job or lived in my home, it would have hurt too much. So I went to the human world and started trying to get back on my feet," Cristof explains.

"You should have come back when you were better!" Brandon yells.

"It had already been too long…"

"We wouldn't have cared! You're our brother, Cristof, we would have welcomed you back if you would have decided to come back yesterday!" Brandon yells, cutting Cristof off.

"I'm sorry I kept you all in the dark for all these years, but I wasn't sure how you guys would react to my return or if I would even be able to come back. It hurt whenever I thought of coming back. I lost my mate, Brandon, and just the thought of going to places where we used to go or going back to the place where we used to live, it hurts," Cristof says gripping the place where his heart is.

"We can help you, Cris," Brandon says.

"Something has breached the perimeter," one of Cristof's guards says and everyone freezes.

"I'll go check it out," a guard says before teleporting out of the room. Something blows up outside and then guns start going off.

"You have a mine field outside," Derek hisses at Cristof, who just shrugs.

"My guards know where they are and I would have told you guys if you wanted to go outside. We're not here for the scenery, but for the isolation," Cristof explains before tossing me a gun.

"Do you really want to give her a gun?" Brandon asks her.

"Why wouldn't I, she's an expert marksman," Cristof says and I smirk at their shocked expressions. They should have figured that out by now.

"Did you teach her how to fight?" Brandon asks Cristof.

"She started out in karate while she was in the foster system and when we met I started training her, so I mostly taught her," he says.

"Why?"

"It taught her control," he says just as someone jumps through the glass doors. The guy looks around for a moment before his eyes land on me and then he lunges forward. Great, they're still after me.

One of Cristof's guards' steps to the side with his arm out as the guy comes running forward, and the guy impales himself on the guard. The guard pulls his arm out of the guy and the guy's heart is in his hand. Quite gruesome but effective. The guy drops to the floor dead.

The front door opens and we all turn to see Henry walk in. I swear, this guy just does not give up.

"Jinx."

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you, Henry, but it's not," I say sarcastically.

"I've been looking for you."

"I know, it's a shame that I keep killing everyone you send after me," I say smirking and he growls.

"You killed Marco," he hisses at me. Don't really know who that is but by how pissed he is that the guy is dead I'm gonna have to say it's the guy who stabbed me in the stomach earlier.

"He talked too much, Henry, so I just thought I'd put the both of us out of our misery," I say shrugging.

"Someone needs to put you down, like a dog," Henry snaps.

"Yea, I get that a lot," I tell him.

"What are you here for, Henry? You obviously didn't come to fight since you're not actually here," Cristof says narrowing his eyes.

"I took Vanessa," he says grinning.

"Good luck with her, she's a fucking bitch," I say laughing and his grin turns into a glare. Henry turns his glare on Derek and Izzy and now I understand. Vanessa must have told them that she is their daughter and he thought he could trade me for her. It would have been a good idea if Vanessa was actually their daughter. Too bad she's not.

"Vanessa is a traitor, ending up with you might be a good punishment," Derek says annoyed and Henry just stares at him shocked.

"What, did she tell you that she's their daughter too? Yet, that's a whole load of bullshit," I tell Henry and he grits his teeth.

"Now that I know where you are, Jinx, I'm going to keep coming after you. So watch your back," Henry says before disappearing into thin air. Well isn't he the most obnoxious person on the planet. As soon as Henry leaves I hear the fighting outside stop. The others must have left as well, or they were all just killed in the last few seconds.

"What other times did he send his people after you?" Cristof asks me.

"When everyone found out that I was actually Phoebe I ran to New York City for about a week and the City was crawling with Goblins. When they realized I was there they started coming after me. Before I went back to Avalon I met Henry," I explain.

"That was you," one of Cristof's guards says shocked.

"That was me," I say.

"What did you do?" Derek asks confused.

"The Goblins were dropping like flies, we were all wondering who was doing it," the guard says.

"Why do they want Jinx?" Derek asks.

"Because she's important to me and when people find out she was actually alive and not dead, and that I was looking for her, they thought they would try and find her first," Cristof explains.

"They were going to use her against you," Derek says.

"They could try," I say rolling my eyes.

"I don't want you going up against these guys by yourself," Derek tells me before looking at Brandon. They have a silent conversation for a moment and I just know he's going to make me have more guards.

"So, I don't know if this is the greatest time, but tell me you have food here because I am starving," I say looking at Cristof.

"You want steak?" he asks and I smile.

"It's like you can read my mind," I say and he laughs before looking over at one of his guards, telling him to go tell the cook to make me a steak and some fries.

"Are you going to be staying in New York City?" Brandon asks Cristof.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to set up in Avalon, seeing as I'm not pledging my loyalty to the monarchy anymore. No offense to you two, I'm sure you are both great leaders. I just have a job here. But I can visit and you'll always have a place with me, and if you ever need any backup don't be afraid to call," Cristof says.

"You going to stay here at the beach?" I ask him.

"Probably not, I got this because it was easiest and I didn't know how long I was going to stay here. With the ocean being so close, it will be too hard to protect, so I'll probably get something in a wooded area or something," he explains.

"Good, because this place is too white, you need some color. You know Izzy likes to decorate stuff, you should have her design your new place," I tell him and he grins at Izzy.

"Want the job?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"I think I'll pass," she says crossing her arms annoyed. I guess they can't be friends yet, but hopefully they'll get there.

"How did you know where Jinx was? The elevator opened and you were waiting there, how did you know we were going to come through there?" Roman asks Cristof.

"You know there are different types of bonds, right?" Cristof says looking at Roman and I feel him tense up.

"Are you telling me that you have a bond with Jinx?" Roman asks narrowing his eyes.

"I could possibly be saying that," Cristof says.

"Why do you have a bond with my daughter?" Derek asks annoyed and Cristof looks at me.

"He created a bond between us as a safe guard against me going out and getting myself killed or me trying to kill myself," I tell them and they all look at me shocked.

"You wanted to kill yourself?" Maddy asks sadly and I shrug.

"I'm sure she has told you that she had control issues when she was younger…"

"She still has control issues," Brandon says and I flip him off.

"She was worse before. But anyway she had no sense of regard for her safety and I thought if she knew I could get hurt if she was seriously injured or if she died, then she would think twice about doing something," he explains.

"Then how could you not know that she wasn't dead?" Roman asks him.

"It's not a serious bond like the bond between mates, if we are apart for too long or if we don't use the bond it starts fading. It started to fade while she was in juvie, so I wouldn't have known if she died or not because it was so weak that I wouldn't have felt it. But when I found out she wasn't dead I started trying to use it. Especially since she was so heavily sedated for the time that she was at Area 51 she wouldn't have been able to contact me anyway. The bond doesn't work very well if one of us is in a different dimension, which is why I couldn't find her when the rumors of her being alive started popping up, because she was in Avalon. I got little snippets of things here and there, and I finally realized where she was. I just happened to be there today because I was going to use the portal to find Jinx in Avalon," Cristof explains.

"Can you break the bond between you two?" Roman asks.

"Why, are you jealous? You shouldn't be, Jinx is like a daughter to me," Cristof says.

"I think we should be asking more important questions, like when are they going to get married," Maddy says winking at me and I roll my eyes.

"They're not even dating," Landon says giving Roman a small glare.

"Roman, you need to ask Jinx out on a date," Maddy says giggling and Roman turns to me.

"Jinx, will you go on a date with me?" Roman asks.

"Will there be chocolate?" I ask him and he grins.

"There is always chocolate on dates," he tells me and I laugh.

"Sure."

"I feel like we're missing something," Maddy says looking at us strangely.

"Do we want to know what it is though? It's probably some cheesy couple thing," Landon says rolling his eyes.

"Can I help you get ready for your date?" Maddy asks, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why not."

"You have to tell me where you're going to take her, Roman," Maddy says looking over at him seriously.

"I haven't even planned it yet, give me some time," he says and she sighs.

"I assume you'll be assigning some of your guards to my daughter," Derek says to Roman.

"Of course…"

"Why, I've got Brandon. If we're being real, he's technically three guards in one," I say and Brandon gives me an annoyed look.

"Don't try and get out of having more guards by trying to flatter me," he says.

"She'll be keeping Brandon as well," Derek says.

"I guess you won't be getting rid of me, Brandon," I say smirking.

"Didn't even let myself hope," he says in a bored tone.

"You're not going to fight us on getting more guards are you?" Roman asks me and I sigh.

"I guess not…as long as you don't make me go around wearing that bullet proof vest, because that was annoying," I tell him and everyone laughs.

"You made her wear a bullet proof vest?" Landon asks.

"I wanted to be safe," he says shrugging.

"And I guess you won't have to wear the vest, unless there is a situation that requires it," Roman says to me.

"Do I get to pick the guards?" I ask.

"Brandon will pick them," Derek says and Roman and I both look at him.

"Well…"

"Brandon will be her head guard, so he should have a pick in who he works with. He knows what he's doing," Derek says cutting Roman off.

"You can offer suggestions," Brandon says.

"Can I offer suggestions?" I ask.

"No." Damn it.

"I'll get together a group of men I think will be satisfactory guards for you to choose from," Roman says and Brandon nods.

"The food is ready now," a man says coming into the room, and so we all move into the dining room where the food has been laid out.

* * *

"Will you marry my brother?" Maddy asks me later on when we're back in Avalon in my room. She's painting my toe nails because apparently it's something that girlfriends do.

"If he asks nicely," I say smirking and she laughs.

"He does have a tendency to do things without asking. One day you're just going to wake up and there's going to be a diamond ring on your finger," she says and I snort.

"I wouldn't put it passed him," I say.

"So where do you think he's going to take you on your first date?" she asks.

"Technically we've been on a date before," I tell her and her head snaps up.

"When, where?" she asks wide eyed.

"He once took me to Niagara Falls and we got this private tour and then he made me dinner afterwards. After dinner he took me to a show. It wasn't technically a date because he didn't say, want to go on a date with me, he was just taking me there because I'd never been anywhere in New York City before," I explain.

"And we've been to dinner a few times, but again not really dates per say," I tell her.

"He never told me this!" she says excited.

"So he didn't really jump from the "friend stage" to the "I'm going to mark you and make you mine for the rest of your life stage,"" she says.

"Not really and he did like to tell everyone that I was his girlfriend, even though I never agreed to be his girlfriend," I tell her.

"He's not going to stop telling people you're his girlfriend. Just wait until you agree to marry him, he's going to go around telling people you're his fiancé," she says giggling.

"As long as he doesn't get me some monstrous ring I have to wear, I won't be able to fight with something like that," I tell her.

"Don't worry, I'll help him pick it out. We can look at rings beforehand if you want and then I'll just tell him which ring you want," she says.

"Do they have like magazines or something for wedding rings?" I ask her and she nods.

"I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at them."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Especially when we start planning the wedding," she says clapping her hands.

"We're going to have to go shopping again, aren't we?" I say and she snorts.

"Get ready for it, Jinx, you're going to be shopping a lot," she says smirking and I groan.

"Don't worry it will be fun, I promise."

"Everyone always says that," I say falling back on the carpet so that I'm laying down and she lays next to me.

"I guess it won't totally suck with you as my maid of honor," I say sighing and she squeals.

"You really want me to be your maid of honor?!" she asks and I nod.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she says squealing and I chuckle. I knew she'd enjoy it.

"Anyways, back to the date question. Where do you think he's going to take you?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be fun. I enjoy spending time with him, so I don't really care where we go," I tell her and she grins.

"That's got to be the cutest thing you've ever said," she says and I laugh.

"Now let's go watch a movie," she says pulling me up and out of the room.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Also, where do you think Roman should take Jinx on their date?! Hopefully I'll be able to update one more time this week, but I don't want to make any promises. Mostly because I'll be thinking up a good date for Roman and Jinx, and date scenes are hard to write because I don't want to make it too cheesy or cliche. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**-scarletfiery **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! I would have had this up last week, but I didn't like how it was going so I've been rewriting it! It's a long chapter that I thought about splitting in two, but you guys deserve a long chapter so I kept it as one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story! You guys rock! **

**Nickateden: Thanks for the date idea, I kind of used it but probably not in the way you're thinking! And Roman isn't going to propose yet, so unfortunately it won't happen on this date!**

**Seema: Thank you, glad you think it's cute :) Also, don't worry those things will be explained, the story isn't over yet. Now that Jinx is starting to remember things, everything will slowly be revealed! **

**WeeKaity: Haha, Derek's feelings will be explained a little in this chapter! **

**Guest: Thank you, makes me happy that you love my story! And don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing it. I've thought about turning it into a book, but I've got a long way to go until I can do that, but I'm glad you think it has potential to be a book!**

**Lileita bitch: Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Thank you to Nickateden and Hsbillie for following/favoriting!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I feel warmth all around me as I start to wake up. His scent fills my nose, making me want to taste him. He always smells like the leather jacket he loves to wear when he's not in his many suits, and like the soap he washes with. I'm not sure what the scent is, but it smells fantastic and I hope he doesn't stop using it. While I'm enjoying being in his arms, I know it's time to get up so I turn over to get out of bed and fall off the couch.

I gasp and grab Roman's arm out of instinct, pulling him with me. I hit the ground with a groan and Roman's eyes snap open as he falls on top of me. He is shocked as he looks down at me and I immediately start laughing.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did I fall on you too hard?" he asks concerned.

"I forgot that I fell asleep on the couch and I rolled over to get out of bed and fell off the couch. I kind of pulled you with me. But I'm fine and no you didn't hurt me. Are you alright?"

Roman hadn't been here with Maddy and I last night, so he must have come in after we fell asleep. We'd stayed up late watching a bunch of rom coms, which is what Maddy calls them. They were pretty good.

"I'm fine. Did you hit your head?" he asks.

"No," I say as I snuggle into his arms. It's nice being able to touch someone, especially simple touching like hugs. He rubs the back and front of my head to make sure there isn't a bump and I roll my eyes.

"I just have to make sure," he says before leaning down to kiss me. I wrap my hands around his neck to pull him closer.

"Is it really necessary for you guys to do that while I'm still in the room?" Roman and I snap apart surprised at Maddy's amusement.

"You can leave," Roman tells her.

"You can refrain from kissing your girlfriend for five minutes," she snaps back and I roll my eyes before pushing Roman off of me. He pouts for a moment before getting up.

"We're going on our date tonight."

"You've already planned it."

"I always have ideas of where I want to take you on a date, I just had to pick one for tonight and then make some calls," he says grinning.

"Which means you have to tell me where you're taking her so that I can help her pick an outfit!" Maddy says excited.

"I'll tell you after breakfast, Maddy," Roman says grabbing my hand as we all walk out of the room.

"So did Derek say anything to you yesterday?" I ask Roman smirking.

"Maybe."

"I bet he ripped you a new one," Maddy says snickering.

"We've come to an understanding."

"So he yelled at you," I say grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Roman asks.

"No reason."

"Do you want him to yell at me?"

"On TV the dad always yells at his daughter's boyfriend," I tell him and he grins.

"It's nice to know that I'm your boyfriend," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I figure since you've been telling everyone that I'm your girlfriend I should just get used to it."

"Now all my friends are going to be sad that you're taken, Roman," Maddy says.

"I don't think all of your friends are going to be sad."

"No, all of them will. It's kind of disgusting how all of my friends have crushes on you," she says annoyed.

"And who do you have a crush on, Maddy?" I ask her and she goes red.

"Yea, Maddy who do you have a crush on?"

"No one, you guys know," she says before running into the dining room.

"Well that was interesting. I bet I know him," Roman says.

"I want to know who it is."

"I'll tell you if I figure it out," he says.

* * *

Later on I'm in the gym and Brandon is working on something in one of the offices. He's probably looking over all the candidates for my new guards. I'm going to have to find a way to get him to let me look at the list. It would also be nice if he let me have an opinion on who the guards are, since if I don't like the guys he chooses, it's going to suck.

After an hour of hitting a punching bag I decide to go try and convince Brandon.

Leaning against the wall in the office I stare at him for a moment.

"So…"

"No," he says without looking up from the paper work.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Yes I do."

"What was I going to ask?"

"If you can have a say in who I'm choosing for your new guards," he says smugly.

"That was not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if I could take a look at the candidates."

"No."

"Why not? Please! What if I don't like who you choose? You know I'm going to make everyone's life miserable if that happens," I say glaring at him and he groans.

"Fine."

"Besides, what's the big deal? Roman wouldn't put some lame ass guard in the picking pool," I tell him shrugging as I sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I grab one of the files but he stops me.

"Look at this pile," he says.

"Why?"

"Because I've already looked at these." I just roll my eyes before picking up a file from the other pile.

An hour later we've read through all the files.

"There is no way you read all of these files, it took you half the time it took me," Brandon says narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe you're getting old," I say snickering and he glares at me.

"I don't need their life story, I just read the important parts," I say shrugging.

"It could be important."

"That's nice. Are we going to get to meet all of them?" I ask.

"Why?"

"So I can get a feel of them. Maybe we should set up some kind of fighting demonstration or something."

"We know what they can do from their profiles," Brandon says cleaning up.

"Seeing is believing."

"Besides what if you choose someone and he ends up being a total asshole. If you would have met him, you would have known and picked someone else. It will be like an informal interview, except, instead of asking them questions we'll be watching them fight," I say trying to convince him.

"I'll ask Roman. But you have to promise not to ask them to fight you. Vampire men do not like the idea of women fighting."

"I'm a fantastic fighter, who needs their help anyway," I say before turning around and walking out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Brandon yells after me.

"I have to go get ready for my date with Roman!" I yell back.

"Oh yea, that."

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask running back into the office.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?!"

"No," he says before leaving the office.

"Oh come on, please!"

"Don't ruin Roman's surprise by trying to get it out of me. He is very excited about tonight, you can wait a few more hours to find out," he says and I groan.

"Fine, party pooper."

* * *

"Am I going to have to wear a dress?" I ask Maddy as she stands in my closet.

"No."

"Can I wear black?" I ask her.

"Maybe, this is a date, Jinx, not a funeral," she says.

"Then why do they have little black dresses?" I ask her smugly and she glares at me.

"Just saying," I say before I run out of my closet laughing.

"You're so lucky Roman said not to pick out a dress, or I would totally make you wear a dress!" she yells after me. I just jump onto my bed and wait for her to choose my outfit, and ponder where Roman could be taking us.

"Is our date here or in New York City?" I ask Maddy as she is laying my outfit out on my bed. It consists of a black pair of skinny jeans, a white knitted cowl neck sweater, a camel colored coat, and some black heeled boots.

"In New York City. Now what do you think?" she asks.

"It's cute. I like the black," I tell her smirking and she rolls her eyes.

"Just put it on."

After I put my outfit on, Maddy curls my hair and helps me put on my makeup.

"So, you want to give me a hint to where he's taking me?" I ask her as we wait for Roman to come to my room. She just looks at me wide eyed. Unfortunately there is a knock on my door and she runs to get it.

"Oh thank god you're here, she just asked me where you're taking her and if you would have been a minute later I would have told her everything!" Maddy says and Roman chuckles.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask earlier."

"I asked Brandon earlier and he said I shouldn't spoil the surprise, but I thought I'd try again," I say shrugging.

"Don't worry its going to be fun, I promise," he says hugging me tightly.

"You look beautiful."

"You look very nice as well." He's wearing a nice pair of dark jeans, a grey button down and blue tie, with a black sweater on top, some black dress shoes and his leather jacket.

"Let me get a picture!" Maddy says just as we're about to leave.

"Make sure you show it to all your friends so they know I'm taken," Roman tells her and she laughs.

"Then we're going to need to take a picture of the two of you kissing."

"Oh really," I say.

"Yes! Now kiss," she says as she looks into her camera. Roman pulls me towards him before dipping us into a kiss.

"That was so cute! Ok, now a regular picture." After Maddy has taken about a thousand photos we're allowed to leave.

* * *

"So can you give me a hint about where we're going?" I ask Roman when we get to New York City.

"About which part of the date?"

"There's more than one part?"

"Why of course," he says grinning.

"Ok, the first part then."

"It's going to be a little icy," he says as a clue.

"What? That's not even a clue!" He just laughs at me.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

"Are we eating during or after this first part of the date?"

"We're eating during the second part," he says.

We drive for about forty five minutes, just talking about how our day went and other little things, before we pull up to this big, obscure building.

"Is this the part where you murder me, because this totally looks like a place where you would murder someone," I say looking around.

"No!" Roman says outraged and I laugh.

"Don't worry, it was a joke, I don't actually think you're going to murder me," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on." I grab his hand as we get out of the truck. There are only a few cars in the parking lot.

We walk inside and the floors are carpeted. The place is big and mostly empty space, except for a few ticket booths.

We go down a long hallway before entering through a door and on the other side is an ice rink.

"We're going ice skating! I've never been ice skating!" I say running up to the glass. That explains his "icy" clue. There's nobody else in the rink with us and the guards have fanned out to give us some privacy.

"Here are your skates," Roman says as we sit down on some bleachers.

"Have you been ice skating before?" I ask him.

"Yes. When I went to Columbia I used to go all the time with my friends in the winter. And there is a lake near my family's house in Avalon so we ice skate there in the winter as well," he explains.

"It doesn't snow in California, and I never had any time to go to an ice skating rink. This is so cool!" I say as I stand up in my skates.

"How about you try walking around on your skates on the rubber ground first, just to get used to being in the skates," Roman says and I walk around for a few minutes, making sure I can keep my balance.

"How do they feel? Are your skates too tight?"

"They feel fine."

"Good, we're going to go out on the ice now. Behave, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself," Roman says as we step onto the ice.

"I always behave."

"Start out slow, this can take a little getting used to," he says as we glide slowly next to the wall. It is kind of strange at first, because in trying not to fall you almost make yourself fall. I guess the trick is to not be so tense and to just go with the flow, to trust yourself.

"Try to just relax and it will be easier, jerky movements will most likely make you fall. Now let's try skating off the wall. Hold your arms out below your shoulders, it will help you balance," Roman says as he skates easily beside me.

"Now bend your knees and lean forward a little."

After about ten minutes of Roman giving me tips on how not to fall and how to skate easier, I get the hang of it, which makes Roman stop looking at me like I'm going to fall and crack my head open.

We start skating a little faster and he explains how I should make sure my foot is level, so that my toe pick doesn't go into the ice, making me fall.

"We should race!" I say excitedly as I do a few circles around Roman.

"You think you're ready for a race?"

"Yes, and I'm totally going to win!"

"Do you know how to stop? I don't want you to run into the glass because you don't know how to stop yourself."

"Ok, you can explain before we race."

"You are going to bend your knees slightly inward, and then push out with one or both of your feet. Make sure you put a little bit of pressure on the ice so that your feet don't slide out from under you." Sounds easy enough. I skate around for a few minutes, practicing my stops.

"Should we practice falling as well?" I ask.

"Yes, that's a good idea. If you think you're going to fall, try squatting into a dip and clench your hands into fists to protect your fingers from other skates. If you can't squat then just put your arms out, with your clenched fists, so that you will have a safer fall and not hit your face on the ice. Then to stand up, get on your hands and knees and put one foot between your hands and then the other and push yourself up, and then you can just start skating again," Roman says as he demonstrates.

"You better catch me if I start falling," I tell him smirking and he hugs me tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he says as we glide around the rink.

"You ready for our race?" he asks and I nod enthusiastically.

"How do you want to do this?"

"We should see who can get around the rink the fastest," I say.

"Ok, you skate on the outside because it will be easier for me to catch you if you're going to fall. I don't want to push you into the glass," he says as we switch places.

"You ready?"

"Yes, and no cheating with some super fancy, skating skills. I'm a beginner," I tell him.

"I'll try not to," he says as we get into position.

"On 3, 2…" I shoot off as soon as he says 2.

"Hey, not fair!" he yells as I start skating and I laugh.

"I figure I'll need a head start seeing as I'm a beginner!" I yell back. Within seconds he's beside me and I push myself faster. I have to win.

We go around a few times, since we forgot where the finish line is and on the third lap we remember. Unfortunately Roman pulls some kind of super fancy skating move and wins. Yes, I am a sore loser.

"Don't pout, I have a surprise for you," Roman says grinning. He kisses my cheek quickly before skating to the glass. One of the guards hands him a few things before he comes back to me. In his hand is a regular cardboard box.

"What is that?"

"A surprise," he says before bending down. Out of the box he takes a fluffy blanket and lays it on the ice. Then he takes out a few pillows and a cooler. Inside the cooler is chocolate ice cream and champagne.

"Well aren't you going to join me?" Roman asks from where he's lying on the blanket.

"I love chocolate!" I say as I plop myself on top of him and he laughs.

"That's why I brought it." He rolls us over before grabbing the ice cream and opening it.

"Open up." I open my mouth and he puts the spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

"I want to learn how to make ice cream," I tell him as he eats a bite.

"I can find someone who knows how to do it."

"We can have an ice cream date," I say laughing.

"Sounds tasty," he says before giving me another bite.

"You should give me a clue for where we're going next."

"You didn't like the clue I gave you last time."

"I promise I won't judge your next clue," I say pouting. He reaches for the champagne and cups and pours us some as he thinks up a clue. Hopefully I'll get it this time.

"We'll be floating."

"What!" He just laughs at me.

We stay at the ice rink for another forty five minutes, eating more ice cream, drinking champagne and playing on the ice. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride out to the car?" I ask Roman once our shoes are back on.

"Sure, hop on," he says bending down. I jump onto his back and he wraps his hands around my thighs.

"Let's go float," I say as we walk out.

"We're not going to be floating in the air are we, because you know I hate flying," I tell him.

"Don't worry, we will be safely on the ground," he says as we reach the lobby. I see the guards tense up as we reach the doors and look up from my place on Roman's shoulder. Roman's hands tighten on me and I know he has noticed that something is wrong as well. He lets me down and I see if I can see anything out the glass doors.

Once we pass through I smell the forest outside, even though we aren't close to a forest. It also smells like dog. Werewolves must be here. The guards quickly usher us to the trucks when a growling werewolf steps in front of us. It's big, the size of a small horse. Its hair is matted and dirty. Now that it's closer it smells of the sewer as well. What has it been doing?

Another one pops up behind us until they are surrounding us from all sides.

"Stay by my side," Roman says gripping my hand tightly. I grind my teeth in annoyance. I hate how he doesn't like it when I fight. I know what I'm doing.

Our guards start jumping at the werewolves and all you can hear is the sound of ripping flesh and growing. The sewer smell drowns out the smell of blood, which is shocking. As more werewolves start showing up the guards still surrounding us move to attack them and soon Roman goes to fight as well. Leaving me standing there annoyed.

Thankfully our guards seem to be handling themselves pretty well, while the werewolves not so much. They don't seem to be trained and only attacking out of instinct and emotion. As their numbers dwindle Brandon comes running up to me.

"What are you…" My sentence gets cut off as he throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey! This is totally not cool, Brandon! Put me down!" I yell as I hit his back.

"Calm down, it's only for a second," he says as he reaches the truck and opens the door. He bends his knees and pulls on my belt so he doesn't touch me as basically throws me inside.

"What is wrong…" Brandon turns around and shoots at a werewolf coming right at us. I seethe in my stop inside the truck and watch as the fighting continues on around us.

"Let us handle this, Jinx," Brandon says as I try to get out. I clench my fists annoyed and then look down at my white sweater. It would suck if I got blood on my outfit. I don't have a change of clothes and I don't want to ruin the second part of our date by having to get new clothes.

"Fine!" I yell crossing my arms. I'll stay out of this fight for the sake of the date. Besides the fight was almost over anyway.

I look around for Roman to make sure he's ok and see him fighting a werewolf with his head guard. Roman is a great fighter, very sure of himself, strong. There are about five werewolves left.

"You've gotten older, little girl." I turn my head at the sound of a man's voice beside me. He's standing at the door on the other side of the truck, grinning at me. His teeth are yellow and crooked, his face is covered in scars. He's not covered in blood so he must not have been in the fight. His voice sounds familiar, and his soulless black eyes do as well, but I can't place him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asks and I flip him off.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asks grinning.

"Sorry, do we know each other, you must not have been very memorable," I sneer and his smile drops.

"Of course we know each other…" His sentence is cut off by a bullet going through his skull. I jump back so as not to get blood splatter on myself.

"What?" Brandon asks.

"I'm trying not to ruin the date by getting blood on my outfit," I tell him annoyed.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks.

"No, he just talked about how I should remember him or something," I say shrugging.

"You knew him?" Roman asks stepping up behind Brandon. I look him over to make sure he's not hurt but he seems fine. There are no gashes on him, only a few scratches on his face and hands.

"He says I did, but I don't remember him." Roman turns to look at Brandon for a moment and they just stare at each other, communicating telepathically. When Brandon tenses I know Roman has said something he doesn't like.

"What?" I ask looking between them.

"We're going to take him somewhere, see if we can do some kind of facial recognition on him. It's nothing," Brandon says. Whatever, he's dead so he's not my problem anymore.

"Are we still going to go on the second part of our date? Because I specifically didn't fight so that I wouldn't get blood on this outfit," I tell Roman and he chuckles.

"Yes, we are still going on the second part of our date."

"What kind of food are we eating?" I ask him as he gets inside the truck.

"The kind that you like," he says smirking.

"Not cool," I say punching his arm.

"I'm sorry werewolves almost ruined our date."

"Remember when we went to see the play and a werewolf attacked us then too, it's kind of like they don't want us to have a good date," I tell him and he laughs.

"It will be a good date as long as I'm with you," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He's so cheesy.

The guards get into the SUV and drive for about thirty minutes, until we pull up to a pier. Ok, now I get his floating reference, we're going to be floating on water.

"Are we going on a boat, do you own a boat?" I ask Roman excited.

"I might own a yacht or two," he says helping me out of the truck.

"You have more than one!"

"For different purposes."

We walk along the pier before we come to a big white yacht. It has four decks, it's insane.

"Where is it going to take us?" I ask him as we get on board.

"It's just going to take us around New York City," he explains. It's a little after seven right now so there is still some light out.

He leads us down some stairs, which means this yacht has five decks. Wow, I wonder if he has parties on this thing. As we reach the landing we come into a living room slash dining room sort of thing. The back of the yacht is open, like you could walk off the yacht and into the ocean right now. There is an extension off the yacht, like a deck, with some lounge chairs. On either sides of the yacht there are two more deck extensions, just like the one at the back.

The table in the dining room section is set for two and there is soft music playing in the background.

"Let me go change out of these bloody clothes," Roman says before kissing my head and walking down a hallway besides the stairs. I guess there are some bedrooms down here or something.

I walk out on the deck and sit on one of the lounge chairs, and look at everything. I can see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. The Empire State Building is lit up, as well as the other buildings. New York City is really pretty in the evening.

"I'm guessing if I asked you to wear a life vest you would say no." I turn at the sound of Roman's voice and chuckle.

"I'd probably toss you into the ocean if you asked."

"Figured," he says getting onto my lounge chair with me.

"You know there is another chair out here."

"True, but if I sit on the other chair I wouldn't get to hold you," he says pulling me on top of him.

I feel the boat start moving and wrap my arms around him.

"Do mermaids exist?" I ask Roman and he grins.

"In Avalon they do."

"Seriously!"

"Yes, they live in the oceans there."

"Do you have a boat in Avalon? I want to see a mermaid."

"Yes, I can take you out on the ocean in Avalon."

"Have you met a mermaid? What are they like?"

"They only come up to your boat if they know you're not going to hurt them. People like to hunt mermaids and take them from the ocean, bring them back to their homes and keep them in large fish tanks. Mermaids are very beautiful, so many people think of them as prizes. Also if you get a mermaid to fall in love with you it gains the ability to walk on land and to live outside of water. Mermaids have certain other abilities that can be useful, like they can see your thoughts or your past just by touching you. They have complete control over water and some can even control the weather. Since they are so beautiful, they are experts in seduction."

"Are mermaids only female or are there males as well?"

"Most mermaids are female. Male mermaids are only born if one of the parents is human or when the mermaid is in its human form, which is why some people like to make mermaids fall in love with them so that they can make more mermaids. Because if a mermaid has a child while living out of the water, its child will be able to go between its human and mermaid form without falling in love. Male mermaids are incredibly strong, almost as strong as vampires and shifters."

"If there are only mermaids in Avalon, how did humans find out about them?"

"There are certain parts of the world that are natural portals between Earth and Avalon. The Bermuda Triangle is one of them. Mermaids are able to live in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Is that why things disappear so often in the Bermuda Triangle?" I ask him.

"Yes, ships and planes will accidentally go through the portal and not knowing where they are or how to get help, they will die."

"Can they not close the portal?"

"There have been many attempts, but for some reason it just stays open. It's uncontrollable," he says shrugging.

"So we won't be seeing any mermaids on this trip," I say pouting.

"No mermaids tonight."

"Would you like to dance?" he asks me.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"Well I'm a fantastic dancer, so I'll teach you," he says grinning as he lifts me up and spins me around.

He wraps my arms around his neck before placing his around my waist and we start swaying to the music.

"Do you have a bucket list, Jinx?"

"No."

"There's nothing you really want to do before you die?"

"I've never really thought about it before. I mean I never even thought I would leave California. I guess something I really wanted to do before I die was meet my parents, and I've done that so I guess my list is complete. What about you?"

"That's not a list, a list has more than one thing," he says spinning me.

"I've never thought about it before."

"Well now that you have the option to go anywhere in the world or do anything, what do you want to do?"

"Jumping off of a waterfall sounds like it would be fun. I've never been rock climbing or camping. I think going to see the Grand Canyon would be cool or the Great Wall of China. Or maybe the pyramids in Egypt. I've never been scuba diving or skiing, bungee jumping, I've kind of always wanted to learn how to surf or maybe kite surf. The Northern Lights seems like an awesome thing to see. Besides that I think just travelling anywhere would be nice, seeing as the only two places I've been are California and Colorado," I tell him after thinking for a few minutes.

"Now that's a bucket list, and I would be happy to help you cross some things off."

"What's on your bucket list?"

"Travelling to every continent, learning different languages, meeting different people, human and nonhuman, helping my community strive as King, falling in love, sky diving, getting a tattoo, drive my own car…"

"You've never driven your own car?"

"No, I've always had a driver. In fact I can't drive," he says kind of embarrassed.

"Well I'm not allowed to drive because of my flash backs, wouldn't want to injure anyone if I passed out while driving."

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yea, Cristof taught me. Anyway, sorry about cutting you off, continue."

"I've never been camping either. I want to go to Mount Everest, get married and have kids, fly a kite, and swim with sharks."

"Swimming with sharks sounds like it would be fun. Have you crossed any of the things off your list?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Of course. I mean I have fallen in love with you," he says resting his forehead on mine.

"And it used to be much longer when I was younger. Going to college here helped me do a lot of things that I couldn't do while in Avalon."

"Maddy's already planning our wedding," I tell him laughing and he grins.

"Good, it will get you used to the idea of marrying me so that when I propose you'll say yes," he says smugly.

"Well who else am I going to marry?"

"Exactly, you can only marry me," he says possessively.

"Then I guess I won't say yes to anybody else's proposal."

"How gracious of you," he says dipping me and I hold onto his shoulders tightly.

"Don't worry, I'd never drop you," he says before kissing me. He lowers me to the ground before laying on top of me.

"I enjoy kissing you," I tell him when we pull away.

"I'd hope so because you're not allowed to kiss anyone else," he says and I laugh. He leans down, cutting off my laugh, and I moan into the kiss. Not that I've had any other experience but Roman has got to be the best kisser.

I run my fingers through his hair as he runs his hands up and down my hips. He pulls my legs around his waist, pushing us closer together and I'm reminded of our time in the tub.

"You're so beautiful, Jinx," Roman whispers as he trails kisses down my neck. I move my neck to the side, giving him more access, and I feel his fangs scrape against my pulse. My breathing speeds up at the thought of him biting me again. I lift my hips at the same time that Roman grinds into me and I gasp at the pleasure.

I rake my nails down his back and do it again, liking the feelings flowing through my veins as we touch each other. He brings his lips back up to mine and slides his tongue inside my mouth. I can taste the chocolate and champagne we had earlier, making me lick at his tongue for more.

Suddenly he pulls away and tilts his head to the side. We're both breathing roughly and I want to go back to kissing him again. He smiles as if he's heard my last thought and he probably has.

"The food is ready and they're bringing it down, so we should probably get up so that we don't scare the workers," he says grinning.

"Food is important," I say as he helps me up. He wraps his arm around my waist as we walk over to the table and sit down. It is in the perfect place to see out all three decks so we'll be able to look at the City as we eat.

"What did they make us?" I ask him.

"I gave them a list of your favorite foods and told them to surprise us, so we'll see when they bring it out," he says.

I hear someone coming down the stairs and I turn to see some guards and what I'm guessing are either the chefs or just the waiters bringing us the food.

"Here is potato soup with New York strip steak in little strips on the side," one of the waiters says placing a plate in front of each of us. It's a long plate, with a bowl of soup on one side and the steak strips on the other. They place a basket of bread in between us, along with butter, steak sauce, and cheese. The other waiter opens a bottle of red wine and pours it into both of our glasses.

"Thank you," Roman and I say before they all leave.

"I hope it's to your liking," Roman saying lifting his glass of wine.

"Likewise," I say before we drink. I pick up my spoon and start eating. It's delicious.

After our soup and steak, the waiters bring out spaghetti and meatballs, one of my all-time favorite meals.

"Where did you find these chefs, they make the best food," I say moaning after taking my first bite.

"Angelo is one of the best chefs in Avalon. If you like his cooking I will hire him to work in the palace when I become King," he says.

"Sounds like that would be a great investment," I tell him trying not to shove the pasta into my mouth.

"You know, they still haven't finished decorating some of the rooms in the palace, would you like to help?" he asks and I look at him confused.

"You want me to help you finish decorating the palace with you?"

"They haven't finished my quarters yet, and eventually we'll live together, so it would probably be a good idea if we designed the place together," he says.

"Will we be living in the same room?"

"Of course."

"I can come take a look at it but I'm not that picky," I tell him shrugging.

"Can I ask you something?" I was going to make a joke and say he just did, but he sounds serious so I just nodded.

"What did you do for Cristof?" he asks.

"Cristof is the leader of a gang but he is also a business man. He's into different things, and some are not exactly legal. But he's good at keeping his hands clean and always very careful. He's not evil or bad, he doesn't like to hurt people. He'll only hurt people if it's necessary or to protect someone he cares about. When I first joined I was just another person to bring him in more money, through my fighting. I've always been a fighter and one of his men saw me fight on the street and then asked if I would fight for them so I got involved in underground fighting rings. I eventually became one of his enforcers," I explain.

"How did you end up in Area 51, how did he let you get taken?"

"I wasn't really taken. Like I said, Cristof is sometimes involved in things that aren't legal, like drugs. I sold this girl drugs, because the person that was supposed to do it was AWOL at the time, and she was caught with the drugs. She ratted me out for a lesser sentence and I was arrested. Since I was underage and it was my first drug offence I was sent to a juvenile detention center. While there I attacked someone and it was clear that something was not normal about me and so they transferred me. I'd just thought that I was in a different part of juvie, I hadn't known that I was in Area 51 until I was out."

"Did you do drugs?" he asks.

"I've tried them, but they don't have an effect on me so I didn't see any point in continuing."

"Was he good to you?"

"Cristof is like my father. He lost his family, just like me, and so we bonded on that. He took care of me and helped me with my haphephobia."

"If he was taking care of you why did you try to kill yourself?" he asks softly.

"That was before I met him, Roman. In fact that all happened in Colorado, which is why I was transferred. Child Protective Services didn't think the family could handle me, and so they sent me to another family. It took them so long to transfer me because they kept sending me to different therapists and programs after every episode, so they figured something would work. But after I tried to shoot myself, they figured it might be the family so I was transferred. It just so happened that the new family was moving to California. I was with them until I was sixteen when I finally just left and I stayed with Cristof or some other gang members. I know it wasn't such a great life, but I could have turned out worse," I tell him.

"Not everyone's life is perfect and you did what you had to. I'm just glad you're back with us, and that you're safe. Vanessa was awful and we were all so stupid to believe that she was you. But we'd been waiting so long for you to come home that when she just showed up, we let ourselves be blinded. Do you think the people who took you, let you go in Colorado or do you think you escaped?" he asks. I can see that this question is painful for him, although I'm not sure why. I've thought a lot about this question, but there's really no use in thinking about it anymore or I'll go crazy. Any number of things could have happened the day I was found wandering the forest in Colorado.

"I really don't know. I don't know how I could have escaped. I was held for five years and judging on the way I was found I was very abused. There is no way I could have escaped unless they let me, but I don't know why they let me escape if they kept me for long."

"I only ask because, if they let you escape, what if they want you back. That werewolf from earlier tonight, he said that he knew you. Werewolves are the ones that took you, so what if he was involved in what happened to you? Those werewolves that attacked us tonight were rogues, they weren't a pack, and rogues don't usually band together in a group that large. What if they're trying to take you back?"

"I won't let them take me back, Roman…"

"I won't let them take you either, I just hate the idea of them coming after you again. They just took you all those years ago and didn't say why. There was no ransom or note, no one even took responsibility for your kidnapping. Why did they want you so bad…"

"From what I'm remembering, they were experimenting on me. For what, I have no idea," I say shrugging.

"Experimentation, could that be why you heal so quickly?" he asks.

"Possibly."

"I'm sorry I brought this up at dinner. It's just that the more your return becomes public, the more nervous I get that something is going to happen," he says grabbing my hand.

"I won't let anything bad happen. I know you hate it when I fight, but I know what I'm doing. I'm capable of great harm, Roman, and I will protect myself and the people I care about at any cost."

"I love you, Jinx," he says before leaning over and kissing me softly. We go onto some lighter topics while we finish our spaghetti and meatballs, and then the waiters bring out tiramisu for dessert. It was heaven.

* * *

"Did you enjoy our first official date?" Roman asks as we stand out on the deck after dinner, looking up at the stars.

"Yes, thank you for such a great time. I haven't had this much fun in a while," I say hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome. Does this mean you're officially my girlfriend?" he asks and I smirk.

"Is this you officially asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Jinx, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes." He laughs before picking me up and spinning us.

"Can we go swimming?" I ask him.

"I think it's too late and too cold to go swimming in the ocean, but I have a pool on another deck if you want to use it," he says and I nod.

He takes my hand and leads us to one of the top decks. There is a bar, fully stocked, with bar stools around it. Some small sofas and tables on one side and on the other is the pool. On either side of the pool is a place to lie down with some pillows.

I take off my boots before slipping out of my jeans and sweater.

"The pool is warm, considering its a little cold outside," Roman says as he takes off his clothes. I climb into the pool and float on my back, looking up at the stars. Roman comes in and stands beside my body, smiling at me.

"Are we going to sleep here?" I ask Roman.

"There are bedrooms if you would like to."

"Yes."

"Then we will."

* * *

The next morning I wake up on board Roman's yacht. From the windows I can see that we are somewhere in the middle of the ocean. I kiss Roman's cheek softly before slipping from the bed before pulling on my jeans.

I walk down the hallway and out on the deck. There are some sofas, tables, and lounge chairs. The sun has just risen and everything looks beautiful.

"You alright?" I turn to Brandon and nod.

"Yes. Roman is still sleeping so I thought I'd come up here."

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure, can they make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I'm sure they can. Why don't you go wake Roman so you can eat together," he says and I jump up from my seat.

Walking back into the bedroom I see Roman laying on his stomach on the bed. I crawl on the bed before straddling his back. Leaning down I kiss the back of his neck.

"It's time for breakfast," I whisper in his ear and he sighs.

"Are you breakfast?" he asks in his husky morning voice and I laugh.

"No."

"What if I want you for breakfast?" he asks turning over onto his back with a smirk on his face.

"Then you'll miss out on the warm pancakes that the chef is making right now."

"Clearly it's a tough decision," he says before flipping us over and tickling me. I gasp in surprise before squealing loudly.

"What are you doing?!" I scream laughing as I wiggle around beneath him.

"Just testing out to see if you're ticklish or not," he says grinning before stopping.

"Not cool," I say breathless as I slap his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks as he trails small kisses over my neck.

"I always sleep well with you," I say and feel him smile against my skin.

"I love you," he says before sitting up.

"Now why did you get up so early?" he asks pouting.

"I just woke up. While I was sitting out on the deck Brandon asked if I wanted food and when I said yes he told me to go get you so we could eat together."

"Well let's go get you some food," he says picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and smile at him.

After breakfast we spend a few more hours on the yacht, just lounging and talking, before we go back to the pier, and then finally to Avalon.

* * *

"Do you have to work today?" I ask Roman as he's walking me back to my room.

"Yes, I have to meet with some council members. It shouldn't take too long."

"How much longer until you become King?" I ask him.

"The coronation is in a month."

"So I won't be a princess for much longer."

"You'll always be my princess," he says grinning and I roll my eyes.

"Have fun with the council members," I say as we reach my door.

"Try not to give Brandon too much trouble," he says looking back at Brandon who glares at me.

"I have to keep him on his toes."

"Just be careful and call me if you need anything," he says before kissing me.

"Bye." Once he and his guards are gone I go into my room and change into some comfy clothes. I grab a book and plop myself on my bed before reading for the next hour.

There is a knock on my door around 12:30 and I get up to open it.

"Hey Derek," I say smiling.

"Hey, my sweet little girl…" I don't hear the rest of his sentence as I gasp loudly. The phrase little girl goes through my head for a second, as I remember the werewolf from last night calling me that, and it sends me into a flashback. I hear Derek yelling as I fall.

"Jinx!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! What did you guys think about the date?! Thank you to Nickateden for the picnic idea! Also, what do you think Jinx is going to remember in her flashback?**

**Also, in case anyone is wondering AWOL means absent without official leave, it's a military term used to say that a soldier has left their post without permission. **

**I'm gonna try to start the next chapter tonight and try and post it by Monday night since I'm on Easter break! Things from Jinx's is past are going to start being revealed in the coming chapters! Can't wait!**

**Don't forget to review! Also pics of everything will be up on my pinterest page, link is on my profile!**

**\- scarletfiery **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry it's a little late, I forgot about an assignment I had to do! It's kind of short, but there's a surprise for you in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed my story, you guys are awesome!**

**Nickateden: Thank you, you're very sweet!**

**camillevedelsby: Hi Camille, welcome to my story! I'm so glad you like it! Also, don't worry about you're mistakes, it's cool that you can speak/write/read in more than one language! What is your first language, if you don't mind me asking?**

**Guest: Hi again! Thank you, glad you still like it!**

**Thank you to Nickateden and camillevedelsby for favoriting/following, love you guys! **

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

_I open my eyes and all I see is darkness, and panic for a moment thinking I've gone blind. I try to scratch at my eyes but my hands are bound together by rope, and so are my feet. A sob bubbles in my throat and tears pool in my eyes as I struggle in the cramped space. I don't know where I am but from the constant moving I guess I'm in some type of vehicle. As my tears fall I realize I'm not blind, just blindfolded. _

_Putting my head down on my bound arms I cry and wish that mommy were here. Mommy was with me before, where is she now? The vehicle suddenly hits a bump and my body takes flight, making my head hit the ceiling roughly. I get dizzy from the pain and I let the darkness take me away. _

_I wake up to a rhythmic swaying and when I open my eyes I'm still blindfolded. From what I can feel I'm flung over someone's hard, bony shoulder. I hear the crunch of leaves and running water. I'm too tired to scream, too scared to move, not knowing what these people want with me. _

_The person stops and I hear them unlocking a door before they continue to walk. We go down some stairs and I hold my breath. It smells down here and I don't like it. The person stops again and then I'm dropped harshly on the ground. _

_I let out a scream of pain as my elbows connect with hard concrete and the person growls. The pain of his smack doesn't register in my brain until seconds after my head is thrown in the other direction. Sobs build up in my throat and I curl into myself as I let them free. _

_"No, no, no! Stop that!" the person yells and now I know it's a man. _

_"I said, stop that!" he yells gripping my hair roughly and I let out a whimper of pain. I don't like this man, he's mean. I want to go back home with mommy. _

_"I want mommy." He growls before chuckling in my ear. _

_"Mommy can't save you, little girl," he says before ripping off my blindfold. We're in some type of dungeon. The floor is concrete and in some places painted a deep burgundy color, almost black. The walls are covered in scary instruments that make me cower away. There is a light bulb hanging in the center of the room, providing the only light. _

_I look at the man crouching in front of me and I'm scared. He has strange scars covering his face and his black eyes are laughing at me. _

_"You're so cute," he says patting my hair with a smile. His teeth are gross and yellow, and his breath smells like smoke. He's wearing dirty old jeans and a white t shirt with dark splatters. _

_"I want to go home." _

_"You're not allowed to go home," he hisses as he grips my wrist tightly. I feel my eyes fill up with tears and he glares at me. _

_"Don't start with those tears again, little girl." I sniffle a few times, trying to stop the tears because I don't want him to hurt me. But it was futile, because his job was to hurt me. _

_The man left me alone for a few hours before coming downstairs with a woman. I push my back into the wall and wrap my arms around my legs, trying to be as small as possible. The woman glances at me for a moment before leaning against the wall. She stares at me with a small smirk on her dirty face and I hide my face in my arms. I don't want to look at her or the man. Maybe if I don't look at them, they'll forget I'm here. I hear footsteps approach me and the scent of smoke follows. The man crouches in front of me before gripping my hair and pulling my head up from my arms. _

_"It's time." I stare at him, not sure what it's time for. Is it time for me to go home? He grabs my small hand in between his much larger ones, before grabbing one of my fingers. For a moment he just stares at it and I wait for something to happen. Then he grips it in his hand roughly, breaking it. My eyes widen in surprise at the pain before I let out a screaming sob. The woman behind him just rolls her eyes. _

_"Mommy! No! That hurts!" I yell pulling my hand away from him. He sends me a warning look before picking up another finger. _

_I try to pull away from him again but he just smacks me before breaking that finger too. Within minutes, all of my fingers are broken as I scream helplessly. _

_"No! Stop, please! Mommy!" I scream as he continues to break my bones. I don't know how long or how many of my bones he breaks but eventually the woman walks over with something in her hand. She passes it to the man and in my state I can't see what it is. But I feel something prick my skin. Black dots dance in my eyes and before I pass out I feel my head smack the concrete. _

I wake up to chaos around me. I'm lying on my bed, on top of the covers, and there are guards all around me, trying to hold me down. They look at me shocked, not knowing how to handle this situation, before slowly letting me go. I swallow and feel the roughness in my throat, I must have been screaming in reality as well.

I fall back against the pillows, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my erratic heart.

The werewolf from last night, he's the one who tortured me, the one who experimented on me. But I know there are others who knew what he was doing to me, because in one of my flashbacks there are multiple people in the room as he hurts me. If he found me then that means the others can too.

I feel the air start to leave the room and I gasp, trying to get air into my lungs but I can't. The fear of the little girl I was in those flashbacks takes root deep inside me. I try to push it away but the images, the pain is too raw. I try to tell myself that I'm stronger now, that those people can't hurt me anymore, but the scared little girl that I once was is still scared and she doesn't want to go back.

"Jinx, breathe!" Brandon says shoving my head between my legs.

"I…can't…I can't…breathe," I gasp gripping at my hair.

"It's ok, Jinx, you're safe now! Nothing can hurt you," he says trying to comfort me. I shake my head as I look up at him.

"It was him," I wheeze.

"I got it." A guard walks up and I notice a syringe in his hand. I know what's in it, I've been sedated enough times to know. I also know that if they sedate me I'll have my nightmares since Roman isn't here to keep them away.

"No! Don't! Don't make me go back!" I yell scooting away from them.

"Jinx, it's going to be ok," Brandon says softly.

"No! Roman!" I scream as I try to get off the bed.

"Jinx!" I gasp as I hear his voice and turn around just as he runs into the room.

"Roman…"

"It's ok, I've got you, Jinx, I've got you. He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," Roman says hugging me tightly. I hide my face in his neck and take in deep gulps of his scent, it calms me and I feel my chest loosen. My breathing becomes easier and I feel myself start to relax.

"Did you see it?" I ask him.

"Yes." I can hear the anger in his voice, the anger at the people who did this to me.

"I'm tired, Roman."

"Go to sleep, sweetie, I'm not going to leave you," he whispers into my hair and I close my eyes. I just want to go back to when we were on the boat this morning, sitting out on the deck and eating chocolate chip pancakes.

Roman's POV

The fury I feel is almost uncontrollable. I want to hurt someone, specifically the people who hurt Jinx. If Brandon hadn't killed that bastard last night I would hunt him down and kill him myself. What I saw in Jinx's memory was brutal. That man had broken every single one of her fingers, he'd broken her wrists, her arms and her shoulders. The pain she felt was excruciating, so excruciating that I had to empty the contents of my stomach in the back of my SUV.

The meeting had been at its end when I was pulled into Jinx's mind. At first I thought it was happening for real, that Brandon had fucked up and let Jinx be taken. My breath was knocked out of me at the thought of Jinx being taken, of her not being safely in her room where I'd left her. I'd wanted to throw up then, but I held it back when I realized that the person staring back at me was dead.

I recognized him as one of the werewolves Brandon had killed last night and it dawned on me that Jinx was having a flashback and that I was being pulled into it.

In the distance I heard a phone ringing but I was too deep in the flashback to concentrate on what was going on around me. I knew someone was talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying and then I was being lifted up. It felt like I was drunk, I was so disoriented. I couldn't control my legs and when I opened my eyes again I was in the back of one of my SUVs.

That's when the torture started, when the man started breaking Jinx's bones. I'd screamed with her, in pain and anger. She couldn't have been more than five years old and this man was breaking her bones like it was normal. Her pain had been my pain in that moment.

When we reached the palace I'd been snapped out of the memory. I worried for a second that I wouldn't be able to continue being in the memory with her. I'd been trying to push past the pain so that I could see what was around her, see if there were any other people or distinguishing features of the location. I'd needed to know everything so that I could stop it from happening again. But then I realized that she must have woken up.

My guards helped me out of the backseat and I'd groaned.

"I'm sorry about the vomit," I'd said a little embarrassed and my head guard looked down at me.

"Don't worry about it, Sir, we'll get someone to clean it up." As we continued I could feel my strength coming back to me and along with it an all-consuming fury. These people had taken a little girl, an innocent little girl, and tortured her. Why? What led them to do this?

As we got closer to Jinx's rooms I heard screaming and crying and I broke free from my guards, running down the hallway. I had to get to Jinx, I had to protect her.

"No! Roman!" I heard her scream in a broken voice.

"Jinx!" I yelled as I saw her doorway. It was open and I pushed passed the guards roughly. She was laying on the bed, cowering away from Brandon who was trying to calm her down. A second guard was standing beside him, holding a syringe and I knew it had something to sedate her.

I pushed Brandon out of the way and hugged her tightly, ""It's ok, I've got you, Jinx, I've got you. He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," I whispered into her ear. She was gasping for breath and crying. Her entire body shook as I held her.

I ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed her back as she tried to calm down.

"Did you see it?" she asked me and I tensed.

"Yes," I said angrily, hoping she knew that I wasn't angry with her but at the people who did this to her.

"I'm tired, Roman," she whispered.

"Go to sleep, sweetie, I'm not going to leave you," I told her as I kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into me and her body completely relaxed as she fell asleep.

"What did you see, Roman?" Derek asks me as I put her under the covers. I get on top of the covers and wrap my arm around her. I look up at him and he's clenching his fists.

"I experienced her memory with her," I tell him, and they all gasp.

"What did you see? Who did this to my daughter?!" he asks angrily.

"I think the memory she had was of one of the first days that she was taken, but it wasn't of the exact moment of the kidnapping. From what I could see through her eyes she was in the basement of some guy's house, he was a werewolf. There was a woman with him but she was just watching. He hurt her. But he's dead now, Brandon killed him last night," I tell him and his head snaps over to Brandon.

"In the attack last night, he was there," Derek says.

"This man walked up to the truck and he started talking to Jinx, asking if she remembered him. She didn't. I shot him and we brought him here when we realized he could be involved. I don't know if he orchestrated the attack or if he just happened to be there," Brandon says.

"What did he do to hurt her, Roman?" Derek asks me and I look away from him. I don't want to tell him, I don't want him to know what they did to her. He blames himself for her kidnapping, and I know that knowing what happened to her will make him feel worse.

"Derek…"

"I want you to tell me what he did."

"He was breaking her bones." It's silent in the room for a moment before Derek lets out a cry of anguish. He drops to his knees and we all look away to give him privacy as he takes in my answer.

I want to cry too, no, I want to break something. But I have to be strong for Jinx. Jinx is going to need me, of course she's not going to tell me that, but I'm going to be there for her because I love her. The thought of anything happening to her kills me.

"They're coming back for her," Derek says from where he's kneeling on the floor.

"I won't let anyone take her, I'll get an entire army to protect her if I have to," I tell him.

"I guess it's kind of a good thing that you marked her, now you'll always be able to find her," Derek says and I swallow, remembering the talk he gave me.

I've never seen him so angry before, I honestly thought he was going to shoot me. Of course he couldn't because I'm bonded to Jinx and she would feel the wound. But he was pissed that I hadn't asked him permission. He was especially pissed about the fact that we've been sharing at bed, even though I tried to tell him that we just sleep.

But I love Jinx and I'd take getting yelled at by Derek any day if I get to be with her, and she's safe. I didn't know if Cristof was safe or how safe his world was, so I had to take steps to make sure I could always find her. Especially after I become King there will definitely be people who will try to take her or hurt her just because I care about her. Protecting Jinx is one of my top priorities.

"Have you picked the guards you want from the pool Roman gave you?" Derek asks Brandon.

"Jinx wants to meet them."

"Why?" I ask him.

"So that she knows if she likes them or not, and I think it's a good idea. If she doesn't, she's going to make a big deal about it and it won't be fun. I was going to talk to you about it today," he tells me.

I look over at Byron, my head guard, and tell him to get the guards to the palace for a meeting later.

"I think it would be better if we kept this from Izzy, until we know for certain that they're going after Jinx again. I don't want to stress her out or to scare her. When we get more information I'll talk to her," Derek says and we all nod.

I wonder if we should talk to Cristof about this. He does live in the human world and I'm sure he knows it better than us. I know that Derek doesn't travel often in the human world and Jinx was held captive there, so there's a possibility Cristof could help. I'll have to call him later to get his take on things. I know that Derek doesn't like Cristof, but if he can help then I want him too.

Jinx starts to stir and I look down at her trying to get closer to me. Being able to touch her is one of my greatest joys. I thought it would never happen, that she would always fear my touch. I had a sliver of hope that our bond would take her fear away, and when it worked I was ecstatic. It sounds selfish and a little possessive, but I'm glad I'm the only one who can touch her. The thought of her in another man's arms makes me so angry. The thought of her wanting to be with someone else makes the green monster inside me seethe. Although I do wish that she could feel the touch of her family, I know it would make her parents and Landon so happy if they could hug her.

Jinx's arms wrap around my waist and I enjoy the tingles from the bond. I feel her awareness grow the more she wakes up.

"I'm hungry," she mumbles into my chest and I smile. She's always hungry.

"Are you alright, Jinx?" Derek asks walking over to sit at the edge of her bed. She lifts her head and smiles at him.

"Yes, I feel better now," she says hugging me tighter and it makes my chest swell with pride at the thought that goes through her head, _I feel better now that Roman's here_. I like knowing that I can make her feel better. I don't always read her thoughts, I want her to have her privacy, but right now I need to know that she's ok and not trying to hide how she's feeling. Besides, sometimes she projects without knowing it.

"You scared us there for a minute. You wouldn't wake up and we didn't know what to do. I'm sorry that we tried to sedate you, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself," Derek tells her softly.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. It's just that whenever I'm unconscious I go back to those memories and I didn't want to go back, especially since Roman wasn't here to keep them away."

"Does he really keep them away?"

"Yes, I don't know why or how, but he does."

Derek looks over at me and smiles. I can feel his gratitude.

"We've arranged your meeting with the guards Roman has pooled together, so how about we get you something to eat before we go meet them," Derek tells her.

"Sounds like a plan," she says jumping up.

* * *

**There's a little look into Roman's thoughts, I hope you enjoyed it! A couple of his parts are in past tense, but I purposely did that so that you could see a little bit of what it was like for him to be in Jinx's flashback. Although I didn't want to just describe it from his perspective since that might be kind of boring since you saw it from Jinx's already and I didn't want to just repeat everything in Roman's POV. **

**I was originally going to do it in Derek's POV, but then I thought it would be better in Roman's since he's closer to Jinx. I'm not used to writing from a male's POV, so sorry if it doesn't sound like a guy. But I hope you guys liked it! Just thought it would be a fun surprise since the chapter is kind of short! **

**Not sure when the next update will be since this weekend is one of my best friend's birthdays so we'll be celebrating! Anyways, for the people who celebrate it, I hope you had a good Easter! For those who don't, I hope you had a good weekend! **

**-scarletfiery **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi...I know it's been months and I feel awful! I had to get a job this summer and it took up all of my time. The little free time that I did have I couldn't write. When I'm stressed and busy I get writer's block which sucks! But I promise I haven't abandoned this story and I won't abandon it, I will finish it! It just might take me some time. Again I'm really sorry I couldn't update, but I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter so I just thought I'd wait until I could get back in the mood. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story! You guys really are awesome. **

**camillevedelsby:** Hi! Glad you liked Roman's POV, I'll try to do more! I might even do one next chapter!

**Nickateden:** Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter and thanks, I'm glad you guys liked Roman's POV since I don't usually write in a guy's POV!

**hsbillie:** Congrats on getting an account! Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

**Randon Fandom Kinda Gal:** Hey! I love your reviews, they always make my day! I'll have to check out Quotev, I've never heard of it, so thanks! It makes me so happy that you enjoy my story!

**557674:** Glad you liked the chapter!

**Guest:** Hey! It's cool, I don't mind all the questions! So the werewolf that was in last chapter he wasn't the person who took Jinx, but he was the one that held her in captivity. The people that took Jinx gave her to him. She doesn't remember because her brain is trying to protect itself from something bad that happened. It kind of knows that if Jinx remembers everything that happened it could make her go insane. I don't know if this can happen in real life though. Jinx will explain what made her flashback in this chapter and Roman saw her flashback through the bond. He was pulled into her mind because of her strong emotions and was able to experience it with her. Also the rest of your questions should be explained in the chapters to come! Thanks for the review!

**Jadecilicious:** Thanks for the review!

**Guest (Goatee-love-muffin)****:** Hi! Your first few questions should be answered in the next two chapters. Also the place is called Avalon and yea all the supernatural's can mate, although it will be a different process for the different species. So the supernaturals in my story are vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches/warlocks, mermaids, angels/demons. They may not be in the story at the moment but at some point I might add them. And it's ok I could read your review just fine! Glad you like my story and no Brandon isn't mated. And unfortunately right now Brandon does not have a life outside of the Royal Guard but I like him so maybe I'll give him a mate some time later in the story!

**WeeKaity:** Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter!

**xxxx (Guest):** Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like Roman's POV!

**Hi (Guest):** Hi, sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, I had to get a job. But it makes me happy that you like my story and that you check so often for new chapters!

**nicki (Guest):** Glad you like the story and Roman's POV!

Thank you to Kittykitty359, 557674, VNWashington, AneesaDarls, Rage Against the Dying of the, NessieMonster89, and readingfairy for following/favoriting my story!

Now what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

There's twelve of them standing in two lines of six each, in the middle of the gym. Brandon must have cut down the list since we went over them together, considering we looked at over 50 folders.

They're all wearing black uniforms, black pants, black combat boots, and a black double breasted hooded trench coat. The hood makes sense, considering its cold and snowing outside. Some of them have swords attached to their backs. I've never fought with a sword before, I wonder if someone would be willing to teach me. I'll have to ask Brandon later.

Brandon and I stand in front of them and I can see that they're all shocked I'm here. Clearly Brandon didn't tell them I would be here.

Turning to Brandon I hand him a piece of paper with the four guards I want to guard me. Hopefully he'll choose them. He just rolls his eyes when he sees what I've written down.

"Hello everybody, this is Phoebe, Derek and Isadora's daughter, but she goes by Jinx. She has requested to meet you and to see a demonstration of your skills before we pick who is going to guard her. I know that this is not the normal process but Jinx would like a demonstration to see that you are adeptly able to protect her," Brandon explains. Some of them look at me a little insulted that I would question their ability.

"Now, everyone get a partner and get in a fighting line. You will fight each other for a short amount of time before moving down the line and fighting the next person. Jinx and I will observe. You may fight in whatever style you wish. Now begin."

For the next few hours Brandon and I just observe the guards as they fight. I spend more time observing the men that I wrote down on my list. I know that in the folders it listed their skills, special abilities, and rank but I want to see them in action and maybe talk to the ones on my list.

I know that people tend to not like me because they think I'm a bitch, and I know that having these extra guards will make my parents and Roman feel better, so I want to take this seriously. This entire thing will go so much better if I like the guards that are going to guard me so Brandon is just going to have to suck it up and choose the guards I put on my list.

"Can I talk to them?" I ask Brandon after they've all had a chance to fight each other.

"Is it necessary?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Would I ask to do something if it wasn't necessary?" I ask him and he just stares at me.

"Don't answer that. Yes, it's necessary."

"Fine, go talk to them."

The four men I want to be my guards are Alastair Koslov, Ephraim Battisto, Finn Maddox, and Ivan Lamont. They're all over six feet tall and huge. I could stand behind all of them and you wouldn't even know I was there. Finn knows how to fight with a sword, I wonder if he'd teach me.

I walk up to Alastair first, since he's the highest ranking out of the ones I've chosen. Like I said before he's over six feet tall with bulging muscles, but not too much muscle to be unattractive. He's tan with dark hair and dark eyes, but he doesn't have a buzz cut like a lot of the guys here do. It also looks like he hasn't shaved in a while. He's kind of attractive for an older guy. Right now he is talking to the last guy he fought and they're both laughing. The moment I walk up they stop and just stare at me.

"You can teleport."

"You read my file," he says raising an eyebrow.

"Well how else was I going to choose who was going to guard me?"

"I thought Brandon was choosing," his friend says confused.

"That's what Brandon thinks," I say smirking before turning back to Alastair.

"How good are you at teleporting?"

"I'm one of the best."

"I can teleport too…"

"You know, where I come from they put tracking devices in important people who know how to teleport, in case they ever get away," he says and I laugh.

"I'd like to see them try to put a tracking device in me, besides that's what the mark is for," I tell him.

"So it's true, His Highness marked you," Alastair's friend says shocked and Alastair elbows him. The guy blushes.

"Yep. Do you like ice cream?" I like Alastair and he gives me a weird look.

"I guess so…"

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"I've never thought about it before. But I guess cookies and cream."

"That's an acceptable flavor. Thanks," I say before walking away. Next I go to Finn. Mostly I just want to ask him about his sword. He is standing by himself cleaning his sword but he looks up when I stand in front of him. He has a very dark tan, almost like he has some Latino in him. He also has dark hair but he has light green eyes instead of the normal dark eyes that dark haired people have. His eyes are very intense, looking at them makes me feel like he can see into my soul.

"What made you want to specialize in fighting with a sword?" I ask him.

"I grew up learning how to fence, it seemed like the obvious choice," he says shrugging.

"Are you the best?"

"Yes, I can fight with any sword, although I do get my own swords made for me. But I can pick up any sword and fight with it."

"Have you ever taught another person how to fight with a sword?"

"Yes. I teach sword fighting classes sometimes." Good, now I can convince him to teach me how to fight with a sword.

"Do you like ice cream?" He blinks for a moment, caught off guard by my random question.

"I'm not opposed to it."

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"When I do eat ice cream I just have chocolate."

"Cool, ok thanks," I say before walking away. Next I head over to Ivan. He's surrounded by people. I guess he's popular. I slink my way into the group of people and stand in front of him. He seems shocked to see me before he looks up to look for Brandon I assume. While he looks for Brandon I study him. He's blond unlike my other guards, well dirty blond if we're trying to be specific. With chocolaty brown eyes. I bet he's the type of guy that can get people to do whatever he wants just by looking at them. He's not as big as the other guys considering he's a new guard but he still looks strong and he did handle himself very well in the fights.

"Princess…"

"I go by Jinx."

"Is something wrong, Jinx?" he asks concerned.

"Nope. Just wanted to come say hi."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ivan," he says sticking out his hand.

"I know," I say before shaking his hand. He's one of the youngest guys here. He just graduated from guard school or whatever the vampires have to do to become guards, and he was at the top of his class. His youth must be what everyone is gravitating toward. We'd probably have the most in common.

"What made you want to become a guard?"

"My entire family has guarded, I wanted to follow in their footsteps. I've seen how much they care for their charges and how hard they work. It's very gratifying for them and they inspired me. I want to be an inspiration for my children as well," he says with a smile. Interesting, I wonder if he honestly feels that way or if he felt pressured to be a guard just like the rest of his family.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Sure, it's one of my favorite desserts," he says grinning and I laugh.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Now that's a hard question, there are so many good flavors. But I'd probably have to go with coffee with chocolate chips or mint. What about you?"

"I like anything with chocolate really. Thanks for the talk," I say before turning around to go see Ephraim and I'm met with a bunch of confused and amused eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry," I say as I make my way out of the circle. Once out I look around for Ephraim and see him staring right at me. I smirk before walking up to him. Now Ephraim is definitely Latino, and mostly I just know that because I read it in his file. He has the forever tan skin I would die for and dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is very short, almost a buzz cut but not. He's leaner than the others but from his fights I can tell that it makes him faster.

"I like vanilla ice cream with sprinkles," he says and I grin.

"Is that so?"

"Why are you asking us what our favorite ice cream flavors are?"

"Maybe I'm going to have an ice cream party later and I just wanted to know what flavors I should bring."

"What if you asked someone and they don't like ice cream?"

"Then they're not invited to my ice cream party," I say shrugging.

"Do you have experience in handling difficult people?" I ask him.

"I have four little sisters."

"That sounds difficult. I hope they haven't annoyed you too much. I'll make sure to bring sprinkles when I have my ice cream party," I say before walking away.

"Are you done?" Brandon asks as I walk up.

"Yep, you can tell the people I've chosen that they're going to be my guards now," I tell him and he narrows his eyes.

"And if I don't like the people you've chosen?"

"You like all the people in this room, you chose them from the pile of folders we read through the other day," I tell him smirking and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He turns to the group of guards and clears his throat. They all stop talking and turn to us.

"I've made my decision," I tell them and Brandon glares at me.

"I've made Brandon's decision," I say correcting myself and he sighs.

"I've approved of Jinx's decision of who she wants to guard her," Brandon says before I can say anything else.

"Four of you have been chosen. You were all great choices for the positions but Jinx is only willing to have four new guards so thank you for all applying," he says before opening my list.

"Can I read it?" I ask him.

"No."

"Now, the four of you who were chosen are Alastair Koslov, Ephraim Battisto, Finn Maddox, and Ivan Lamont. Could the four of you please come to the front, the rest of you are free to leave. Again, thank you all for applying." Eight men leave the room, leaving the other four to walk up to us.

"I will be your team leader. I know this is different because you've never guarded with someone who isn't a vampire, but I respect all of you and I'm happy to work with you to protect Jinx."

"Don't worry if we thought it was weird to be working alongside a shape shifter we wouldn't have offered to guard Jinx," Alastair says smiling at us.

"I think it's time for dinner," I say and they all look at me.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Brandon asks me.

"Nope, let's go."

* * *

Later that day I'm walking in one of the many gardens my parents have surrounding their castle. This one has a maze and all of the pretty flowers are covered in snow. It snowed hard last night so it's kind of hard to walk around without your feet sinking into two feet of snow. But it's either this or walking around the castle and I wanted a change of scenery.

I've got three guards in front of me and two behind me and it feels strange. I've never had this many guards before. Sure Cristof would send a guard or two with me if he thought I was going to do something crazy, but five guards is insane. But I knew that Roman wanted a whole legion of guards to follow me around and I would go insane if that happened so I had to accept this. It's also a little strange since I'm used to being the one to protect others. I've always been able to take care of myself, I mean I've had to look after myself since no one claimed me when I woke up in the hospital. And now I have five guards protecting me.

I'm actually waiting for Roman to come back. He's having dinner with his family; and he'd invited me but I'd already eaten.

As I'm walking I think about my flashback earlier. I haven't had a panic attack after a flashback in a really long time. Usually I just wake up and continue on with my day. I guess I'm just not used to remembering my flashbacks. I mean if I remembered all of them I think I would go insane.

I don't usually know what triggers my flashbacks; it could be a sound or a person or even an object that subconsciously makes me remember something. What was it that triggered my flashback from this afternoon? I felt fine until I opened the door, so it must have been something my father or his guards did.

He'd said something to me right before I fainted, but what did he say? It had to have been what he said that triggered my flashback. I doubt his guards just standing around triggered my flashback. I stop walking in the middle of the maze and close my eyes. I go back to the moment before I had my flashback.

I was sitting on my bed reading _The Great Gatsby_. Roman recommended it to me, he said I'd like it. Then there was a knock on my door. I get up excited, thinking that Roman is back early from his boring meeting. But I'm pleasantly surprised when I open my door to see my father standing there. We don't spend a lot of one on one time together so it was kind of nice for him to seek me out. I greet him and then he says, "Hey, my sweet little girl."

I feel a shiver run down my back at those words. Why do they bring me such discomfort? And then I remember the werewolf from the other night. He called me little girl, and he's also the werewolf from my flashback. Why was he there that night? And why is he coming back? He and whoever he was working with, they let me go. There is no way I could have escaped whatever shit they were doing to me. They were experimenting on me. I just need to figure out why.

A crazy thought goes through my head and I know nobody is going to like it, but first I have to find out if I'm strong enough to go through with it. I need to trigger more of my memories from when I was in their captivity. I need to know why they were experimenting on me; if I figure that out maybe I can find out why they're back. And then I can send them back to the shithole where they came from. Yea, no one is going to be on board with this plan.

I feel the bond wake up and know that Roman is near. He must have just gotten to the castle.

"Is everything alright Jinx?" I open my eyes to Brandon's concerned face.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking." I take a deep breath to clear my head of my thoughts. I can worry about them another time. As I breathe I smell something that shouldn't be here, werewolf. It seems we all smell it at the same time because we all tense and look around.

There aren't any werewolves at the castle, so it must be an intruder. With that thought I'm surrounded by my guards.

"I killed you," I hear Brandon growl.

"When Phoebe was in my possession I watched her die many times." At the sound of his voice I gasp. Suddenly my heart feels like it wants to beat out of my chest. A minute ago I wanted to trigger memories of him and now here he is and I want to hide in a corner. I'm pathetic.

"Then this time I'll make sure you're dead for real," Brandon hisses.

"Five guards couldn't protect her from me before, why do you think it will work this time?" he asks chuckling and I take a step back. My back hits someone and I turn my head to see Alastair. His dark eyes remind me of Roman and I wish he were here. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and opening the bond. I need to know where he is. Opening my eyes I'm in his head and what I see shocks me.

He's already here in the maze. He sees me but doesn't understand what's going on at first. All he sees is me standing really close to Finn and I can feel some jealousy through the bond. But then he takes another look and he sees all the defensive stances and the once dead werewolf standing in front of us. Then his jealousy turns to fury, so much fury that it feels like I'm drowning in it.

I gasp and pull myself from the bond and back into my own body. Whatever the werewolf was saying is cut off as Roman throws himself at him.

"No! Roman!" I'm stopped from running after him by my new guards. They're not touching me but they move closer around me so I can't get out of their circle of bodies. I growl in frustration when I can't see anything over their shoulders. Why do they have to be so tall?

I hear animalistic growls, ripping sounds and the breaking of bones, and I really hope that Roman is ok. I know that he's a great fighter but fighting with your emotions is never a safe option, it gets you killed. I drop down on my knees so that I can see the fight between the guard's spread legs. What I see shocks me again.

They're both on the ground with Roman on top. The bright white snow is covered in scarlet blood. There is a limb not too far from their spot – an arm – and I realize that it is the werewolf's arm that Roman must have ripped off. Roman's entire upper body is covered in blood as he bites, rips, and slashes at my worst enemy. But what shocks me the most is that the werewolf is laughing. He is fucking laughing as Roman tears him to pieces. Maybe he is like me, he can't feel the pain inflicted upon him. He is laughing at us, he is laughing at Roman's attempt to destroy him. Roman seems to get tired of the werewolf's laugh and goes in for the kill, he wraps his hands around the werewolf's neck and squeezes before pulling up and I watch in surprise as Roman rips off his head.

I'd never thought Roman was capable of such violence. I know he can fight but I know that he doesn't like to kill or inflict pain on other people. I think he's kind of a pacifist. So watching him tear this guy apart was…interesting to say the least.

"What do we do with him if he's going to keep coming back from the dead?" Ivan asks.

"We should chain him up and find out everything we can from his memories," Alastair says.

"I already did that. I know why he took Jinx and I know why he's back. Now we burn the body so he can't come back," Roman says gruffly.

I guess I won't have to go through with my plan if Roman knows what I needed to figure out instead. Roman grabs some snow and wipes it on his face and hands, washing the blood off of his skin. His clothes on the other hand, he is going to have to throw those away.

"I can burn him," I say standing up and all of the guards look at me.

"You're going inside," Roman says and I cross my arms annoyed.

"Why?"

"He might have more people with him," Roman says.

"I don't smell any more werewolves around."

"If this guy can come back from the dead then I think they can figure out how to mask their scent. Now please go inside."

"But I want to stay here with you!"

"I'll be fine, Jinx. I'll be inside in a few minutes," he says before giving a look to Alastair.

"It's time to go inside now, Jinx," Alastair says and I glare at him.

"Well isn't that nice," I say before teleporting away from the maze.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! Where do you think Jinx has teleported off to?! And what do you think of her new guards? I have posted some new pics on my pinterest board if you want to see what I imagine her guards to look like. The link is on my profile if you want to check it out! Next chapter you'll find out what Roman got from this evil werewolf's mind! I might even do part of the next chapter in Roman's POV! Again, sorry it took me so long to update, but hopefully I can get back into a regular updating schedule of once a week. **

**Thanks for waiting and not giving up! You guys are awesome! Hope you guys all had an awesome summer! To the ones still on summer break, have a great rest of the summer! And to the ones at school, have a great school year! **

**-scarletfiery**

**P.S. Thanks for not sending me hate mail!**


End file.
